Let's Fly as the Birds Do
by Hikari Nanase
Summary: FIRST OF THE BLUE ROSE ANTHOLOGY: Kurama and Hiei have fallen in love, but when human society finds out, pain and sorrow arise. How will friend and family react? Will they survive?
1. Default Chapter

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do." Chapter One 3/3/01 By: Hikari Category: From the heart E-mail to: hikari1612@netzero.net Notes: my first HxK fic; please be kind with criticism.  
  
*****  
  
The sun was pouring in from the window- along with it a fresh breeze, which took the silk drapes with it in waves. Black hair bristled, almost dancing in pair to the gentle gusts. His eyelids twitch a little, slowly opening to morning's greeting of birds chirping not far away. Rising, the sheets that had entangled around his body slipped quietly to the mattress- revealing his slim form and smooth skin. The one next to him was still sleeping. Quietly. Softly. he smiled down on him and pulled the blanket to cover the other's shoulder.  
  
That bit of movement caused him to rise- a couple of deep green eyes peaking through thin red strands of hair that were curtaining his fine features. The redhead curled in, and rubbed himself against the feathery pillows and bedding. He smiled up to him, lazily, and yet affectionately.  
  
Hiei raised his hand, and drew his finger down the bare spine of Kurama's back. He shivered, and later pulled Hiei down over him for a sweet and delicate kiss. A wonderful kiss.  
  
What had happened last night. Enchanting. Honest. How good it felt to forget about everything for once. To just let go of everything. The world, the rules, everything. It seemed like a dream. The both of them only remembered the good parts. The great parts. How one of them would kiss down his neck. The way the other would interweave his legs around him. So many embraces. All that love. All in one night. No time was spent to quickly, and not a moment was spared. On the contrary to their amorous actions, both were held at an awkward instance- an awkward pace in thought.  
  
Feelings are felt, not understood- which is most likely why neither of them could utter a word of recognition as to where everything was going. No, that was impossible. Not love, nor emotion, passion, or even lust could ever be seen in the eyes of the one experiencing it.  
  
"You can't break-down poetry into verses or stanzas," Kurama had said once in his English class. "Real poetry comes without conscientious thought. Beautiful words that follow a certain guideline or structure isn't poetry, but rather a commercial show of diction. Poetry of the heart comes from just there. The heart. You don't need to grasp exactly what the written piece is saying because you feel what's in it. That's real poetry- a composition of feelings with no rules."  
  
Perhaps then, he came to terms with the connections between people- or any living being for that matter- and others. You're not alive, genuinely alive, unless you can cry. If you cry, one may realize the truth about everything. Tears are made of water and sensitivity. Water and sensitivity brings life. If you do not cry, there is no life.  
  
That is not to say that lament is unavoidably a sign of mourning or regret. Tears are shed for happiness too, as with last night. Last night. Oh, how every moment somehow left a mark of sentimentality in their hearts. It started with tender exchanges. A smile here, a small low chuckle there. Then a susceptible gaze, which shot out of lightning. Love. Then tears, hot water from their eyes that mingled as they splashed on each others' cheek. While their bodies, slick with perspiration, holding tightly against each other. Shaking and moving along in rhythmatic motions. Eyelashes fluttering together. Lips not missing a single bit of flesh. The flesh not missing a single bit of affection. Hands had driven and enlaced through strands of damp hair. They panted and comforted, often saying no more than three very pure words.  
  
By all means, they did their best to remain as inconspicuous as possible during the greatest intimacy of their lives. It was frightening. yes. Almost as though they were both walking down a dark and gloomy cavern. The atmosphere around you in such a place is just intangible, every turn and path seemingly dangerous and startling. But. Once the match has been struck and the light caresses every corner and wall- you see the splendor. An adventure into the new, and something so magnificent to be witnessed that it must be discovered. And so they discovered. The love that had been hidden and buried within for so long.  
  
From under the sheets, which they had pulled far over their heads, their noses met, as did their foreheads. Kurama's lips quivered as it was touched. An incredibly warm and feathery touch. A sensation synonymous to butterflies dancing over your skin. Hiei breathed in his air. his breath. He mused over its flavor. Very sweet.  
  
Still, the magic itself had to build. Something as marvelous as love needs age- growth. Unfortunately. Mutations take growth too. Is it really possible for a newly born miracle such as this, to be a faux pas of fate as well?  
  
Kurama's palm roamed over his loved one's chest, smoothing over the skin and fingering the contours. He nestled from underneath Hiei's chin, eyes lowering while he allowed himself to listen to the other's heartbeat. Such a soothing sound. So calm in pulse. The fire demon moved to hold onto the redhead's wrist, the very same one that held the palm over his heart. Hiei's fingers rubbed around, until he could sense the thumping coursing through Kurama's veins. Their hearts beated together. As though singing.  
  
Who. Could sincerely say? That evils such as this, here and now, should be forbidden and condemned. That this display is selfish and thoughtless.  
  
Who. Could sincerely say? Without being at fault to hypocrisy himself. 


	2. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 2

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do." Chapter 2 3/6/01 By: Hikari E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/ Notes: Music theme to chapter: "All is Full of Love" by Bjork.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Make me a promise."  
  
".What's that.?"  
  
".Never let me go. I've never been held before. Not like this. The way you touched me everywhere, and kissed me as I cried. How you stroked my lips with your fingers, and then embraced me as we possessed each other. I've never felt this attached to anyone in my life. If you dare to throw me away, I will never forgive you... Do you promise?"  
  
". A promise such as that does not need words. It has tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wakening to the regular duties of the day was met with reluctance. Kurama crawled out of bed, saying goodbye to his dearest friend a little sadly. The other took it all in stride, understanding fully that the world will always turn, no matter the occasion. It was very peculiar. Almost, implausible really. Several hours of thoughtless bliss backed down to a haze with the apprehension of reality. You can't stay in ecstasy forever- they both knew that. Possibly, it was this mutual awareness that allowed them to part for a modest time. No matter. There was plenty of time to make these sorts of junctures come true, and while they watched the world spin- the both of them may simply enjoy each other's companionship. As for the deepest expression of love, that may come whenever the moment was right.  
  
The redhead's mother had blinked clumsily when they had met in the kitchen. There was something about her son that stood out this morning. It was none of those superficial characteristics such as a thin wash of cologne over his chest, or anything of that sort. No, this morning he was glowing softly. It displayed clearly too. Shiori sensed it from the way he went up to her for the ritual morning kiss. His hair smelt good, as always, but it was dewy. His eyes carried an air of mystification. If that was the correct word. A closer fit would have been wistful, but the reason behind this appearance in his eyes was still left to be exposed.  
  
Kurama stood and walked about lightly, the process by which he retrieved his books was graceful alone. Shiori smiled, nearly ear-to-ear, at seeing this sudden melody being played in Shuiichi's attitude. Normally, the preparations for schooling were blended with gestures such as grins and salutations to presence. Before he left the door, Kurama had given a considerably large hug- with the added whisper of: "You're great Kaasan! I'll make a special dinner tonight."  
  
Not to imply that he was never a faithful son, for he always and consistently was. His grades were top of the list, and his obedience consummate. However, the sincerity in his voice this day seemed to be multiplied ten fold.  
  
Hiei watched his beloved leave the residence, through the curtains of the window. The window that was set in front of the house, a looming tree making a perfect step- hold onto Kurama's bedroom floor. The pane had permanently remained unlatched. It started, one day, when his friend had realized that he slept upon the bark of trees. It rained that day- poured. No questions asked, and with utmost consideration in mind- Hiei stayed there for the night. Nothing happened. A simple sleepover as teenagers would call it. As the weeks had past, visitations became routine. At one point, Kurama's mother had walked in while the youkai tried to make sense of human logic regarding socialism in one of the redhead's textbooks.  
  
"But what becomes of individuality? How crass. I say that mankind is nothing more than a herd of braying sheep!"  
  
Thus the introductions:  
  
"Kaasan, this is my best friend. Hiei."  
  
She wasn't too surprised, Shiori had heard of the name before- typically in her luncheons with her son on the weekends. Subsequent to days of acquaintance in her own household, she took to the young man kindly- even developing a sort of fondness for him. Or was it pity? In all the instances Shiori had encountered him, he never spoke once of his background. The story behind the bandages was never told either. The clothing he wore- constantly black. For a period she considered the idea that Hiei was not the kind of person Shuiichi should be with. There was an eerie manifestation in his hard stare. Threatening, and ultimately active. It made her shiver- be panicky as she tried to pour tea for him. Kneeling on the carpet as she tipped the pot, she would look up and catch his piercing eyes aimed at her. Needless to say, her concentration was shifted and blistering water was spilled over her cool hands. Biting back, Kurama's mother reached for a napkin or two to clean the mess.  
  
"Tend to your wound first." Hiei spoke detachedly.  
  
She topped in her embarrassment, only setting a cup upright as her last action.  
  
"Here, mom, let me get you a wet towel and some ice." Kurama had then left the room, while this friend, or to her, this 'uncommon stranger' was left for her company.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I tend to be inept when-"  
  
"Don't mind yourself over it." He cut her off. "You do enough of that in your workplace and for your son. Am I right?"  
  
Shiori didn't know quite what to say to that, and Kurama's friend gave her the impression that he was literally reading into her thoughts. He softened a little, taking into regard as to how good-natured this woman was.  
  
"Shuiichi is very talented." Hiei pointed to the piano and the countless academic awards adorn on the wall above it. "I'm almost jealous."  
  
At this, she nearly toppled over the cup again. ". Why.?"  
  
"He as everything." He continued. "And that includes a mother like you."  
  
"Well, you have a mother too, yes?"  
  
No reply to that. No waver in emotion.  
  
"Here. I'll pour you tea.Minnamino-san."  
  
'How long ago was that?' Hiei thought, as Kurama was fully out of view and down the corner of the block. He released the curtain, and it swung down weightlessly to the floor. 'A year and a half ago, last March on a Tuesday afternoon. I think I've finally achieved her trust by then.' He concluded after short thought.  
  
When the redhead had admitted to the fact he was obliged to leave for school, the youkai took the liberty of fixing the bed while Kurama was in the shower. He had picked up their clothes and folded them on the night chair. After this, he washed himself at the sink, putting on his attire in following. Now, he finished the few leftover sand dollar pancakes that Kurama had brought to him for breakfast, and flitted out the window for his own regular duties. 


	3. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 3

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do." Chapter Three 3/7/01 By: Hikari Category: From the Heart E-mail: elvina99@hotmail.com Site: Http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/ Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Pardon Me" By: Incubus  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"There's something about your face that I love."  
  
"Oh.?"  
  
"Yes, I believe its familiarity. And being so close to you like now makes me feel as though I can still delve deeper into your breath."  
  
"Would you like that then.? For us to breathe together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Twelfth lap, this is your last one Shuiichi!"  
  
By afternoon he was running around the rubber track in the field. It was hot, and irrefutable steam could be seen rising from the asphalt. His hair had mated over densely, several strands sticking to the back of his neck. Although he was in shorts and a tank top, the few articles of clothing he had were already saturated with sweat, and the crotch of the bottom half was getting abhorrently sticky. Kurama made a turn, and slowly began to pick-up the pace to sprint to the finish.  
  
Red hair, tied in a rubber band, flew up in masses as his feet reared to a stop. He was huffing terribly, and so bent over, hands on knees and perspiration dripping from the point of his nose. His coach went up to him, and rested a kind hand on his damp back.  
  
"Great job! You ran three miles in less than thirteen minutes! You're on the team!"  
  
"Really?" Kurama stood up straight, a humble smile crossing his features. The coach looked at him for a moment, somewhat marveling at the boy's reticence. He had heard of Minnamino Shuiichi many times before. The teachers simply adored him. Easy to teach, quick to learn, responsible, and respectful. While the school as a whole consisted of the highest of intellects, many of them were either cheaters or sufferers of a bad case of condescension. Speculation over Shuiichi's clean record was brought about on and off like publicity, but there wasn't a grain of dirt on his idyllic transcript.  
  
The coach skimmed over the papers on his clipboard and glanced one more time on his newest team member. The redhead had bent over again to lace his tennis shoes, and he couldn't help, but notice how long Shuiichi's hair was.  
  
"You know, it could help you if you cut your hair. Especially since it's getting pretty scorchy out here."  
  
Kurama shot his head up, almost surprising his instructor, and smiled as brightly as the sun. "I would. But then it would grow and I will have to cut it again."  
  
The older scratched his head with his ballpoint pen, and shrugged it off. "It's up to you I guess. Why don't you head for the showers, you look like you can use it."  
  
"Thanks." Kurama walked over to the bleachers for his towel and rubbed himself briskly. "By the way. When's the track meet?"  
  
" 7:30 AM, Wednesday."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"You better. Some of the kids are beginning to think they're hot shots."  
  
Laughing, he walked to the boy's locker room to get cleaned up. The muscles on his calves were pulsating, tight and very well carved. Walking gave him the sensation of being on a trampoline- every step felt like a short bounce. It was a good feeling. A nice workout followed later by a refreshing shower. Opening the metal door before him, he found the whole room to be vacant of any users. Pleased, he stripped himself of his clothing and folded them into his duffle bag. Unzipping a few pockets, Kurama found his soap and second towel- dry and ready for use.  
  
The taps squeaked as he turned the water to warm. That was, warm enough to cause steam to rise and fog the whole locker. He closed his eyes as the water rained down on him, washing away the sweat. 'How good it is to shower.' Kurama thought. 'It's like I'm pealing away my skin.'  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Taken completely off guard, he couldn't help, but jump and nearly fumble with the lather of his soap bar. Kurama glanced to the left, and found the improvident prankster peaking over the blue tile wall. The redhead took ease later, clearly recognizing the face even through all the mist.  
  
"Very funny Shidou."  
  
Okono Shidou, high school sophomore sharing the same year and class with Minnamino Shuiichi. He was the kind and joking type- often mistaken for a delinquent because of his antics. But on contraire, he ranked number four in the efficiency exams, and was captain of the boy's volleyball team. As a friend, Kurama would always wind-up defending Shidou's name with the simple line: "Don't underestimate him."  
  
Shidou shook his head to the side to take his long dark bangs away from his eyes. His arms were resting casually on the wall, which was soaking the sleeves of his shirt because of the dew, and he went on talking unceremoniously about the runs of the day. So to speak.  
  
"Did you make the cut?"  
  
In reply, a mild grin appeared.  
  
"That's great! I knew you could do it!"  
  
Chuckling, Kurama crooked to wash his hair- his arms reaching for the shampoo on the floor. Pumping a dollop into his palm, he massaged the gel into his scalp until bubbles began to fly about the room. One of the luminescent suds floated in front of his friend. It popped as it landed on his nose.  
  
"Shuiichi, I think it's more humid in here than it is outside."  
  
"You should have thought about that before deciding to stay here."  
  
He shrugged, and redirected his stare towards the mirrors. "Nice to know what you think about my loyalty." Actually, the remark came out as a melodramatic joke. Certainly, though, that was Shidou's full intention. "Still. You just had a workout." He continued.  
  
Kurama turned the taps to cool. The miasma began to dissipate. "It's not good to get cold water over you after running so much. I don't want to be sore tomorrow you know."  
  
"Oh yeah. Silly me." He kind of laughed at himself then and there. Sure, he was smart, but only when he needed to be. "By the way." Shidou added on a rising note. "I asked Arisu to the Spring Ball."  
  
Water stopped running- a few drops leaking from the showerhead. "Hand me my towel, if you please."  
  
"Yeah, sure." For a moment he disappeared behind the divider, then returned with a cottony cloth at hand. "Catch."  
  
He caught it, and quickly wrapped it around his waist to preserve his unpretentious nature- not that it truly mattered in this case, however. After all, a guy's locker room was a guy's locker room. No wonder then, that Kurama chose to bathe when the afternoon rush was low. It felt rather uncomfortable being around men who ran around the stalls naked with wet towels used as playful whips for 'butt-lashing'. Other than this factor- bad body odor was another problem. In a way, it was almost funny how imposing these 'men' made themselves out to be- in reality they were all just boys.  
  
"On that topic. Who are YOU taking to Spring Ball, Shuiichi?"  
  
Kurama put on his boxers and slipped a shirt over his admirable chest. One leg, and then the other, his pants were zipped and worn in only a few minutes. "I'm not going."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I. Just don't want to go. That's all."  
  
Shidou's eyebrow went up, then came furrowing down at a suspicion far off from the truth. "Shuiichi. If it's because of Arisu."  
  
He rung his towel. Quite a bit of water drizzled from it and soaked the cement flooring. Coolly, the redhead disapproved the suggestion. "No, that's not it. Don't worry about Arisu and me, Shidou; we never had anything in the first place. At least, no more than a platonic relationship."  
  
Dead memories arose. Arisu and Shuiichi. The love situtation in that state of affairs was all, but forgotten. Yes, a year ago. He had met a stunning young lady with white-gold hair and aqua tinted eyes. Infatuation was what it was. Kurama would never have expected that a certain triangle between all of them- Arisu, Shuiichi, and Shidou- would form. All the same, this occurred a long time ago. Arisu loved Shidou, not him. The revelation of it hurt so much that Kurama cried himself to sleep- soaking his pillows with his hands gripping against the sheets in emotional anguish. He wasn't alone on this, however. Hiei had come through his window that night- that night of the day he was crushed like a wilted flower.  
  
"Then. What's wrong? You can practically pick your date."  
  
Grabbing his bag from the wooden bench he set it on, Kurama stood at ease and thought for a moment. "None of those girls. mean anything to me. Besides, I'm happy enough as it is."  
  
"You've got to be kidding." His friend deadpanned.  
  
"No, I'm not. But hey, promise to save me a picture of you and Arisu. Okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
By four PM, Shidou and Kurama had parted after a short spend at a nearby coffee shop. Short stops for relaxation such as this was unquestionably a simple indulgement. Over coffee, discussion in regards to academia was on its minimal- with the exception of group study sessions.  
  
Somehow, taking the bus home seemed unappealing this day. Come to think of it, taking the bus wasn't a priority on Kurama's transportation list. Why take a stuffy crowded bus, when one may enjoy walking out on the sun baked street and cheery parks? At any rate, he arrived home late in the afternoon. He had made several stops to pick up groceries and flowers for his mother, then as soon as he was home- made the special dinner he promised: stuffed clams.  
  
The run had completely worn him out, and so he retired to his room and collapsed on the bed- falling into a peaceful slumber. His lover walked in later that night, when the stars where in full life and the only activity about were the stray cats roaming the deserted parkways. Hiei crept upon the bed, as quietly as he could muster. Lovingly, he took the blankets and tenderly draped Kurama in warmth. He grinned smug, seeing the redhead's lips parted and hearing the shallow exhales departing from his breath. Removing his boots and overcoat, he curled up beside him. His arms found their way around Kurama's torso, embracing tightly with the expression of utmost compassion.  
  
Hiei smelled his hair- long red strands scented unsurprisingly of rose and jasmine. Closing his eyes, he recalled the short and seemingly term-less events after Kurama's morning departure. As expected, his obligations ran to no more than what he demanded of himself. Visitations to the temple, as usual, and the daily routes over the roof paths of the large city. It was a great thrill jumping down from buildings of inconceivable heights. The adrenaline rush it sent him gave extra sprits to vigor; the wind that rushed over him and the whistling he heard as he descended faster and faster toward the ground. Touching such peril everyday and evading it with unparalleled skill was a sheer pleasure. It was like flying. Soaring into the sky and diving at endless limits.  
  
"Hn." He buried his head deeper into the nape of his friend's neck.  
  
It was like love in its emblematic form.  
  
"Hiei." The serene call of his name was paired with Kurama turning within his arms. "It's strange. That one of your size is cradling me."  
  
The youkai loosened his arms. "Would you prefer I not do it then?"  
  
"I was just kidding."  
  
For a while, they said no more than that and lay on the bed in shared silence. By an unknown means, they had acquired a sense of communication without words or action. They just knew what jogged around in each other's head, and in bizarre twists- they would find themselves laughing for no coherent or evident reason. They laughed because they felt it. Smiled too.  
  
"Do you watch me every time I sleep?" Kurama asked.  
  
"If I'm given the chance."  
  
They kissed.  
  
"Let's sleep. I think I'm still partially drained because of last night."  
  
"You talk about it so offhandedly." Hiei smirked. "It's good to know that you're giving me your sincerity, though."  
  
"I don't think. I can give you any less than that."  
  
"Hn. This conversation is growing too sappy for my tastes." He leaned over Kurama's side in an effort to turn off the lamp. "Go back to sleep now."  
  
Blinking was the redhead's reaction. "What about you?"  
  
Off went the light. 


	4. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 4

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do." Chapter Four 4/14/01 By: Hikari E-mail: elvina99@hotmail.com Site: http://www.geocitites.com/hikari_nanase/ Notes: I'm going to be offensive in this fic. I will accept no flames because I have a purpose for everything I try to do. Music theme to chapter: "Three Libras" by: A Perfect Circle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't. understand what I'm doing. I can't help touching you."  
  
".You're kissing me."  
  
"Why. are you letting me do that?"  
  
"Because. I feel the same way."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I'm not much for pictures.' he once said. Certainly, he had stated this only out of polite modesty- his number one habit and rule. He looked stunning in pictures, and he knew it. The way his hair would swirl and drape over his shoulders- the lighting adding a surreal gloss to every curl and strand. His eyes seemed to light up before even the flash. Unfathomable green eyes momentarily mixed, and later absorbed by gold and amber. In the next second, the change would be gone, and the irises had reverted back to thick evergreen forests once more. Humorous, really. Seeing the photographers strain their focus lens, wondering why they had seen a transformation in his eye color. It brought a slight mischievous grin to lip.  
  
Then again, he preferred taking the photos rather than being in them. It was a lot more pleasurable to be the one in control of the shutter. 'Almost like playing God', he mused, 'only in a more unassuming form.'  
  
With that in mind, fifth period always seemed to go by fast. Kurama often watched the clock pull its so-called extremities around its face, until it finally stopped and ring the cursed bell. This was the only class he sincerely enjoyed- besides biology, at least. It gave him a good excuse to go out and enjoy nature. what ever left there of in Tokyo. At any rate, he sat there again, at his table and fingering his camera.  
  
Shutter open? Check. Clean lens? Check. Film? Film. The redhead left his seat and opened one of the drawers from behind the classroom. His hands rummaged around until he finally came to an occupied film tube. Smiling, Kurama opened the slip from behind his camera, inserted the roll, and shut the slip again with a hard 'click'.  
  
From across the room, Haruhiko watched him busy himself with all the simple 'knicks and knacks'. Brushing back his hair, which was impossible since his hair was perpetually shaved, Haru thought him to be stupid. Photography 1A. It's supposed to be a whiz coarse, not something for personal enjoyment.  
  
'Stupid.' The word rang again in his mind. The only people who ever truly enjoyed photography- as far as he was concerned- were girls, the Paparazzi, entrepreneurs, and gays. Since Shuiichi was none of the first three, he immediately assumed the last to be his category. For one thing, the hair. It was long. Not masculine long, but effeminate. Secondly, Shuiichi appreciated the arts, on a far more profound level than other guys. Last of all, he was good at everything. Plausibly, Haru's state of mentality was simply inclined to following jealousy's stroke to his unending ego. or maybe he just hated him.  
  
Again, their class went out. The air outside was fresh, but pleasantly warm. The sun was already passing over the roof of the school, creating a sheet of white light that darted out from the edges of the edifice. Kurama stepped back, knelt on one knee, and took the picture. He thought it would be nice- the sun coming close to its descend from behind the building made a good contrast between light and dark. When the film would be developed, he at once decided to keep the entire picture in black and white, except for the sun. That would get his emphasis across.  
  
Walking around, he headed for the arboretum, taking the trail made of tender wood chucks- scented of American cedar and moss. Spying a tall maple tree, Kurama stood from under it, positioning his camera up for the perfect angle. It WAS perfect. From where he was, the tree seemed to stretch up toward the heavens, soft luminosity pouring through the breakage in thin foliage.  
  
"Beautiful." He murmured, snapping his shutter, when he felt something soft and moist push against his lips.  
  
Lowering the camera, with its strap swung loosely around his neck, he blinked at meeting Hiei- eye to eye, albeit upside-down. For a time, he was too surprised to say anything, until finally the smaller flipped from the tree he was hanging from with his legs.  
  
Landing on the ground, several wood chips went flying from beneath his pressing feet. Hiei turned, face unsurprisingly solemn. That didn't last long, a charming, but small smile pulled across his features.  
  
Another flash.  
  
"That one. is for me."  
  
He closed his eyes. "Hn. Sentimental."  
  
"Oh?" Kurama asked on a rising note. "And who was it that was waiting for me in that tree?"  
  
The youkai stared at the thin plant Kurama was standing under. "What tree?"  
  
A frown was the response. A half-frown, the other half was a suppressed laugh. "THIS one." Kurama batted the pale bark.  
  
"That's a twig, Kurama."  
  
His friend raised his finger, mouth gaping to say something, but he stopped. Better to make a sweet comeback than a sorry scold. "Well, if you were hanging from it, Hiei, you must weigh less than a twig then."  
  
Ouch.  
  
Unfortunately, with the smaller's pride, the rare smile faded. "You win." He said evenly. "That means I have to kiss you again. My reprimand."  
  
Striding to Kurama with ease, he looked up to him to touch his lips. The camera at the redhead's hands slipped, the weight of it pulling him deeper into the kiss. In that second, both of their eyes widened in shock. After a while, though, Kurama let go of his laugh- tickling Hiei in the nose with his breath.  
  
A whistle sounded, causing them to straighten and look in the same direction.  
  
"I've got to go. My class is heading back inside."  
  
Nodding, the youkai released his hold from around his friend's waist and beneath the great mass of scarlet hair. Kurama walked off, for a short distance of four and a half meters, then turned back.  
  
"It's Friday today!" He yelled. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?"  
  
Subsequently, Hiei turned on his heel. "Saa na."  
  
The redhead brightened, interpreting the reply as a 'yes', rather than what it really meant. Not that it mattered, one way or another he could always get the fire youkai to do something out of the question or league. That was some power, it was tempting to just test Hiei's loyalty- but it wasn't worth risking the opulent friendship they already had.  
  
Traveling up the trail again, the surface began to rise a little once reaching the base of the hill leading out of the arboretum. Kurama checked the counter on his camera. Thirteen. He still had fourteen shots to spare; maybe he could ask Hiei to do some glamour shots. Now wouldn't that be great? Having the disgruntled little guy walk down a platform, its floor covered with lights. He would turn his waist toward the crowd- that being Kurama- flash a sexy pose, possibly leaving his thin white shirt open, and look drastically away to some far off distance. His red eyes would be vacant, but deep. Two fans were to be situated at his side- blowing air that made the material of his attire go flying with the wind. Calvin Klein, eat your heart out.  
  
The more Kurama thought about it, the more fun it sounded. What clothes would he have him wear? First, a nice tank top- to show off Hiei's perfect skin, not to mention his muscles. It would be ash gray, made of soft cotton and would come down to Hiei's lower abdomen. For pants, black beach shorts. Then, to accentuate some sexual flavor, a thin silver chain with a plain ring on it- hanging off of his friend's slender neck. Shoes? Why not barefoot? The scenery could be at the beach during sunset.  
  
What about the next style? A turtleneck. Yes, a turtleneck- mahogany in color, with a navy blue wool scarf flapping over his shoulder. The lower part of his body should be covered in matching blue slacks- shoes being quarter boots, black and shiny. That was classy.  
  
Finally, just for fun, the third set would be completely composed of gothic/punker wear. A torn up shirt. No. No. A black FISHNET shirt, with silver chains and thin bondage straps hanging from the long sleeves. The pants will also be black, regular bondage straps crossing all around his legs. Black nail polish, that can't be forgotten. Black lipstick- with eyeliner. Tall boots coming up to the knee- plenty of silver buckles on them. Facial henna? No, Hiei already had the dragon on his arm. An ear pierce! Of course! A silver hoop ring! On the earlobe? Or on the top?  
  
Not paying attention to his surroundings any more, Kurama practically walked blindly into another person. He blinked a few times, coming out of his playful daze, when he recognized the student he stumbled into.  
  
"Watch it, Shuiichi."  
  
"Gomen nasai! I didn't see you, Haru."  
  
"Chikuso..." He wiped the lens of his camera, making sure nothing was ruined. "How could you not see me? I was coming up the other path! No one is down here except for the two of us!"  
  
The redhead smiled quite guiltily. It was an accident, but it wasn't such a big deal. A simple run-in, that was all. Still, Haruhiko's hostility to him was always one of question. His silver eyes would glare, almost like steel. His frown, he did it so much that there appeared to be permanent creases on his forehead. From the way Haru looked, he could easily be mistaken for a graduate of military school. If Kurama hadn't had the upper hand in combat ability, he probably would have been a little intimidated by the guy.  
  
"I'm sorry." He repeated. "Whatever, common' let's get back in."  
  
"Mm. Right."  
  
Going further into the campus, Haru made sure to keep at least five paces away from Kurama and ten paces AHEAD of him. In a minute, he could hear a few of the female students run-up towards the redhead- they giggling and babbling like a bunch of sightless fools. He glanced back. Well, they WERE fairly pretty. It annoyed him, however, that all the girls on the planet would pause just to smile at Shuiichi; while for him, on the other hand, they were afraid of him. 'Never mind the girls.' He thought. 'Making money is the higher priority as compared to love...'  
  
*****  
  
The students filed into the classroom, whispering a little over their findings outside. One of the students caught a dragonfly whizzing by, just at the right moment. Its wings were captured by the light, giving them a multihued appearance. Another found a hare darting across the football field. It was the typical brown kind, but its eyes were big and sad. The remainder of the class was still in the dark room, having their pictures developed.  
  
Haru fumbled to pull the chain of the light switch. After he got it on, the little room was lit with an eerie tone of crimson red. Taking the film, he placed it into the developing pan- dipping and lifting as needed. When he was done, he pinned the photos onto a string for them to dry out. As they did, he examined each of them carefully- to make sure none of his shots were exposed.  
  
His photos were irrefutably dull. No emotions of any sort were focused into his work. What he cared about was getting an easy A, and going on with his life. The first ten developments were all of trees, but at very monotonous positionings and angles. The next eight were nothing, but birds perched on a cable line. Actually, he kind of liked it- the way the crows stalked down from their roosts. Nonetheless, one could only make out the birds by the shape of their shadow. The rest of the photo was blank, not even the sky had that extra vibrance of a swirling cloud or a falling leaf. It probably would look better if he reversed the colors. Hm.  
  
Pulling at the photos with his tweezers, Haru was pleased to find that most of them had already dried. Taking them down, he pressed another light switch to change the lighting from red to white. He sat on a stool situated there, and began shuffling through the collection. Nothing grasped his own interest, save for the picture of the birds, until he reached the twentieth or so shot. It was from behind the school, where the plants and rocks were more varied. He noticed there was a distinct patch of red coming through a maple tree. No doubt it probably was Shuiichi's head full of hair.  
  
"Damn it." Haru groaned. "Even in my own work you piss me off."  
  
He squinted a bit. "Wait a minute." He looked closer and found that the redhead seemed to be leaning over and. kissing a tree?! Now that was funny. REALLY funny. The student couldn't help, but choke down some horribly restrained laughter. A snort inevitably tumbled out of his breath. Imagine that. Shuiichi, an arboreal sexualite. Oh, he could only wish. The exploits! The very idea made him shiver with excitement.  
  
There was a magnifying glass on the counter top, and he hastily reached for it. His hands were shaking, becoming sweaty even. Haru licked his lips from corner to corner. Shuiichi was obviously kissing something, but it wasn't a plant. For a moment, he leaned back. There was the possibility that he could have been secretly making out with another girl. But how? There wasn't anyone following 'Mr. Perfect' from behind when they were called back. A girl from another school then?  
  
Standing, he stormed out of the dark room, nearly slamming the door behind him when he incidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I was about to knock, but."  
  
Haru didn't hear him, in fact he didn't even swear. He emphatically left the classroom, and headed straight for the library. Showing the librarian his I.D. card, he logged into a computer and prepared the scanner.  
  
Open Kodak program. Click on scan. His mouse moved about the screen, flying around from button to button with speed and much fortitude. The sound of the apparatus functioning ensued, bright rays from the scanner sliding smoothly from bottom to top. Slowly, the photo appeared on the computer, fraction by fraction.  
  
Again, he moved his mouse, positioning the arrow on 'resize image.' He clicked. Multiply two- hundred percent of current image. Haruhiko scowled impatiently. It still wasn't clear. Fine then, multiply image three hundred percent. A smirk. Still not completely clear, but getting closer. Opening the 'resize image' box once more, he typed in the next measure: five hundred percent.  
  
"Shit. There're some branches in the way. I'll have to transfer this onto another program."  
  
Clicking on a different icon, he saved the image under a Jpeg file and opened Photoshop Pro. Using the magic wand tool, he separated the overhanging branches from the shorter figure to the left. When this was done, Haru specified corrections onto the file to make-out who was it Shuiichi was with- magnifying, pasting, and cutting all along the way. Scrolling to full-screen display, he clicked on the menu and saw what he so worked hard for.  
  
"It's. a guy."  
  
A guy. He was short, but had a good build. His hair was black, dark black- the shine of it giving a highlight of blue. Both of them, the shorter and taller, were lip-locked- their eyes gently shut, with their arms somewhat roaming and embracing.  
  
"I need to save this." Haru minimized the window and looked around. "Naru! I need you for a moment!"  
  
The library aid, far on the other end of the room, set the books at hand in a cart and walked to the table he was at. Haruhiko tried not to look at the number two pencils stuck in her hair. She would have been cute if it weren't for that. and, well, her overalls and high-tops. The black glasses were a perfect touch- if she were sixty years older and had gray or white hair- anyone would call her Obaasan.  
  
"Please don't yell in the library."  
  
Typical.  
  
"Sorry." He mocked whispered. "Do you have a blank disc I can use?"  
  
"Sure." Her thin hands fingered around the front pocket of her outfit. "Here."  
  
"Wow. Just like a carpenter. Only."  
  
"Only not." She said a little stiffly, but then grinned. "Anything else you need?"  
  
Haru looked to the computer. The glow of it washed over his features, almost giving this sick look off brainwash over his eyes. "Yes. I want to use the net."  
  
"Really?" Naru spoke suspiciously. "What for?"  
  
"A report. on. uh." He searched for something to inspire him. Anything. Anything at all. Normally, he was good at making lies, but the all- knowingness this senior student next to him had given him a feeling of stupidity. Without thinking, he accidentally knocked the pictures off of the table. The photos rained down to the carpeting, flapping audibly in the quiet building.  
  
Naru bent down to pick them up. Kindly, she arranged them into a neat pile, and handed it to him. Looking at the top picture, Haruhiko got it.  
  
"A report on birds."  
  
Fine and smooth strands of beige hair slipped from her clip and fell over her hazel eyes. One of her thin eyebrows went up, lower lip pointing downward a bit in disbelief.  
  
"All right then." She shrugged. "Just sign on the clipboard on your way out, that tells us you used the modem."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Uh-huh." Naru strolled away, grinning goofily to herself.  
  
The student paid no heed to this, and quickly opened his e-mail account the moment the net was connected.  
  
Subject: Shuiichi's Love To: . He typed in all the possible e-mail addresses he could think of. If he could leak even at least one chain letter into the cyber world, that little drop of ink will touch ends with everyone. From here, to the ends of the earth. It was a perfect example of diffusion. Word spreads fast, especially via electricity. The second the letter makes it into an in-box, the person who receives it would surely forward it to everyone else he or she knows. Given that Kurama was such a popular student, the scandal would be enormous! Attaching the image onto the letter, the last thing to do was to write 'from'. From who? Anonymous? Boring. How about. From: Bird Watcher  
  
Perfect. Haruhiko tilted back on his chair, until only two of its legs rested on the floor. He pulled his arms behind his head and watched as the letter was sent.  
  
A gray box appeared, the blue bars loaded from end to end, until finally a separate box popped in, reading:  
  
Mail sent. Job completed.  
  
With that, Haru shut down the computer, and went on his way. 


	5. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 5

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do." Chapter Five 4/17/01 By: Hikari E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/ Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Time's Scar" From: Chrono Cross.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Happy tears burn like no other. They sting as they course down your dry cheeks. And yet you smile. How ironic it is. To be in pain and bliss at the same time.  
  
If I could be this content. I would always be crying .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What IS this place?"  
  
"An amusement park."  
  
"And we came here for. what reason?"  
  
"Because it's fun!"  
  
Hiei made a face at the sound of that. A face that simply, and bluntly said: 'I don't DO fun.' He actually had a choice from before. Kurama offered that they either go to a theme park- whatever that was- or take pictures at the beach. The latter sounded like something the youkai wanted to avoid. His premonitions were strong at that hour, but he still felt himself to be a poor decision maker the moment he stepped off the bus they took.  
  
As soon as school was out, Kurama met Hiei around the curb heading home. The weekend. Two days of: A.) Sleeping in; the smaller's personal choice. B.) Doing homework; the redhead was thankful he had none of that THIS time. Or C.) Bonding. Canceling options A and B, and the result is.  
  
"It's so loud here."  
  
His friend laughed as took another sip from his paper cup full of lemon-lime soda. "It's SUPPOSED to be loud! Hiei, I need to take you out more often."  
  
Looking up, tangles and twists of tracks could be seen. Some went up and down, others twisted or even went in loops. Few of the tracks were made of wooden planks, and they creaked as the wheels of the cars would run through them. The rest of the tracks were of solid metal- they were, by far, sturdier, and therefore, could exert, as well as endure, significantly more stress.  
  
In a split second a car would zoom by, loaded with passengers smiling and screaming their heads off. To the further right, by the bathrooms, was a tall tower. Within that tower was a peculiar looking elevator that seemingly only went up and down. That was weird. Why make an elevator if you're just going up for a nanosecond? Humans. The fire demon would never understand them.  
  
"Too bad mom couldn't come." The redhead went on, strolling nonchalantly to the ticket booth. "She loves this place. She always tells me it brings her back to those silly dates she had with her suitors."  
  
"Hn."  
  
They had stopped by the Minnamino household for a short period to pack some necessities. Kurama found his mother working in her home office, so he quickly asked for her permission to have an overnight at a hotel near the park. Shiori had no doubts in trusting her son. In fact, she smiled, waved her delicate hand - while part of her face was fastened to the receiver end of a telephone, blew a kiss, and mouthed a: 'Have a good time.' at Shuiichi's little friend.  
  
As for the hotel, they only dropped off their belongings and had the services take the bags to their room while they went ahead to the park. Kurama was in his jeans, the legs of it having several tears for easy movement, and evidently, style. The top he wore was strategically colored white to reflect the sun. In all the years he had stayed in Japan as a human, he learned a very important element about the climate. HOT summers. FREEZING winters. Regrettably, Hiei's wardrobe consisted of: black, black, and MORE black. He practically refused to wear any other color, save for the few dark shades of blue, red, and green he had. It was almost impossible to reach a compromise with him, but being the ingenious arbitrator he was, Kurama found a way. The solution was this: a white tank, and dark blue Bermuda shorts. That wasn't so bad, and the shorts were quite the equivalent to the pants Hiei wore from day to day.  
  
'Click' and 'Latch.'  
  
All he could really do was blink. One moment they were at the ticket booth, the next they were inside some odd contraption, with something like a vice surrounding their heads. The vice also had a clear shield over it, possibly to protect the face. With all the shielding and strapping, yet another question came to mind. A question not so different from the last.  
  
"And this would be?"  
  
"Headgear, I guess. It's so you won't fall off."  
  
The other looked down as he saw his feet, among many others, dangling from their chairs.  
  
"The visor?"  
  
"That's in case you throw-up."  
  
"THROW-UP?!" By this time Hiei reached his last inquiry. He heard the chains and the engines moving, while the chairs rattled and bumped as they moved back and forth ever so slightly- almost mocking them with anticipation. And then.  
  
"Ku-RA-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
"Whoooooooooooo!!!"  
  
Their hair went flying back and whipping all around as the levitating seats twisted and turned sharply. Kurama's red locks cut through the air and flowed with every spin. The ride had taken them through several loops- some of them inwards, others outwards. The scenery went by in quick blurs, an array of colors from red to green, black to white, and blue to yellow. A temporary tie-dye viewed directly before the eyes. Kurama glanced further ahead of the track.  
  
"Hiei! This is the best part!"  
  
"SCREW THAT! YOUR HAIR IS GETTING IN MY MOUTH!"  
  
Brushing away the infinite strands whipping over his complexion and out of his headgear, blood-tinted eyes widened at seeing what his companion had meant. A quadruple three-sixty twist heading straight up, and then the foreboding free fall there after.  
  
'Damn. I'm being tossed into a giant blender.'  
  
One, two three, four. All the way up, and stop. The machinery snapped into place- several rail guards locking into their proper positions. That must have been the longest second all of them had ever experienced. There was a silence, the atmosphere around all of the riders, whistling. A number of seagulls had glided by- obviously the coast wasn't too far off. The scent of the wind was of salt and sun-warmed water. None of these great feats were to be enjoyed. Everyone was concerned over his or her pulse-rate- even the two youkai seated down front felt blood rushing through their heads. The bizarre thing was, Hiei was used to free-falls. However, looking down, he realized that the ride put more g-force on the body than he was used to. A LOT more g-force.  
  
Then, the dreaded release.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
'VHOOOOM!' The only screaming they could hear was their own. All the other passengers' voices were completely drowned out of their minds. Who cares about them, when YOU'RE the one feeling yourself flying out of your seat, and simultaneously being pushed down by your own chair? At the rate and speed they were going, their hair soared up for the last time, away from their features, allowing them to see just how far down they were going. All the same, the rushing air caused the majority of the thrill- seekers to close their eyes.  
  
Faster and faster they plummeted. The lower they got, the more power seemed to press against their bodies. Kurama reached over for Hiei's free hand, and raised it into the air.  
  
Abruptly, there was a white flash and the smaller shook his head as a result of utter confusion. and the few diminutive stars he saw. The chairs began to slow, later followed by the rides end.  
  
The restraints were raised, permitting them jump out of their seats. The redhead wobbled a bit, kind of searching for a bar for him to lean on and get reoriented. Hiei trailed after him, equally unsettled. When they finally found a handrail, Kurama almost collapsed over it, whereas the fire youkai draped his chin atop the metal.  
  
"That. was INTENSE." The taller spoke. "I thought my eyeballs would pop out of their sockets."  
  
His friend said nothing. He merely stared intently on the sweet, sweet, blessed ground.  
  
Tapping on his bare shoulder, Kurama cocked his head to the side rather concerned. "Are you all right.? Was it too much? I thought you could take it because-"  
  
"Kurama." The other moaned, still not looking up.  
  
"Hm.?"  
  
"Are there any more rides like that?"  
  
The redhead scratched his head. "Lots. Why?"  
  
At long last, Hiei stood upright to face his companion. "Let's go then."  
  
With shock, Kurama plainly jolted. After absorbing what his beloved had said, he relished in those words, and released an eager smile. "Sure! That's great! But first, why don't we look at our snapshot?"  
  
"Snapshot?"  
  
Pointing up, to a television hooked onto the upper corner of a wall, Kurama's finger led to a projection of a certain couple's faces. The worst part was that it was a full screen capture. The way they looked was comical; lips blowing up their gums, and tongues retracted into their mouths as they screamed. Hair stood upright, but in Hiei's case, that hardly made the difference. Their eyes were nothing, but sheer slits. Their foreheads- wrinkled with a vain or two bursting from the side. From all this, Hiei gaped.  
  
"I look. Stupid!"  
  
"Well, I don't think so. I think I'll buy a copy." The redhead let go of the rail and started straight for the photo stand. Hiei struggled to catch up to him, but found he couldn't stop walking diagonally. He had nearly spilled into a trashcan, if he hadn't been saved by an intervening fire hydrant. Using the hydrant for stability, he forced his stare upwards. Too late, his love was already coming back with a copy. and to his dismay. the negative.  
  
"Give me that!" Bounding to steal the souvenir from his hand, Hiei missed terribly as Kurama somberly pulled his arm out of reach.  
  
"I don't THINK so."  
  
Again, Hiei leapt into the air. He would have moved faster if the ground didn't seem so lopsided. Needless to say, he missed again. The redhead smirked impishly, tucking the film into his wallet, which he cunningly slipped into the rear pocket of his pants. Not able to say anything to that, the other gave a livid stare. The kind of stare that could light something combustible on fire.  
  
"You won't show that to anyone will you?"  
  
His friend batted his lashes innocently. "Actually, I never thought about that. But now that you gave me the idea."  
  
Peering down from his triumphant beam, Kurama softened and pushed Hiei to the side. Hiei walked backwards a bit, not fully understanding that he- for the first time-permitted someone to shove him like a weakling. When that fact dawned on him, he grumbled something intelligible and wouldn't stop piercing the asphalt with his eyes.  
  
"I was only kidding." The taller admitted, feeling reasonably apologetic for the ambush on Hiei's self-esteem. "I'll tear it if you like."  
  
A shrug escaped- the tone of it somewhere in between laxity and forgiveness. "Forget about it. Just don't EVER remove it from your wallet, otherwise I'll be forced to kill you."  
  
"Fine by me. Hey, do want to try the funhouse next?" There was that word again. 'Fun'. The first onslaught was a complete bombshell- chairs hooked to a railing that would send you through a tornado and back. Still, the ride was. 'Interesting'. It wasn't at all like bounding from building to building. You had no control. You weren't sure of where you were going. It was almost comparable to blind faith. To let yourself go, and let the wind carry you for once. A new adrenaline rush. he concluded. And he liked it.  
  
"What's in." He narrowed his eyes. ".a fun house?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
Not good. Kurama was dancing around words again. The redhead loved doing that. Doing so would usually earn him a couple of disturbed faces, maybe a hint of worry, or even slight apprehension in the movements of the body. They were the kind of details that were difficult to notice. That or, the type of details only the selected few could see. Hiei's naivety to Ningenkai was cute, but at the same time, very sad. As they walked through the door of the funhouse, Kurama noticed what could be five-percent tension in the smaller's hidden flinching. This included the crossing of the arms over the chest. Focusing ONLY in one path. and absolutely NO blinking. Other comrades, such as Kuwabara and Yusuke, would have defined this behavior as confidence or 'ill-will'. They may have been correct in some occasions. But on others, well, Kurama knew better.  
  
The room they were in was dark, the floor having tiny lights as would a theatre. The walls all around them were painted black, that was, until the hall they were walking through suddenly came to a divergence. Both paths appeared shadowy, no allowance of light whatsoever. at least, not from where they were standing.  
  
"Where do you want to go, Hiei?"  
  
He glanced at one walkway, and then the other. Discerning into both entrances, he decided. "There's only one way."  
  
Stepping forward, he touched the space heading toward the left. It wasn't an opening. It was solid black. Knocking on it, Kurama recognized that it was a mirror. Reaching to the right, however, Hiei's hand when straight through.  
  
"The mirror is reflecting the darkness from this hall. So it looks like two doorways."  
  
Thin red eyebrows going up, the other was astonished by the cleverness in the analyzation. "How did you know.? Without touching the other entrance?"  
  
Leaning forward, Hiei breathed on the glass. It fogged, but quickly disappeared.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Hn." From there, they walked on, down the obscurity into yet another room, this time filled with mirrors that reflected themselves. They were of various shapes, several more grotesque than others. A few swerved and gave the impression of a thin man being fat or a fat man being thin. One of the mirrors, Hiei noted, made him exceptionally tall. Kurama popped up from behind him, and gazed at the distorted reflection.  
  
"You like yourself like this?"  
  
He shook his head. ". It's not me. So why should I care?"  
  
"Hm." The taller thought about that for a moment, walking casually around the array of glass in the mean time. "You know. It's a little hard to get out of here. Some of the mirrors are placed at a distance, when you think it's right there in your face. Or vice versa. I suppose that's the thing about mirrors. Nothing's real."  
  
"I would think. that a mirror gives part of the truth. You have to remember that you cannot make a lie without some logical base. We ARE here, correct? The looking glass shows that. The only catch is. we don't know where we are. That's the point."  
  
The fire youkai's voice seemed to have drifted from far away. Getting out of his pensive state, Kurama looked around and found the reflection of his friend everywhere. "Point of what?" He asked, not only out of curiousness, but also as a means to trace Hiei.  
  
His friend saw through this, and therefore, remained silent.  
  
"Not funny, Hiei."  
  
In the mirrors, Hiei smirked. Feeling his own pride being dented for the day, Kurama comprehended that this test he was suddenly being put through was also a means for just revenge. Revenge against the photograph.  
  
How to find him. He could reach out his arms and walk around like a mummy. Or think of a more rational and less stupid way. Right. Not moving, Kurama stayed at perfect poise and looked directly forward. His only wish now, was that by some fate of chance, something would give away the little demon's location. There was the challenge. The entire room appeared exactly the same from one corner to the next.  
  
After standing for a short two or three minutes- he got it. Searching with his hands in his pant pocket. Kurama retrieved his house keys. One of the chains, he remembered, was a pen flashlight.  
  
Clicking on the switch, he pointed the tiny ray of light in all directions, until he found a mirror that would not reflect the light. Striding to the left, then to the right, and down a hall of even more mirrors- he found him. Meeting Hiei with only a foot between them, he turned off the flashlight, and put the keys back into his jeans.  
  
"You cheated." Hiei said blandly.  
  
"Not really. I used my head." Moving his intent look from his accomplice to the advance of the house, he remembered what he had asked before:  
  
"So what was the point?"  
  
The other turned and started leading the way down a ramp and into the next room. "Point of what?"  
  
". Not knowing where we are, and yet being there."  
  
The next part of the house was predictably gloomy again, and Kurama had to keep his concentration on the top of Hiei's spiky hair to make sure he wouldn't lose or trample over him.  
  
After saying that, he heard a minor grunt, and then.  
  
"I don't know. I was just saying crap."  
  
Of course, he didn't believe him on that memo. Hiei had always had those weird mood swings- or mental swings, something of that nature, that went on and off like a lighthouse. Lots of times the redhead would try and sort this attitude out. An attitude that was bitter, sadistic, and ironically poetic all at once- that was what his friend was. Endeavoring to figure out why was met with innumerable answers. So he gave up, and stayed with what there was.  
  
The question that irked Kurama more than anything else, however, was what HE meant to the youkai. A friend? Surely that.  
  
"Watch your step, there's a dip after the ramp."  
  
A partner? Definitely.  
  
"Lift your legs as you walk, there's some netting close to the floor."  
  
Someone who loved him? Why question, he shows it doesn't he? It wasn't just physical- right?  
  
"Duck your head, the doorway suddenly shrinks down."  
  
Why the doubt? Where did the doubt shoot from? Why now?  
  
What was odd about this insignificant adventure was that Kurama didn't notice it pass. He was just following directions and warnings, all the while torturing himself with his own consciousness. That was the problem with being mentally versatile, there's always the chance of fading out from the present world and into your own little haven. The haven, on occasion, isn't always such a wonderful place.  
  
"We're finished. That was dull. No challenge."  
  
Shaking his head, Kurama shielded his eyes from the sun. They were out. Outside and in the open.  
  
"That was fast."  
  
"I know. It was fine until the end. At that point it was as if we were walking through the woods- "  
  
"Hiei." The taller interrupted him there. It wasn't sharp, but it was still a cut.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to eat something?"  
  
"Depends. What is there?"  
  
Kurama did a rapid scan of the park. Hotdogs stands by the Ferris wheel. Pizza tables were by the games. Mexican food was placed next to the freefall and near the bathrooms- for a very obvious reason. Lastly there was.  
  
"How about cotton candy?"  
  
"Cotton candy?" Peaking at Hiei's reaction, he forgot his troubles and saw that his friend was desperately imagining actual cotton wrapped in plastic wrappers. The shorter looked both nauseated and disapproving.  
  
"It's not REAL cotton. It's just sugar that's as soft AS cotton." He took him by the arm. "Common' I'll show you."  
  
The lady at the machine, which to Hiei, resembled a horizontal air conditioning fan- handed him a white cone with a fluffy pink substance on top. As an example, Kurama tore off a piece and set it on his tongue. The sugar quickly melted, but it left a lingering sweet aftertaste in his mouth.  
  
Hiei took a piece, did as the other demonstrated, and remained inquisitively wordless.  
  
"Did you like it?" "Is it expensive?"  
  
That came out of nowhere.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Can I have more then?"  
  
Kurama smiled pleased. "Sure. How about a big bag?"  
  
Going back to the stand, the lady there loaded an enormous plastic sack filled to the brim with softened sugar. Hiei gawked at it with bright eyes. bright hungry eyes. 'Just like a kid.' His friend thought. 'I'm surprised he doesn't have any cavities.'  
  
Once the bag was tied with a green twisty string, Kurama hefted it over his shoulder- almost teasing Hiei with his vertical superiority. When time came that the demon was hinting at a sort of pouting expression, the redhead relinquished and handed the plastic to him. Two seconds flat the twisty string was removed and thrown away.  
  
The sun was setting- a big orange in the sky disappearing in the horizon. It carried with it shades of purple and blue, night's lovely gown. In short time, that gown would be lit with precious sparkles. At the park, not many noticed. Kurama did, though. He stopped laughing and flew off to outer space. Indulging in the sky, the events of the day phased through him little by little. First, the roller coaster- the one that nearly killed them all. Then there was the photo, where they both looked like their faces were being pressed against a glass window. The funhouse. Hiei thought it to be a bore, but it was fascinating walking through the maze of mirrors. Cotton candy. He chuckled tenderly at that. His friend finished the whole thing in one sitting. He asked for more later, but then Kurama introduced him to the 'churro'- long sticks with sugar and cinnamon. They bought seven of those, five of which went to the smaller's stomach. Following those snacks, they road the water raft. He chuckled again. The water raft.  
  
'So THAT'S how your hair looks like when it's wet."  
  
'Did you think it would ALWAYS stick up?'  
  
'No, but. I never knew how long it really was.'  
  
'Hn. Now you know.' Hiei bent over to wring his hair. Shaking his head from side to side- almost akin to what a dog would do- his hair 'puffed' out and settled in the fashion it formally was in. No tangles whatsoever.  
  
Originally, Kurama had wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. Hiei took one glance at it and instantly sighed. 'SLOW' was how he described it. 'SLOW'. Instead of riding it then, they rode on the freefall twice, did several repeats of a few coasters, experienced the 3-D simulator, and had a small dinner at the hotel.  
  
Kurama stood outside, on the balcony of their room. He had been thinking about all this ever since the walk out of the park. They had fun. He thought so anyway. By peering back on Hiei, sprawled over his bed, it could be assumed that he had a great time too.  
  
Rubbing his shoulders, as a very chilly breeze caught him. The redhead left the veranda, and shut the sliding door soundlessly behind him. Pajamas. He was in his pajamas- warm, comfy, and smelt like home and mom. Hiei was in one of his old polo shirts, and had sweat pants which had to be rolled up for convenience.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama nudged on his shoulder. No response. "Hm. Good night Hiei."  
  
Pacing around the twin bed, he walked to his own- separated from Hiei by a mere night table in the middle, lamp on top of that. Getting under the covers, he sat in meditation for a while, and finished with sign of the cross.  
  
He lay back, shut off the light, then his eyes.  
  
".Oyasumi Nasai, Kurama."  
  
The whisper wasn't heard. He already drifted into a bottomless sleep. 


	6. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 6

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do." Chapter Six 5/1/01 By: Hikari E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/ Notes: music theme to chapter: "Nightmare" By Ogata Megumi as Kurama  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
L'amour est comme la neige... Il est si merveilleux au début, cependant, la magie se fane. Pourquoi doit-elle être ainsi? Pourquoi l'amour ont-ils font- ils pour être si froid et pour chauffer ainsi en même temps? Je pas comprends... L'amour détruit moi, mais I puis pour ne pas vivre sans lui... Je suis un oiseau sans vol... Un oiseau barré dans un cage... avec des personnes riant de ma stupidité... Je suis famished pour l'amour...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ring around the rosies! Ring around the Rosies!  
  
A pocket full of posies! A pocket full of posies!  
  
Ashes! Ashes! Ashes! Ashes!  
  
We all fall. We all fall."  
  
*****  
  
He shot up from his bed with perspiration gliding over his body- causing his blanket to cling onto him like a second skin. His hair matted over his forehead- every last strand sopping wet. The light from the night table went on, courtesy of Hiei, erasing the darkness from the hotel room. Kurama wiped his face with his palms, and found that he was noticeably out of breath. Without much delay, the youkai stood from his bed and sat by his friend's side. The redhead had raised his knees from beneath the covers, and hid his face there. His back moved up and down, up and down in jagged and exhausted motions. He was terrified.  
  
"A dream?" The other asked.  
  
A curt nod was the only reply. Kurama lifted his eyes from their hiding, his whisper muffled by the sheets.  
  
"It's all right. I'm fine. Really."  
  
The demon's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't appreciate the way his friend would make false claims- especially when they were presented to HIM. His values regarding this matter contradicted his own actions, however, he was fully aware of this reality. Hiei lied all the time, yet a lie between him and the Youko was just. taboo.  
  
Still, it didn't seem proper to force Kurama into talking about things he wasn't comfortable about. That was exactly how the redhead treated him- no force, only patience. It would only be fair, then, if he handled this situation in the same manner.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Standing once more, Hiei unplugged the lamp and re-plugged it again at a socket in the wall. He then lifted the night table and carried to the other side of the room. As a final act, he padded to his bed, and pushed it until it met with Kurama's. His friend squinted at this procedure- apparently groggy and not too sure as to what the smaller was doing.  
  
"I'm going to sleep next to you. Now lay down and close your eyes..."  
  
He obeyed, turning his head to the part of the room where the lampshade stood. The soft glow of it seemed to provide a sense of comfort. At that Kurama chided himself- depending on a 'night light', how childish. It was at that moment, however, that he later sensed Hiei's body heat radiating from his side. Feeling that, the taller felt safe again. Safe from that nightmare.  
  
Dawn was approaching. The earliest rays leaked through the sliding door of the balcony. The long white sheets that were spread over them outlined their bodies on the bedding- the fine cloth draping over every curve and contour. like a shield. It was just before the strike of four that Kurama found the pleasant slumber he so badly needed. The scent of Hiei's hair, which was of cinnamon and spice, lulled him into a somewhat drugged state that made him forget most of what he dreamt. That was fortunate, for he had no desire in even trying to decipher the hallucinations message.  
  
In the lapse of a few mere hours, the redhead found himself awake again- the dazzling sun glaring into his eyes. Indolently, he pulled himself up and headed for the bathroom. Turning the taps, he splashed his face with cold water- brushing his teeth next as a daily routine. Kurama loved getting clean in the morning. After rising to another day of the fast- paced world, he felt old and dirty. It was very much like a crusty feeling. He loathed that sensation. He had to be spotless. Fresh and unsoiled.  
  
Through the vanity mirror- he spied Hiei wrapped up tightly inside the bed sheets, his black hair sprouting out of a small opening. The appearance of it was a reminiscent of an enchilada. Kurama laughed to himself, grimacing afterwards when he had swallowed some toothpaste. Setting down the toothbrush, he gargled and spit. As he wiped himself with a towel- he began stripping himself of his clothing, not at all shy of Hiei's presence. Why should he be? They've. seen each other before. Besides, Hiei was still dead.  
  
Kurama stepped into the shower- pulling the curtain briskly and taking satisfaction in the steam the hot water gave. Covering his whole form with soap, he thought of how Saturday would be spent. Without a doubt his lover would be on the verge of hunger at this hour. Perhaps a hearty brunch would be a good start. Where though? Korean? American? French? What about Persian?  
  
Funny how the little things occupied most of the mind- in this case, what kind of food to eat. It was those insignificant particulars that appeared to make all the difference in the world. That was no understatement either; the redhead knew how poorly humans did with separating roots from leaves. He was also aware, conversely, that those humanly habits were rubbing on him. Although this wasn't such a dreadful thing, it did bother him when he, from time to time, would slip into the shallow pool of conformity. Hiei was accurate on one remark- humans were into nit picking. It was plainly a common trait. When did the demon notice? When Kurama couldn't decide whether to get carnations or lilies. Carnations came in a more diverse range of colors, but Lilies were simple and could live for quite a long time. The internal dispute was pacified once Hiei's patience had almost literally melted. 'Get them BOTH!' He ordered, and that was that.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Suddenly the water went cold. No, that's inaccurate- the water nearly became ice. Kurama turned the taps quickly, mumbling something to himself about hotel policies and billing. He grabbed a soft towel, and gingerly stepped out of the tub. His skin was reciprocating from the abrupt change in temperature. Although the redhead had always been in good temperament, one must learn to NEVER interfere with his enjoyable grooming. Drying off, he paced to his bag on the floor and jerked his khakis on, a suitable red t- shirt for his top. Glancing at the mirror, he noticed that Hiei hadn't moved at all in the past twenty minutes. Who knows. Maybe he WAS dead.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama whispered on a pitch. "Hiei! Time to get up! Hiei!"  
  
'No movements.' The redhead thought. 'Time for plan B.'  
  
Walking to the bed, he sat on its edge and carefully pinched the smaller's nose with his fingers. For a moment, Hiei seemed to be suffocating, but then his natural bodily responses kicked in, and so his lips parted for air.  
  
"You're so lazy." Kurama said with an ending chuckle. "What should I do now? Give you a kiss or fill your mouth up with water?" Green irises dart for a filled glass not far away. He grinned naughtily. "No contest."  
  
His arm stretched over for the cup, spilling a little on the carpet when he retrieved it. Gradually, then, he slipped the tip of the glass to the lower part of the lips- pouring ever-so-graciously. The result of this was imminent.  
  
Hiei thrashed about, water overflowing from his mouth and splattering all over the comforter- eyes widening in total surprise. Rising swiftly, the bed shook- and his arms flailed around as though attempting to swim. He inadvertently hit Kurama across the chest and face a few times, but all the other could do was try and restrain the youkai and hide the growing smirk on his innocent face. When Hiei finally tired out and came to his senses, his frank reasoning had completely bombarded his speech.  
  
"What the HELL did you that for? Were you trying to drown me? Shit, Kurama!"  
  
"That's what happens if you don't get up. You miss out on a LOT of things. Including fair warning."  
  
Angrily, Hiei smudged away the drops of water on his chin with his forearm- his stare sharper than ever. In return, Kurama smiled gently- stroking the smaller down the back to appease him.  
  
"Let's have brunch," he started optimistically. "We have to check-out of the hotel by three in the afternoon, but I'll extend our stay by three hours so we can have-"  
  
"Fun?" The demon finished.  
  
"Yes. Fun."  
  
"Hn." He looked away- doing so in an obviously over-dramatized manner to get the redhead's attention. "You need to find some synonyms. Every time that word comes out of you, I KNOW it's going to be bad."  
  
In response, Kurama false-pouted. "You mean you didn't have a good time yesterday?"  
  
"Depends upon your definition of 'good'."  
  
His friend brightened. "So you DID have fun!"  
  
"No! I said no such thing! You're putting words in my mouth!"  
  
"Yes! You're in denial because you know you're too 'bad' to have fun!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" Hiei paused. "Stop! Don't mess with my head at this hour!"  
  
"Hiei! It's already ten!"  
  
"Exactly my point!"  
  
The other grabbed a fluffy pillow and clobbered his love across the face. He reeled backwards, and fell off the other side of the bed. Struggling to get up with a wandering arm- Hiei threw back a pillow that was flung so hard goose feathers exploded from the casing. Kurama ducked, allowing the pillow to hurdle into a decorative planter.  
  
"Hey! That's going to go on my bill!"  
  
"Too bad! That's what happens if you drag me out of bed!"  
  
Kurama dove across the joint beds, his arms missing Hiei and catching only air. The smaller dashed down the room, grabbing a pillow and blanket from the carpet in the blinding process. His friend heaved himself from the mattress, glaring at the youkai intensely.  
  
"You are NOT going back to sleep again!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" He jumped onto the counter top of the kitchenette and found himself a nook large enough for him to lay in- high above Kurama's reach, of course.  
  
Putting his hands on his hips, the redhead shook his head. "You're impossible!"  
  
Hiei smiled. "So you DO know me."  
  
His friend frowned. "More than you THINK!"  
  
Running to the dining area and climbing up the shelves, Kurama tugged as much as he could at Hiei's locked body- trapped within the open cupboard.  
  
"Ever since. You lost your diffidence around me. You've shown sides. I've never. never seen before. and this is. one of them! Ugh!" He pulled harder, but as soon as he did, Hiei had released himself from the nook. Kurama fell backwards and landed on his rear, catching his friend in a harsh collide simultaneously.  
  
Shaking his head, the taller later rubbed his bottom- slightly out of pain on impact. Hiei, on the other hand, sat cross-legged at his friend's haunches- a long blanket spooling around the both of them.  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"No. But I think my bottom will be a little bruised."  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
Kurama blinked. "Than WHAT'S bad?"  
  
He glowered. ".Bad that I act differently around you?"  
  
More blinking. "No. Why?"  
  
Contemplative. The fire demon turned contemplative. Shades of it hovered over his eyes- a furtive and solicitous look. Hiei seemed to be gazing idly at the folds of the sheets around them, unmistakably trying to sort things out.  
  
"Are you alright?" His lover asked as he cupped his shoulder with a cool hand- face drawing nearer to examine the youkai's countenance.  
  
".I'm. going to take a shower." He said quietly. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"In the open closet- by the bathroom.  
  
Hiei nodded tersely. He then stood and lent his hand to help the other to his feet..  
  
"I'm fine. I got it."  
  
Pulling back his hand, the shorter softened and seemed to be unable to focus his vision on anything besides the tiles on the flooring. " I won't take long. We can meet in the lobby to save time."  
  
"Sounds good." Kurama straightened the crinkles in his pants, adjusting the rim of his twisted shirt to at least APPEAR tidy. "I have a plan for today. But I'm not going to tell you about it until we have something to eat."  
  
The demon agreed to that, scratching the back of his head without much thought. "The lobby, then. Where are we going to have brunch?"  
  
He beamed delightfully. "You'll see."  
  
*****  
  
"Bonne journée, monsieur. Comment est-ce que je puis vous servir?"  
  
The redhead flipped through the finely made menu. Its cover was thick and covered with shiny black leather. There were so many choices, he was unsure of what to order. He wanted Hiei to get to know something new. Something he had never tried before. Given the circumstances his friend had, this dining would prove to be very out of the ordinary- if not utterly interesting.  
  
"Bonne journée." Kurama began, as the lovely waitress had already addressed him. "Je me demandais ce qu'était la maison spéciale?"  
  
The blond smiled, rolls of curly air bouncing about with fervor. The youkai scowled at her inwardly, assuming her to be one step too flirtatious.  
  
"Ce serait squab au-dessus des saumons ceints d'un bandeau. Vous m'aiment passer une commande de deux?"  
  
He bowed his head in understanding- peering at Hiei at the same time to catch a confused look painted adorably all over his handsome face. "Est-ce vraiment tastey?"  
  
"Ah! Oui!" The waitress enthused. "Le meilleur dans le restaurant sans compter que truffled des oeufs!"  
  
"Alors nous aurons cela, et un côté des oeufs spéciaux! Retentit merveilleux!"  
  
By this time, the shorter was already rubbing the temples of his head. He was able to make out a few words here and there out of pure logic, but he was simply at a loss for the important details.  
  
"Oui, monsieur. Pour boire, monsieur?"  
  
"Un verre de jus de canneberge pour moi. Je voudrais également un autre côté de cantelope et les fraises satisfont."  
  
"Aucun problème." She scribbled down the order on the small sheet of paper at hand. "Et pour votre ami?"  
  
Kurama turned to his companion seated in front of him. His menu was tossed lazily to the side of the glass table. The youkai gave up. He had an easier time trying to understand the strange language rather than reading it.  
  
"What do you want to drink, Hiei?"  
  
He sighed. "A glass of red wine."  
  
"Un verre de vin rouge. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est vieil enought à boire."  
  
She bobbed her head, and hastily took the last request. The blond smiled at the both of them congenially, but her attention was centered more on the tall longhaired pretty boy than anything else. Hiei soothed his own fumes by chewing on a breadstick. As she turned to leave, her short skirt- with bloomers underneath- bobbed airily along with her sectioned hair. He chewed harder on the stick- crumbs breaking off violently.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
His friend snorted. "Maybe."  
  
"Don't worry." The redhead assured. "She's too flirtatious. I'm not fond of girls like that. Besides. I'm taken remember?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Kurama took the small desert menu and tapped it on Hiei's head playfully. "Yes."  
  
"Hn." Hiei relaxed immediately. While is protectiveness was excessive, his trust balanced everything out. Most of the time. "What did you order? And what kind of tongue were you using? I was beginning to wish my jagan came with subtitling."  
  
"It's French. I'm sure you can master the language if I give you the textbook to study. I give you one night, and you'll get the language. It took me a while at school, though."  
  
The waitress came back with a small tray loaded with drinks- two glasses of iced water, a glass of red wine, and the cranberry juice. She bent down low to serve the drinks. She went particularly low in front of Kurama to impress him with her upper physiology and low-cut laced top. He didn't notice, and Hiei had disregarded the sexual attempt at the sight of it. When the blond had gone again, they continued where they left off.  
  
"I ordered squab over filleted salmon. For sides, an order of truffled eggs, cantaloupe, and strawberries. We shouldn't eat too much because we'll be walking around after this."  
  
The demon fingered for his wine, sipping it slowly and letting the liquid saturate into his tongue. "What's squab?"  
  
Kurama stirred his juice unflappably. "Roasted pigeon."  
  
Hiei set his glass down. "PIEGON?"  
  
"Yes, it's a delicacy- like frog legs, goat eye, or snails. I didn't order any of those because I thought it may be too bizarre for you."  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
"The pigeon? Yes, it is. It has a very fine taste to it. finer than chicken- much finer. Frog legs are hard to describe, so it's like chicken too- only the texture is more unique. Goat eye, well it has a salty taste to it, but it's not so gross if you don't think about it. Snails. It's not slimy when it's cooked- you just have to pry them out of their shells."  
  
The smaller's stomach turned. Two or three times at best.  
  
"Just try it, Hiei. It's delicious. For now, we'll just take it easy with the squab."  
  
"Then. What are truffled eggs?"  
  
Daintily, the other slid a straw into the glass of juice. The glass was already causing moisture to condense on it's cold surface- giving the impression that it was perspiring. "Truffles are a sweet fungus in Europe. It gets put into lots of the chocolates you like to eat. I think the Tobleron brand has it. Anyway, they put it into the egg. The egg isn't separated from it's shell though- it actually gets cooked there. You see, the chef stirs the crème and truffle into the egg while it's heated. He has this special cutter to make a perfect hole at the top of the eggshell- so you can eat straight out of it." Something caught the corner of his deep emerald eyes. "Oh, here they are."  
  
Three eggs each were presented before them. They were seated on quaint looking stands that held the shells perfectly upright. The shells weren't the usual white, they were peach colored and appeared warm in hue. One of the eggs, already had a small, tiny spoon readied within the hole.  
  
Without hesitation, Kurama stirred the treat to ease the steam rising from it and finished one of the eggs in more or less ten quick shovels. Hiei stared at his eggs, somewhat tentative about the experiment.  
  
"If it bothers you that much, pretend it's like the first time we went on the roller coaster.or when you tried cotton candy."  
  
Again, he discerned into the egg. and took a bite.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
A smile was breaking through. It was controlled at first, but in the long run, he couldn't stop it from emerging.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"It's. It's sweet. and a little buttery. I didn't think FUNGUS would taste like this."  
  
"See? It may be different, but if you try it- you may find it to be a lot better than other things."  
  
It wasn't long before the main course arrived, and, as Kurama had promised- the dining was different, but nonetheless exquisite. Every bite was a burst of flavors. Spicy. Sour. Sweet. Mixtures of every possible combination. All together- rich. The strawberries and cantaloupe had arrived together as one. The melon served as a bowl, and the strawberries were cleverly placed within the edible dome. On top of the fruit, was French chocolate syrup and whipped crème.  
  
Kurama raised his hands to signal for the check, and left a generous tip for the love-struck service. Together, they walked out of the elegant restaurant, and onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Didn't you have a plan?"  
  
He shrugged his fists into his loose pockets, closing his eyes and striding onward coolly. "Yes, I did. Just follow me."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The Zoo."  
  
Hiei frowned. "Zoo?"  
  
*****  
  
Loud roars and monotonous moaning escaped from some of the cages and exhibitions. Enormous lions paced and prowled around their dens. Tigers lazed amongst tall grasses- effectively camouflaged by the shadows and coloring. But they were there, Hiei knew it, and so did his partner. They could sense it breathing- sleeping. Further off there were gorillas, sitting on fake stonewalls or fighting with the contending male. The elephants showered themselves with the water provided in their ponds- loud sprays heard clear across the park. Birds fluttered in the caged aviaries- clinging onto the crossing wires with their talons. For a second, Hiei almost pitied them. Instead, however, a creature he had never seen before came into view. Its neck was long. Extremely long. It stretched out and reached in all directions- the movements slow, but eternally graceful. It was spotted with rich brown- covering a beautiful shade of yellow-gold. When it ran, it galloped- long legs seemingly prancing around and cantering. Dust puffed into the air as the hooves pounded on the hard ground- tail swinging from side to side with unseen charm.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A giraffe. I want to get a closer look. Aren't they stunning?"  
  
They strolled towards the black fence that overhung the station. The giraffes were eating. Some were playing, especially the youths. One of the tallest spied Kurama, and walked slowly to where he and his lover were. Its eyes were big and deep, surrounded with long bursting lashes- looking so sad. Its narrow face gave it a mystical sense of beauty- its smile contradicting the hopeless gleam in its eyes.  
  
"It's. coming toward us."  
  
"I know."  
  
Crowds of people around them gasped in astonishment at the sight. A giraffe. going to a human being! Without fear, without suspicion, without hostility or anger. What was there, in each coming stride and step, was recognition- or something parallel to that aspect. Welcoming. It was welcoming them, as though they were friends or those of the same understanding.  
  
It looked politely at the redhead, cocking its head to side every now and then as if holding a conversation with the young man. Kurama laughed, and patted the youkai close to him on the back.  
  
"Ms. Giraffe, this is my best friend, Hiei."  
  
The creature turned to the other, cocking its head in the same fashion as it did with Kurama. It lowered and lifted its eyelids lightly- extending its neck as much as possible to get closer to him. On his own, Hiei lowered his palm. The animal nuzzled against his hand- taking some of the scent there- and then rubbed its forehead along his fingers.  
  
People from behind were whispering and pointing. A few of the guards were worried about safety, but a few tourists impeded in their decision to break up the bonding taking place. The children of many families 'ooed' and 'ahhed', passer byres took a quick glance and raised their eyebrows, and yet others just stood in awe.  
  
"Shuiichi! Hey! Shuiichi!"  
  
They turned, and found Shidou sprinting up to them. His camera swung about his neck- hitting his chest and whatnot as a response to all his erratic movements. When he came to a stop and leaned against the bar of the fence, the giraffe lost its confidence and trotted cautiously away from the new visitor. At the sight of this, many sighed in disappointment and departed from the group encircling the two friends. Slowly, the majority had degenerated to five or eight guests.  
  
"Shidou. What are you doing here?"  
  
Guilelessly, he pointed to the camera. "Photo project due two weeks from now. I STILL haven't found anything appealing to do. What period is your class again? Mine's third."  
  
"Fifth. Oh, by the way, this is Hiei. Hiei, this is Shidou, a pal from school."  
  
"Hi!" He extended his hand for a shake, Hiei accepted it stiffly. "So are you here for the project too, Shuiichi?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, just visiting- for the weekend. I'm not worried about the assignment."  
  
"With no wonder. It's probably a whiz course for you."  
  
The shorter had reverted back to watching the animals. Even at a far distance, he could tell the giraffe that visited them was still eying them curiously.  
  
"Well, I DO like that class."  
  
"Yeah, just wish the due dates weren't so crucial." Shidou glanced at his watch, some long strands of dark green hair limping over his eyes. "I don't believe it. I've got to jet- mom asked me to be home by four. MAX. My English scores are dropping- you know how it is. Well, you DON'T but."  
  
"I understand. See you at school on. Monday?"  
  
"Sure thing. Bye then." As quickly as he had arrived, Shidou was running down the pathways and was gone. Kurama smiled to himself- almost laughing at his friend's eccentricities. That was just the way he was. 'Hi!' 'Bye!' and gone. It wasn't such a bad habit, it was actually explicable. Shidou traveled life with a high velocity, and from judging things, he liked living that way.  
  
"He runs rather quickly." Hiei commented as he leaned apathetically against the metal bars. ". For a human." He added.  
  
"I know. I guess he's just the type of guy who doesn't want to be at any form of ease. That's probably why he and Arisu get together so well. They're total opposites."  
  
Straightening, the shorter motioned to continue on their independent tour of the park. Naturally, Kurama followed him by his side as they walked calmly on the concrete. Their shadows were due behind them- extensive silhouettes wandering together in a peaceful journey.  
  
"Are you still happy for Arisu?"  
  
With no thought at all, his friend replied openly. "Yes. I am. She's. She's a good friend, I'm glad things worked out the way they did."  
  
Not wavering, Hiei asked again. "Are you?"  
  
"Very."  
  
That answer was firm. regretless- the way the demon wanted it.  
  
*****  
  
Shidou peaked through his window- seeing that the daylight was already swallowed up by the dark blue of seven. He shrugged, frustrated. No pictures. Nothing. Even worse, he couldn't bring himself to read a word in his English book. As much as progress allured to him, he despised working on something he wasn't into. Cracking his knuckles, he laid back on his swivel chair and stared blankly at the glowing computer screen in his bedroom. Poetry assignment. A photo project, English review, and NOW a poetry assignment- of all things.  
  
Pulling out the keyboard from the rolling drawer beneath his desk, he 'tacked' away at the keys- making up phrases of no value to him.  
  
"Look at the sky- it's just so high!  
  
Look over there! A bird is flying by!"  
  
He rolled his eyes at that. Pathetic, simply pathetic. Without delay, he deleted the first and only two stanzas written on his word program. Resting his cheek in the pool of his palm, he blew up his lip- causing his hair to fly up messily. It was time to try again.  
  
"Do you know why? We all laugh and wonder?  
  
His fingers grabbed a mechanical pencil and began drumming it repeatedly over his table. This, by far, was the hardest thing he ever tried to achieve. Either he hated words, or words hated him. Now, conscious of the fact that he liked talking so much- he figured words were tired of HIM, and hence ran away when he needed them most. Such as now.  
  
Again, he deleted the stanza.  
  
To the lower right-hand corner of his computer screen- he took notice that his e-mail box was glowing. Lifting his eyebrows with appeal, he minimized his window and clicked on the icon.  
  
His mouse momentarily transformed into an hourglass, fading away after a few seconds once a box appeared. Clicking on his account and inbox- he scrolled down the letters until he found the ones in bold. Fifty-seven messages today- most of which were Spam mail, homework help requests, chain letters, and adds. It was depressing- to open a mailbox, only to delete useless junk for half an hour. What a waste of precious time.  
  
Finally, he came into contact with something intriguing. It was labeled: "Shuiichi's Love". Shidou smirked. This certainly wasn't the first time that there was gossip about his friend. Clicking on the mouse, the letter loaded- revealing an eternal list of forwarders and recipients. The teen sighed in semi-pity. This was bad- it had to be. Judging by some of the e- mail addresses- chains went all the way to Kyoto and further. There was no message on the document- just a simple code name from an anonymous person. It didn't take long at all before he discovered a highlighted paperclip on the note. It must be an attachment. He pressed on the icon and waited for the attachment to materialize. Then he dropped his pencil.  
  
"Oh my God." 


	7. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 7

"Let's Fly as the Bird's Do." Chapter Seven 5/10/01 By: Hikari E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/ Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Falling Away from Me" by: Korn.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Love is a funny thing. Fickle really. Sometimes you think of it as lust.  
  
.Maybe that's what it is.  
  
Have you ever sold yourself to bondage? Letting a stranger use your body as they wish? It leaves such a cold feeling inside. You feel foreign hands roam about your naked body. Touching you in places most sacred.Consented rape.  
  
Just cold.  
  
It's not like you killed someone. Then again, the very act kills YOU. Suicide. You're flirting with suicide. To become a slut or pimp is one thing. But to be sealed from love is worse.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Either spring decided to pass the ritual equinox, or summer completely absorbed the season with its unbearable heat. The climate had been peculiar as of late. Winter didn't have the intense winds or piles of prickly frost- no. This year it was pleasant, the snow had fallen to the earth delicately and caused no more than the reddening of cool cheeks. The fall beforehand had dropped the leaves, as usual, however the air was modest. One would not fear going out for a walk in a simple shirt or sweater- those alone were enough for needed warmth. Now spring, it was as if it never came, but had passed by unseen. In truth, this was the season, and it displayed within the blossoming of flowers and feverish romance. As for the weather. It baked.  
  
Kurama opened the door- wincing a little as the metal handle frankly burnt his hand- and entered the hall. It felt wonderful to step in. The air- conditioning blew back his hair in that instant, freshening his visage by a scale. Astonishingly, the everyday commotion he was accustomed to did not meet with his senses. In fact, his very appearance created a wave of silence that washed over the once clamoring students. At the time, he made no business of it- he could care less. The weekend had gone by fleetingly, two days of recreation plus the much needed Sunday for convalescence. Within his own mind, he could hear whistling. Happy whistling. It was another day and it felt good to live. Good to breathe and stroll down the school building.  
  
As he walked, whispers emitted from all over- clouding around his ears, and yet not making much definite sense. The only few words he could clearly recognize were: 'Did you.?' 'I can't believe.' and other odds and ends.  
  
Stares were jabbing into his back- he felt them. It was a sharp sensation, almost as though he were stripped of all his clothing. before them all. Such a feeling leads only to pitiful shame. and yet Kurama thought in contradiction to his emotions. There was no need. His intuition was off today. Simple. After all, what could be expected after an exhausting two days of outing?  
  
Making a turn to his locker, Kurama fingered his combination- rotating to the right, then to the left, and then to the right again. Readying to pull the lock open, the redhead stopped at noticing several shadows crowding around him on the white tiled floor. They were surrounding him. It was only so conspicuous because of the unmistakable outlines of humanly figures- bunched together and swaying as the tall brown grasses do.  
  
As he took his eyes away from the ground, Kurama turned and smiled haphazardly. His grin melted away. The faces around him sent messages of impending darkness, disposed to fall over his shoulders at any moment.  
  
That's when it happened. Someone, a person he had no history with whatsoever, slapped him hard on the ass and whispered into his ear.  
  
".So. How's your anal partner?"  
  
The redhead nearly jumped at that. Electricity. He reacted with immeasurable stun. "What- what are you talking about?"  
  
"You fucked up gay lord! You went ass-licking!"  
  
"I- I would do no such thing."  
  
"Yeah, sure! Now we know why you keep your hair so long- you wish you were a girl so you could get your man laid!"  
  
"Fag!"  
  
"Fag!"  
  
The metal of the locker banged loudly as it met with the rushing of his back. Meekness somehow poured over his demeanor. Retaliation would have been his first impulse, but the first onslaught of shock from earlier still lingered throughout every fiber of his being. They found out. All of them. They KNEW.  
  
"Fag!"  
  
"Fag!"  
  
Their jeering swallowed his eardrums. The same chant over and over: FAG. It was just a word, a three-letter word at that, but it stung. Kurama bowed his head down- somewhat hoping his hair would hide the dreaded manifestation of his face. Peering through the fine strands, he saw many girls looking on from behind the gang of boys. They did nothing- merely looked on and watched as the teens battered him with cursing. To the far left, the redhead spied a face of a friend. Without a doubt it was Saito Arisu. Yes, the fine and smooth long white gold hair. the aqua marine eyes. Her beautiful face had gone pale, and her skin seemed to shiver uncontrollably with what Kurama perceived to be as moroseness and resentment. Then, as if it couldn't have gotten any worse, Shidou joined his girlfriend's side- staring emotionlessly at him as the barrage of verbal abuse continued.  
  
"If you start sticking your tongue down some guy's throat, why don't you just get a vagina while you're at it!"  
  
"You moron! If he keeps his dick, he can play with himself, easy! Why do you think gay guys are gay?"  
  
"What do you keep in your locker, Shuiichi? Lubricant?"  
  
The crowd laughed. The hateful kind of laugh, where one would go so far as to shoot himself first before becoming the new hunchback of Notre Dam.  
  
Kurama felt his lips trembling wildly, innumerable questions trafficking his head in concurrence. 'How did this happen? Why? Everything was going so well. Why must they do this to me now? Who started this? I want to cry, but I refuse to. Why do I need to cry? They're the ones who are fools. But how is it, then, that I am the one outnumbered?'  
  
"Open his locker!"  
  
"Open his locker!"  
  
"OPEN HIS LOCKER!!!"  
  
Pushing him violently to the side, another student pulled at the already set lock. With this, the locker door was forced open as a waterfall of tampons and lipstick tumbled out of the dark cabinet. The items spilled onto the floor loudly- plastic rods spinning around in circles and coming into counter with peoples' feet. They gasped and yelled- disgusted. Some of them even jumped away as if they would somehow be contaminated.  
  
"Those don't belong to me!" The redhead cried with earnest. "Someone must have planted them there! I swear it!"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Me neither. For all we know, you USE those tampons to masturbate!"  
  
"Gross! Man, pick up your shit before someone slips and gets hurt because of you!"  
  
"I ALREADY told you! Those don't belong to me! And what makes you even THINK that I'm a homosexual?"  
  
The last line was tragic denial. It wasn't until shortly after that Kurama realized it, and when he did- it hit him with such a pang he had to lean against the wall he was thrown to. To his further consternation- Shidou walked up to him silently, reaching for some crumpled piece of paper tucked within the folds of his pocket.  
  
"This does." Shidou said stringently. He handed him the paper, his head angled down and his amber eyes aiming straight up. He changed, Shuiichi's friend changed. The face was the same, however. there was an impression of coldness that emanated from his frame.  
  
Unfolding the paper, green irises widened at the print out. "The. arboretum." He whispered. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"It's. all over the place, Shuiichi. I received mine from e-mail. Just about everyone else got it the same way." At this point, Shidou forced himself to be as kind as possible- the effort of this indisputably showed. "This. This is a joke. Right?"  
  
Kurama still stared intently at the paper.  
  
"Shuiichi?" He went back to his original tone. "It IS a joke, right? The guy you were with the other day."  
  
The redhead swallowed. This person, the one talking to him now, was a friend searching desperately for the truth. He couldn't lie to him. Lies ruin everything. That's how it was with his mother- forbid the same would happen between him and Shidou. The answer, Kurama knew, would be one the other would not want to hear. But what else may he do? Deny his lover?  
  
"He's." He has the chance- he could lie out of it. No. It wouldn't work. The evidence was plainly too pure in fact. No. Never deny the truth. Never deny the one you love, for then what there was. will never be again.  
  
Karma.  
  
"He's. He IS. more than a friend-"  
  
"Did you kiss him?" Again, his friend was urging him on hastily. The pressure was extreme. So bad it was, Kurama felt his insides being incinerated, and his bones being crushed from both sides.  
  
"I. won't deceive you."  
  
The bell rang and many departed- they heard what they needed.  
  
"I see." The dark haired one turned- figure somewhat bent over in what could be disappointment. Arisu followed after him, her black shoes tapping at the flooring almost musically. She turned back to Shuiichi, her hair flying in a thin sheet against the atmosphere. Her eyes had deepened. They were oceany, and the tears she suppressed only furthered that image.  
  
Now being the only ones in the hall, Kurama had to be the one to bring to sum enough courage to walk to her. Arisu stood at wait, uneasy of what to think in the latest of revelations.  
  
"We're. still friends, right?"  
  
"I. don't know." Balling her fist, she clutched onto the hem of her uniform. "Gomen nasai. But I feel as though I don't know you at all anymore..." She looked down to her shoes- absently swallowing the tension in one gulp. "Do you remember, when we first met? And it seemed as if we knew each other inside and out when we spoke to one another? Now. It feels like I lost that."  
  
Kurama found his teeth chittering. Suddenly, it felt so icy. "I'm still the same person."  
  
"Maybe, but." The blonde wasn't too sure as to what to say. She was already late for class, but what was important to her at present was that her number one friendship was at stake. "But. I thought. Listen, when I received that letter, I refused to believe it- I never thought of you to be perverse. However- "  
  
"Is THAT what you think I am?" He interrupted emotionally. "Arisu. You and Shidou are my closest friends here- I'm not sick, I'm just like everyone else. Only."  
  
"That's not my problem, Shuiichi-kun. Don't you see? I noticed three months ago that you were hardly communicating with me. You already know how Shidou is; he's always busy when we're not going out. I want to talk to you whenever I get the chance, but recently, you haven't been around- not even for a study date. Just last Monday, I called if you wanted to come to Shidou's volleyball game. You never called back. It wasn't bothering me at first, but now that I know what's going on. Well.I feel bad that you haven't at least told me you were seeing someone. You didn't have to give me the specifics, just give me a reason as to why our friendship is deteriorating." "Arisu."  
  
"No. I'm not finished. What leads me to believe that you've done something perverse is the fact that you keep everything so secret. The more I think about it, the more I realize how much I honestly DON'T know about you. I can't be friends with someone who's just a stranger." Finishing, she sighed. "I better go. I'm five minutes past due."  
  
The redhead watched as the girl walked in the opposite direction, and headed for the flight of stairs. Looking to the ground, a vulgar mess of womanly items and melted lipstick covered the floor. Unable to face first period, Kurama knelt down to gather everything into a pile, and disposed of the heap at a nearby trashcan.  
  
What occurred this morning- it happened so fast it nearly blinded him with it's cruelty. The bruise on his back was only beginning to swell, and it felt so sore- it hurt to lay back against his chair in the second hour of school. The whole day he was ridiculed- over and over in an endless cacophony of swears and beatings. In biology, tubes filled with dog sperm awaited him at his desk- a piece of paper taped to them reading: 'Shuiichi's FAVORITE subject'. Math was the same, on the whiteboard- written in block letters- was: 'Shuiichi can't multiply the way rabbits do!' Then there was Language Arts. The teacher had been reviewing the paintings on the projector from the early Renaissance to compare them to the poetry written in that era. Eventually, the next slide was a sculpture of David in the nude. A student cried: 'Turn it off! Turn it off! Otherwise you'll turn HIM on!'  
  
Lunch in itself was a nightmare. Avoiding it was just the only sane thing to do- lest he be splattered with trash or ignored by his own companions. So he sat, on the roof of the school- watching the cars blaze by through the fence wrapping around the building's edges. Binding his fingers around the criss and cross patterns of metal, he heaved a heavy sigh. The wind blew his scarlet red bangs to the side, nature's way of caressing his forehead as a mother would. Kurama's eyelids lowered despondently. Today felt unreal- as if all the events were experienced at a dreamlike state. He could almost watch himself- see himself be battered by those who once knew him. Now he understood, how Caesar must have felt on the night of his death. Et tu? Shidou?  
  
He drew closer to the fence, his clean face touching the cold steel.  
  
Et tu? Arisu?  
  
*****  
  
Running home was not an option. Instead of dodging mobs of girls, he was now escaping for the good of his life. The last thing he wanted to end his day- was to be jumped by a random gang of men who had to prove the ostensible 'purity' of the generic testosterone. Kurama had seen some of the feats his classmates had performed. The mildest of all were effortless name-calling. The worst, however, were too monstrous to even been mentioned. The door banged behind him on his way inside his own household. With speed, he ran up the stairs and locked himself within his room. The redhead huddled in a corner- shaded from the sun- and brought his knees as close to his chest as he could possibly achieve. Kurama sobbed quietly, allowing the tears to spill from his eyes in soundless streams.  
  
There came knocking on the door, followed later by Shuiichi's mother's voice speaking softly through the wood.  
  
"Shuiichi-kun, daijoubu ka?"  
  
".Hai!.Hai. Daijoubu."  
  
Eying the shadow of Shiori's presence- from beneath the gap of the door and the carpeting- he noticed his mother hesitate before she finally decided to leave her son be. She must have distinguished the breakage in Shuiichi's voice. The few words he uttered struggled coming out of his lips, and the quality of it was austerely weak. When he needed to be alone, however, there was only one thing she could do. and being the kind of mother she was. Shiori always did it.  
  
Kurama brought his head back, resting it in between the juncture of two walls. Pulling his palm over his tired complexion, strands of hair came up with his fingers- dripping with cold perspiration. Staring at the ceiling he choked:  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" Sensing that his right hand was hardening, he pounded it fervently against the soft carpet floor. "Who. Who would do this.? Why?"  
  
His fingers groped above his forehead, and around his scalp, tugging at his locks with aggravation. "WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"  
  
More tears trickled from the corners of his eyes unceasingly- some of the drops disappearing into his clothing.  
  
"Why." 


	8. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 8

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Eight

5/18/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

Notes: Music theme to chapter: 'Honestly, Ok' by Dido.  

~*~*~*~

            "It used to be… that I knew nothing about you… But then you came closer. I 

suddenly became aware of your breathing- every heartbeat you gave being a recognizable rhythm to my ear… Yes, I knew nothing about you then… And yet being this amorous with you now only makes you more mysterious… I don't understand it… How can you always be so far away from me? …No matter how close I am…?"

~*~*~*~

            His katana 'shinged' against the moon light- it glimmered. To the right, and then to the left- to and fro went the blade, sending blood and dew to splatter on the evening grass. He smiled then- delighting in the climax of the mêlée. The messenger demons caught the hint, but some were so stupid and stubborn they fought to the bitter end. One of them took flight, and within its hands was the goal of the mission: the scroll. Hiei sliced down on the remainder of his attackers- arms, legs, and other mangled body parts thrown recklessly onto the muddy earth of the Makai. With lithe and speed he made chase. His boots trampled over the blades of green, sometimes breaching off of the ground and running sideways along the bark of trees. 

            The demon under pursuit glided higher above the ground- wingspans increasing to it max. As it flew, crimson irises eyed on its distinctive silhouette. It had Devil's wings- no less. They were the darkest of black and clearly resembled the wings of the so-called 'flying-rat'.  It screeched loudly, jetting out through the brush of woods- causing a colossal rain of leaves to shower over his hunter. Hiei didn't worry. Everything was going the way he wanted it to… More or less.

            Leaping from branch to branch of the closest tree, the youkai stood with unmatched balance as he watched the repulsive creature wallow in its freedom. Hiei gripped onto his hilt, and readied his aim. Close… Very close… Any moment, now, he would throw the sword, and that bastard would lose its arm. The rapier will land no more than three feet away from the demons body- covered with blood that smelt of rotten meat and fish. As for the scroll- it will still be attached to the lost arm. No matter. A little stain here and there on the paper wouldn't hurt.

            He threw the katana.

            Sure enough, a hand was separated from it's arm- along with it the prized item. The creature careened to the ground, screams and animal-like moans escaping its breath. Hiei jumped from his stand, his footing landing lightly on the forests flooring. Coolly, he walked toward his victim- unearthing his sword from the ground, three feet away from the demon's body. The way he expected it, his weapon radiated a foul odor, which made his nose scrunch up in nausea. Not far from the injured one, was the amputated hand- twitching and bleeding within the soil. Seeing it, Hiei moved in the direction of the hand and picked it up with not much emotion.

            "You should wash your hands more often… You have nasty grime in your nails."

            He pulled the roll out from the gripping hand, and tossed the body part away carelessly. The paper, as predicted, had a few red stains, but it was nothing to cry over.

            "Hn." The youkai closed his eyes in satisfaction, and went back to the other demon.

            "I feel sorry for you, which is why I have decided to kill you quickly before your accomplices dispose of you the more painful way…" Holding his blade high in the air- he examined it tactfully. "It's rusted over with blood… However, I believe it is still sharp enough to be painless… Where would you like me to finish it?"

            It pointed to its heart.

            "I see. Close your eyes then- it will be like falling asleep."

            Obeying his order, the sword came down so swiftly the creature could not have anticipated it. As Hiei had promised- painless. Nonetheless, a heavy amount of red brimmed over the monster's chest- some of the thick liquid was sent flying and absorbed into the youkai's black coat. He had severed his heart. Like a shot- it was done, fast and with no effort on his part. 

              The scroll being pocketed into one of the many folds of his attire, Hiei re-sheathed his katana, and headed into the thicket. It was incredibly quiet that night- only sound made was the crunching of slick grass as he made his way through the forest... and the inevitable cricket chirping not far off. The trees around him held out so many branches, it seemed as though the thrashing foliage was swallowing up the sky. It was eerie… yes… The seasons seemed to be nonexistent in the Makai… 

Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a silver key and inserted it into a hole of a dead tree only a few paces away from him. The tree hole glew brightly, washing the night into pseudo daylight. Stepping forward, his feet touched not grass, but tile… The tiles of the Reikai. 

He squinted, quite annoyed with the luminosity, and walked onward to Koenma's office. Pushing the massive doors open, Hiei kept his perspective straight and took strides with hardly any fear of authority whatsoever. It almost made him laugh- having a baby nag him around the place as though he were his servant. An even more humorous sight was the pile of papers mounted on the prince's desk. POUND. POUND. POUND. Stamp. Stamp. Stamp. 'Some job.' The fire youkai thought. 'Do you even LOOK at what you're stamping at?'

            Heatedly, Hiei pitched the roll of old brown paper onto Koenma's desk. As much as this baby amused him, nothing could ever make up for doing petty favors.  By contrast, however, these 'petty favors' were paying his way out of a severe judicial punishment for a crime he had committed long past. In addition, these little errands were supposedly shortening the time he had on probation. Unfortunately, there were no official papers that would guarantee him this, and therefore, Hiei wouldn't be too surprised if he had been shanghaied.  

            The roll of paper skimmed the desk and stopped dead in front of Koenma. For a moment, the small prince stopped in his 'paper and seal' routine- then, slowly raised his eyes to see a rather displeased employee. 

            "Done already? That was fast… But considering it was you, I shouldn't be so shocked." His larger- than- life pacifier bobbed as he spoke. Hiei was just tempted to knock it out of his mouth.

            "Hn. You are boring me with your uncomplicated tasks. I'm starting to think you're part human."

            Koenma scowled at that. "DON'T insult me."

            Lifting his eyes to the ceiling, Hiei crossed his arms impatiently. "Will you have anything more for me to take care of tonight? Or may I return to Ningenkai?"

            The child blinked at the last word: 'Ningenkai'. "No… No… You may go now. However, do you mind answering a question for me?"

            The fire demon shrugged. "What is it?"

            Chubby hands had folded over the table in a businesslike fashion, chestnut eyes tightening slightly as the words took time formulating on his lips.  "What have you to do in Ningenkai? I thought you were held completely disgusted at even the sight of a human."

            At the inquiry, the other scoffed. "Put your nose back where it belongs. Of what concern is it to you, anyway?"

            Annoyance mounting, Koenma rubbed his temples and shook is head weakly. "Never mind… You should know, however, that I didn't send you on this 'uncomplicated task' for no coherent reason, that is, other than seeing you paint Makai red…" Leaning back on his leather office chair, the prince took the scroll and tossed it airily from hand to hand. The way he held up the melodrama was causing Hiei's own annoyance to increase manically. The grinding of his own teeth had become quite audible, and when the other noticed this- he immediately went on with his comment. "The last mission I sent the four of you on completely muddled up- specifically because of YOU and your comrade, Kurama. Speaking of which, how is your injury?"

            Hiei gingerly touched the right side of his body- barely below his underarm and directly above his ribcage. "It heals."

            "Good. With this map you've just retrieved, maybe this time we can get our mission completed…"

            "You mean OUR mission."

            He unfolded his hands, and forced them into fists. Sadly, those fists appeared more cute than they did intimidating. Hiei stifled a chuckle. 

            "You are dismissed."

            "Hn."

            No sooner than Koenma had allowed his exit, the demon blurred from sight and was out the room before one could even see the door open and close. Koenma, in turn, spun on his chair- staring out into space through the window-wall behind him. Watching a falling star spark from the sky, he pulled his arms behind his head- pondering over his assumptions.

            "Because of what you did… You've put so much at risk. I'm afraid as to where this may lead, Hiei."

*****

            The latch clicked faintly- glass pane lifting to permit him to enter the bedroom. Bare feet had settled onto the cushy carpet- boots removed for they were caked with mud and blood. Once coming into the room completely, Hiei turned to shut the window again. His sharp eyes slowly roamed around the proximities; they wandered about carefully until they reached a certain person pathetically curled up against the wall. Delicate eyebrows arched at what he saw, that was, the saddest appearance man could ever see: someone so beautiful and strong sitting in a fetal position, hair washing over the carpet as the head was hung low and disheartened.   

            Forgetting about the affairs circulating around his head, the youkai stepped up to his friend- kneeling down slowly to put an affectionate hand over a trembling shoulder. In reaction, Kurama looked up. What a sight he was. If the mood of the atmosphere weren't so unnerving, Hiei would have flat out said that he looked like shit. Green eyes appeared sore, face flushed, and cheeks tear streaked. As for the fine strands of scarlet hair- they were disheveled. Literally chunks of locks were caught in impossible tangles… 

            On the floor itself, were hairs that had been seemingly torn straight out of the scalp. The shorter cringed a little. Not only did it look sordid, but the very idea of ripping your own hair out by the handful was emphatically twisted. Glancing at his friend again, he took note that his lips were dry and cracked, that his long eyelashes were dewy, and that Kurama just could not cease hiccupping as he tried to smile up to him.

            "Bad- Bad day…" 

            Kurama wiped his eyes quickly, almost embarrassed at being seen so unkempt.  He released a well held-in sigh, later resting his chin upon his knee listlessly.  Without uncertainty, Hiei stood promptly and headed for his lover's bathroom. There he found a glass and quickly filled it with cool water. Coming back, he knelt on the ground again and offered the drink. The other gazed at it vacantly- the whole form of the cup appearing blurred before his vision. As the taller squinted, the glass began to materialize, along with it its contents of refreshing liquid. 

            "No- no thank you."

            Hiei's face contorted at such a ludicrous reply. "You had BETTER drink it… Judging from what I am seeing- you must be dehydrated from crying all day… What happened to you?"

            Finally accepting the cup, his hands shook with frailty as they attempted to lift the cold drink to his lips. Not much success, the redhead almost dropped the water if Hiei hadn't steadied his grip. The youkai held onto the glass patiently, allowing his friend to absorb every last drop before speaking. Re-hydration first, then the information.

            Kurama's throat moved quickly as the water went down his mouth. It was revitalizing- he had never thought that water of all things could taste so good. In time, the cup was empty, and found itself a spot on the floor to stand. By now, Hiei sat cross-legged directly in front of a young man who couldn't quite enunciate the words he wanted to speak. The words that DID make sound were words he had already spoken from before…

            "It was just- just a… bad day."

            "Hn. Not even bad days are this grim." 

            For a reason he could not conceive, Kurama couldn't look at him as he had said that.

            Reaching out a hand, Hiei combed some of the hair out of the taller's face. Coarse, tousled hair. It felt so foreign to his touch. Normally, the strands felt smooth- as if they would melt in your palm. Again, he ran his fingers through- somewhat stroking with unsaid sentimentality- if not empathy. The redhead closed his eyes. This felt nice. It felt… soothing. There was a certain aspect to the way the fire demon touched him. It was as though their skin clashed, and therefore attracted. Hiei's cold hands against his hot teary face. Fire against water… or perhaps ice. Such a feeling could only cancel out the pain.

He pleasured in being touched by him… Caressed. 

            Suddenly, supple lips lay upon the edge of his jaw. He felt them once more as they fondled about his cheek, and then…

            Kurama put his finger on Hiei's lips. "No… I don't… feel like kissing you- not right now. Not today- tonight…I mean…"

            The visage on his lover's face was somewhere in between apologetic and considerate. Clearly, it was one of those expressions that the fire youkai would only give Yukina… and on rare occasions… an expression that he would give only him too. A pity that that occasion should be now.  

            "I see… Why don't you go to bed then?"

            "I'm… not sleepy."

            "Don't argue with me." The shorter scolded. "You're tired. Go to sleep. If you don't feel like confiding in me, that's fine, but go rest at least. Did you even have anything to eat?"  

            Kurama stared at the cup. The last thing he had was…

            "Kurama?"

            He played around with the cuff of his sleeve. He pulled it clockwise, and then counter-clockwise- loosening the buttons even.

            "You didn't eat, did you?"

            "… I wasn't hungry…and I honestly don't feel like retiring for the day. I just… I just want to sit here."

            Folding his arms over his chest rather indignantly, Hiei cocked his head to the side in question.  He opened his mouth to say something more, but then halted at seeing the message of pleading written all over the others countenance. After a while, he felt himself soften- letting go of the tight pompous manner that was unsurprisingly growing from the inside out. 

            "Would you like my company then?"

            The taller grinned a very humble, but all the same sincere grin. "You're not obliged to… Go to bed ahead of me if you like…"

            Wordless, the demon stuffed his fists into his pockets. He then turned on his heel, and unhurriedly situated himself to Kurama's right. Out of habit, Kurama leaned against his shoulder- his eyelids drooping to relax. 

            "…How was your day, Hiei?"

            "Stupid. As usual. I ran a few errands- nothing new."

            "Oh…"

            The clock on the night table blinked its red digital lights as another minute racked onto the night. It wasn't exactly so late, but it was affirmative that the children of the city were already tucked in for delightful dreaming. The lights in Shuiichi's bedroom were subtle, so as to not disturb his mother. The kind of light it was… a gentle light- akin to daybreak, only softer. The two of them, demon to demon- soul to soul- conversed for more than an hour on end. Their voices carried lightly… very secretive and unconditionally intimate. It was as though they were whispering, but they weren't… They were conversing… in the very same fashion the night they…

            "I saw Yusuke this afternoon… I had to drop a message for Koenma…"

            "…Of what about…?"

            "… I'm not positive… I tried to read the letter by holding the paper to the light, but the note was encrypted… My jagan wasn't of much help either…"

            "… Do you think it's serious…?"

            Hiei looked up to the ceiling. "…Saa na…"

            "Hm… Well… If it's something new to take care of, we shouldn't be worried…"

            "…Yes… Things always work themselves out… But the very concept of that bothers me…"

            Kurama rubbed his head against the crook of his friend's neck. "…Why…?"

            "Because… The more you analyze it, the more you think that we never had control in the first place…"

            He closed eyes. "…Maybe… That's how it's meant to be…"

            "Hn."

            "…Hiei…?"

            "…Yes…?"

            "Did Yusuke…" The redhead stopped. He had to think things out carefully. "Did Yusuke… ask about anything, when you met him today?"

            Hiei blinked. "No… I simply gave him the letter, and he took it."

            The answer was unsatisfying, the other had to know. "Did he… look funny at you, then…?"

            The corner of the demon's eye twitched awkwardly. These inquiries were perceptibly evasive… But evasive of what? While trying to decode the question, Kurama's irises encouraged him to cough up an answer. Relinquishing from his puzzlement, he retorted:

            "As a matter of fact, he did. He looked at me up and down, and said that you were damn lucky to have a bad-ass bastard like me!"

            "Hiei!" Kurama laughed a little. Immediately, his face brightened several hundred volts. 

            The shorter, on the other hand, smirked ruthlessly. "You know it's true."

            "You're so narcissistic…"

            "I have the right to be." The youkai continued solemnly. "I just made you smile, did I not?"

            Shrugging, the taller kissed him on the forehead. " And who taught you to make the selected few smile…?"

            Hiei shut his eyes as Kurama embraced him a little more tightly than usual. 

"You did… Just don't tell anyone I have that ability… and that I said so myself…"


	9. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 9

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Nine

5/22/01 (picked up again on 7/17/01)

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Age of Loneliness" By Enigma.

~*~*~*~

Ever tasted blood before? No? That's strange; if you're human you must have tasted it at least once… That's the way it is. We feed upon others. It's natural, do not be afraid. We stab at each other- survival of the fittest… Words are the greatest weapon. They're sharp, and yet so jagged it stings as they soar out of another's mouth. See the red? We have stabbed him upon his back. Are you enjoying it? I know I am… Watch him suffer… Isn't this fun? Oh look, he's crying. I love the taste of blood, especially the kind that is shed unobserved by eyes…

            If you think you've never pierced someone on the back before, then you must be lying to yourself…

            No one is perfect- better to admit our weaknesses now than to be blind of them.

            After all… We are all the same… only different.

~*~*~*~

            Watching him sleep. He enjoyed watching him sleep. Kurama's breathing had always been one of the hushed, peaceful kind. Little breathing- with slender lips just barely parted. The sight of him at night nearly made Hiei thirst with ardent yearning. However, rather than abusing an opportunity, the demon kept strong vigil. Often, he would spend hours simply gazing at his face. It had never occurred to him before how much value another person's face meant. In the past, it used to be only him. Naturally, you cannot see yourself, save for the infrequent glances at a mirror or any other reflective object. If you cannot see another's face besides your own… that is, forward and looking straight at you, what definition may you give to yourself other than loneliness? There is none…

            Solitude. The very word used to be the youkai's own companionship. It wasn't as though he couldn't tolerate it- but the very feeling- the very consciousness of being totally self-reliant grew tired on him. It ached to see others indulge in the warmth that surrounded them… The heat of a body… on a familiar and affable level- what was it like?

            …Then he became a part of the Reikai Tantei…

            A group member was what he was, albeit a quite unsociable one. Accepted. Not entirely accepted, but it was generally the same thing. The first to trust him was Urameshi Yusuke, but even before him, there was Kurama.

            That could explain why it hurt so much when his friend had betrayed him for the first time. The Youko's blood had splashed across his face at will. He threw his own blood at him- hitting him in the eyes and rendering him helpless for just enough time to aid Yusuke. Emotion had never riveted his body before; experiences of anger, wrath, disbelief, confusion, and so much more he could not grasp or put into lexis engulfed his sanity. For a moment, Hiei was paralyzed.

At this thought, the demon grinned smugly to himself. 

"Hn."

            The redhead had taught him to forgive against his well-developed tenacity. That alone outweighed the act of betrayal…

            "…What are you not telling me…?" He whispered while embedding his head within a pillow. "… Was it something I did…?"

*****

            A heavy textbook fell from the locker and landed with a 'plop' on the spotless floor. Shuiichi groaned and knelt to pick up the book, when someone stood over him. The redhead squeezed his eyes shut- wondering what more his peers could do to him. Yesterday's incident had taken him entirely off guard, but now dread was something he'd have to face day after wretched day. The problem was, today was only day two…

            "Here, let me help you with that…"

            Kurama didn't bother to thank in advance, nor did he look up to show his visitor the hurt he was bearing. He knew what was going to happen- it would be the fourth time today, if he had counted properly…

            As anticipated, the student kicked the book, and it went sliding along the floor until it hit clear across the other side of the hallway. 

            "Faggot…" He muttered, inserting his hands into his pockets, and then he strolled casually away.

            Sighing miserably, the redhead stood to walk towards his text. His only hope was that no one else would take liberty in this instant. To his dismay, when he bent down again, a new  'someone' did the very same thing. The book clanged against a locker wall. 

            "You oughta' keep your crap off the floor, Shuiichi. Gets in people's way…"

He knew that voice, he knew only too well. 

            "Hello, Haru. I didn't expect you to follow what everyone else was doing- has it become a trend?"

            Haruhiko raised his thick eyebrows maliciously- knitting one down in the most daunting way. "My, your voice has become so cold. Don't tell me you didn't get _any_ last night…"

            Standing, the other gave him the most profound stare as yet to be ever seen. His eyes penetrated into Haru, almost boring holes into the pupils of his own eyes. Kurama didn't blink- he didn't blink at all. He just stared… that icy, deadly… stare…

            "Don't look at me like that." His classmate said a little warily. "People will think we've got something going on..."

            The redhead said nothing. He held Haru where he was at with his mere gaze- a harsh gaze. It was scary. That was particularly odd because he hadn't ever expected to be afraid of Minnamino Shuiichi- of all people. The clemency that was once there somehow faded away into nothingness. He couldn't avoid swallowing in secret. 

            "I should hope… that you are not like the others, Haruhiko. I've thought of you to be different…"

            He loosened; Shuiichi's tenderness was still there. So long as he had this characteristic, he had nothing to worry of in him. Although Haru had no personal background on Shuiichi, he could read him perfectly by his actions: trustworthy, intelligent, compassionate, and for better or worse, unselfish. The last trait would easily be manipulated and exploited. Then again, who really knew anything about him?

            "Heh' YOU'RE the one who's different."

            A smile gradually drew its way on Kurama's face. "That's… nice to know…"

            "Che'. Pick up your book before another guy kicks it…"

            "Yes… Thank you…"

            Grunting boisterously, Haru slipped his schoolbag under his arm and headed off to his next period. Kurama watched him walk away- shaking his head dimly at the other's attitude. 'Always in bad temperament…' He thought, finally seizing the book from the ground at last. 'I wonder what could be bothering him…' The reflection would have continued further if the third set of bells hadn't set off in its regular chime. So instead of continuing to mind over the 'class jerk', he organized his homework in the hall in preparation for world history.

The doorknobs 'clack' seemed more amplified than usual as he entered the quiet room. The majority of the students shifted in their seats to greet him with impassive faces- sometimes glaring. The redhead stooped his head over apologetically- a simple gesture given by the teacher as a sign of excuse for tardy. When he took strides down the aisle in semi-forced confidence, Kurama noted his sensei writing something on the roll sheet in bright red pen. As far as he knew, red pens never meant anything good, and without a doubt, whatever note was taken must have been for him.

It then dawned on Kurama just how far the gossip had been taken. Evidently, the whole faculty must have gotten some word of the scandalous e-mail. What astounded him, however, was the fact that even adults were being dragged into the company of chauvinistic submission. It disturbed him. He couldn't see how it was possible for teachers to be partial on any kind of socialistic group- in regards to students themselves anyway. Of course, there was always the 'teacher's pet', a name he had taken for the past so and so years. If they had favorites, then they had to have nuisances too. To think it only took Kurama one day to shift from opposite sides of the spectrum.

"Please open your textbooks to page 386…" 

They all obeyed- reaction to the order very much like clock work and synchronization. The sound of flipping pages filled the room- the occasional yawn or whisper breaking the monotony. The sensei was a visibly old man; his hair was a hue of steely blue since his strands were becoming faded with years. He blew lightly on his bifocals, wiping them carefully while he eyed the class with his brown irises. If the redhead hadn't known any better, he would have said that his teacher was taking a great

part of his time focusing on him with a quality in his eyes akin to cynicism. Revising his thoughts, Kurama decided that that assumption was also likely to be correct, but it was a lot smarter to not comment on it during the period.

"Did all of you read the section last night? On World War II and the Kamikazes?"

The class gave a jaded reply of 'yes'- most of them already prepared for a note and drill session by taking out some college ruled paper. Someone in the back of the class found humor in sending spit wads directly behind Shuiichi's neck. Kurama made a face at the repulsive feeling of having someone's saliva on paper dart on his skin. One hit- then two. Then there was three and four. After undertaking several more sticky wads, he turned on his seat crossly- searching for the one with all the ammunition. 

Two students at the rear of the room laughed to themselves- even at already being caught by their 'victim'. One of them took out another sheet of paper and scribbled something down on it. Crinkling the sheet into a compressed ball- he chucked it across the room and it landed dead on top of Shuiichi's lap. 

Unfolding the paper, the teacher abruptly crept up behind him and snatched the note away. His teacher appeared to be turning an angry shade of red at seeing what was on the wrinkled article. It didn't take long before Kurama started fearing as to what was on it…

            "See me after class, Minnamino."

            "Yes, Yamato-san…"

*****

            The redhead grumbled something to himself once he was finally released from the classroom. As it turned out, a scribbling of himself giving a blowjob to his own teacher was on the crinkled note. Kurama had to tolerate an hour of hopeless arguing, finally winning the teacher's forgiveness once he confessed that everything was a set-up against him. Such a claim left him partially relieved and partially guilty. At any rate, at least he managed to pull himself out of dirty water… For now…

            A strange feeling was coming over him. He felt… deadly. As he walked around the campus, he felt his own eyes flash at everyone who past him. Amazingly, a few people actually avoided him. Those who didn't were met with terse words or malignant silence. 

            He made a turn for the restrooms, and once entering- he gripped onto a sink and faced himself in the mirror.

            If he hadn't known himself- it was possible that he would have been frightened by his own appearance. He wasn't upset anymore- not the woeful kind, more specifically. Rather, he felt cold rage. That was odd, especially since Kurama found it so easy to keep his anger in check. 

            "This is all blown out of proportion…" He whispered in a cracked voice.

            "Well, what do you expect? It's the truth, you know…"

            Kurama frowned- slowly turning to the owner of the voice front and center.

            "May I help you with anything?"

            The boy who dropped in stuck his hands in his pockets while he chewed on his toothpick. "Nah, not in here particularly. You know, it makes sense to me now… why you don't date, I mean… You've got someone else."

            "And?"

            "And what you've got is not natural." He paused for a moment to throw the pick into the trashcan. "Shuiichi, you probably don't remember me, but you helped me in trig last year…"

            "No, I remember, you're Suzu Kamiya. So? What do you want to say? That I'm a fag? A freak? Which is it?" 

            "Calm down. I'm not here to take sides or anything…" Kamiya removed one of his hands from his pants to point a finger. "Let me tell you something- the only reason why this is happening to you is because you've got things other guys would die for. Now that the people who're jealous of you know your secret- they'll make the most of it and make everyone else hate you. See, if you were a school nobody- no one would care whether or not you were a transvestite, bisexual, homo, or prostitute."

            "Why are you telling me this?" Kurama blinked a few times, actually relieved that this was the first time today he wasn't being attacked.

            "Because… you're a nice guy. Hell, I feel sorry for you. Plus you don't need shit from me- I have no right to give that sort of thing to you anyway."

            He smiled at that. It was an awkward moment to smile, but it came out through and through.

            "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

            Kamiya waved his hand thoughtlessly in response. "It's nothing. Just remember, this is gonna last a while… Don't come to me for help though, I've got my own skin to watch too."

            "Mm… High school is ugly."

            "True that, and hey, be careful about what you do. You're popular- no question about that. Every last action that comes out of you will stick to you like crazy glue."

            "I'll remember that."

            Nodding, Kamiya waved again- without much emotion- and left.

*****

            "Hiei-kun, could you help me set the table?"

            The demon grimaced, but nodded curtly in obedience. Just earlier he had been hanging around Kurama's bedroom- or more accurately, borrowing his bed for a quick nap- when Shiori suddenly came in and saw Hiei removing his boots and shirt. They both froze at the sight of each other in utter embarrassment. Shuiichi's mother even slammed the door behind her the instant her eyes laid on his nicely carved chest. 

            Quickly, Hiei put his shirt back on, and out of the need of explanations- opened the door to Shiori to apologize.  

            'Wha-what were you doing in my son's room?' She questioned with minor worry.

            'Borrowing his bed.' The youkai responded exactly. 'I came in through his window… I felt a little tired, and Shuiichi told me beforehand he didn't mind if I came into his room if he wasn't around.'

            'Oh…' Her eyes softened at that moment- a maternal smile glazing her already sweet face. 'Well, since Shuiichi gave you his permission- I suppose it's okay…'

            She turned on her feet to leave him be, but then rotated before Hiei could find the chance to slam the door on her.

            'When you wake-up, please join us for dinner.'

            'Hn.'

            As it turned out, he was unable to sleep for long and found himself compelled to go downstairs. Hiei shrugged, grabbing a thick wad of napkins in one hand and taking a bunch of spoons in another. Seeing him, Shiori laughed goodheartedly and grabbed Hiei from behind on the round of his broad shoulders. In surprise, Hiei jolted as he turned to her- his face almost blatantly saying: 'What?! I'm doing exactly what you asked!'

            "I don't believe we'll be having twelve guests at the table tonight…" One of her cool hands went to reclaim three-fourths of the spoons taken. "Tell me, Hiei," She said this with yet another one of her sugary smiles- so that's where the redhead got it. "Don't you have dinner with your own family regularly?"

            Biting his lip, he gnawed painfully at the question. "No."

            "Well, occasionally then?"

            "I have no family." The demon replied in fiery- his blood somewhat boiling now. 

            "No family?" Shiori continued with no mercy. "But how can that be? You're only a boy…"

            "I just don't have one." His hands fumbled around as he tried to lay the utensils and napkins properly on the table. The table, being glass, clanged loudly as the spoons were strewn messily about the surface.

            "No siblings either?"

            She just wouldn't give up. Although the highest of concern was mingled with her words- she had no conception of the fact that she was inadvertently hitting him across the face.

            "…One…" Hiei said, this time a little sadly. "She doesn't know me very well, however… She…" He stopped, to think. "… She lives far away, with another family… It's impossible for me to reach her…"

            "What's her name?"

            "…Yukina…"

            "Can't you call her?"

            "I do… sometimes. I would see her- speak to her more if we didn't have to be separated." STOP. You are saying too much. Shut up, now- before this woman knows more than she needs to.

            "Oh… You're family has split apart?" She was clasping on tightly to her golden locket around her lovely neck now- treasuring the picture of her husband within it.

            "I have no family." The little one repeated.

            Just then, the front door swung open and the sound of bags crashing onto the staircase ensued. Kurama stormed into the kitchen, washed his hands hastily, and finally picked up his thrown duffle and bookcase as he ascended the stairs in heavy strides. The two at the dining room looked at one another speechless. A tacit look in Shiori's face told the other to check upon her son. In reply, he ran up the stairs- slow enough, however, to not appear as a blur.

            Having reached the second floor, he walked down the slight hallway and into Kurama's room. He was met with a strange scene of having his loved one pace about the floor quickly- dumping his track clothes into the hamper, fixing the already made bed sheets, and the brushing of his teeth- even though he hadn't eaten yet.  

            Hiei crossed his arms over his chest- his head following the other around the room as he quite literally made a hurricane of himself. By removing one arm from a tucked elbow, Hiei formed a fist with his hand and coughed into it. At the small sound, Kurama stopped while still in the middle of removing his pants.

            "What's wrong with you?" The demon asked. "You looked like the world was coming to an end! Your mother was amazed that you didn't even greet her when she was downstairs!"

            "Don't talk to me now."

            He blinked.

            "Sorry Hiei, but I'm NOT exactly in the type of mood to socialize."

            Socialize? What kind of word was THAT? And to be used around Hiei, no less…

            He removed his solid green eyes away from him then- continuing with unzipping his slacks and hurriedly pulling off the top of his uniform. The next thing the smaller knew, his friend was out of sight and the bang of the bathroom door hit the core of his ears. Hiei stepped toward the redhead's bathroom with ease- his head bending to the side to listen for anything out of the ordinary.

            Nothing. The shower door simply banged shut and the blast of pouring water were the only things that could be heard from the other side.


	10. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 10

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Ten

7/17/01

By: Hikari

E-mail: elvina99@hotmail.com

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/ 

Notes: IMPORTANT. The 'literature piece' spoken about in this chapter comes from a non-fanfic story completely made up by me. The plot, the quotes, and James Claudon didn't come from a published novel- they are all mine. Please don't steal them. 

Music theme to chapter: "The Ring" from Angel Sanctuary.

~*~*~*~

            I guess… I'm just afraid… All I do is keep running. It's funny, though… I run and run, and yet I'm not going anywhere…

~*~*~*~

            "What could be wrong with him…?"

            "Perhaps he simply wants time to himself, Hiei-san…"

            Hiei watched his sister lift the hem of her periwinkle kimono as she proceeded to climb up a reasonably large tree. He smiled a bit at her action. At first sight, she would appear to be the type of girl who would be afraid of falling down from such high places, but she wasn't. As she climbed, she reached to refill the birdfeeder on one of the overhanging branches. Her brother raised an eyebrow.

            "Do you need help?" He asked politely while still having his firmly crossed arms. 

            "No, I'm fine." 

When she was through with her task, Yukina lowered herself a tad before jumping off of the trunk of the tree. Dusting her palms, she grinned at Hiei softly, and the two of them then began to walk around the forest from behind the temple. In spite of the fact it was daybreak, entering the woods seemed to have taken them into a parallel world where it was always twilight- save for the few strings of light that broke through the patches of evergreen trees and brush. Some squirrels scampered up the dark brown bark of trees, while others would chase each other down tumbled logs and along the small creek. The ground… there was no ground. The forest floor was made entirely of fallen leaf and twig. How beautiful it was, and yet it was the complete opposite of everything in the outside world. Here, it was fall, while outside it was spring. When there was light, here it was dusk. When it was a pitch-black night, here it was a silver one.

Yukina ran a little ahead of her companion, to seat herself upon one of the large stones situated by the babbling brook. There was some moss growing on the north side of it, but she took no worry in getting her clothes dirty- she could always wash them.

Her sibling took to her side- still standing, naturally. His chin sank towards his chest a tad, eyes now dampening in mood. Yukina wrapped her arms around her knees and looked to him equally worried. Somehow- this morning- the beauty of the scenery had failed to phase through their emotions… Not even the soft glow of early light hitting the smooth moving water and creating little rainbows affected them. 

"My friend- he changed suddenly…"

"How so?"

A breeze interrupted their conversation before it could build up any further. When the air finally ceased, the fire demon spoke again.

"I don't know how to describe it… One day, he was upset- sad… The next he's filled with- anger? I'm not sure… More like hatred, or frustration…but that's not what's bothering me. No, not at all. I don't really mind it if Kurama feels the way he does, but it does make me wonder why he isn't telling me anything."

Yukina's long and thick lashes batted slowly- covering and unveiling her jewely eyes. "But, I don't think Kurama is the type to talk about many things… He's a little bit like you…"

"Around other people, yes… But he puts on a completely different face around me…" He paused. "Heh'… just like me… a poser in a fake world…" His crimson eyes wandered about the thicket- dazzled by the simple splendor to behold. "… I like it here… Everything is always the way you expect it to be…"

With a fine and petite finger, the snow demon began tracing the cracks and contours of the humongous stone she sat on. Her eyes narrowed faintly, taking the extra time to examine an exceptionally large fracture. "If nothing changed, Hiei-san, if nothing troubled you- wouldn't you be bored with your life?"

Undoing his arms, he let them fall to his side softly. Gradually, he turned to his sister- who had removed that concerned expression from her face and now replaced it with a hopeful one.

"Hn." Hiei smirked. "You're right…"

*****

            "Hyah!" 

            Kurama easily ducked from the sharp kick aimed precariously at his head. With his forearm, he blocked six other blows heading straight for his chest. Wrathfully, he retaliated by grabbing one of his attackers by the wrist, lifted his arm, and struck him brutally on the side- breaking two ribs. 

The sound of thick bone cracking was immediately followed by a horrifying scream that echoed throughout the alley. The screaming later transformed into burbling muffles as dark red blood spewed from the victim's mouth. My, how the tables have turned…

            "Oh shit!"

The redhead gazed at the other two in warning- his bottle green eyes flashing into an inexplicable shade of gold and amber. They froze. They couldn't move. They were scared.

"Your ways disgust me…" Kurama muttered unperturbedly. 

Of all the things that had to happen before a casual walk to school- a pathetic jump. While he had been heading down the street, as always, a foolish group of three shoved him violently in between two buildings when hardly anyone was around. The alley was mucky- filled with wet trash and steaming sewer gates. His nose scrunched at the odor… almost like dead corpses. Such a familiar scent…      

"Well? Why are you still standing? Or are you actually willing to give me way out of this slum first?"

They shivered, but finally came to they senses once re-probing their accomplice's beaten form. Frightening. It took no more then a flash to be accomplished. Eyes focusing on Kurama, and then back on their friend- they made way.

  He went passed them- long red hair flying behind him in a sheet of blood red strands. Ironic… An enchanting scent radiated from him, and yet his deeds were as putrid as the overflowing garbage that surrounded them. 

Once arriving on school grounds, his track instructor met him with an unwelcoming face. Not only was he late, but he also didn't have his team uniform. In actuality, it wasn't Kurama's fault. The day previous, one of his team members took the liberty of writing 'suck my crotch' in permanent marker all over his shirt. At first, when his eyes first laid upon the uncalled-for doing, Kurama felt electricity beckon him to tear apart the garment, sniff out who ever had done this, and rip him apart as well. Fortunately for the graffiti artist, Shuiichi's good side came into play, and so he fell upon the consensus to simply steal another uniform from the gym warehouse. It would be very easy to do, and as another positive, he would be able to prevent his name from becoming any more soiled as Kamiya had warned him.

The team readied themselves by running in place before the rubber track. On the signal of the coach's blowing whistle- they ran. The warm up of one mile, which equaled to be four laps around. To let out some trapped steam, the redhead accelerated his pace- immediately overtaking the person in lead. 

But he did more than just that- he lapped everyone. His feet were burning with fire, but he paid no heed to the sensation as he proceeded to sprint. The other members watched on as they tried to catch up with him, however it was no use. He was too fast… MUCH too fast. It didn't take long before the movement of his legs turned into blurs, and his instructor even raised his cap with his pen as he watched Shuiichi come towards him in a startling finish.

One mile in two minutes- most likely less.

"Keep going." The older said, seemingly trying to sound unimpressed. Kurama said nothing- he merely obeyed.

Before anyone could think about it, the redhead lapped them all again. What amazed them was the fact that Shuiichi wasn't at all exhausted. In fact, it appeared as though he could only get faster. BOOM. He lapped the leading member of the track team yet again. 

"He's… He's not human!" one of the members huffed- perspiration bulleting out of every pore of his wasted body. 

Two miles total- finished in four minutes.

"Keep going."

By now, the members were finally ending their mile, but Kurama had to continue on his senseless rampage. He was ordered to. Three miles, four miles. When he thought he could stop as everyone was filing for the relay drill, he was shocked when his teacher told him to carry on running. 'They're excluding me…' He thought warily. 'They don't want me on their team, but they can't cut me without a warranted reason…'

From the bleachers, a woman with long and wavy mahogany hair came into view. As it was zero period and school wouldn't start for another hour, she seated herself on one of the stands and watched the track team. Her eyes were docile, but watchful. She made note of the one student going around and around in a hopeless circle as the others enjoyed the regular activities. The woman frowned, piercing her elfin lips for she had already made a conclusion as to what was happening. 

"Why, if it isn't Kairu, Honoka… What brings you here so early in the morning?"

She closed her eyes and rolled them in secret. This man was horrible with flirtation. "Just watching you coach your team, Yatori-san. I've noticed you haven't been paying much attention to Shuiichi, however…"

"You _know_ that student?" He was a little surprised at this. All the same, he didn't let that get in the way of trying to get all-masculine around this fair lady. He lifted one leg up to rest on the lowest bleacher, and then put on this ridiculous one-sided grin that simply looked wrong on him. Honoka coughed quietly, suddenly putting her legs tightly together to prevent the other from looking up her short lavender skirt. At the same time, she also pulled the ends of her matching lavender suit closer together to conceal her bust.

"Anyhow, as I was saying… Why won't you let him participate with the others?"

"Oh, that kid…" Yatori grunted shamelessly. "Well, look at him… he's a little bit of a show off, don't you think?"

            Quickly, she glanced at the teenager. "I don't happen to think so. He's the top student in my English class and he never says anything at all about it…"

            "It's just a façade." He replied in a low voice.

            "Hm…" Honoka stood and carefully stepped down the bleachers. The coach lent out a hand to help her down, but she refused to take it. Somewhat offended, he placed that hand in his pocket instead. "Everyone has at least ONE veneer…" She continued. "Why don't you give him a chance? Just because he's not like the rest of you doesn't mean he can't run BETTER than you…"

            "Are you- are you DEFENDING him, Kairu-san? You know very well that teachers should be impartial towards their students…"

            "I know… That's why I don't separate them…"

*****

            'So very strange…' Hiei brooded. All morning, and now close to noon, he had been analyzing the condition of his long-time friend. Everything had been going well before Monday. What could have happened to shatter the world they had? That little world of sweet bliss- bliss that only THEY could understand… The bliss… Who had stolen it? Obliterated it…

At the top of a building, he stood as erect as a perched raven. Quite funny how that was, for he was situated so high above the ground that he was amidst of the flying crows. The black birds that swooped up and down- in circles and in angles- left their feathers in showers as they took to flight. From where he was, Hiei would have admitted that those birds were outright stunning.  

He had his right leg hoisted, his foot resting upon ledge of the edifice. Leaning forward a tad, he rested his right forearm on his bent knee. 

"If I could fly as they can… in an endless waltz of the skies… I probably would never return to earth…"

Standing straight now, he prepared himself in a fashion akin to a high-diver. The demon breathed in slowly, but deeply… and then…

He jumped.

As he outstretched his arms, Hiei's body began to un-level- his head and torso diving while his lower body was elevated. The air that touched his face delivered invisible punches towards his skin. It didn't matter. Although rash and bruise was evident, he felt nothing. It's been a long time since he felt nothing. Reverting back to stone… He didn't like the idea. Before he would have approved of it, but now…

            'We can never fly… We can only fall…'

*****

" 'And with that… he shot a bullet through the flower, and its petals then bursted in an array of ice blue… Oh, what a lovely bloom it was… Blossomed from nothing more than a mere seed… 'There are no blue roses in this world…'He scoffed. '…Blue roses are a foolish fantasy that exists only within the mirror of the garden… And everyone knows…fantasies bring sorrow for they are unattainable… You may merely look at it, but never touch it…" Honoka removed her thin-framed glasses and shook her head to move away some stray strands of hair. "Please tell me, class, what is the significance of the color blue?"

            "Coldness?" Suggested one student.

            "No… not quite…" She responded while walking about the classroom with the book still at hand.

            "Fear?" Said another.

            "Mm… In part, yes, but in general, what is it?"

"…Sadness…"

            At the hushed answer, the teacher's ears perked up immediately and centered their attention upon the voice that spoke it. "Why… that's correct, Shuiichi-kun. But do you know why sadness was given the form of a rose?"

            Kurama didn't look up from his desk. He kept his vision focused on his notepad, where his pencil scribbled about the paper in endless motions. "Because…" he went on in a monotonous tone. "The dove that carried the flower from family to family- house to house- brought such intense, beautiful happiness… But the flower was cursed for it was one of a kind… So right after the joy, came the sorrow…"

            "The mirror- what does it represent?"

            "The mirror is a person… any person. You can find something on this earth you love so much, and yet you are not permitted to have. Instead, all you may do is look on, and hold that image of that treasured one in your heart in the same way a mirror holds an image in its glass… The very image brings such bliss… but you can't have it, and so pain strikes you. This is the curse of the blue rose… no one may have it because it's a fantasy…"

            "Then why the bullet? Why did James Claudon destroy the flower?"

            "He was disillusioned… Why have the pain of wanting, when it's already evident you may never have it? So he destroyed it- he destroyed the rare flower in order to protect his own family from being hurt. But what he didn't realize was that the rose was really happiness in itself. Happiness is a form of fantasy. It was the dove that brought the misery when it took away the flower in order bring it to a new family to enjoy. This is why they may only look at the rose… the fantasy… it was only there for a period of time before it left the windowsill by the wing of the pure white dove. When the flower was destroyed, the bird- the dove- died. It was really the only creature that knew how great the flower was… and once the rose was taken away from it, it could not live."

            "Excellent."

            The class glared daggers, arrows, bullets, and spears at Shuiichi, but he paid them no regard whatsoever. The redhead did nothing, nothing but continue scribbling on his notepad in purposeless lines. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Hard lead on rough paper.

            'He talks like he knows EVERYTHING…' murmured one peer. 'He's all bored when he answers too- what a bastard!' whispered another. Kurama smirked to himself. How stupid they were- utterly ignorant. 'As Hiei would say…' The redhead mused. 'Men are nothing more than a flock of braying sheep…' Finally, he raised his evergreen irises. His sensei, Kairu-san, had set the book on the whiteboard where all the dry markers were held. He discerned into the cover. It was black, with one blue rose at the top-left corner that made the whole book glow with mysterious attractiveness. To the lower-right corner, was the dove. Kurama liked the dove. It protected the flower all throughout the story, until it was murdered by fate. James Claudon… the poor, blind fool- if only he had known that misery can only be stipulated through the minds and actions of a weak crowd.  

            It wasn't long before the bell rang, and almost instantly, all the students grabbed their belongings and exited the room for the long-awaited lunch break. Kurama took his time. He was packing his pencil and notepad into his bookcase, but then Honoka interrupted the process by catching Shuiichi's wrist.

            "What have you been doodling? You know I don't like it when my students don't pay me the attention I desire…"

            In response, Kurama shrugged. "I believe your whole CLASS isn't paying you the attention you desire." He then removed the notepad from his pack and showed it to his English teacher. She accepted the pad, not saying anything to Kurama's cruel, and yet, truthful comment. At what Honoka found on the paper, she furrowed a fine eyebrow.

            "Spirals…" She said. "Endless spirals…"

            Kurama gave out an open hand, which signaled to her to return his property. Wordlessly, Honoka complied.

            "I know what's happening… I've known since Monday, ever since I overheard that rude comment while I was presenting images of the Renaissance…"

            "So you do…"

            Crossing her arms over her suit, Honoka closed her eyes. "You don't have to be so cold… I want to help you…"

            The other's head jerked up suddenly in surprise. "Why?"

            "A teacher should help her student. Besides, I don't think you have it so easy during lunch OR break… I've seen you. You head straight for the roof." She then turned quickly on her high heels and leaned against the desk. "Rather than wasting your time up there- why don't you stay here with me and talk?"

            "About what?" He was growing uneasy now- if not a little suspicious.

            "Whatever you want to talk about. The book, what's happening, my class- whatever pleases you. Besides, I'm quite disappointed with the faculty these days; it's growing quite difficult to find an intellectual conversation- believe it or not. Or, if you don't want to say anything to me, you can be my class aid and grade papers- it will look good on your transcript…"

            "I suppose…" Kurama said solemnly, subconsciously re-seating himself in his desk. Honoka joined him by taking the chair in front of him and facing backwards to see his face- just to be civilized and respectful. 

            "Well, now that you've settled down. Do you think you can answer me one question?"

            "And that would be?"

            Abruptly, her elegant face hardened. "… Is it true?"


	11. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 11

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Eleven 

7/17/01

By: Hikari

E-mail: elvina99@hotmail.com

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Prediction" from Angel Sanctuary.

~*~*~*~

            …I don't know why I'm so angry inside…

            …I don't know why I'm so sad…

            If only I could understand what I'm feeling…

            … Before I go completely mad…

~*~*~*~

            At the inquiry, the redhead slammed both fists against the table. His teacher could not help jolting in disbelief, as she had never seen Shuiichi lose his temper before. Her long lashes beated against each other vigorously, as if her eyes had been blinded with a streak of amazing light. Kurama, on the other hand, tried to keep his minor outburst from exploding to a more hazardous magnitude. 

            "Is this what it's about? To confirm the obvious?"

            "…I take it you ARE then…"Honoka responded coolly. With independence, her palms folded themselves over her lap as one leg crossed over the other. "Don't take it the wrong way, Shuiichi, I was just curious…"

            "Why? Does it matter…?" That bit of hurt in his voice was almost indistinguishable, but it didn't escape the older's sharp senses.

            "Not really… I simply wanted to know. Calm yourself. It's not a major concern…You still consider yourself a person, don't you?" 

            "…Yes…" His eyelids lowered. "But apparently, the others don't think so…"

            "Your peers, you mean…"

            "Adults as well…"

            "Oh, yes… I've noticed." A sour taste invaded her tongue; she swallowed thickly and shuddered at the thought of Yatori coming close to her. "Well, there's only one thing you can do in such a situation…"

            "What's that?"

            Honoka smiled. "Be who your are, not what other people shape you to be…"

*****

"Did you get the letter?"

            Kuwabara held the folded sheet of paper in the air and flapped at it brusquely. "Yeah… I still can't believe it."

            His friend sighed and leaned against the fence on the school's rooftop. Looking up at the relatively few clouds, he sighed again, but more deeply this time. It was another day of unbearable heat. A few nimbuses here and there to shield out the sun would have been nice, but naturally, what one desires is never present. The air was thick and undrinkable to the lungs. Yusuke even undid some of the buttons on his uniform.

 "Me too. It makes me a little queasy now. I mean, we've known those two for a while."

            "And Kurama… I knew he was… You know… a little…"

            Yusuke glared at him because of his evident hinting. His face appeared more so intimidating because perspiration swathed his skin, and the glint of the sun intensified his glower.   "Not really." He opposed. "He can kick ass like one scary bastard sometimes… I'd say he's even worse than Hiei- of all people… So if you're referring to 'fruity', I'd take it back."

            Conceding to that note, carrot top thought again to rephrase his words. In truth, he honestly didn't know what to say. 

            "Well, in Hiei's case, I guess it's even more surprising." Kazuma massaged his throat. "I get a pretty sticky feeling thinking about it. They're our friends- no question, but their relationship was never that obvious to me…"

            "I agree… But knowing the way those two are, I guess them treating their… er… personal lives with discretion is something we shouldn't be too shocked about." The young man began kicking at the metal fence, the wires of it vibrating and clanging as a result. The taller, on the other hand, cracked his knuckles before stretching his arms behind his head. 

"So what was in the other letter?" He asked, yawning due to having hardly any real interest on that topic. 

            "You mean the one from Koenma?" Yusuke shrugged. "Well, as strange as it might sound, the letter was about those guys…"

            The carrot top's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that Koenma got the chain letter too?!"

            Out of nowhere, Yusuke's foot came slamming down on Kuwabara's head- his shoe heel grinding down on the poor boy's scalp.

            "BAKA! He's Guardian of Ningenkai, Prince of the Underworld, and Judge of the Afterlife! He's got connections with everyone's lives, you moron! Use your head!"

            Once hard footing left his cranium, Kuwabara patted his hair sorrowfully- feeling a bump quickly develop on his skull. "Okay then, if you put it THAT way… What did the letter say?"

            "Yes, Yusuke…" A new voice chimed in. "What DID the letter say?"

            Gasps broke out their mouths, and their heads soon shot up to the cubicle surrounding the roof stairs and door. There, standing calmly on top, was 'speaking of the devil himself.' Hiei's eyes narrowed gravely, and one could easily make-out his balled fists from within his hidden pockets.  As if on cue, the wind threw a gust of warm air against the fire demon's cloak- the very material stipulating for straightforward attention with its own noise.

            "How long… were you standing there?"

            Crimson eyes landed on the contemptible fool. "Long enough, apparently." 

            He turned back to Yusuke- great expectation befalling every fiber of his being. "Well…" Hiei's voice prompted. "Answer my question- what was in the letter?"

            "The one from Koenma?"

            His scowl magnified.

            "Can't tell you…" He replied. "It's confidential- between me, Kuwabara, and the little brat."

            Hiei stared at him skeptically. In point of fact, however, Yusuke was being completely sincere. Strict orders straight from Reikai- no words regarding the note may leave either of the recipients mouths lest they be punished with the torture of swallowing one thousand burning needles of Hell. It said so- written in golden ink.

            "Hn. I'll take your word for it."

            "Huh?" That was unexpected. Yusuke even found himself compelled to trip over his shoes and land on his rear. He squinted at the sharp pain to his tailbone, but he was sure that that pain was much better in contrast to the fire demon's swift sword. 

                "I believe you." He repeated- this time affecting the taller by making his jaw hit the concrete tiles of the roof. "However," Hiei continued. "I'm only concluding you are telling the truth because I was unable to read the encryption of the message… It makes sense that the message was not meant for Kurama or me because otherwise I would have been able to break the letter's seal… But as it is, I couldn't."

                "Ah-hahahahaha!" Running his fingers through his messy bangs, Yusuke relaxed as he was now in the clear of any sort of trouble. "Oh man… You really know how to scare people!" 

The size of his mouth annoyed the blazing hells out of the hovering demon, and he thus silenced the village idiot by jumping from his roost and bashing Yusuke's head into the ground. He then unsheathed his katana- holding it at his favorite line of cut: the throat.

            "You pray for death too much… I'm not finished."

            "Oi! Take it easy! He was just messing around…"

            He turned quickly to Kuwabara, while he still had Yusuke pinned by the shoulders, and shot blades from his keen eyes. "Listen to me… I hate being kept from secrets, and a secret is what Kurama has."

            Tough hands inevitably found their way around the collar of Urameshi's green uniform. The boy wasn't completely afraid, however. Hiei knew how to use threat, but in all instances, he would never go to the extremes if there was someone reliable involved- in this case, Yusuke himself. 

            "Just a little over a day ago, Kurama broke down in his bedroom. That's not normal- Kurama never cries. In a situation that he would- I'd imagine that he would be rendered helpless of any sort of control…Additionally, he's the one having the erratic mood swings instead of me…"

            He jerked Yusuke closer to him.

            "I also remember, him asking me if you looked strangely at me the day I delivered the second letter. I don't know how to compute any of this, but from what I have just recently heard- things are pointing in a direction I would much rather not speak of…"

            He jerked even harder, and set the other in tow to his feet- never letting go of his shirt.

            "I want that other letter."

            Urameshi glanced at Kuwabara- his chestnut eyes inferring carrot top to hand over the folded paper. Kazuma immediately obeyed- walking towards the two in conflict and taking the rumpled up e-mail from his pocket. Hiei snatched the paper, and opened up the note in blinding speed. As his eyes befell the printout, they widened to some extent, but then composed themselves.

            "From where and when did you receive this?"

            "Just yesterday…" Kuwabara replied. "Yusuke got his on Saturday."

            "You received one too?" His voice uttered in incredulity.

            "And everyone else on the recipient list. It's a chain letter… For every recipient, there's probably an equal number of people on the list who also received the letter…"

            Counting the names, the demon's eyes automatically sparked with burning red. "There are twenty-four names on this list… For every one person, another twenty-four got this letter… You mean to tell me that the number of people who obtained this picture is exponential?!"

            "Expo-wha?" 

                Hiei threw Yusuke to the ground. "Exponential- you fool… Two makes four, four makes sixteen, sixteen makes two hundred fifty-six! The only person who doesn't seem to know is… Masaka… It's Wednesday today…"

            "Yeah? So?" The one on the floor rubbed his poor ass. Damn, it was really being kicked today.

            "I don't have time for this!" As quickly as he had arrived, the demon sprinted for the edge of the school's building, jumped, and disappeared into flying shadows.

*****

            Shiori took the sheets and spread off her bed and dumped them into a large hamper to be dry-cleaned. It was almost ritualistic. Mondays were for the bathrooms; Tuesdays were for the garden, which Shuiichi enjoyed taking care of; Wednesdays were for bedrooms. As she pulled her heavy load along with her, she opened the door to her son's habitually clean room. Shiori smiled to herself- very satisfied. Everything was always in its place. Books in the shelf at the corner of the room. Clothes ironed and hung in perfect condition in the closet. A spotless bathroom. An empty trashcan. Everything was so… spotless. So clean…

            Going to the corner of the bed, she lifted the comforter and pulled until the mattress was revealed. Leisurely, she folded up the blanket and placed it with the rest of the sheets to be laundered. When she went back to the corner of the bed, her eyes fell upon something very foreign. A stain. A bloodstain- smeared across the white sheets.

            The windowpane then opened, and out of haste, Hiei tripped on the sill and landed hard on the floor. Shiori looked at him oddly, then on the blood. 

            "Hiei…" She tried to say calmly. "Go downstairs immediately, and stay in the guest room. Do not come out until I permit you."


	12. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 12

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Twelve

7/23/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Ring" From Please Save My Earth.

~*~*~*~

            If you want to be who you are, accept the pain the world throws at you.

            If you want to be true to your love, accept the scorn.

            If you want to be happy… Look for it in yourself.

~*~*~*~

            It wasn't so bad. A few jeers here and there never hurt anyone. Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter at all. Who cares? One person spat on his shoe, but he dealt with that by socking him in the stomach after school and off campus. To hell with the shit. If he can keep his grades and, above all, keep Hiei by his side, then everything else was simply petty. 

            In fact, Kurama would have called it a very good day today. Honoka had been so kind as to let him complain about all the stupid incidents that had occurred in the lapse of three suns. She would nod in understanding and compassion- never interrupting and always listening. When she had asked what it felt like to be kissed by his lover, Kurama closed his eyes and smiled slowly at remembering the feeling of the fire demon's lips rest upon his… 'It depends…' The redhead answered. '…If he kisses me first, then it feels like little butterflies walking on my skin… and as he breathes, it feels as though those butterflies are beating their wings… But when I kiss him, when I kiss Hiei- I feel something very warm rise from my stomach and stretch across my chest. And when we kiss together- well… I can't find the words to describe what I feel… But I know it's nice…'

            So this day was ended with walking home unhurried. The fact that he had defended himself well against those who were brainless enough to attack him created something akin to an underground reputation. As a result, everyone seemed to have paved a way for him. The sorry kid who got his ribs cracked was in the hospital, and if Shuiichi could do such a thing in a single blow, then it would only be rational to get out of his way. Of course, this didn't stop the pranks, name- calling, and bigotry crap. All the while, Haruhiko watched on in his own silent glory and pleasure. No one knew he was the notorious 'Bird watcher', but that only made everything so much sweeter. 'Where did you get the chain from?' 'By some anonymous person- some guy called Bird watcher…' 'He's good, to not get caught when taking the picture- I mean…' He would hear short conversation like this go on an off throughout the day, and quietly he would laugh at the great feat he had accomplished in no less than a click on the mouse. He was, he knew, a corrupt genius.

            Kurama took his house keys from his pockets and tried to lodge them into the rusted keyhole. The rust from the lock always seemed to get on his nerves, as he would always have to push with his weight just to get the damn door open. All he could think about was getting inside, finding his friend, and maybe- for one night- share a shower with him. It had finally come to the point where the morality in his heart had grayed to no more than a negligible nuisance. He felt ashamed, however, of having rather oversexed daydreams swim around his head. It was almost weak, really- perhaps even evil. Since everyone detested the love he had for one of the same gender, it somehow became enchanting to make them more disgusted by making love with the little demon every chance he got…

            But that would be wrong, Kurama knew. It would not at all be the same as the first and ONLY night they had. It was special… that night. He could not deny the fact that he had been aching to show how he felt for a long time already. Consequently, when all the barriers broke down within the quiet confines of his bedroom- the moment had to be fulfilled. What he didn't expect, however, was that Hiei had been experiencing the same emotions concurrently… That in itself made everything worth it. If the other felt the same way, what was to stop them?

            Easy. The world and its platitudes of old rules that are hypocritical to yet more hypocritical rules. Amusing. A counter sin for everything. No wonder a heart is destined to break. It doesn't know which direction belongs to it, which direction is right, and which direction is foolish. Cease your true love, and you are lying to everyone including yourself. Show your true love, and you are damned to supposed lust.

            Was it lust they had that one solitary night? The hungriness inside both of them to just possess each other madly and come together in unspeakable heat?  He wasn't sure anymore. Everyone's subliminal messages were signaling toward that path.   

            Opening the door, he stumbled inside on cue as the door finally gave way to his efforts. The redhead wrung his palms and straightened his uniform, his eyes later rising to meet his mother who had her fists on either side of her hips.

            "Come upstairs to my room."

            Shiori swiftly turned and climbed the stairs in unearthly strides. Her ankle-length skirt rolled from behind her movements in light waves- giving a foreboding air of unbelievable cold. Kurama's hairs stood on end. Taking hold on the banister as he rose on the staircase, he felt a chill run its fingers all along his neck, arms, legs, and face. The redhead shook it off.

            At entering his mother's bedroom, which was across the hall to his own, the door abruptly slammed on him. His head shifted faintly, his vision settling on his mother's arm on the wood of the door. Following that arm, Kurama met an expression that had never found its way to Shiori's face before. Now that it has… His heart pumped hard- not at all used to the kind of aura his mother was giving.  

"Shuiichi, did you sleep with him?"

            His green irises broadened at that. "Na- nani?"

            "You heard me, did you sleep with Hiei?"

            Kurama felt his knees begin to buckle from beneath him. How? How could his mother have possibly found out? Impossible! Having nearly the entire world hate him for his love interest was bad enough, but having his mother know- a Christian mother no less- was simply nightmarish. He swallowed inaudibly to himself as he searched for a chair, a table, anything he could use to help his support. In the end, he resorted to pulling his arms behind his back and gripping his hands together tightly as if Hiei were the one holding him. 

            "Shuiichi, speak up now. I'm trying to be patient with you, but at the moment I'm finding it terribly difficult to do so…"

            "I…"

            He couldn't talk. He couldn't do it. The redhead could live with having everyone else take repugnance in him, but his mother- flesh and blood. To tell her the truth would hurt her- disappoint her. Doing such a thing to Shiori was unheard of to Shuiichi- to Kurama, likewise.  

            "I- I did not."

            At his weak reply, Shiori inhaled deeply- allowing her shoulders to sway with slight tension. "Then what was that bloodstain I found in your sheets?"

            Bloodstain. Hiei's wound.

"It certainly wasn't YOUR blood." His mother continued petulantly. "You have no wounds…" Out of the blue, she grabbed her son sharply by the arm. Kurama could not help, but gasp in surprise and shock.

            "Answer me!" Her voice cried, some hot tears leaving her painfully fluttering eyes. "Tell me the truth Shuiichi-kun! Did you or did you not have sex with that… with that boy!"

            The way she was holding him made Kurama bend down to the floor slightly. From where he was, he looked up to her with his now darkened eyes, and then took them away from hers when he realized he was incapable of facing his mother's hurt. 

"…I… did… Okaasan.... I slept with him… I slept with Hiei…"

            Finally, she let him go. His arm felt as though it was on fire- totally numb and would not obey his body's commands to remain poised. In the mean time, Shiori's delicate form trembled like glass that was about to rupture. Small pink lips, belonging to her, pierced each other in uncertainty. When she spoke again, her voice shuddered along with the rest of her frame.

            "How could you, Shuiichi? Why? Did I not raise you with any pure values at all? Any morals?"

            Dark hair in tangling strands draped about her sorrowful face. In an explosion, she took her son by the shoulders and began to shake him violently as she cried harder. 

            "You lost your virginity! You lost your virginity! Do you know how sacred something like that is?! Have I taught you nothing?! My son, my only child had sex at sixteen! And not only that, he did it with another boy! I don't know who you are anymore! Shuiichi, what else haven't you told me? What other secrets do you have?! I'm now questioning how far you've taken advantage of my trust in the past! Shuiichi, why?!"

            "I… Hiei- Hiei and I- we've known each other for a long time… and…"

            "You love him? Is that what you want to say? You love Hiei?"

            Nodding with little strength, he admitted. "Yes."

            "Shuiichi, that couldn't possibly be REAL love! It's cupidity! You're both men! It's hopeless for there to be any sort of relationship between the two of you! Men who sleep with each other are only there for one thing, and that's sex in itself! Don't you understand that? You may not realize it, but that's the way it is! And if you DO care about that boy, then maybe Hiei is the one taking advantage of you! Do you realize what kind of danger you've put yourself in? You could be sick now, and we don't even know it!"

            "But it was the first time for the both of us!" The redhead all at once argued. "We didn't know what was happening! It just… It just happened… We didn't plan it… If that's what you think… And Hiei would never fool with my faith in him like that…"

            "You mean in the way you did with me?"

            Right there, Kurama's mouth shut on him.

            "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, you and your 'friend' are coming with me to the clinic to have you checked out. I don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you… But have NO doubt in your mind that I will be thinking about it all tonight."

            The sound of her cold and harsh tone was completely alien to Kurama's ears. Never before had he heard or seen her so furious. Emotions gripped Shiori every which way. Somehow, having had the ideal son for so many years, she couldn't cope with the unforeseen flaw. To her, Shuiichi was pure white. But after finding that single smudge of dried copper blood on his bed sheet- her son became marked with the dirtiest of stains. 

            "Leave. Please leave. I'm so- so angry with you that I can't see straight… I almost want to- to HIT you, but I can't do that… I DON'T want to do that- so leave. I don't want to look at you right now…"

            Without a sound, Kurama followed her order. Closing the door to her room behind him, he leaned against it dully.

            "Gomen- gomen nasai… Kaasan…"

            He was crying again. CRYING. He had finally gotten close to over the disgrace at school, but now he was back to where he started- shattered in the blink of an eye.

            "Gomen nasai!" 

            Shiori watched from the other side as her son's shadow sank to the bottom of the door. Clearly, he had finally collapsed after having to hold his heavy body up for what felt like centuries. 

            "For some reason… I know you are…"

 Her reply came out in a shallow whisper. Like her son, she couldn't stand any further- she was sprawled on the floor… with one hand gripping the silky material of her long floral skirt. 

"But, Shuiichi… You've deceived me… How could you have done that to me? My son… he lied to me… My son lied to me…"


	13. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 13

Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Thirteen

8/7/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Poison" From Shoujo Kakumei Utena 

~*~*~*~

            "What? What is it?… You wanted to tell me something…"

            "I did… But I don't know how to say it… I don't know what the words are, and yet I need to say them…"

            "…Does it hurt…?"

            "…Yes… I want you to know something, but I don't know how to tell you- I don't know the words!"

"Sshh… Don't cry… I think I know what you mean… That's enough for me…"

~*~*~*~

            Hiei opened his squeezed eyelids. The yelling had stopped, as did the sobbing. He hated having to remain in the guest room for so long. It was so cold there, and there was only one single window that hardly let any light in. All he could do was lie on the twin bed that was there- staring into the ceiling like a mindless zombie before all the disaster ensued. It didn't make that much sense to him- the demon. Sure, a picture of two men kissing was entirely embarrassing, but it was plainly odd to him that it could amount to anything more than that. Kurama had spoken shortly before of such things. 'It's not normal.' He said. 'It's not supposed to be that way because… reproduction doesn't take place.' If that's the case, then why did all these ignorant humans use methods of abortion? He had read articles about this topic in some various magazines he found settled around the house. It just didn't add up. Killing an unborn child was, socially speaking, 'normal', but in circumstances such as now, this relationship they had was not? The fire demon pinched the middle of his nose bridge.  He didn't understand it. He couldn't. In it's own right, his reactions to human culture made sense because he only had been living on earth for so long. All the same, it was one hell of a crazy bitch to try to piece things together for the sake of taking under consideration Kurama's 'bizarre' attitudes.

            One inauspicious moment captured on film and all of a sudden all hell broke loose. If only his lover had told him something- ANYTHING, that could have warned him as to what was happening in Kurama's personal life. He had been left out in the dark. Completely, totally unaware of EVERYTHING, and there was nothing he could have done except wander around all day giving himself a migraine. 

            Now that two and two finally made four, Hiei's attempts to save the once golden secret were scathed due to bad timing. PERFECT. However long Shiori planned to keep him isolated was something he tried not to think about, but then there was an even more discouraging possibility… What if she separated him from Kurama?

            If she did something like that, he wouldn't be shocked, but the very idea of it left him… incredibly lonely. "All this time…" he whispered while having his arms pulled casually behind his head on top of a pillow. "I've grown so close to you that it seems unimaginable for us to be apart for any duration of time… I hate you… Look what you've done to me… I'm helpless now…"

            A car drove by on the street, bringing with it false light that dragged from one end of the room to the other. Night had fallen. 

            "Hn. It's funny how I can still feel this way about you then. Keh' if you hadn't touched me and I hadn't touched you- no one would be sending vicious blows to your back…" He pounded his fist ardently against the mattress. "If only I hadn't kissed you then! That stupid kiss!"

*****

            The next morning, when the sun arose lazily, Kurama's mother made a call to the school office for non-attendance and later impassively woke her son for a trip to the hospital. He was stunned to find Hiei sleeping in the first floor room, but the purpose of his being there made sense once Shiori ordered the both of them to load into the Acura. They didn't have their usual homely breakfast, and words exchanged mostly came from Shiori. Even so, her words were curt and unfeeling. Orders. All she gave were orders. 'Get into the car.' 'Shuiichi, you're in front with me- Hiei, stay in back.' The ride alone was tense. The whole trip was a silent one, and Kurama was actually afraid to slip a cough or sneeze. Hiei, however, remained aloof as usual. He was ready to contend with whatever was dished toward him; nevertheless, Kurama knew that Hiei's composure was fifty-percent pretense.  Why? To downsize the matter at hand. It was a valiant effort on his part, but it did little to help.

            "We're here."

            Those two words sounded as if they came from a robot. When they stepped out, Shiori was already several feet ahead of them. The redhead glanced at the shorter, and the shorter- he. They dared not to say anything. Shiori's ears were sure to pick whatever exchange up. The demon walked closer to his friend's side, his hand somewhat itching to hold the other's. As an alternative of doing so, Hiei's hand brushed only distantly against his skin, and then his hand went back to his right. Far, far away from reach…

            The automatic doors separated before them for their entry into the building. The first thing they made note of was the scent of antiseptic and other medical whatnot lingering about the air. Shuiichi's mother was already at the reception window- filling out a clipboard rapidly, and then signally the other two to sit down. It felt very weird. Sitting down alone was a task that seemed so dangerous. Touching 'this' or 'that' in the building appeared to infect you. With what was a mystery, but you were still infected. Hiei had already made himself comfortable by sitting on one of the red courtesy chairs. Kurama was about to settle next to him, when he caught a glare from his mother shooting straight across the room. He took one chair away from him.

            "…What are we here for…?" Hiei asked as softly as possible. For everyone's good, he kept his head straightforward- Kurama was thankful for that.

            "An examination… For HIV." The redhead whispered back, keeping his own head from gesturing. 

            "…HIV…?"

            "Minnamino, Shuiichi and Hiei?"

            They adjusted their heads to find a young nurse pop in from the clinic door. Her eyes roamed around the facilities, which was useless since they were the only people there. Must be force of habit.

            It was then, that Shiori stood herself. "I'll come with them."

            The nurse nodded and waited for them to come to the doorway she was at. She later led them down the halls and into a small quarter with a steel table, rolling stool, and all the other basics you would find at any other hospital. The nurse held the door for them, put on a phony smile- which Hiei glowered at- and let the three of them sink into whatever available fixtures there was. In the end, Shiori took the metal folding chair, the redhead took the steel table, and the fire demon sat on the counter where the sink was. 

            He couldn't stop from fidgeting a bit on the table. It was cold, and the feeling of ice penetrated through his thin beige slacks. Kurama found it hard to find that last nerve to keep himself under control. He kept wishing some sort of mishap to take place. A power outage, an earthquake, flash flood, tsunami- shit, he even prayed for Mount Fuji to erupt. Being here… being analyzed by people who had no connection with you at all… Surrounded by doctors who could care less about what you were doing on a one-night stand. This place was demoralizing. 

            Some wind pushed forward as the door swung inwardly. The physician came inside- paying no particular attention on anything save for the clipboard. "Shuiichi and Hiei?" She mumbled. They both looked up to her call, and discovered a woman who couldn't ever grasp the meaning of laughter.  Her short bangs completely covered her forehead- straight burgundy hair framing her head squarely. 

            Professionally, she took the rolling stool that was reachable from under the sink and counter. After retrieving it, she sat on it and continued reading the forms. "I'm Doctor Yuka, Musashi. I see you're interested in being tested?"

            How systematic. It wasn't as though either of them had much a choice. Since no one replied, Yuka took that as a 'yes'. 

            "Well then, please answer me the following questions: have the two of you engaged in sexual actions more than once?"

            Kurama shook his head. This was unreal. "…No…"

            "Then in the time the both of you have done so, did either of you engage orally?"

            "…We kissed…"

            She clicked on her pen. "Where?"

            "Mouth… hands… chest…" Kurama dragged. 

            "Did you make contact with the penis or anal passage way?"

            Hiei's eyes widened, and his head whipped around to stare at his lover.

            "Yes… but we didn't- we didn't go far…"

            "Did either of you swallow sperm?"

            His hands began groping about the table… he felt naked. "No…"

            "Was there any anal sex involved?"

            He gripped harder onto the table. "…No…"

            "That's good." She replied. "The anus is not meant to be penetrated. If it had been, one of you would have had lacerations all along your insides. In such a scenario, blood would have been lost. This is bad because then you are involving not two bodily fluids, but three. That is, anal mucous, sperm, and blood. Chances of infection would have been much graver…"

            "I found blood on the bed sheets…" Shiori interrupted. "Could it have been from any other source?"

            "It's a wound." Hiei answered promptly. "A wound on my side… A cut from an injury."

            "Did you make any sexual contact upon that wound?"

            "What kind of question is THAT?" The demon retorted in full offense. "Is there no privacy in this God forsaken world?!"

            "Hiei…" Kurama soothed; after calming him by saying his name, he answered the demeaning question.  "…I kissed him there… That's all…"

            'Was your mouth open- did you suck?"

            Hiei was mortified; Shiori was rendered wordless.

            "No- my mouth was closed… only my lips touched…"

            "From everything said thus far, I'm assuming you've made penis with penis contact… Correct?"

            Kurama said nothing.

            Yuka raised her eyebrows almost conceitedly. "I see… How recently did the two of you have sex together?"

            "…Last week…" The redhead whispered.

            "Hm… I'm sorry to tell you this, but I cannot have any positive tests on you until after the period of six months… Unless we find that neither of you are carriers…"

            Shiori blinked at that. "Why that long? That's half a year…"

            "Mm… The HIV has a six-month window period from the moment of first contact. That means that the HIV cannot be traced in the blood of the host until that window period is over. The reason for this is because the disease is 'incubating'. The only way to acquire it is through two bodily openings making contact with the secretion of bodily fluids. Saliva doesn't count. You would have to swallow a gallon of saliva to be infected. The eyes do not count either. The bodily fluids include: breast milk, mucous lining, seamen, blood, and vaginal acids. The openings include: penis, vagina, mouth, cut, and anus. Mix any of these and you have a possibility of being infected, and that is ONLY if one of you is already a carrier."

            "And if neither of us are carriers?" The fire youkai asked.

            "Then neither of you would be infected. Hiei, were you a virgin before hand?"

            "Why is that important to you?" He replied snappily.

            "Hiei, answer the question."

            He scowled at Shiori in secret. "…I was… The same goes for Ku- Shuiichi…"

            Kurama nodded and continued to watch the doctor scribble along her paperwork. 

            "I still need to withdraw blood from the two of you- to make sure. Once the blood is withdrawn, I also need urine samples- then you may go home. I'll have the results for you in one week. Until then, I wouldn't worry about anything, but that doesn't mean you should take this check-up lightly."

            'That's VERY contradictory,' Hiei thought, shuffling his legs on the counter.

            "I will be back shortly with the needles." With that, she stood and closed the door behind her. Kurama glanced at his mother, and she stared back at him. He tried to smile, but wound up biting his lip instead. The shorter persisted in sitting still- head turned away and arms folded, completely uninterested. Seeing his unruffled attitude, Shiori chose now to set her thoughts straight.

            "You will remain in our household, Hiei."

            His ruby irises moved to their corners.

            "However," the woman proceeded. "You must stay in the guest bedroom for as long as you are with us. Neither of you are to see one another unless I give permission. Whether or not I will grant consent when asked is a matter of how I feel. If either of you chose to meet one another in secret and I happen to find out, then I will not be as benevolent as I am now." She paused to avert her attention to Shuiichi. "Furthermore, since I'm sure Hiei doesn't attend any sort of schooling- he shall remain with me at all times when Shuiichi is at school. Once he comes home, Hiei is free to be wherever he pleases about our household, as long as I am also there. In the event that I am not, Shuiichi must stay in his own room until I arrive. I am aware that you have after school activities, Shuiichi, and you have my permission to attend those activities so long as you are within the house no later than ten at night- and you must CALL me beforehand. I know it isn't fair for Hiei to be inside consistently, so I will allow him to have the same curfew only if you, Shuiichi, are at home. Therefore, will you abide to my rules?"

            "…Yes Kaasan…"

            "Hiei?"

            "…Yes…"


	14. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 14

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Fourteen

8/8/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Ameno Remix" by Eric Levi.

~*~*~*~

            "Do you know what makes me happy?"

            "…What…?"

            "Waking up and having the first thing I see… be your face…"

~*~*~*~

            Hiei ran- down the brook and through the meadow, the ground itself shifting to every beat of his foot. The ground… how strange it felt, it seemed to move from under him- tickling his toes and flapping to the wind.

            He fell.

            Without warning, the soil soared from under him- pieces of colors flying about the air like confetti. Orange… red… pink and violet, yellow and green… The colors sparkled brilliantly in the extravagant light, patching everything with tints as the luminosity transformed the insects into soaring fragments of stained glass. 

             Butterflies… So many butterflies…

            As they uncovered the earth with their wings, a body was slowly being revealed on the ground… A familiar body. Hiei crawled towards it- his eyes squinting to identify who it was. He was covered in vines, butterflies from all over settling upon his ivory skin and dancing upon his delicate lips. 

            "Kurama!" He crawled even faster, holding fast to the ground and crushing many butterflies… many young caterpillars. 

Once reaching him, he cupped his lover's face lightly. For a reason unknown to him- tears were leaving his eyes… and he couldn't control them. The tears from his eyes, hot hot water… rolled down his cheeks and splashed upon the other's- causing some landed insects to fly away.

            "Wake up, Kurama! You have to wake up!"

            At his cry, a hurricane of butterflies engulfed him- sucking him into the earth and making him drown among the numerous wings.  

            "…I cannot breathe… Everything hurts! Everything is painful!" He cried and violently turned to his friend, who was still embedded in the ground- still sleeping peacefully at his side. The tears pouring freely from his face… they turned into blood that later hardened into rubies. "Am I- am I dying?" Loosening a hand, Hiei tried to reach for him. Even if just their hands- their fingers could touch, maybe that would be enough…

            "Let him go… Do you actually dare to bring him back into this endless nightmare? To suffer? Let him be… Lest two worlds collide and are both eternally destroyed…"

            More vines continued to wrap around his lover, all over until he no longer could be seen. Hiei's eyes broadened- terrified. 

"Who are you?" The fire demon asked.

            A blue butterfly landed upon Kurama's ivy covered chest- its wings moving up and down in the slowest and most of gentle of motions.

            "…I am the last…"

*****

The entire bed shook fiercely as Hiei immediately sat upright. In his sudden rise, the blankets heaved in giant waves, and slowly descended the moment air left from beneath. The sheets were tangled all around his legs, his hips, and his arms- winding around him in the same messy fashion as the ivy had covered Kurama. He shuddered at the thought, and soon realized how sweaty he had become. His garnet irises wandered to the right side of the mattress, where the redhead normally was. For some reason, the bed- although a twin one- appeared too large for him…

            And it was cold- chilly at night. More than four times he had awaken to find himself huddled into a tight ball. This was awful, and it was only the first time. Whenever he had had a nightmare, his friend would catch him on the shoulders. He would always catch him from that falling sensation he had- when it felt as if he were dropping at the speed of over one hundred miles per hour. If he were drenched in perspiration, Kurama would get out of bed to find a towel to dry him off with it. He could clearly recall that feeling.  How he would dab his back tenderly with pure soft cotton- wipe his face and forehead…

            Hiei clutched his pillow.

            There was no one to that now.      

*****

"She found out? Shuiichi-kun, why didn't you tell her about how you feel about him in the first place?!"

            "She wouldn't have understood…" Kurama answered, looking at his fists as they were set on his desk.  "My mom's very religious- if I told her, she would do whatever it takes to set me 'the right way'…"

            Honoka shook her head from side to side briskly. "And you think waiting for her to find out on her own would be better?"

She stood from the desk she was in to head for her table. There she took her canister and unscrewed it to refill her mug of coffee. Once done, she took her mug and sat down in front of him again. Blowing away the steam, she looked up from her drink and slowly sipped "Would you like a cup?"

            The redhead courteously raised a hand. "No thank you." 

            "Well, if you ask me, I think what she did was reasonable. Your mother was gracious enough to not throw Hiei out of the house, right? Give her time; she needs to be able to absorb what happened. If I were in her position, I would have done the same thing." Honoka paused momentarily to tilt her coffee. "How was the examination?"

            Kurama lowered his head and let it sink in between his two raised forearms like a vise. "Horrible…" he murmured. "The physician actually asked HOW we did it… Argh! She took something so personal and broke it down to its perverse core!"

            His teacher leaned back against her chair- her posture flawless and still. Taking off her glasses, she folded them and let them rest on the tabletop. "You should know, Shuiichi, that lovemaking- no matter who is involved- IS perverse if you look at it in an detached level. But that's the how it is- to one person, the sex is nothing more than a depraved drive, but to another, it's romantic and significant to the heart. Either way, the actions involved are without a doubt quite grotesque…"

            "It wasn't disgusting to me…"

            "Of course not. I would imagine that for you and Hiei it was very beautiful, yes?"

            Lifting his head, the other half-smiled. "You always seem to know what to say…"

            Laughing lightly, she reached over to pat her student on the back. "I hope so, it isn't easy trying to lead a class everyday…"

            "Kairu-san…"

            "Hm?"

            "What we have… is it really wrong?"

            From his sincere and concerned question, she lowered her eyelids in thought. The manner in which his voice spoke… he was confused- unreservedly confused. Shuiichi wasn't sure or clear about anything. It was as though the borders of right and wrong had completely blurred to be one in the same… "So difficult…" she whispered, crossing her arms over her navy blue blazer. "That is something I have no right to answer… Nor anyone else…"

            His head cocked to the side curiously. "Why is that?"

            Honoka opened her eyes. "Because I'm not God- I can't see how devoted your love is… and no one on this earth has the sole prerogative to judge…"

*****

            Shiori handed him a giant cardboard box, and Hiei tried to balance the heavy load from beneath. As Shuiichi's mother re-entered the walk-in closet, she came out again not long after and burdened the box by placing more items on top of it. These items ranged from old clothes, antique boxed jewelry, books that haven't been read for years- the type of things you would find in a dusty attic. As the piles grew and grew, Hiei's pointed hair disappeared from behind the masses, and his legs began to tremble with strain.  He said nothing about it, however. If he complained right after yesterday's incident, then he'd cross that last inch to get into Shiori's hit list. That would be pathetic- he would be the only name there.

            "You can put it down now." She stated. To him, the voice came out of nowhere. All he could see were the edges of novels and patterns from garments. 

            "What IS all this?" The demon asked once lowering the cargo with his knees. 

            "Old stuff- I'm giving it to good will…"

            His hands started drifting along all the belongings- somewhat fascinated.  "What's good will?"

            "An organization for the poor." She answered, exploring through the collection to find if there was anything she could still use. "What we don't need anymore can be used by someone less fortunate…"

            "One man's trash… another man's treasure, you mean?"

            The woman raised her eyebrows. That was quite the intelligent remark- given it came from someone improperly educated. "Something like that… Is there anything here you want to look at?"

            The demon shrugged quietly- his face blank until he found something bulky beneath all the old and used. Groping around for it- he pulled that puzzling object out. It was a book- or at least it LOOKED like a book. It was thick, as were the pages within it, and there was a satin ribbon on the edge which kept it from bursting open. The cover was almost like a pillow- but harder, with decorative pearls and girlish frills all over the place. The demon came close to puking at it.

            "Oh, how did that get there? That one is definitely staying with us…"

            His fingers trailed around the lacing. "What is it? It's so… WOMANLY…"

            Because of his sexist comment, she put her fists on her hips chidingly.  "It's an album… Haven't you seen one, Hiei?"

            He shook his head.

            "Well then, open it." She replied.

            Feeling rather inquisitive about it, he did so without much hesitation. His eyes blinked when he discovered what was inside. "Pictures?"

            "Not JUST pictures…" Shiori came closer to him and took part of the album in her hands protectively. Looking at her, Hiei became aware that she wanted to sit down on the floor with it. She flipped through the laminated pages, stopping only when she found pictures of her son as a little boy. "Here he is on his first day of kindergarten… and here again getting on the school bus! Oh, he was so small…"

            Cute. VERY cute. Shuiichi had such chubby hands and legs! The school uniform he had was doubtlessly charming. There was another photograph of him on a rainy day. He was wearing a yellow sailor's hat with matching raincoat and black goulashes. There was even a squeaky duck patch on the breast of the plasticy coat. In one hand, he had an umbrella that was much too hefty for him, and his pose was so humorous! Little Shuiichi was bending over to look at his reflection in a puddle- as if he had never seen one before!

"THAT was KURAMA?" Hiei spurted. To his last word, Shiori peered at him perplexed. 

            "Kurama? Who's Kurama?"

            His inner lip had the honor of being jabbed aggressively with his fangs. "…Shuiichi is Kurama." 

            "What?"

            Think! Think! "Yes, it's a name I gave him… His friends call him that too, at times…"

            Shutting the book and laying it on her lap, Shiori appeared to shake her head in disbelief. "But… why Kurama?"

            "It's a secret…" Hiei compromised.

            "A secret?" Apparently, she hated confidentiality too. Maybe they could get along…

            "…Our last one…" His tone trailed. "…There's nothing left, but that…"

*****

            For today, he had reached the reasoning that food is food and when one wants food, one gets that food. Therefore, Kurama decided on passing the offering to stay in Honoka's room for lunch. He had stayed during break, however, his stomach had been grumbling for the past two hours already. Forbid he would disregard an opportunity to get some instant ramen, or anything at all for that matter. As he entered the double-doored cafeteria, the redhead was frankly aware of all the silent stares zeroing in on his back. 

He waved it off. 'Very well…'Kurama thought. 'Attack me at will…"

            Picking up a tray from one of the steel carts, he slid it along the railing and loaded it with whatever seemed appealing to his appetite: a plate of custard, a bowl of mango ice cream and nuts, and some parfait jello. Bringing up the tray to the cashier, he suddenly frowned. ...These were all the foods Hiei liked to eat... He shook his head in a slight daze. Custard? Caramel custard? It was too sweet! He hated this desert… but he always ended up making it for his friend anyway... Ice cream and parfait jello? What was he thinking? He had to watch his weight for track practice!

            "Putting on the calories are you? Just like a girl who got dumped by her boyfriend…" 

            He was about to turn, when he felt something hot- searing hot pour down the back of his uniform. Kurama gasped at the burning,- his mouth gaping from the disgusting feeling of having something hot and sticky slide in clumps down his clothes. 

            "Here!" The student laughed. "Take some fresh rice pudding- straight from the kettle!" 

With that, he emptied bowl down Shuiichi's shirt and threw it carelessly to the side. Green eyes watched that bowl- how it revolved around and around, finally stopping by landing on its rim. The redhead made a fist at his side, and tried his best not to shake out of his own control. Oh, how he wanted to kill him… Nice and slow with a pointed bamboo pole… He could envision it so seamlessly… The pointed end would go through this asshole's mouth- inch by agonizing inch- until the plant would shoot out from the other side of his hard- albeit empty- head… Blood everywhere… Splattered all along the tile and leaking into the floor gutters. He nearly licked his lips at the thought of it…

             "Hey! You jerk! Leave him alone!"

            Kurama blinked. "…Arisu…?"

            The young girl practically stomped her way in between Shuiichi and this- this fool. She tucked her arms together and gave an exceptionally threatening gaze. The boy had come close to laughing at her naiveté, but he halted himself the moment his eyes caught Shidou watching from one of the tables. Shidou was seated in the far back of the cafeteria, but he made it clear that his vigil was at it's sharpest.    

            "Keh'." Being smarter than most people assumed him to be, he walked away with a scratched pride and kicked the tossed bowl to the other side of the facilities. The bowl left some skid marks of liquefied rice on the tiles.

            "Are you okay?" The blonde asked. 

            "I'm fine. Sticky, but fine."

            "I'll follow you to the bathrooms-"

            "You don't HAVE to…" Kurama interrupted, sensing it wasn't such a good thing to be defended by such a sweet person. 

            "NO." She pressed. "I DO. I want to ask you something while we walk there… Alright?"

            Walking down the corridors, Arisu kept a one-foot distance from her ex-friend. It wasn't out of aversion towards Shuiichi's personal preferences; it was only because she didn't want to get gummy stuff in her hair or clothes- or be left with a semi-sugary, semi-rice paddy odor. When Kurama glanced at her, she put on a pitying smile. The redhead sighed. The kind of smile it was was the kind that was accompanied by curved eyebrows- a manifestation akin to a puppy dog.  

            "You wanted to ask me something?"

            "Um…" Arisu looked to the ceiling, watching the stationary lights pass her by as she walked. "I don't mean to sound meddlesome or condescending, but- for my own peace of mind- did I have anything to do with you… 'liking' that other boy?"

            "Eh?"

            "I'm sorry- I'm being rude… But I've found out you once liked me- Shidou told me. He told me that you were about to give me a bouquet of flowers when you overheard me talking with some girls that I had a crush on your friend, Shidou, instead… He told me everything you did, Shuiichi, a year ago… How YOU gave him the flowers to give to me…" They stopped in the middle of the hall. "I just didn't want to bring it up because I thought it would hurt you…"

            Kurama smiled to himself. At the sight of this, Arisu's aqua eyes started wandering frantically- trying to decode what was going through the other's mind. Kindly, he rested his palms on her shoulders- his face softening to the extent it may be compared to silk.

            "It's true- I won't deny it… But… I've known Hiei for two years. I've known him even before I was in high school… So if you're worried that you've left some sort of 'impression' in my mind- don't be… If anyone left an impression… It was Hiei himself…"


	15. Let's Fly as the Birds Do.. TOUCH

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Touch

7/24/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

Notes: 'Touch' replaces chapter 15

Music theme to chapter: "Touch My Hand" By: Dido.

~*~*~*~

            "…We make the memories…"

~*~*~*~

            She didn't love me… Not in the way I loved her, at least… Arisu… For once there's this ache from within me that I cannot comprehend… I had been infatuated with her for over a month… Infatuated by her beauty, her smile, her wit, kindness, and intelligence, but no- she liked my friend, Shidou, not me…

            I wasn't crying, but I was aware that I was truly hurting from the inside- out. Grabbing onto my pillow tightly as I lay on my side in bed, my eyes gaze blankly through the window. How dark it was outside… I could barely see the silhouette of my giant tree… 

            Ridiculous. So she didn't have the same affection for me, as I had her. It's not horrible- I've had worse… If that's the case, then… why did my head feel like bursting? Stupid! It's just adolescent hormones! Nothing more than that! Yet… I still like her up to now… Why?

            I tossed away from the windowpane, my vision then focusing on a blank wall.  I didn't expect to fall in 'love' with her- or to put it insensitively, take an interest in her personality… Though, the way she said she 'couldn't possibly love me', among her friends was excruciating to my ears… What she said wasn't harsh… But I didn't like the sound of it… She thought of me to be like her 'big brother' and never anything more than that… It was also then, that she told her friends that Okono, Shidou was her crush… 

            In the end, I gave Arisu up. I had to. My friend loved her as much as I did- I couldn't deprive him of his chance out of bitterness… That would have been deceitful… 

            Suddenly, I heard the window slide open. I didn't bother greeting my visitor.

            I had been half-expecting Hiei to remark my rudeness derisively, but he didn't. Instead, I sensed his weight press on the mattress from behind me- directly behind my head, in fact… I also felt his eyes, roaming about the back of my form- stare indubitably intense.

            He didn't say anything… Nor did I…

Without warning, something very cold- very icy- touches my face… It felt good… like cool water against my hot cheek… skin…

It was his hand…

"You feel sorry for me…?" I asked quietly.

"…No…" My friend replies evenly. 

"Then why are you touching me like this? It's not like you to-"

"Kurama…" 

Hiei spoke my name in a manner so compassionate, that I was taken far aback. He doesn't do this often, but whenever he does, I realize it is only when I am in need of counseling… or maybe a willing ear. I close my eyelids and let his thumb stroke from under my eyes to the bottom of my chin. If this isn't pity… how should I define his motives?

"…I know… what happened…" He said finally, in that deep tone that can only be his. "It's not worth slaughtering yourself over…"

To say the least, what he told me caused astonishment to douse my very perceptions. Since when did he take the extra time he had to research my private relations?  Let alone, be deeply a part of them… 

"Yes… But… I wish she could have been mine- even for just a little while…"

Some subtle chuckling escapes Hiei's lips, and a dire grimace was set upon my expression out of impulse.  

"To think you are the charmer of charmers…" The little demon mused. "I presume it makes sense for you to desire the impossible…"

That was almost like a slap on the face.

"You're right…" I muttered. "You have no sympathy."

"Hn. That's because you don't need it- am I right?"

 "Well…"

"Of course," he proceeded. "That doesn't mean you don't WANT it- correct?"

Sighing, I adjust my head to see the almost infallible demon. What was I lying on…? It wasn't a pillow… it was… his lap. How on earth did this happen?

Forgetting about that fortuitous subject, Hiei's small face hangs over mine- a genuine smirk decorated on his fair complexion. His palm shifts to the side of my face, while his other hand moves to caress my opposite side. Come to think of it… I don't think even his palms were stroking my skin… It was only his fingers. Curious… it almost tickles.

"…She's lovely… and she can make equally delightful music…" I somehow decided to go on with my gushing- it never struck me then, that Hiei never complained about it; he merely allowed me to ramble on selfishly. "Arisu and her violin… I invited her over, one day, for a study session… I noticed she had her violin case with her, and, out of the blue, we began making music together. She played the strings with her slender bow, and I took advantage of my mom's piano… I'm sure we made breathtaking music that day… of course, since we were the composers, neither of us were ever really able to appreciate it… Heh'… what's a song without a listener…?"

"I take it you mean to say that there was no mutual complimenting…"

"I suppose." I admit, perhaps everything I had for Arisu was nothing more than pubescent fixation. Looking it over, I realize that I hardly knew the girl at all. She had a foster family; a younger brother who passed away from cancer, and that was basically all I could gather. One month, and this was all I knew. I was about to laugh at myself for grieving over my 'loss'- when Hiei cut in.

"It's absurd for you to waste your time fraternizing…"

Now THAT was bitter.

 "You think so?" I inquired him on a rising note- to some extent teasing Hiei's philosophy. 

 "I know so."

"Then what are you doing NOW?"

As swift as lighting, his fingers broke off from their fondling… I didn't know why, but I was saddened when that had occurred. Nevertheless, I force a sly grin to my lips. Oh, how I enjoyed being right… Conversely, I would- without hesitation- trade in all my pride to feel him touch me like that for a second time…

"Hn."

"No answer?"

"Not one I'd like to give… I must go now."

I wondered what he meant by that… He then stands; the result of his action being the backside of my cranium hitting the mattress with a visible bounce. Clumsily, which is out of the ordinary for myself, I flip to lie on my stomach.

" Matte… Where are you going?"

Did I sound desperate? Lonely? My friend actually turned around to see me when I asked…

"Not far. I might just be outside… walking on the rooftops."

            "May I come with you?"

            "No. You will sleep." 

            He reaches for beneath the lampshade and switches the light off. The glow of my bedroom soon fades- colors of midnight blue and black blanketing the walls and every furnishing from within. Hiei's eyes shimmer as a cat's would- only his eyes are stained with red rather than green or yellow. He's responsive to the detail that my head was still sustained upwards. Therefore, he stretches one arm out, and forces my head down to make contact with my feathery pillows.   

            "You're exceedingly stubborn…" He said. "I suppose this means you've been spending too much time around me…"

"Or vice versa." I fought back in an amused whisper.

            "Hn. I shall return shortly."

            I smiled."…I know…"


	16. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 16

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Sixteen

8/9/01

By: Hikari

E-mail: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: Music theme: " Passionate" (track 18 in OST 1; LOVELY postmodern orchestra piece- very jazzy) From Shoujo Kakumei Utena. 

~*~*~*~

            Love is intangible to my knowledge… and yet I know it when I feel it…

~*~*~*~

            She left him there. At home. Alone. To keep him busy, and to insure that he would not take the chance to leave the household, Shiori ordered him to clean all the bathroom mirrors and windows in the house. It was a simple task, but it had to be done. After all, if Hiei were to be living with them now, it would only be decent if he did his part of work. Shuiichi had school and his own chores. Shiori had home- office work to do and the usual bills. Hiei got mirrors and windows. Mirrors and windows. How drab, giving someone such a simple errand is downright insulting. 

            Indignantly, he picked up the pail, paper towels, and Windex. The demon walked around the house, taking his easy time knowing full well he could be finished in less than one or two minutes if he wished. But why rush? There was nothing else to do. They already had sorted out the boxes and bags to be sent out to the 'Good Will' corporation, plus doing the dishes was over and done. So as he went into the first bathroom, and then the second, next the third, and lastly the fourth- his mind flew off to distant places, while his body performed what needed to be accomplished. At the slow pace he forced himself to run at, he did everything in half an hour. Had Shiori been home, she would have been amazed by his sluggishness. Yet, even after killing thirty minutes, Hiei was stuck with three crawling hours until Kurama would come back from school- that was unless he decided to stay for a track meet or anything of that sort. He sighed. Nothing to do. Nothing, but think about what the redhead was going through day after painstaking day. The youkai replaced the pail under the sink along with the other cleaning supplies. After doing this, he walked from the kitchen and into the living room where he slumped onto the couch. 

            He COULD leave. He WOULD leave. He SHOULD leave, but he didn't. Hiei didn't know why, but Shuiichi's mother had something in her disposition that made you want to obey her. Rolling his eyes at the idea- he reached for the remote. He was about to flick he tube on, when he stopped himself. It dawned on him that he didn't want to watch television, not alone like this anyway. The remote found its way back on floor table, while Hiei re-slouched himself. Slouching. He hated slouching. He began to sit upright.

            Sitting. Sitting and not moving. His eyes started stirring around from corner to corner until there was nothing left for his irises to dart on in the room. "Day one…" He mumbled, deciding to stand and commence walking around. The Minnamino household wasn't large. There were three rooms for inhabitance, each of which had its own personal washroom. Upstairs was where two of the bedrooms were- a moderate hall separating the two of them. In the middle of that hall was the upstairs laundry closet- where the washer and dryer were stored behind two shutter doors. Downstairs, there was the kitchen- conveniently located by the main entry. Opposite to the kitchen was the isolated washroom. Further down was the dining area, which, Hiei knew, was really a part of the living room itself. Across from the living room was the guestroom- or rather HIS quarters. Like the other two bedrooms, he had his own toilet, sink, and shower. Very practical, although- as funny as it may sound- the room he had wasn't all that roomy. 

            There wasn't much to explore. While he had practically analyzed the entire schematics of the house, he had been strolling around aimlessly. That made sense. Where would your destination be indoors anyhow? At any rate, Hiei had somehow landed dead inside of his lover's room. It must have been out of sub-consciousness.  How foolish, it wasn't like he would be able to find Kurama NOW, especially with all the new regulations set by the mistress herself. 

            He sighed again- very bored. Hiei couldn't help thinking about Kurama. How his face appeared that one Monday night. How he suddenly became very irritable on Tuesday. Then to be discovered and broken by his mother on Wednesday. Thursday- pure humiliation. PURE. And now there was Friday. Images of people degrading Kurama waltzed in and out of his head like a mad marching band. 'Damn kiss…'He thought. That was abnormal. Regret was literally the last thing Hiei ever practiced. 

            Out of inclination, the demon had seated himself on the edge of Kurama's bed. His eyes started feeling sore at all the things he was seeing, but weren't really there. Manifestations of his imagination- created by guilt and aggravation combined. Wonderful. 

            It was so quiet inside the house. So quiet the silence was blaring loudly. Hiei pulled his palm from the top of his face and all the way down- stretching his cheeks to weird proportions. He then rested his elbow against his knee, and later leaned his head against the fist attached to the arm of that elbow. 

            "Where's that idiot when you need him?" Hiei moaned. "Outrageous stupidity is better than this…"

            Finally, the stillness was broken with the sound of the water heater. The split in peace didn't last long- it hushed after five minutes that Hiei thought to be five years. The demon stood again- his hands reaching out and opening whatever drawer he could find. It wasn't exactly civil to snoop around other people's belongings- regardless of how well you know them- but at this point, nosing around looked to be a good form of entertainment. More to the point, Hiei wasn't the Prince of Etiquette like Kurama- he had excuses.

              Nothing particularly intriguing. He had previously known about the redhead's secret stash of Makai herbs… and his secret stash of chocolate covered cranberries. They weren't that good, in his opinion. The first time Kurama fed him one, his lips puckered so much that his friend took this as an opportunity to kiss him lightly. Hiei wilted. 

"I wonder what he's doing now…"

*****

            Arisu lifted her bow and let it slide gracefully along the tightly pulled strings.        The violin sang as she did that- as though it were a cat being petted by its master. Kurama sat at the piano in the music room, his fingers stroking lightly- and at the same time- intensely at the selected keys. With every touch, his hands would settle and suddenly jerk as they moved about the octaves. 

This was fun, and it was nice too... Making music- just to forget about everything for a while. 

            "I like simple jazz…" The redhead said- not removing his eyes from the piano.   

            "Me too…" the blonde smiled, hitting at her own instrument rather vigorously. "I play for Shidou sometimes…" she continued.  "He likes what I perform, but he never can identify the composer of the pieces I do…"

            "…Just as Hiei…" Kurama whispered.

            "You play for him too?" asked Arisu, pulling up her bow and forcing it down with much passion. 

            "…Yes…" The redhead smiled, allowing his fingers to play the harmony on their own. "Come to think of it… He has always been the one to listen to me…"

            "Honto ni?"

            "Mm." Kurama nodded. "Shall we bring this to a finish?"

            "With style- I hope."

            They laughed. It had been such a long time since Kurama laughed, and it felt so good to do it for the first time in days. The hostility Arisu had when he had been discovered appeared to have completely faded. She was kind to him- very blasé even.  The manner in which she acted was as though she knew nothing about his secret life- as though time was somehow pulled back. But that wasn't true. Time progresses. You can't look back. So why, then, was she acting as thus? The redhead wasn't used to this. Not anymore. He needed- almost wanted to be ridiculed. That didn't make sense. Just a moment ago, he thought he was happy. Presently, however, Kurama found himself growing relatively anxious. 

            "…Arisu…?"

            She was about to replace her violin in its case before he called her name. "Ne?"

            "Are you still angry with me?"

            The blonde closed the lid and snapped it shut with its silver clips. "Well… Part of me is, but you know- I can't stay mad at you forever…"

            "And Shidou?" He lowered the cover of the keys until the lids rim hit the wood.

            "Upset- enough that I honestly don't wish to leave his side…"

            "…Sou…"

            Leaving her instrument on top of one of the music tables, Arisu walked over to Shuiichi's side and sat to his right at the piano seat.  "Now my turn to ask…"

            "Nani?"

            As she folded her palms over her pleated skirt humbly, she raised her gorgeous eyes up to him with a sparkle of prod. "When did you realize that you loved the one you love?"

            Now HE lowered his eyes. "Hm."

            Tilting her head to the side, she tested him. "You don't know?"

            "It's not that." Her old friend responded. "I simply can't deduce…"

            "Doishiite?"

            "…Because… there've been many instances where I've become aware of just how valuable Hiei is to me… However, everyday his worth changes…"

An eyebrow arched. "For better or worse?"

            Kurama grinned. "More often than not, for the better…"

*****

            "But that's not fair! We have nothing to do with them!" Botan slammed her hands on the table- causing some of the highly stacked papers to topple over and shower down onto the tiled floor like snow. 

            "Of COURSE it isn't fair! But it is my liability to make sure that none of my personnel will affect- in any way or form- the lives of another! Do you realize what severe a risk has been taken? All four of them could have been killed! I have absolutely no intention of having any of their lives jeopardized on the count of private intimacy!" Koenma was standing on his leather chair. His expression, oddly enough, was held firm in its young face. When he came to the conclusion that it was no time to be raising voices, the child went back to sitting on his chair casually. With solemn, he leaned against one of his infantile fists. "I don't want to do it… But you saw what happened in our last mission…"

            "Yes…" The fairy sighed, coming to her own senses. "I've seen… But- but I'm sure it won't happen again…"

            "I wouldn't count on it. You have no idea as to how far their camaraderie has gotten."

            "HOW far?"

            The young prince raised his eyebrows and allowed his pacifier to sag irreverently. Botan stood there- silence penetrating into her ears until a little light bulb glew inside her head. A corner of her lip twitched, notably pulled to the lower right-hand corner.

            "You're… You're kidding."

            He shook his head. "No, they did. I'm sure of it. Which is why I know we should enforce discipline between them. It isn't out of spite, but rather for the protection of the whole team. Think carefully, if Hiei hadn't been pierced- he would not have dropped the elixir we've been searching for decades. Do you grasp what we could have done with that mixture? We could have cured illnesses there are no known medicines for! But since the bottle shattered, we have no way of using or creating any of it… The whole assignment was in vain!"

            "Oh…" His associate pinched the sleeve of her kimono- arms innocently raised "Well, if anyone should deliver the proposal, it should be you…"

            Eyes bugged out. "ME?!?!"

            She scowled. "Yes, YOU! You're their employer! If you think I'M going to do it, you're out of your mind! I'm sick of doing your dirty work! Besides…." Botan cringed and hid her face behind her sleeves. "I'm too young to die…"

            Koenma grinned mischievously. "Oh, Botan… Hiei's kokuryhua is painless… Fast and quick- you won't feel a thing…"

            Revealing her visage, the prince was met with a mouth of fangs and narrowed eyes. "Funny funny… But since YOU'RE the one going, you'll have to deal with Kurama first- THEN Hiei…" As she strided to the desk menacingly, Botan towered over the other and smiled. "…Slow, excruciating torture… with black fire to finish you off…"

            Smiling apprehensively now, with sweat beading ubiquitously, Koenma raised a finger. "…You're coming with me…"

*****

            Closing the front door quietly behind him, Kurama leaned against it and sighed. Shidou came into the music room the moment he and Arisu were conversing with one another. His friend didn't say a word to him- only signaled to Arisu with his eyes that it was time to leave. Arisu bade him good-bye, finding her place under Shidou's protective arm as they exited soundlessly. Supposedly there was an intention of antagonism when he came for his girlfriend, and yet the redhead caught a glimpse of Shidou taking a peek over his shoulder, as if to make sure Kurama would be fine by himself.

            Everything went downhill after that. Ever since the incident in the cafeteria, something akin to the domino effect occurred. One prank led to another. With his shirt and part of his pants still soiled with rice pudding, he had to get through the day with people shouting: 'Oh my God! He ejaculated!' Normally, he would zone out such bantering, however it was grueling to do so. He was surrounded- entirely surrounded. Calculus was a living hellhole. Someone found humor in filling the inside of his desk with condoms. If that weren't enough, his homework was torn to shreds. SHREDS. Fifty-eight LONG problems- including subproblems. For every question there was a.), b.), c.).  The total of this work taxed three hours of Kurama's time at best. Photography class was just as bad. In the developing station- someone locked him in the room. For an hour he was trapped within the boundaries of tight walls- the solitary light available being a red low-burning bulb. A miracle he didn't turn claustrophobic.   

            Kurama came close to swearing in front of them all, but fastened his lips tightly when acknowledging the unconcealed fact that he would be degrading himself to their level. That was the last thing he wanted- to be like them, and worse for being what he was.

            Approaching the stairs, he bumped into Hiei- chest to chest.

            "…Hi…"

The demon nodded. "Your mother went to her office- to pick up some folders…"

            "Oh…"

            They tried to pass each other, but whenever one tried to go one way, the other would mirror that action. Hiei backed to the wall.

            "You first."

            "Thank-you." 

            With Kurama's back facing him as the redhead advanced up the stairs, the smaller scrutinized the grease stains smeared about the usually pressed and unsullied red uniform. The grease triangled from the top where the neckline was, tapered down his back, and flared again towards the matching pants. The smears looked similar to the shape of an hourglass.

            "What happened?"

            He didn't turn. Instead, he continued for his room. "Things… Stupid things…"


	17. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 17

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Seventeen

8/15/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: Music theme to chapter: Yu Yu Hakusho's Fourth Ending: Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki".

~*~*~*~

            It's ironic to hate hate…

~*~*~*~

            Light knocking, and then the door opened. "Shuiichi?"

            "Yes, mom?" He shifted in his chair situated by his study desk. 

            "Checking." She said, and then closed the door. Kurama sighed. That was bad. Surely it would become one of those nasty habits. A second sigh.

            'Homework… predictable… Always homework. They give it to me. I get it done. Then they give me more… More damn essays on black and white prejudice in America… More damn theses on communism and the Red Scare of the nineteen-fifties… and Vietnam… and Hiroshima and Nagasaki… Then the Bataan Death March in the Philippine Islands… Machiavelli… Hitler and his holocaust… More shit…' Resting against the support of his chair, he took his pencil and snapped it with one hand. Wood and pencil led turned into powder and splinters. His eyes flashed. 'If only I could kill them all… Kill all these hypocrites… But that would mean killing even myself…'

            Kurama stared through the window of his room.

            "And if I did such a thing, you would never forgive me… Would you?"

*****

            The dinner table was silent that night. Only sounds made were the clattering of utensils against plates, the chiming of glasses, and even muffled chewing- swallows were exceptionally loud. Hiei picked at his food with his fork. He was used to chopsticks, but as the meal was roast chicken and pork buns- he had to make do with such kitchenware. Glancing up from his plate, the demon took immediate notice that Shiori wasn't appreciating his alleged playing. Quickly, he inserted a spoonful of creamed spinach into his mouth. Not surprisingly, Hiei had to stifle a complaint of rejection. There wasn't enough margarine. The spinach was far too bitter. Nonetheless, he gulped down the already made bulbous in his mouth heavily. It plunged to the pit of his stomach like an anvil.

            "How was school, Shuiichi?"  Shiori inquired- not detaching her eyes from her plate. 

            "…Fine…" Kurama replied in the same wintry fashion his mother gave him.

            'That's a lousy lie…' the demon deemed, though he said nothing. 

            "And your grades?"

            'You KNOW his grades…' Hiei thought on.

            "Same. How was work?"

            The shorter closed his eyes to roll them in contempt. 

            "Same- I cleaned out the closets today…"

            "…Oh…" The redhead reached for the pepper; Hiei handed it to him. While doing this, he stared at Shiori- hinting to her to at least say something worth listening to… Perhaps what they found in the album… Anything, but this mundane conversation…

            "I'm finished…" She threw her napkin on top of her plate and carried it to the sink. Hiei wished for too much. 

            What a frontage she had put on. He knew his friend's mother was nowhere near this distant. Just this afternoon, she was virtually garrulous about her son as a little boy. Hiei remembered clearly how her face lit up- seeing old pictures of little Shuiichi getting into the bus, staring at his reflection, climbing up a cherry blossom tree. All of 'this' and 'that' which were simple memories that could merely be looked back upon. Hiei also knew, that comparing past with present was such a dangerous thing. The truth of this was showing blatantly in this instant, and who knew for how much longer…

            Shiori went up to her room- probably to work on the computer. How shrewd she was- leaving Kurama and Hiei in the same room all by themselves… Very experimenting… 

            "And I thought I missed out on a lot… Family ties- really…"

            "Stop, Hiei…" His lover hissed lowly. "I'm not in the mood…"

            "Hn." Hiei grabbed his plate and dumped everything into the trash disposal with his knife. "Humans… che'…

            "…che'…" The redhead whispered, abruptly slamming his fist against the glass table. As an outcome of this- the near-empty glasses rattled, and food jumped in their place. Hiei, to say the least, was stunned. "You don't HAVE to tell me what humans are like… I know more than you do…"

            "Well, it's only LOGICAL that you do!" The demon shouted from over the counter. "Damn it! You don't tell me what's happening! I have only my imagination to figure whatever the hell is going on!"

            Kurama shut his eyes viciously and crossed his arms- shouting in return. "Oh, will you shut your mouth! Even if I told you, you don't have the conception to figure out WHY this kind of inanity is taking place!"

            Throwing a dishrag into the basin- the wet cloth slapped the metal disdainfully. "Shut my mouth? SHUT MY MOUTH?!?! I HARDLY SAY ANYTHING!" 

            Rising from his chair, he gripped the bolster in frustration. "Maybe- but whenever you do speak, crap pours out of your mouth! I'm sick of crap! EVERYONE'S CRAP! AND THAT INCLUDES YOURS!" Hiei was about to counteract, but Kurama beat him to it. "You know what? I'm so TIRED of having you sulk around as if everything you're walking through is a cesspool! I'm TIRED of seeing your so-called depression!"

            "What the hell are you babbling about?!?!"

            He pushed over the chair. "You know what I mean! The way you carry yourself!! YOU'RE SO SELFISH! It's You! You! You! YOU! If something doesn't go your way- you just blow everything into oblivion! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO WIN EVEN IF IT MEANS SLITTING SOME PERSON'S THROAT! And despite that, the act is so EASY for you to do!! It's not fair!!"

            "Who ever said it was EASY for me to KILL?!?! And what is with this new obsession?!?! I'm not sure whether I'm talking to YOU or THE FUCKING YOUKO!!"

            At that remark, he stiffened. "The Youko…" Kurama murmured. "Me or the Youko…"

            Hiei saw his friend cooling down from his boiling point, also to discover his own temper was plateuing itself. The redhead shook to readjust his senses. He felt awful. All that useless swearing and bickering. Pent up. That's what it was: pent up. 

            "I'm going to retire… You best do the same, Hiei…We're not exactly on healthy grounds…"

            "Hn. Whatever the Doctor says…"

*****

            Day was loathsome. Night was loathsome. No peace. If he wasn't struggling with the assaults on the wake, then he was fighting in his nightmares- choking his pillows with his fists or entangling himself with his sheets. As all these were becoming regular issues, Kurama would get up at the first ray of morning light, go downstairs, and drink as much tea as his stomach would permit. Often he would play around with the idea of alcohol. There was a collection of wine in one of the secret cupboards of the pantry- wine meant for momentous times. 

Five AM. Kurama took a pot from the nook and filled it with water, after that he covered it and turned on the gas on the stove. The past few days didn't follow the rules of ceremonial liquor- hence the green tea. It didn't matter. He knew he was too smart, too young, and too proud to unexpectedly transform into a disgraceful alcoholic. The water was beginning to bubble. The redhead made sure to unscrew the nozzle to keep his drink from whistling loudly into the wee hours of daytime. Considerate, as always- or as a minimum, he tried to be. 

Hiei hated rising- he was fully aware of that. Slumber was constantly defeating the objective to say: 'Ohayou Nasai…' Kurama did a study on this once, just out of curiosity of his friend's behavior. Psychology 1A- independent summer classes. According to numerous books, people who enjoyed sleep had no reason to look forward to another day. Examples of these cases were patients who suffer deep spells of depression, anger, or anxiety. Sometimes these patients had a chemical imbalance in their brains. If that wasn't the cause, then it was a traumatizing experience in the past that the person never fully recovered from. Then again, the patient could have a combination of both. Symptoms as so lead to people who were chronically impaired to social aspects. Such sufferers were categorized as sociopaths or isolationists. 

He made his tea and blew of the steam that came from his cup. Gazing out the kitchen window, his eyelids lowered as they watched the sun peak over the neighboring residences. 

            Technically, from the analysis, this made the little demon crazy. 

Kurama sipped. No- technically, this meant everyone has been- at one point or time- insane. However insane was too strong a word… Emotionally unstable. That was the perfect conclusion. 

            'There goes normality…' The redhead ruminated, revolving his tea with a coffee stirrer. He watched the yellowish liquid spin- converting into a whirlpool. 'There goes normality… down the drain of wisdom…'

            Drinking tea until he finished the entire pot- a new bad habit to be.  It dumbfounded him how much he could consume and yet not have a single bulge in his midsection. Taking a peek at the microwave clock, the green numbers accumulated to Seven-thirty. Time doesn't always fly when you have fun… Still, this kind of perspective didn't belong to everyone… Everyone is unique. 

Seven-forty. Kurama could phase minutes and hours by thinking. Not exactly amusement- just thinking, brooding. Good technique. Next time his ears are drowning in repartee- he would do this.

            Seven-fifty. Pot being empty, the redhead refilled it to make more. While doing this absentmindedly, the phone rang. Before it could ring a second time- his hands retrieved the receiver. 

            "Moshi moshi?" His answer sounded jaded through the other end. 

            "Shuiichi-kun?"

            That voice… That wonderful, sweet voice! His green eyes brightened. "Kairu-san?"

            "Shuiichi! You must take a train to Kyoto…"

            "What? Why?" 

            "Your track team… There's a multi-school meet tomorrow… All the members are staying in a hotel for the rally on Sunday… If you don't go, you will be cut from the team…"

            He slumped on top of the counter. Day was loathsome indeed. "How did you find out? No one told me…"

            "That was to be expected… I overheard of it in the teachers' lounge… You could drop this opportunity and forget about it, but knowing you- I doubt you would let them push you over this badly…"

            "You're right. I won't…" Carrying the phone around with him in the kitchen, he dumped his unheated water. "…But why would Yatori-san let this happen?"

            Honoka scoffed. "Yatori is a sports coach. Need I say more? I assume he wants to protect the name of the school…"

            "Because of me, right?"  An arm tucked under the other- fingertips the only thing holding onto the handset. "He's rather stereotypical…"

            "And yet he cannot see that he is a stereotype himself…" His teacher giggled. "It does not get any more poetic than that…"

            Ears perking up, Kurama caught the sound of his mother's bedroom door opening and closing- followed by the sound of slippers hitting the cushiony carpet. He made haste to end the call: "Kaasan is awake, ja!"

            Shiori yawned and stretched descending the stairs- eyes blinking. "Who was that?"

            "…A friend… I just found out there's a meet in Kyoto tomorrow- I have to leave as soon as possible. If I don't, I'm off the team…" Folding his arms over his pajamas, he leaned and looked to Shiori hopefully. His mother plodded along- vaguely groggy. Her robe was coming loose, and so she maneuvered her hands to tighten the knot of her silk belt.  

            "Well THAT won't look good on your transcript…" Straight for the coffee maker she went. Glancing at her son, she gave no sign of sentiment. "How much do you need? Enough for two nights?"

            "You're letting me go?" Kurama asked, very amazed, but obviously pleased. 

            "School is school, Shuiichi…I've been meaning to talk to Hiei privately anyhow…"

            Revelation. "…Oh…" 

            "Will you be going by car?" She moved about to put a filter, bean grinds, and water into her favorite machine. 

            "I won't make it in time. Meets always commence in the morning."

            "Train, then."

            "Hai."

            "Before I give you money, Shuiichi, you should understand I'm trusting you…"

            Straight away, Kurama remembered Kuwabara complaining about parental speeches. So far, the redhead had only heard one of those speeches and it left quite a bruise. At present he knew what the carrot top meant by: 'Not ever wanting to hear that broken record again.' 

            "I know." He replied.

            "Good." The scent of fresh brew started filling the room- they both inhaled deeply at the delight of it.  "Start packing then, but first…" She pointed inattentively to her cheek. A kiss? She was asking for one? The redhead relaxed and went over to her.

            "Ohayou nasai… Kaasan…"


	18. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 18

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Eighteen

8/16/01

By: Hikari

E-mail: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: Please forgive the quality of my recent chapters. I'm trying to beat summer's end.

Music theme to chapter: "The Sky is Broken" by Moby.

~*~*~*~

            For you to be the angel you are, I will be the devil himself… That's how greatly I care…

~*~*~*~

            Coming into his room, Shiori pulled the blinds. Instantly, light spilled into the small room- painting all four walls pure white. From the glare, Hiei tossed in bed, covering his head with a pillow. Shuiichi's mother shook her head, observing the many sheets and blankets tousled everywhere. One of the demons pillows was hanging onto the bed by the skin of its teeth- a wonder it hadn't fallen to the ground already. As for the little one himself, his body was spread out in the most bizarre of angles. Legs hanging off the edge of the mattress, and arms coming out of random places- well one of them was, the other arm was dangling over his head. The woman pulled at the blanket that wrapped Hiei up. She pulled and pulled until he plopped onto the ground. Even then he refused to stand.    

            "Hiei, get up. It's noon- I've been generous enough as it is to not have lunch and wait for you…"

            "…Five minutes Kurama…" Cute, his eyelids didn't budge

            "Oh, Hiei." She kneeled down and shook one of his shoulders vigorously. "Wake-up! We're going out the get you clothes…"

            "…I don't…" He raised an arm- with his eyes still shut- to grab the blanket again. "…need clothes…"

            Shiori puckered a brow. "Don't argue with me, young man… I don't like having people dress as though everyday were a funeral… It's too soon to be thinking about the eternal sleep…"

            "Che'… Don't talk with euphemisms…"

            'Disrespectful…' She remarked to herself. 'He needs to be taught…' "Hiei, if you don't do what I say, I will not permit you to see 'Kurama' at all… And you will STILL have to do the windows and mirrors, whether you like it or not…"

            He sat up- face completely muzzy. His eyes were open, but only by a millimeter or two. 

            "Finally. Now take a shower and get dressed- we're going to the mall."

            Mall. Extremely BAD word to Hiei's ears. 

            "I know what you're thinking…" Shiori began, breaking up his clouded contemplation. "But I want you to come because I'm concerned… You can't keep on wearing that old cloak… If you want, we'll buy a better one. The one you have now looks like it's seen places…"

            'More places than you will ever know…' The demon tried to stand, and when he found his center, went for the bathroom- not noticing Shiori's hip and fist pose by any means. Quickly brushing his teeth, he prepared his hot shower and stepped in. This was the best way to get up for the morning- shower to get rid of the invisible gunk all over his body. 'It will be hell today…'

*****

            The drive to the mall was exceptionally silent. Actually, it was so serene Hiei was about to fall asleep in the passenger's side of the car. Shiori wouldn't allow that, however, accordingly she brought up a topic that made the youkai bolt in his chair- even with the seatbelts strapped on…

            "What were you and my son fighting about?" Astonishingly enough, her tone was relatively calm. "My door was closed, but even then I could tell you were about to murder one another…  To think I thought granting the two of you some time to yourselves would make you both contented…"

            "It is not of your business…"

            "It is. He's my son, and that automatically involves me…"

            Hiei snorted and stared out the glass window, watching blurs of buildings and whatnot fly by.  "How protective of you…"

            Conscious of the smaller's family quandary, she strengthened her patience and sorted her words as carefully as most mothers do. "Hiei… You love your sister in spite of the fact she's practically unreachable, yes?"

            His eyes moved to her for a moment, almost emotionally, and then they blasted back out the moving car. The woman comprehended this gesture as 'correct'.

"So you must be protective of her… How would you feel if someone stole her away? Fell in love with her? Or fought with her?"

            "…Hn…"

            A gentle 'hn'. Right, she was making brilliant progress. "The same way as I feel, I hope… That's why I didn't banish you from the house although I was given that choice. Shuiichi cares about you… I can see that, but… I don't see how all this is- is POSSIBLE. That's why I implement some restrictions- there needs to be discipline…"

                 "If you care that much abut him, why do you give Kurama the cold shoulder? Speaking of which, where IS Kurama?"

            "He had to leave for Kyoto- school business. Listen; if I don't act as I do towards him, then he won't understand that I truly AM disappointed in what he has done… Hiei, I work so hard to do whatever I can for Shuiichi… That's why I expect him to return the gesture by being sincere with me…It's not easy being a single mother, especially with all the competition at work these days. It's difficult to make money and support the two of us… If it were only me, everything would be simple, but I've been blessed with a son that I love, and so I must take care of him emotionally and financially… The amount of income I acquire is comparatively low when put next to normal families… That's why I need Shuiichi to be equally responsible… If he contracts illness with HIV, or- or gets AIDS, what then? I have to pay for medication too? I already have his education and college to think about… His clothes… food… That's not even including the mortgage of the house! Then there are bills, social security, credit loans, INSURANCE… And what I do for a living… It's hardly a satisfying job; the hours are lousy, payment fluctuates, I have late nights, I have early rises, I have MILES to drive to get to the office and back home again… but I will gladly do it all for my son… Wouldn't you be upset if you did all this and what you receive in return is deception? If- if Shuiichi told me the truth the first time I asked… I- I wouldn't have been this offended…"

            Looking at her, Hiei found some tears trickling from her warm eyes and rivering down her smooth cheeks. Her hands rubbed around the steering wheel anxiously, as if trying to burn the anguish she had inside. Unable to remain tight anymore, he undid his arms and allowed himself to have sympathy for her. 

            "You've never told any of this to your son… have you?"

            Sniffing as she made a turn to enter the mall's parking lot, Shiori shook her head. "Gomen nasai… I had to tell someone…"

            This he acknowledged full-heartedly. "…Hn… You're not telling him how hard it is… because you want him to be happy…"

            "…Yes…"

            He closed his eyes. "Then it should make sense to you that Kurama lied; he didn't want to hurt you with the truth, therefore he gave you a lie. Likewise, you don't tell him about your difficulties because you don't want to burden your son… Perhaps he knows more about your life than you think… which is why he refuses to let you know whatever err you assume he has committed."

            The woman seemed to gasp to herself as she drove around for a parking space. Finding one, she stopped the car and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. Keeping his eyes on her, the demon permitted her sob quietly. Her back shook faintly as she let herself rupture- some salty water hitting the dashboard and horn as quietly as raindrops. 

            "…I fought with Kurama last night for the very same reason… I didn't understand why he kept his wounds to himself, but now I do… He hates sharing his pain…" Hiei took time to consider what he said, spitting at the hypocrisy. 'You paradox…' the youkai thought. 'One minute you bawl, the next you shut yourself from everyone… You talk, and yet you say nothing… You're composed, but can no longer tolerate the control… Kurama, you're not making sense!'

*****

            The station was bustling with people who had to go here and there, in circles, and back. The doors to the cars slid open to reveal men and women with briefcases, mothers and fathers with children, relatives from distant cities, provinces, so on and so forth. The redhead made sport of counting how many people carried cell phones. After a half an hour of waiting in the lobby, he estimated that approximately forty-seven percent of the people there had the silly device, and if they didn't, they had either a palm top or a pager- the most primitive of mechanics. Sitting on the bench was a bore. People were always running around, babbling on and on on whatever communicating apparatus they had. People were picking up their luggage, complaining to attendants, dropping by food or newspaper stands- everyone was just always on the move. It made his head spin. 

            Noisy. Endless clamoring. Every two seconds the sound of a convenience locker would slam, and after another two seconds- a random locker would be opening. 

            "Train 538 for Kyoto will now be boarding. Train 538 for Kyoto will now be boarding."

            'Everything is mechanical…' Kurama mused. 'Click-click-click. Organization by chaos…' Picking up his bag, he walked for his train, and displayed his ticket to the conductor. From there he settled in a seat by a windowpane to make most of his trip and enjoy the scenery. The redhead had a small book with him in order to minimize the monotony as much as possible. It took quite a bit of will on his part not to start reading in the station- lest he finished the book before the departure even took place. A shrug escaped his breath. That's it; he wasn't going to wait around any longer. He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled the paperback out. Doing this, his wallet fell onto the floor- coincidentally opening to the telltale picture from the amusement park. Kurama grinned sadly, bending over in his chair to pick his possession up. Gazing into the photo, his grin widened into a sorrowful smile.

            "It seemed so long ago…" The redhead whispered.

*****

            "Oh, this is a LOVELY shirt… Hiei, we'll get this for you too…"

            "That's what you said about the LAST ten shirts you bought…" Hiei grumbled, carrying bulging bags that stretched out both of his underdeveloped arms to gorilla dimensions. "My limbs are going to tear from their sockets!"

            Shiori turned to him and gave him a light and semi-humorous glower. "You're lucky I'm not taking you along with me for crockery hunting- otherwise I would have you carry around a new rice cooker… Come now, Hiei, you've been kind enough to come, and kind enough to be square with me, it wouldn't hurt if you indulge in a little shopping…"  
  


            His teeth started gritting against each other treacherously. "…There's NOTHING I want…" the demon murmured through his fangs. 

            "I don't believe that…" The woman challenged. "At any rate, I recently promised myself to get you one thing from the Armani Exchange. So I hope you will actually take the time to choose something you like…"

            Hiei glared. His glare wasn't focused on anything in particular, but he was clearly shooting flames through the pupils of his eyes. They had been walking around the place for hours racked upon hours. The little one's feet were not only numb with plodding around, but hot from friction alongside his shoes. He was sure he was forming blisters. If only they could walk faster instead of continuing in this stop, go, quicker, slower pace. There wasn't a store they went to where they left empty handed. On contraire, they had the minimum of two purchases per shop. To top it off, Hiei had to bear the whole lot of items. Lugging around Shiori's perfume was exceptionally tricky, as he couldn't risk smashing the bottle against a wall, corner, or anything that could break glass.

            Entering the next destination, which Hiei prayed- as many times before- would be the last, Shiori jump-started to roam throughout. Her fingers tapped all the materials, feeling the cloth, fancying the buttons, and examining the price tags. Finely shaped eyebrows would rise in content of good deals, and they would collapse at highway robbery. All the while Hiei tagged along, the fingers of his hands turning bright red from the chafing of thin handles and weight combined. He dragged himself to wherever Shiori strolled off to, often skimming around for a God merciful couch, footrest, bench, or armchair to get into. No such luck here in the Armani Exchange. The available seats there of were already occupied by poor husbands, children, and boyfriends ready to commit suicide. 

            Shuiichi's mother went ahead, looking at the lavish silk ties or preppy vests on display at a mahogany table. The demon exhaled deeply though his nostrils, growing more and more fed up by the minute. That was, until something on a mannequin caught the corner of his eye. His interest being tugged, hiei left his accomplice's side and walked toward it. The mannequin was in one of the indentures of the store- where lights hit it from many angles and it was surrounded by three elegant mirrors to see all the sides and the back of the outfit while viewing from the front. Hiei blinked.   

            "Black trench coat… Very nice." Shiori spoke up, coming from behind him. "Look at that- a handsome collar, matching cloth belt with silver buckle… The shape of it is impressive too. Dignified shoulders, tapers at waist, and then it flows freely from under the belt…"

            "It's expensive…"

            "Not really," She assured. "It's quite off season- it IS spring… It should be on sale."

            "And if it isn't?"

            An appearance analogous to a fox crossed her features. "I'm a woman and a mother. I know how to pull strings…"

            For the first time today- or in eons for that matter, Hiei smiled warmly. Something like that took Shiori off guard, but she was more than happy to witness it.

            "Ah, so CAN do things with your face…"

            "…Hn…" He smiled a little more, trying to hide his face by looking down- this was embarrassing. 

            Having one of the clerks get them a size extra small- to which Hiei said nothing when the employee asked for whom the coat was for- they later filed in line to pay for the item. The number of customers was outrageous- standing in the far back of the line definitely dreadful. Gradually, gradually, they inched their way to the counter. The demon had questioned the idea of taking a break from standing and sitting on the floor, but from seeing many little human brats do that- he discouraged the concept. When they were finally third to be checked out, a teenager suddenly stepped in between him and the one next to be served. Patience worn, Hiei put down the bags and grabbed the boy by the shoulder.

            "Go to the back like everyone else… I am NOT going to wait for one more person."

            "Hey! Hey! It's cool… Just give me a break today."

            Irritated, the youkai drew him closer and pointed to the back of the file. "Go, NOW."

            At his mercy, the boy held onto Hiei's wrists timidly to alleviate the annoyance. Unfortunately for him, it only made it worse as Hiei's scowl intensified. His eyes wondering powerlessly, it then dawned on the stranger as to whom this person was.

            "It's… It's you- Shuiichi's lover boy!"  He almost laughed though he was at risk of choking. "You're that little toy of his! Shit man! You really ARE as short as in the picture!"

            "Don't you DARE speak to him that way, young man!" Shiori removed Hiei's securely clasped hand from around the boy's shirt. He was relieved, but too soon for the woman grabbed him by the ear and twisted the top of it enough to make him kneel on the tiles.

            "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"        

            "I would be so ashamed if you were my child! Not only are you rude, but you don't know when to quit!"

            The crowd of people from behind began to laugh. 

            "Ow! Ow! Ow! Please let go! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

            "Not until you apologize to me and everyone here waiting in this store."

            "Okay lady! Ma'm! I'm sorry! Really!"

            She let go, and he stood then ran out the exit completely deflated in pride and sore from his ear. As he left, muttering and cursing could be heard from his lips- people watching him go in shame of his stupidity.

            "It seems you have a very good arm…" Hiei granted. 

            "Well, to tell you the truth, I've never had to do that with any children before- including my son. I suppose it was instinct…"

*****

            "You're late."

            "Yeah, I know- some bitch caught me at the mall..."

            Haruhiko raised his head and rolled his eyes over contemptuously. "You idiot.  Now I won't be able to collect my package directly. Don't you know interregional exchange is hard to do? If I lost out on this, I'm beating your ass down." 

            The other rubbed his ear briskly- the whole thing was turning bright red. "Damn it- and I thought beats from step dad were bad, the bastard…"

            "Cut the whining, Tetsuji." Haru blanched- closing his eyes and leaning against one of the walls in the alley. "What's important right now is making sure the package made it here safely. Since we're late, most likely we can pick up the stuff at the station… I know some guys in Kyoto to cover the interest we put in, so we can depend on that much as a fallback if something goes wrong…" He ceased his speech to look at Ito, Tetsuji again. "Fuck, who got to you?"

             "Keh' Shuiichi's mom- no less…"

            A grunt- quickly followed by a cruel chuckle.  "First her fag of a son gets your brother in the ribs, and now she gets you herself. You have pretty sad genes in your family…"

            "Urusei! When Kao recovers…I swear…"

            "You a-hole. You don't know what you're talkin' about…" Nonchalantly, he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit to take a drag.    

            "Hey, when I say my word- I go by it."

****

            Once paying for the merchandise, they walked directly for their car in the lot- Shuiichi's mother pledging to Hiei that the last shop they were in would be the finale of this entire ordeal. The woman retrieved her keys from her purse, and jingled them with her long hands to flip to the proper one. Unlocking the doors, Hiei dumped everything in the back except for the box that had his personal selection. When all the bags were taken care of, the smaller opened the passenger's door and sat in front with the package at hand settling upon his lap. 

            Uncovering the box, Hiei unfolded the tissue to reveal his new cloak. He touched it, and his fingers instantly approved of the polish. The material was incredibly soft, and thin too for light weight and easy movement. What's more, the garment was unbelievably pressed- sleek and clean. There were no tatters, no tears or loose thread- it was perfect in every way. This was real attire. Whatever garb, scarf, shirt, and the like the smaller had were either stolen or made by his own hand with, again, stolen material. But this, this fabulous coat was his. He didn't thieve it. He didn't even earn it. It was given to him. The lone detail Hiei needed to do was ask, and there it was, in his hands.  Out of the blue, the youkai couldn't stroke it any longer- his hands felt fiery. Something was amiss. There's certain wrong here that he couldn't put his finger on.          

            "Why? Why are you giving all this to me, when Kurama is the one being punished?"

            "Because… I don't know you well enough to be able to chastise you severely. I hardly know you, Hiei… How can I be so angry with you if I don't know how you were raised? If I don't know your values? I brought up Shuiichi- he is a part of me… Therefore I know what to expect of him, but you- "

             "I am just as responsible for the sin as HE is!" The demon interrupted in a very sharp cut. "Don't put all the blame on him for losing his chastity! Simply because he is your son…" Hiei didn't like it- her explanation. It wasn't fair. It was immoral to him.

            "Hiei…" She consoled. 

            "I DON'T want this…" His hands moved to put the lid back on top of the box. "ANY of this… Take it all back!"

            "Hiei! It's a necessity to have clothes! I've punished you fairly enough by restricting your freedom, why won't you let me get to know you?!" 

            "And you do so by showering me with materials?" Snapping his eyes onto the rearview mirror, they widened in shock at the entire load of purchases. How did this take place? Did he lose his sense? Blinking zealously- an upsurge of realization struck him. Did he relish being spoiled for one day? The demons slick black hair flew from side to side as he shook his head to exile the thought. 

" Why do you pity me?" He ensued. "I will not tolerate pity!" 

            "Is it really so wrong for me to be generous to you?" Shiori asked, now affronted by this boy's ungratefulness. "Hiei, you don't have anything at all! Evidently no home, no possessions- and you said yourself: no family! Why? I don't understand how this can be… Didn't your mother- " 

            "I've never HAD a mother! I've never had her arms! Nothing! Don't EVER speak of her!"


	19. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... EMBRACE

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Embrace

8/12/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: 'Embrace' replaces chapter 19.

Music theme: "Fear" By: Sarah McLachlan  

~*~*~*~

            We protect the memories…

~*~*~*~

            The rain poured down mercilessly.  All the roads were slick with water, if not completely submerged by substantial puddles or rivers. Kurama sat comfortably on his bed- his back rested against the headboard. He didn't mind the heavy shower, really. The sound of drops hitting the roof and running down the water pipe was particularly pleasing to his ear- especially when he was reading like this. Reading- such an indulgence. He was already more than half way done with the novel, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on the sequel. Television, unlike to most teenagers, bored him. With most of all the schools closed down due to flooding- including his own- Kurama was left with two choices: read or watch. The answer to this debate was made clear for there was a pile of books on top of the redhead's night table just waiting to be devoured by his eyes.

            "Damn… He killed her…" He whispered while inserting some popcorn into his mouth. Fingering to flip the page, his other hand reached for more snacks from his bowl. As he took extraordinarily great care of his books, Kurama made sure that what he ate left no grease to ruin the paper or color to stain. Therefore, he resulted to popcorn without the butter, cheese, or salt. Kuwabara and Yusuke would have slapped the backside of his head for the good of it. 

            Something hit the glass of his window. The redhead swung his attention.

            Something struck the pane again. It was a pebble.

            Sighing, for he hated being interrupted, Kurama set his book down- marking it first- and headed for the latch. As soon as he opened it, Hiei came tumbling down from the other side- completely soaked to the raw bone. Luckily for the little demon, his friend managed to catch him in his arms before making solid contact with the floor. 

            "Hiei!"

            The other sneezed.

            Kurama smiled at the cuteness. "Bless-you."

            Glaring at that, he found his footing and balanced himself. Hiei was shivering like mad, but what could be expected from being outside all this time? The redhead crossed his arms and examined his friend up and down- shaking his head in disapproval. 

            "That won't do… I'll get you a nice, dry towel… In the mean time, make sure not to get mud all over the place- otherwise I will never hear the end of it from mom…"

            Another sneeze. Kurama laughed.

            "Oh, never mind… Make yourself comfortable- actually, why don't you take a hot shower? I'm sure you'll feel better after that…"

            Unable to talk because of his chittering teeth, he could only nod and begin to remove his garments gingerly. He was about to lay them on the bed, when Kurama noticed this from putting a towel in the dryer to be heated. 

            "Wait!" Running back to his room, he took his friends clothes. "I'll wash these…"

            "… My- my pants too?" He started undoing his belts. Kurama turned away.

            "…Eh… Hai…" To get the soused pants, he reversed one of his hands and waited until he felt the demon put the garments into his bare palm. "You can borrow some of my clothes when you get out…"

            "H-hn."

            It was a little humorous. It took some effort to form the notorious 'hn'. Once getting everything- scarf, shirt, cloak, silk belts, pants- EVERYTHING, Kurama went back to the laundry closet in the middle of the hall. He had already put the towel into a mild spin so that it would radiate a pleasant feel the moment Hiei would step out of the bathroom. As for the clothes, they were put into the washer. Mode: SOILED.

            When he accomplished this small task, Kurama twisted for his room again when he caught a glimpse of Hiei without anything on. It was only a short glimpse- side view in fact. In the next second, the demon was in the shower. The sight of his body in the natural made him freeze and then swerve in the other direction. 'Not as shy as he makes himself out to be…' Kurama thought. '…I should have given him a robe…'

            Too late though. Besides, Hiei wasn't the type of person to comprehend the purpose OF a robe. He would surely scoff at the sight of it, raise his nose arrogantly, and say: 'A waste of time. I'm only naked for a moment.' Not very civilized, Kurama knew. But he also knew that Hiei deserved all the privacy normal people wanted. Then again, had Kuwabara and Yusuke been in the same vicinities, Hiei would likely to second thought the robe after all. Such a confusing individual he was…

            Kurama leaned against the open shutter door. In that same second, the dryer stopped. Bending over, he opened the moderate sized closure and reached for that article of cloth- his fingers tentative to touch it. It wasn't too hot- enjoyably warm.  He pulled it out of the dryer.

            Walking back, he heard the shower stop. Impeccable timing. The towel was just ready to be used. The redhead waited a while for the door to open only slightly, but instead Hiei came out entirely. Kurama's green eyes bulged, later to be covered by one of his hands. The demon made a haughty face.  

"What's wrong with you?"

            He didn't remove his palm. "Don't- don't you want some PRIVACY?"

            Hiei shrugged. "It's YOU I'm around. Who cares?"

            "I DO." 

            Rolling his eyes, Hiei grabbed the towel- blinking without delay when the squashy cotton made acquaintance with his wet skin. 'Feels good…' the demon noted. It felt even better when he wrapped it around his slender form.

            "You can lower your hand NOW. I'm covered…"

            Kurama obeyed- relaxing.  "Good. Let me see if we can get you into something reasonable then…"

            "Reasonable?"

            One of the lower drawers was immediately hauled out. Within it was a variety of sweaters. Old- new. Red- blue. Casual- classy. You name it- he had it. Finally, he found something he was sure his friend would like: his school sweatshirt. It was soft on the outside, and even softer in the inside. It came with a hood that had two drawstrings from either side, and on front, a joint pocket for both hands. It was ash gray in color- the school's insignia marked on the upper left of the garment. After this, he opened another cabinet and found an old pair of cotton sweats. The touch, the feel of cotton- the fabric of his life. For an undershirt: an old tee meant to be worn at home. 

            "You need some underwear too- I'm afraid…" He went to a different dresser and found some black boxers. "Since you're going to wear it…You can HAVE it…"

            "Hn!" Snatching the ensemble, he dropped the towel at his waist without a second thought and began putting on the clothes resentfully. Kurama looked to God and shook his head thoughtfully. 'Lord…' He chuckled mentally. 'I tried to clothe the naked, but he's just too stubborn!'   

            Although getting into the clothing given was occupying half of his mind, the other half observed the numerous books piled and scattered on his friend's bed… and the glass bowl of popcorn. Passing his head through the hood, he pulled it down and drew closer to the food. Hands picking up the bowl, he sniffed it. Then he put it back on the bed in disappointment. 

            "You eat strange things… It smells like burnt corn and cardboard…" He was on a streak. Kurama wasn't sure what KIND of streak, but Hiei was on a streak. "What's this? A book from school?" With the paperback in his hands, he opened it and flipped rapidly. "No- one of YOUR own books, I believe… How is it?"

            "Pretty good. One more chapter and it's on to the next. Care to read it when I'm through?"

            The book landed on the bed. "Not really…" His blood shot eyes slid slowly from one corner to the other. "Where is your mother?"

            Kurama took the paperback. "Stuck at the office. She's going to be there until the storm gives way…"

            "And if something happens to her?"

            "I'll know it." It grew quiet then. The redhead lifted a corner of his lip to grin, and the other centered his gaze somewhere else. "Are you hungry?"

            His stomach growled. "I suppose that answers your question…"

            "Come then," his friend ushered. "I'll make you hot chocolate."

            Like a Christmas tree, Hiei lit up. "Chocolate?"

***** 

            They sat in front of each other- around the round table. Hiei drank and drank, making Kurama giggle quietly when he removed the cup from his face to reveal a milky mustache. Childishly, the little one pulled up a sleeve and wiped his face with his bare forearm. One brow rising, his friend reached over for the center of the table where the napkin holder stood. Fingers yanking at one, the redhead managed to pull a sheet out and handed it to his guest. To be- to some extent- cultivated, Hiei accepted the napkin and used it… even though there was nothing left on his face. Kurama smiled affectionately at the effort. 

            The sound of keys entering the front door slot could be heard from where they were. Kurama took a glimpse out the window, seeing the rain had not all together relinquished, but slackened off. Refocusing his attention back on the door, the copper knob shook and revolved, stiffening at long last to be pushed by the person on the other side. Out of intuition, and obviousness, he stood and went for the doorway- taking his mother into his eager embrace in spite of the fact she was soaking wet. 

            "Shuiichi-kun! Let me remove my coat first!" She returned the hug anyway, and Shiori closed her umbrella- shaking it to relieve some of the drops it had. Curiously, Hiei eyed her from the counter. She was a very beautiful woman- graceful in appearance and she walked with mild buoyancy. The woman was wearing a pearl white turtleneck with vertical-ridge pattern, pants being long black slacks that emphasized the shape of her bodice. Regardless of her age, Shiori was fit and alluring. Spying Hiei, she served him a beaming smile while pulling back some stray strands of soaked hair. "Hiei-kun, taking refuge here too I see?"

            He didn't know what to say- he faked sipping from his cup. 

            "How was the drive mom?" Kurama took the drenched coat of her shoulders and hung it in the kitchen to dry. 

            "Awful! There was so much haze I was afraid I would hit something…" She paused. "Or if something hit me!"

            "Kaasan…" He was almost chiding. "If it's that bad, maybe you should have waited a little longer…"

            "In MY office?" Shiori laughed. "I'm sorry, but the atmosphere around that place is equally disheartening…" She had been strolling around the kitchen while talking, and as soon as she exited, she had a mug in her right hand and a biscuit in the left.  Drawing out a chair next to the demon, she made herself comfortable and appreciated her surroundings. "Hiei …"

            At her word, he paid notice. Correspondingly, to his small face, she smiled sympathetically since her eyes quickly took recognition of the fact that Hiei was wearing her son's clothing. "You may stay here for as long as it's raining…" Shiori's smile shortened to cover her teeth with her rosy lips. "Make yourself at home, you're always welcome…"

            "Hn… Thank you…"

            Was that the proper thing to say? Yes, gratitude, yes… Those were the correct words.

            Kurama came into view from behind her chair, his hands gripping around the headrest of the seat. Focusing on his friend, he smiled himself and nodded. To Hiei, the moment gave the impression of interminable time. He had absolutely nothing to say. There was nothing to do, but force a smile back. It was terrible.

            Before long, they found themselves back in Kurama's bedroom again, reclining on the bed in shared peace. Shiori allowed the two friends be, whereas she withdrew into her own room to work on spreadsheets, accounts, and other real estate work. The system was tiresome, and she knew that one day, she would quit her job and move onto newer frontiers. 

            The redhead flipped and flipped, basically speed reading through chapter after chapter. The smaller read along on and off- sometimes cursing when there was a twist or event that sparked his imagination. Every now and then, the redhead would check upon the other- happy to see he was tranquil, yet fascinated. Finishing three or four novels and two pulp fictions, it was then that some pressure pushed against one of his shoulder blades. 

            Peering to his side, Kurama found that Hiei had fallen asleep on his shoulder while he was reading. That little face of his- so light and serene in his slumber in comparison to how it normally was when awake. He put down the book. The demon was… COMFORTABLE around him… That was a nice thing to know. It seemed- before- that the only thing his friend thought to be as so was the limb of a tree. Upgrade. Now it was Kurama…

            "Mm…" Hiei stirred- his typical bodily instincts searching for more warmth in the dip of the redhead's neck.  Becoming sore from sitting upright with weight pressing on him from his right side, Kurama lowered himself along with his friend so that they may lie down. How heavy the demon was. As skinny as he may appear to be, he was brick when knocked into deep unconsciousness. The redhead flipped to face him, feeling somewhat protective. Poor boy, no place to go... And with weather like this raging on, not even a lush tree could provide suitable shelter. 

            He began to spoon over him- arms wrapping delicately around the shoulders. 

            "…Am I the first…? To hold you like this…?"

*****

            His eyelids opened- fluttering somewhat wildly as he had drifted back into consciousness. So very warm… What a fantastic- out of this world feeling… What WAS this feeling? It was then he apprehended his surroundings, and was promptly knocked for six when he found Kurama's arms draped all about him. One arm had Hiei at the top of his shoulders… the other was clutching onto his hip. Wine eyes broadened in misconception. That was, if there were any conception at all as to this semi-intimate insinuation. Unsure of how to deal with it- he pushed his friend hard on the chest in an effort to break free of his grasp. From the aggressive movement, the redhead awakened. He squirmed a tad from the hard shove to his solar plexus.

            "Don't do that!"

            Kurama grew sharper as he shouted. "Do what?" He yawned.

            "Your arms! Get them off of me!"

            Not really wanting to have to hear Hiei's protests, the redhead obeyed without much of compunction. The demon sat up, his back faintly arched, his arms in front and taut with lean muscle, and his fangs bared. Just like a cat- with his reactions and all.  

            "You shouldn't get so close to me… You KNOW that…" Now he was hissing. Perhaps he was one-third neko youkai.

            "Don't be so tight…" Kurama conciliated.  "I didn't mean to offend you with it- honest."  

            He pore over his friend's disposition. A justification- that's what Hiei wanted. "Hiei," The redhead began. "Do you remember how my mother took me into her arms when she came home? Well… think of it as the same thing I gave to you…"

            The demon's eyes twitched at the perversity. "You're NOT my mother…"

            Amused, a bit of chuckling left his willowy lips. "I'm saying this ONLY as an example… It's an embrace- a hug. The gesture is perfectly normal, Hiei…" Rising from the bed, he faced the demon and pulled up his knees. Doing this, he dressed his arms about his legs as if to show that hugging yourself was ordinary too. "Families do it, so do friends… people who are MORE than friends… It's a sign of showing that- that you care…"

            "Why… would you show it?"

            Oh, boy…

            "Well… It's almost like the time you came to my room and… touched my face… Only BIGGER…" He tilted his head to the right, waterfalls of hair pouring down from the sides of his features.  "Doesn't it feel nice?"


	20. Let's Fly as thr Birds Do... Chapter 20

"Let's Fly as the Bird Do…" Chapter Twenty

8/20/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: I'm beginning to hate my work… Don't mind me, it happens. e_e 

Music Theme to chapter: "Adolescent Rush" by Shoujo Kakumei Utena the Movie. 

~*~*~*~

            Do you have any idea how many stairs lead to the gateway of heaven?

~*~*~*~

            "Shit!" He came jogging down the hall and into the lounge where his group stood together before the entryway of the elevator. The student was huffing jaggedly, and continued to do so the moment he re-filed in line with his friend. The numbers on the elevator slowly descended, and he made use of this time to exchange what he had just witnessed. Tired, he reached up a hand to tug on his friend's shirt. His friend looked at him oddly, bushy eyebrows knitting together- wondering what on earth was askew.

"What?"

The boy was still hunched over, his hands clasping onto the round of his kneecaps. Gasping, he said: "He's here!"

"Who?"

            "Shuiichi!"

Now it all became clear.  "What?!"

"Yeah," the other continued. "I saw him at the reception stand…"

 "Damn it!" A loss on the team's behalf. In secret they had come to the consensus to somehow get the fag out of their league. To do this inconspicuously, they intended a mishap that could only be blamed as Shuiichi's unreliability. One way or another, the redhead found out and was hot on their tracks to make sure he wasn't disposed of so effortlessly. He crossed his arms at this insight. The freak was not easy to contend with. "What are we going to do?"

            Finally setting himself to stand upright, the student glided his eyes around for anything that could buy them the chance of still succeeding. Doing a full surveillance, brown irises landed upon the sign directing which school was to go to what floor for the regional registrations. 

"Hm…" The ingenuity he had gave him pleasure. "I've got an idea" 

Feeling about his clothes, his hands discovered the felt-pen he was in search for. When he popped off the cap, he drew a line on his palm to check the ink. Black. Excellent. As he walked toward the posted sign, he smiled. U.H.T- floor number 3. Quickly, and with acute skill, the 3 transformed into an 8. All those years of forging signatures and cheating on math tests paid off at last… "All we gotta do now is screw up the other numbers too… Never mind the other schools- they already know where to go… Besides, it would look kinda weird with one number out of order…"

            The other took to his side in approval, but then regarded the floor difference between the bogus number and the real one. 

"Don't you think eight floors is only enough time to stall him?"

            "My friend, I do believe you're right." He added a one to the eights left. 

            "Eighteen… You're one hell of a bastard."

            "Thanks. That'll keep him out of our hair for good."

*****

            Misfortune had become his shadow. Kurama arrived in Kyoto later than he had anticipated for there was a delay on the train he was boarded on. The result of which landed him in the city at around three or four at night, leaving him with only a good three and a half hours of sleep. Naturally, then, he awoke late from the exhaustion of stress and running around Kyoto trying to narrow down which of the hotels the inter-school meet was taking place in. More badly, the commencement of the ritualistic registrations had begun more than two hours past. Finding himself at the reception stand of the hotel, the woman there pointed in the direction of the lobby and to follow the directions posted on the wall by the elevator. Thus Kurama wound up on the eighteenth floor, confused by the fact that there was no hustle of students from his school or any other. He checked the ballroom where the registry officials were to be, but the ballroom lacked the rectangular folding tables supposedly lined up side by side- their surfaces covered with papers, forms, and tank uniforms. By fluke, however, there was a hotel maid mopping the wooden dance floor in the low light. 

"Excuse me, Ma'm?"

            She discontinued in her dip, wash, and stroke routine- leaning against the pole of her piece of equipment while answering him. "Yes?"

            "This is the eighteenth floor, right? Well, where's the registration for U. H. T?"

            "Registration?" She was a pretty maid, very young and sweet looking. Her face seemed to pour with emotion even at the most insignificant thing. "Oh, are you looking for the regional running teams?"

            "Yes, exactly."

            "Well, I don't know the details," the maid admitted- French bun made of intricate braids following the motions of her head. "But the leagues are only occupying floors one through thirteen…"

            "What?"

            "Mm-hmm… I don't know which school is designated where, but U.H.T must be on one of those floors… 

            'Someone from school must have seen me…' Kurama acknowledged- his eyes broadening and brow twisting at the scheme. 'Eighteen- they changed the numbers!'

            "I'm sorry, I wish I could be of more help to you…"

            "No-no," He pardoned, raising his hands to shake them. " It's alright. I'll find them…"

            "I hope so… registration ends soon.  If it will aid you, there are two ballrooms to every level of the hotel… Each ballroom should be occupied by one school team…"

            "I see…" That alone was more than enough information… So there were twenty-six high schools in the whole hotel… The trick now, was to figure out a fast way to find WHERE he belonged. "…Thank your for telling me…"

'No!' He screamed mentally, having been hit with panic. 'Now I have to work out which floor my school is on… Argh! Eighteen… That could have been made from almost ANY number… 1, 10, 7, 2, 3, 13, 12, 9, 6… I have no choice but to check every floor starting from thirteen!' Back-stepping, he turned on his feet and ran for the elevator again. Upon reaching it, the redhead grimaced as there were too many people using it. And the elevator was an unbelievably slow transport. With so many people on it, the odds of getting to the floors he wanted were against him. 'This isn't a good… I don' t have the time to wait around for other people! Unless…' Glancing from one end of the hall to the other, he located the door to the staircase, which was plainly avoided for use. In the zone of pressure, the redhead ran for it- pushing the door open with his velocity and sprinting to the rail to view the number of flights. This being a hotel, it didn't alarm him to any degree that to every level there were two flights. From his perspective, the stairs kept winding around and around in a repetitive square design. Releasing one deep breath, Kurama advanced immediately- keeping one hand on the rail to ensure he won't snap his neck should the prospect he would accidentally slip and fall through his speed take place.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP. The bottom of his loafers clicked and echoed within the modest precincts. One flight. Stop. Turn. Down the next flight.   For the first few levels, he felt completely fine. After fifteen minutes of zigzagging, however, Kurama felt his equilibrium tilt to one side and then shift to the other in capricious intervals. It was like seasickness. The redhead couldn't let nausea get the best of him though- he knew that. His perception had to keep count of how many flights he passed in order to prevent missing the thirteenth floor. At this point, Kurama managed to storm down twelve flights… or was it fourteen? Wait; wasn't the thirteenth floor supposed to be after ten flights of stairs? He stopped, and swung around- leaning against the rail and squinting up.  Glowering, the redhead shrugged to himself and began climbing instead. 'These people… If only I could throttle one of them!'

            After going up two flights, he went through the door at that level and was relieved to learn that he only went over one level instead of two.  On the subject of steps, Kurama didn't have to make the attempt to count. His feet counted FOR him. Each flight included seventeen steps. The total steps he would have to descend: six hundred and twelve- not including the number of steps he would be repeating. Stair master, my ass. If you want to lose weight- go to a five star hotel. 

            Heading for the ballrooms, the post on the doors of the first room read: U. H. S. The second one read: Tobayashi H.S. 

            Disappointed, he turned back for the stairs. 'I ran up for NOTHING!' 

            Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP.  If only the steps were at least made of carpet- it was a mistake to wear pointed loafers. He knew he overlooked something when he was packing- what a foolish thing to forget! Rubber shoes! 

Kurama would have to pay the price for it now; nevertheless he had more major problems in mind, like finding the listings. 

Two flights were cleared, and he thus bursted through the next door and checked the rooms yet again. No. Not on this floor. Kurama had no other alternative than to go back to the stairs and continue progressing down them. Two flights down- floor twelve. Two flights down- floor eleven. Never stop- keep going. 

            The stairs- the steps- they were endless! Regrettably, the redhead forgot to hold onto the rail by the time he reached the fourth floor. Somewhere in mid-step, the heel of his shoe slipped against the tile, making him reel rearward and slide down the flight with his back. The edges of each step bruised him all along- the sensation of this being one of having tracks embedded into your flesh. Ceasing at length, his body was lying on the level step where the next flight of stairs began and altered in direction. 

            "…That… Saved me some energy…" Wincing as he stood, Kurama paid no heed to the sores and scratches. Actually, the redhead was thankful he didn't break anything valuable. 'Where am I?' He questioned in thought, praying he didn't have a mild case of amnesia- it would be a disaster to start from the top again. Without anything else to do, he finished the next flight to make it to the next floor. That was, floor three.

            In a flash, his eyes caught the post his schools name. Excited, since the exertion was over, he ran to the room only to be dismayed by packing employees and janitors sweeping up whatever liter was on the dance floor of the ballroom. The tables and chairs were already being put away, and the brown cardboard boxes with regional uniforms were nowhere in sight. A new terror washing over him, Kurama searched desperately for an official. Walking past him was a plump-in-the-belly old man, dressed in a pinstripe suit, and face confined within tight thick-frame glasses.  Kurama hated jumping to conclusions, but now more than ever was the time to just get ANYONE to help. 

"Matte! I'm sorry I'm very late, but I'm affiliated with U.H.T…"

            Coldly, he stopped and turned to him squarely. His movements were apparently influenced by military discipline. "I would have to apologize young man… Listings are over… Everything is already being packed up into the van."

            "No, please wait…" Kurama huffed in dreadful need of air. His scarlet locks were in disarray- some clinging to the skin of his forehead due to perspiration- others latching onto the minute knits of his shirt. Evergreen irises screamed for pity, his face struggling to not crack all together. "I've been running around this entire building for the sake of staying on my track team!"

            "Well, you should have been more responsible and arrived punctually like everyone else…" The man began to leave for a second time. 

            "But I wasn't informed!" The redhead shouted in utmost ardor. "I found out only on Saturday! Please don't destroy my chance when my own team neglected my presence! I'm a strong athlete! If I were pathetic I would have given up sprinting down the staircase!" 

            He was about to walk out the door, when he heard that last sentence. "You RAN here through all those flights?"

            He nodded- still out of breath.

            Suddenly, his face melted by two degrees. Consideration waltz throughout his head. "Mizuki! Take out the folders and get tank sixteen, we have one more…"

*****

            Originally, the plan was to stay an extra night at the hotel he lodged in, but after everything that had occurred, the very word 'home' sounded only too gratifying. The return was something he could not recall clearly. All Kurama knew was that he was on the train, off the train, on the bus, and finally off the bus. The 'off the bus' part was the worst as it forced him to get down on his stop and walk the rest of the way to his house. The footfalls that followed one another felt as though he were one of those Indian entertainers who could walk on coal or dance over upright nails and blades. The redhead was nearly compelled to collapse over the front doorstep, but he saved his last bit of energy to forge his key into the lock. Stupid rust- damn stupid rust. Didn't it know that he was in no emotional of physical condition to put up with it? His hands pushed harder on the key- fingers feverish from the effort. 

            "Come on!" Kurama pushed harder, banging a little on the hopeless knob. Fortunately for him, someone on the opposite

side granted him the favor of turning the lock. Tumbling inside from the abrupt release, he let out a calmed sigh and blinked at seeing his savior. 

"Hiei, why are you awake so late?"

            The demon put a finger to his lips to tone down his friend. "You're mother should be asleep by now…" He whispered. "Don't make her stir…"

            "Oh…" Kurama whispered back.

            "I couldn't sleep…" Hiei stated to answer the other's previous question. The eyes in their wide sockets flew directly to his friend's shoes- as if in response to a sixth sense. "Hn… they're ruined…"

            "I know… I hope my feet are in better shape…" It appeared to be a pain to lift one foot and afterward the other in order to remove the loafers. They were both met with disbelief at the doorway, for they found that blood had completely saturated into his once untainted white socks. "…It's from all those stairs… I will go mad if I have to climb up to my bed- I'll take the couch in the living room… I don't care…" 

            Hiei remained silent and accepted this as he would most other wounds. "Here, follow me to the kitchen…"

            "What?"

            "For once, do what I say…"

            That was true. Most of the time, it was the taller that gave directions and advisement for scenarios like this. Realizing the minor detail, the redhead nodded quietly and entered the kitchen. He was about to hit the light switch, when it came to him that that would give away their secret encounter. Of course, they didn't plan it- it was merely a circumstance of coincidence. 

            "Sit on the counter." He ordered. Kurama complied again, although rather bewildered. 

            In the mean time, his friend bent down for the cupboard bellow the sink- removing a small tub and sponge that was still wrapped in its plastic seal. Turning on the faucet, Hiei filled the tub with warm water slowly and discreetly so as to not make much noise.  Next, he walked to the other side of the kitchen to find a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Then, to the fridge, he took out a half slice of lemon from one of the fruit drawers. As he settled onto the floor beneath Kurama, he poured a cup full of the alcohol into the steaming water and later squeezed a bit of the lemon to rid the smell. Kneeling, he opened the sponge from its bag and soaked it. His hands then raised the sponge from the tub, squeezing it hard to do away with of the excess water. All the while, the redhead watched inquisitively, and took into particular account as to how the little demon was treating his sore feet. With the sponge, he cleaned out the many cuts and burns- wiping away the dried up blood that had crusted his skin. 

"About Friday…" He started, still concentrating on the nursing at present. "I didn't mean to make you angry…"

            "…Daijoubu…" Kurama replied easily- closing his eyes from having his nerve-endings alleviated of their trauma. Oh, how wonderful it felt to have his feet dipped and massaged with the sponge… and by Hiei too. "I wasn't very reasonable on my part either…" the redhead confessed- guilt pinching the skin of his heart. "So Let us simply forget it ever happened…"

            He dunked the sponge once more and rang it.  "Hn. Agreed."

            With a weak smile, the taller's eyes shifted into a shape congruous to an upside-down orange wedge. The green of his irises softened as they were glazed over with warmth- pupils suddenly discerning into the other's night apparel. "This is off topic, but…" 

            "But?" The saturated sponge was thrown into the tub altogether, the only thing touching Kurama's feet now being Hiei's own hands. 

            "But your pajamas remind me of lemon pastries…" Lemon pastries. Great, great… Sure, the pants and long sleeved shirt were pastel yellow and rimmed with white folds, but a pastry? They say you are what you eat, but can it ever go to the extent that you WEAR what you eat? No, wait… that doesn't sound appropriate. Could it be possible to wear your flavor? Hm… the question still seemed absurd to Kurama. He grinned- silly thoughtless thoughts. "Did mother take you shopping?"

            "Yes, well, she plans to make a rainbow out of me. " The demon stood to empty the water drum into the basin. "Che' I prohibit the thought…"

            "It was kind of her…" He compromised. "Didn't you like anything?"

            "… I did… However, I had her return it- I decided the garment wasn't for me…"

            "And THIS is?"

            Hiei returned the drum into its proper place. He had learned where everything in the house was in less than a day, and that was WITHOUT using his Jagan. Looking up and down himself, the smaller shrugged. "I admit, you caught me there…" 

            Out of nowhere, he shivered for a second. Kurama crooked his head. "Is something wrong?"

            "No. I'm fine- it's just cold in my room…"

            "…Oh…"

            Leaning on the counter Kurama was on, Hiei had one forearm laid on either side of his friend. He looked up steadily- his lips quivering to open. The redhead gazed down on him, his own sensations reacting to the electrical current that was phasing through his state of mind. He leaned forward, and consented the other's lips.   

            They touched. Together, at once, they touched It started slow- minor fondling. In a minute, their mouths began to move- penetrating and desiring to taste.  Their eyes closed, and Kurama could feel the other's hand creep up his back, through his hair, and cup the rear of his head. Everything was happening fast, their breathing hastening along with what seemed to be time. One kiss. Two. Three. Consecutively they became more passionate- hotter. At the pinnacle, the redhead broke off fast before Hiei could go any deeper, and let his head cast itself down and away in disgrace.  

            "…I can't… I can't do it, Hiei… I don't WANT to… Kaasan…"

            Nodding grimly, he understood. "…You're right…"

            Lifting his vision to see the demon, Hiei broke into shaking again. 

            "You really must be cold down here… I'm sorry; my mother likes to use the air conditioning…"

            "Kurama…"

            "Mm…?"

            "What made you go through all this?" He pointed to the feet. Kurama chuckled with a hint of sadness. 

            "… I got lost at the hotel… I was racing against the clock; therefore I chose to use the staircase instead of the elevator… I managed to get enlisted for the regional teams, so it's nothing to worry about anymore…"

            "Hn… You won't be a terrific player if your feet are in this deficiently a shape…"

            The redhead jumped from the counter, his countenance flinching from ache on touch. "I make do…"

            He headed for the stairs. Hiei blinked.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Getting you an extra blanket…"

            The demon crossed his arms. "You shouldn't. You will have to confront more steps…"

            Kurama's hand was already covering the ball of the banister. Moving his smile to Hiei, he sighed visibly as his shoulders shrugged up and down. "…I don't mind…"


	21. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... KISS

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Kiss

7/24/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmai.com           

Notes: 'Kiss' replaces chapter 21

Music theme to chapter: "Kiss from Rose" By: Seal.

~*~*~*~

            …We live for the memories…

~*~*~*~

            "What do you want to do tonight, Hiei?"

            "The same thing we do every night, Kurama…" I replied. "Try to take over the world…"

            He chuckles and smiles at my joke pleasantly. "Gee, Hiei, I didn't know you were into cartoons…"

            "Hn." 

I momentarily close my eyes, and take pleasure in a breeze that fly's past my face. We were out here again- on the roof. Our conversations tend to be held in my friend's bedroom, but tonight the skies were so clear that Kurama insisted on going out for the night. I, on the other hand, found it discontenting to be walking around in public. Therefore we struck one of our infamous compromises- which was only legendary to us because no one else knew about it. We settled for lying outside, on the rooftop of the Minnamino household. I do admit, it is a nice time to watch the stars. Everything was crystal. 

"It's not as though I wanted to…" I continued indifferently. "The idiot was watching T.V., and I happened to be there."

"Sure. Then why, in particular, did you pay attention to Pinky and the Brain?"

"Well you can't miss a mouse with a head THAT gargantuan!"

"Mmm-hmm." My friend pulls his arms behind his head and his smile widens to a more smug degree. Damn him. He likes to obliterate my pride. "I noticed, that you watched for another hour- do you recall the next show?"

"No!" I press automatically. This man knows how to push all my buttons- it annoys me… and yet I find it quite endearing. I'll never say anything about it though.

"Oh, but you know you DO. Can you bring to mind a certain group of adorable babies? I think you actually liked that one…"

"No! I do NOT like the Rugrats!"

Silence. Pure Silence. Kurama turns to me again, face more self-righteous than ever. 

Shit. I'm so stupid, I can feel my eyes wondering around like crazy now. That always seems to happen whenever I make a fool of myself.

"See." He went on with complete coolness in his voice. I suppose he was suppressing himself from crushing my image. How kind. "Now tell me the truth, who was your favorite character?"

I sigh. I can't win. "If you tell ANYONE, Kurama…"

"Don't get touchy now… You know I'll keep it between us. Come on, tell me."

"The twins- Phil and Lil."

"I thought so- you're so typical."

"Then who's YOUR favorite character?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean, you like that show too."

"Honto ni? Prove it."

Time for me to think. Ah, yes… "If I remember correctly, you would walk in and out of the living room glancing at the screen…"

"So?" Funny. He yawns at my contention.

"So, it was only when that carrot haired kid, Chuckie, came into the screen that you would pay attention… I think you have a soft spot for that coward…"

"Hm… Noted. Ever wondered why?"

'Not really,' was my answer, a deep grunt leaving my mouth

Leisurely, his eyes leave me to refocus on the stars. The stars seemed to have been captured by the shine of his own irises- all of space ostensibly trapped in his personal world. Kurama, to me, is known to get this thoughtful look in his countenance from time to time. Not the kind of 'thoughtful' related to concern or compassion, but something else- something intangible to my understanding.

"What are you thinking about?"

"To be honest- absolutely nothing."

"That's a lie. Nothing is something, remember?"

Laughing quietly, my friend raises an arm to point at a group of stars. "That would be Draco…"

"Draco?"

"The constellation of the dragon- over there…" His finger moves in another direction. "Gemini- the twins, and there- Orion, the warrior."

My eyes blink rapidly. "What are you talking about?"

"The stars, Hiei. Some are grouped together to form something like a picture- that is if you use your imagination a bit. Look harder- connect the dots…"

Squinting, I try. "I still don't see anything…"

"Try harder."

I do. "That one over there…" I spoke up, pointing to the right. "It looks like a fox."

Kurama coughs, apparently censoring another laugh.

"What?"

"Um… that's Leo, the lion…"

Glancing at the sky again, I shake my head. "It looks more like a fox to me…"

"I guess it's all a matter of perspective then, ne?" The redhead then exhales deeply. "Or perhaps we simply see what we want to…"

When I rolled to my side, my eyes broadened in alarm- bearing in mind just how close Kurama truly was from me. For some reason, he blushes a tad- some faint pink powdering over the high of his cheeks.  Supple lips press together gently, his mouth yielding to speak.

"You're my friend, right Hiei?"

Whispering- why was he whispering? What's more, why is he asking such a stupid question? I almost hate the answer… But in all honesty, I love the answer far more than I despise it… What's wrong with me? I'm not used to this… this weird useless feeling…

"What are you saying by 'friend'?" How cold- I couldn't possibly have been more callous. 

"Friend-" he elaborates. "Someone I can talk to…"

…He leans closer…

"…Someone I can confide in…"

…Closer…

"… to help me… as I would him…"

…I could feel his warm breath beating off of my face- the tip of his nose touching mine…

"Someone… Someone to…"

What's happening? What the hell is happening? He's touching my lips with his own! And his arm… was it going around my waist? What IS this?! It feels… so warm- hot… But it's cool outside… Kurama… You're still… touching my skin… so tenderly, gentle… Why? What for? 

"Kisama!" That came out as a reasonably loud growl. "Get off of me! What are you doing?!"

Stopping, he sits up quickly. "I- I don't know…" 

Before I can say something utterly gratuitous to him- his speech abruptly trails off in tone. "… I was kissing you…"

"What?" My voice calms slightly, but there was still a pitch of hard question. What's a kiss?

"No- nothing… Don't worry about it, Hiei- it isn't a bad thing. But if I do that again, and you don't like it- just let me know… You don't have to get angry."

"I'll do that." 

Propping up myself- we soon found it difficult to say anything relaxed… or anything at all for that matter. 

"Um… Do you want to go inside now?"

"I'd appreciate it." 

As we stood simultaneously, we walked with ease down the slope of the rooftop and jumped onto the branch of a nearby tree. From there, we walked along the length of the branch until we landed on Kurama's windowsill. Closing the glass pane behind us, I followed the redhead out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. His mother had left us with the house to take care of until tomorrow morning. According to her, Shuiichi was to be my host, while I could make myself comfortable by eating whatever I dare pleased. 

Kurama opened the tall white fridge, his head disappearing into it to search for food to suit our tastes. In the mean time, I stood from behind- watching him tinkle with Tupperware boxes, glass jars, foil, and plastic covered bowls. 

"What do you feel like having? Spaghetti? Beef bowl…? We have meatloaf and sushi too…"

"What's in the cupboard?"

"Uh…" At my words, he closes the fridge, and opens the various cabinets.  "We have instant Ramen, Spanish rice… Oh gross…"

"What?"

The expression on Kurama's face had turned into a humorous grimace as he peaked from behind the open wooden door. Raising his hand, he reveals a plastic bag filled with molding cookies.

"Tasty…" I snort with sarcasm. 

 "DISGUSTING…" Leaving the supposedly barren shelves, my friend- yes, I do regard him as such- heads for the trash bin to dispose of the gray and hairy 'treats'.

"I know!" The redhead exclaimed, hitting his open left palm with his right fist. "We'll order pizza. Mom left me with enough money, so why not?"

Another human 'thing' I know nothing about. I raise an eyebrow to him for an explanation.

"Pizza- it's well… Basically bread with tomato sauce, cheese, and a lot of different toppings."

A long crafty hand reaches for the receiver of the telephone, while the other punches the dials. 

"Speaking of which, what do you want on it? Mushrooms, tomato, onions, pepperoni, sausages, meatballs, ham, green pepper, pineapple, olives?"

"OLIVES?" 

"Alright… NO olives. Tell you what, I'll order the Supreme, and you can pick off whatever you don't like."

Crossing my arms, I find that I don't actually care what I eat as long as it reaches my stomach. "Hn, works for me."

After he placed the order, we simply lounged in the living room with the T.V. By chance of fate, the moment Kurama flicked on the screen with the remote, our 'children's show came on. My friend peeks at me teasingly, and I grab the remote to switch to another channel. Again, by luck, ours eyes met an all too familiar mouse duo. 

"If you had to pick, who would you be? Pinky or the Brain?"

"That's such a dense question, it's not worth answering…"

He lazes back on the couch. "You really know how to loosen up, don't you Hiei?"

"You can stop mocking me." I say, sensing my crimson eyes flare.

"I'm not mocking you- I'm saying it as it is. Believe it or not, Hiei, I think you're just scared. You don't like getting hurt do you?"

"That's shit. I'm not afraid of anything."

"That's what YOU think, but truth be told, you're scared like anyone else..."

"Stop it." Damn. I hate it when he talks like this. I would almost confess that it's moderately depressing. 

 "You don't want to laugh, you don't want to smile-to put in sum, you just don't want to show what you're feeling inside because you're afraid of looking weak…"

"Stop IT."

"Actually, that's not all… You can't seem to stand it whenever someone tries to get close to you- not even me. I try to be your friend, but you keep on blocking me off- me and everyone else…"

"STOP IT KURAMA!"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that."

Watching from the living room, I saw Kurama pay for the delivery, and slam the door as he turned on his foot. Coming back to the room, he settled the food on the table before me and sat cross-legged by the box. Opening it carefully, steam rose from the pizza- a circular shaped fare with toppings- and along with it an intense aroma that I failed to notice given the current mood of everything.

The redhead took a slice, some cheese stretching to great lengths, and began eating. I just stared on.

"Aren't you going to try it?"

Presenting to him an ugly scowl was all I could really do, that and refuse. "I'm not hungry- not anymore."

"If you're angry, you shouldn't be. I've been trying to figure you out for a long time, and I DO have a limit on patience…"

"But you had NO right to talk as though you know me like one of your textbooks, Kurama!"

            At my testimony, he took his slice from his mouth and ceased chewing. I continued without heed to the appearance in his eyes because I knew that I was just as right as he was… and that I was ready to scream every last twine of my being out…

            "You don't know anything about me… nothing worth being aware of. Yes, you know about my sister, about my jagan, but I'm sure you didn't know that everyone I had come close to abandoned me, that everyone I trusted was using me… You didn't know about my mother- how she killed herself because of me. You didn't know that I had to live on dead rats and birds when I was growing up, you didn't know I stole because it was the only thing I could do besides killing everyone who tried to kill ME! Do you know what it's like? Not being able to say what you really want to for the fear of being rejected all over again? No! You know nothing! You didn't even know that I felt like killing myself when you betrayed me for Yusuke! I've known you one year prior to him, and in a flash you changed sides… I was evil then, but you still left me like everyone else! Even so, I still forgave you, didn't I?! Don't you think I deserve to be as selfish as I am?!"

            Kurama can't answer me.

            "That's what I thought…" Heatedly, I took a slice of pizza. However, before I could even taste it, my friend grabs my wrist.

            "Well… That wasn't so bad, was it? Do you feel better now, Hiei?"

            My mouth gapes as he smiles at me a little sadly.

            "No, Hiei, you're not that selfish… If you were, you wouldn't have protected the people you care about… As another plus, those people don't know you're protecting them- you're doing it all out of the love you have, but fail to recognize. If you were really selfish, you would hunt for glory for keeping these people safe, and as it is, you don't. You simply want them alive and happy, and you expect nothing in return. That, Hiei, is the greatest of generosities…"

            "You- you tricked me…"

            Letting go of my wrist, he bites into his pizza, chews, and swallows.

            "Naturally… I still don't know as much as I'd like, but…"

            He sets his half-eaten slice on the cardboard box.

            "… It's a start… You always listen to me, so… I'd like to get a little of you too…"

            It was then my appetite disintegrated all together. I had to put my food back into the box… So strange… I felt tired… Extremely tired… Once more, I was blinking rapidly, but not in the same way as I had outside… There was this stinging sensation, which surrounded my eyes and engrossed my throat…

            "…Hiei… Do you want to cry…?"

            A tear spurted out as I shook my head. When it rolled down my cheek and dropped from my chin, it solidified in midair into a sparkling diamond.

            Kurama moves closer to me, until he sat shoulder to shoulder at my side. "It's alright to do so… I've done it before… It's good for you…"

            I feel his lips touch me on the forehead- I don't stop him.

"I- I don't want to… It's pointless…"

…Then on the cheek…

"…Pointless…"

            …On the lips…

            "…Point- "


	22. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 22

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Twenty-Two

8/22/01

By: Hikari

E-mail: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Right Direction" by En Vogue.

~*~*~*~

Little sheep, little sheep do you know what to do?

            You've stumbled upon a jagged rock…

            Snapping your leg in two…

            Little sheep, little sheep shall you 'baa' until noon?

            Your surrounded by your flock… 

            Yet, little sheep, no one can hear you…

~*~*~*~

            Yatori opened the folder and read down the list. Good, everything went as planned. All of his runners were registered with one regional number and one team number. He smiled. With Shuiichi out of the way, Yatori may find peace in that he won't be humiliated of having his best runner be a 'fruitcake'. Zero period would be starting in ten minutes. The students should already be in the lockers suiting up for another sprint and relay drill. Once he would take out the roll sheet, Yatori could easily eliminate Shuiichi from the team. His name wasn't there, and consequently, he wasn't registered. Non-registry means you never existed on the team. It was the redhead's own fault for not appearing to the meet, and so wrongdoing cannot be detected. He smiled again. His name, team, and pride were saved.

            Standing from his desk in the gym office, Yatori walked leisurely outside- happy to see that his team was already dressed and ready for the start up jog. He spied Shuiichi from a distance due to his stark red hair, and he chuckled to himself knowing that that blotch of red was going to be an eyesore no more. He was rid of him. 

            "Chie?"

            "Here."

            "Itakura?"

            "Here." 

            Standard procedure. Reading down the list was making the coach giddy. The bliss of émigré was in mind. When at last he came to that all-too-familiar name, Minnamino, Shuiichi, Yatori put on his professional tone, as if sorry to have to go by the school districts regulations. "Shuiichi, you weren't at the meet…"

            The redhead expected this, and smirked coolly. "I wasn't there when YOU arrived, but I made it no less…"

            "I'm sorry, but your name isn't on the roll-call… Nor do you have a regional number…"

            "That's fine." Kurama replied in utter simplicity. "I have the regional number on the track shirt they gave me…"

            Silence. Some of the other students had drained in color in their face. 

            "Where is this shirt, then?" Hope, always reaching for that last string of hope to pull yourself out of blunder.

            Lifting the top of his regular track uniform, which was marked as number three of the school team, there it was- the regional number: U.H. T. 16. Everyone looked at each other nervously, while Yatori kept his composure by swallowing.

            "Well- well-done…" he choked out. 

*****

            "You should have seen their faces, it was almost comical…"

            "Despite the nuisance, the victory was sweet, was it not?"

            "Relatively speaking, yes it was…"

            Honoka was lounging on her leather swivel chair, smiling fondly at her student who was sitting at one of the front most desks. Playfully, she swung herself from side to side in a pendulum-like motion- arms settled on their rests. "Well, I'm glad for you… I would have liked to see Yatori's face, however… That man, really… I find him to be a child."

            Peculiar, in the few days Kurama had consulted with his sensei- he had never gotten information on her part. She had always been the one to talk and query, while he was constantly the one to answer and absorb whatever advises he could get a hold off. 

It was practically uncouth. He wanted to make up for it by switching the tables for a change. "Kairu-san…"

            "Mm?"

            "You've had your own… share of romance, haven't you?" That was coming out all wrong. The words were too prying. The redhead narrowed his eyes at his slip-up. "Oh, pardon my rudeness- I'm just curious…"

            "That's fine." Honoka excused. In a twist Kurama wasn't expecting, however, Miss Kairu brightened. "Actually, I have much to tell you about MY love life…"

            "Oh?" Unbeknownst to either of them, there was a rise of enthusiasm that filled the room. She wanted to divulge her own experiences and he wanted to hear them. Perhaps Kurama was tired of talking about his miseries, and maybe Honoka was out of guidance to give. Whatever the state of affairs, it was always beneficial to learn more. 

            "Yes," the woman said- preparing to speak of hidden memories. "In all honesty, I've had someone sweep me away so quickly I lost my breath… His name was Kojiro… The man of every woman's dreams- in general, anyway. " She spun to look out the window in her classroom- eyeing how the sun kissed the cherry blossoms outside with warmth and gold. "Of course, people who look perfect on the outside tend to have something dissolute in the inside… He was a playboy; a man who knew the tricks and strings of the heart. He knew how to play those strings- make you go in the direction he tugged you until at last the chords snapped and you were left broken on the floor…"

            "He hurt you?" The student asked, now concerned instead of curious. 

            "And DID he." She allowed a whimsical laugh to leave her. "I was in college then, could you imagine my reaction when I saw him with another woman in the dormitory? Huh', I remember throwing the closest thing to me at him… A lamp. It's quite humorous, now that I look back on it. I was a fool to think I could ever find a place in his heart- let alone have his attention all for myself."

            "You don't seem to be so bitter about it…"

            "Why should I be? The man was a bastard- I know I deserve better than him, so I have no regrets in catching him with that other broad…" On the chair, she swung away from the window and directed herself toward Kurama. "But this just goes to show you, Shuiichi, before you can ever intimately love someone- you have to know who that person genuinely is first. I hope that's how it is between you and Hiei, because otherwise, I would question whether or not your emotions are being wasted…"

            "Did you… ever make love?"

            "No… I have not."

            Sighing at the response, he moved his focus towards the surface of his desk. "You see, that's where I'm having trouble understanding myself- forgiving myself… It's wrong to lose ones virginity before marriage- and in my case, marriage is impossible."

            "You're already thinking about that?" The tone by which her voice chose betrayed the real sympathy she had. 

            "Does it sound so perverted?" Perversity- always there was the perversity to not neglect. 

            "I can't say it doesn't disturb me… It IS unorthodox…"

            In self-mockery, Kurama chortled. "I believe everything about me is unorthodox…"

            "Hm…" As she had grabbed one of the fountain pens on her desk, Honoka spun the pen like a pinwheel between her dainty fingertips.  Her eyes grew wary of the next discussion, and it could be seen unmistakably as her irises had darkened in color. 

            "That's most likely why my mother cannot accept it. We've rarely spoken, but I can tell the very idea of me and another man is still unheard of…"

            "Traditional- that's good. " Putting down her pen, she exchanged it for her glasses, which she promptly placed before her face. "At the same time, unfortunately, her mind is so sure and focused on the label that what you and Hiei have is not only immoral, but also impossible, that her mind won't permit the chance that there COULD be real love. In other words, there's no support in your favor for the mere reason she feels it's ridiculous for such a relationship to exist. In her ideal of a world, it doesn't exist- period."

            The redhead found no desire to defend his flesh and blood. "Physical lust…" Kurama offered. "That's what mother said it was…"

            "And, hypothetically, you've been feeling more so 'lustful' because you're deprived of him?"

            Elbows stabbing the table, his palms opened to cover his visage- some mumbling coming out him that Honoka clearly comprehended: "If you mean yearning, yes…"

            "Words are ambiguous, Shuiichi…"

            He raised his head. "True, but I can't deny that I DID want him in body…"

            "Oh?"

            "Mm… I plead guilty," Resembling the gavel of a judge- his forearms dropped to the table heavily. "No matter how close we got- there was always that fantasy of getting closer…" An acidic taste assaulted his senses. "It never happened. We can't- our own bodies won't permit it…"

            "I grasp you didn't make love with him the OTHER way…"

            "What kind of love is THAT?"  Kurama declared, almost standing from his seat. "When you show someone you care about him, wouldn't it only be right to show him it face to face?"

            She smiled.  "You have very good standards… Other people fail to recognize this facet- this includes ordinary couples."

            Simmering down, the redhead inclined forward at his desk. "It's come to the point, where, I wouldn't mind not having him within me or me within him…" It took some endeavor to haul up his irises without shame. "I know that sounds gross, but… it's the truth. We can't have each other that way and the way we want it. If only I could have him as close to me as possible, then… that's enough for me…"

            Her eyelashes pulsed at his acceptance. "Why?"

            "I don't know… After all that has taken place, after being- what feels- miles away from him- seeing my friend even at a distance is rewarding to me…" For a moment, he paused. "It still stings… but it's better than no feeling at all…"

*****

            She had been waiting the whole day for the redhead to leave the proximities of the school. Out in he sun she was, sitting on her oar and praying the bell would ring soon as she began to perspire under the heat. When the chimes finally did their task, her magenta eyes lowered and sought out for the Reikai Tantei below. Given that everyone was uniformed in red, this made her hunt far more difficult- like finding a needle in a haystack. Luckily for her, no one could match Kurama's shade of hair. She spotted him.

            "Kurama-kun!!" The fairy flew down on her oar, and traveled quickly to not be noticed. After all, it won't be a good thing if someone were to see her hovering in the air like a witch.

            Hearing his name, he caught the shadow of a flying girl on the concrete of the sidewalk. Halting, he turned and came face to face with a bubbly blue-haired teenager. "Botan?"

            "Konnichi-wa!" The redhead could not prevent from grinning. He loved the way Botan was so carefree and optimistic. "Kurama-kun, we have a group meeting at Genkai-san's…"

            Especially when she was running errands for the spoiled brat. Reikai meeting equals Genkai's temple. Genkai's temple equals big stone steps. Kurama grimaced. "Thanks, but… can't Yusuke relay the message to me?"

            "I'm afraid not…" She said, clasping onto the sleeves of her kimono timidly. "You have to be there- Hiei too."

            "What? At the same time?" This would be difficult. If the gathering were to be in early evening or afternoon, there was no way he or Hiei could leave the house without being questioned by Shiori. The contemplation in his features set Botan to apprehension.

            "Is that bad?"

            "No, but… One of us has to be within my household at all times…

            "Doishiite?" She blinked childishly. Kurama enhanced his beam to pay a tribute over her cuteness. 

            "Ugh… it's hard to explain…"

            "Well, whatever the problem is, you BOTH have there. Koenma-sama's orders…" The firmness in her voice was remarkably adorable. 

            "I understand… I'll… think of a way. What time is the meeting?"

            "Nine-thirty at night tomorrow!" Seriousness was chopped off. One of Botan's fingers went up and circled around exuberantly. The other thought about it. Nine-thirty was far too early. There was no means it could be done, unless Hiei threatens Shiori with his blade. Naturally, Hiei WOULD do that if he hadn't taken a penchant to his mother. 

            "Do you think you can change that to eleven?"

            "I- I guess so…"

            He nodded. "What's this meeting about, hm?"

            "Eh…" 'Trouble! Trouble!' the fairy sirened in her head. "Koenma-sama will be the one with the specifics, not me…"

            Marvelous evasion. 

            "Is it that serious?"

            "Um…" No choice, but to be vague. "It's a matter of opinion… Will you tell Hiei for me?"

            "Yes, of course…"

            "Oh, arigatou! You saved me! I mean! You saved me the bother!!" Nervous giggles tumbled out her petite lips ceaselessly. Jumping on the bar of her oar, she took off when all the other students had departed. "Ja ne!"

***** 

            The blades of grass creased from beneath him as his feet slid to widen his stance. His hands gripped tightly around the hilt, arms pulling the blade in stunning movements. Hiei pulled down, to the side, up, and diagonally. The light from the sun polished the edge of the sword- leaving behind visible slices of flashing white. He was nowhere in particular. Since Kurama was only on his way home, Shiori only permitted him to go into the backyard of the residence. The demon grunted to himself from being so restrained, but he concluded that it was better to be able to get some fresh air rather than be inside continually. 

            It was steaming. The patio bricks, when touched, felt as though they were warmed up grills for bar-b-queuing. Hiei put an end to his practicing by resheathing his sword…. with class, of course. By the hilt, he whirled the katana- creating a whistling noise that was very charming to his ear. After revolving it, he let the weapon take flight into the air, and when it descended- Hiei caught it flawlessly with its sheath. Landing inside its cover, it clanged menacingly. 

            "Hn." Shutting his irises, his nose pointed to the air. The feat was too undemanding. With unending time on his hands, maybe he could waste it all by creating new ways to put away the blade. He opened his eyes. 'So very dull…'

            Shafts of light made the demon shield his view with the level of his hand. Beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead- more than half it sopping up into his ward. "Uh…" 

            The palms of his hands went to rub his bare shoulders. Hiei's frame quaked temporarily, and when the chill ended- he shrugged it off.  "…Kudaran…"

*****

            Arriving home, Kurama was thankful to have had an extraordinarily good day. He began humming to himself as he headed for his room- eyes covered and head swinging to his own melody. One of the best parts was that he had no homework. The redhead finished it all during his lunch session with Honoka. Honoka was a first-rate tutor, too. The teacher knew calculus as if it was the back of her hand, she knew biology comprehensively, essays incontestably were her forte, and she was an intuitive for the arts. History was

one of her secondary points; yet she was still strong at the subject. 'Be a Renaissance man…' Miss Kairu stated. "Well-rounded and aware of everything… It's better to know a little about all subjects than to be a genius in only one…'

            Talking to her was a must. He was estranged from Hiei by a wall, and Kaasan WAS that wall. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to an entirely different school, and Kurama wasn't on amicable terms with Shidou or Arisu. 'Communication makes the world go around…' She told him gently. 'Whether or not the communication is positive or negative does not matter because people will listen. One speaks, one listens… It's a partnership that will never be destroyed... The problem with this is misunderstanding- or bias. It's not the words that are the problem, it's the people who use and acquire those words…'

            Kurama decided not to go to his quarters, in place of doing so, he knocked on his mother's door.

            "Come in…"

            Given permission, he pushed on the knob quietly. Shiori transferred her head from the computer screen, sliding down her glasses. "Yes?"

            "Where's Hiei?"

            His mother went back to the monitor and ensued to type. "He was outside a minute ago… I think he's in his room now…"

            Swallowing expectantly, he dared to ask. "May I see him?"

            Not looking at her son, she shook her head.

            "…Oh…"

            The redhead was disappointed, but he promised himself not to let it tarnish his day. Going back downstairs, he went into the kitchen and explored the cupboards and fridge. His eyes found him a box of yellow cake mix in the pantry, and from probing the kitchen, he came across chocolate fudge frosting. 'There's nothing else to do…' Kurama thought, opening the box of mix and pouring it into a large bowl. His hands stretched to open the fridge again, where he took out a carton of milk, some eggs, and butter. Walking to an overhead cupboard, he reached for the sugar. By means of a wooden spoon, he blended all the ingredients and poured the batter into a baking pan. With his fingers, he switched the oven knob to the desired temperature and placed the pan inside. 

            Over an hour and a half slipping away, he pulled out the dessert with a blue and white-checkered oven mitt. The cake radiated a gorgeous aroma- the mix having turned into a square piece of yellow fluff. Flipping the pan, he carefully removed the treat from its mold. It landed with a slight bounce on another plate- signaling to Kurama he had done a fine job of preparing it. Letting it cool for ten minutes, the redhead later covered it with the frosting- giving it a very French look by swirling the chocolate and glomping it on generously. 

            Finished, he cocked his head. "Hm…" 

            Tossing the used utensils into the sink, he took out a knife and sliced off a portion. Delicately, he placed that slice into a smaller dish. Glancing about the fridge another shot, Kurama pulled out the chocolate and caramel syrup and drizzled it. As a final touch, he put a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. Happy with his craft, Kurama carried the dessert and fork to the front of Hiei's room. Pattering at the door, he turned and started for the stairs.

            Hiei pushed the door open, sensing that it was shoving something on the carpet. Staring down, he smiled. He bent to pick up the plate and found a note beneath it:

            'Conference at Genkai's. Eleven at night tomorrow- you HAVE to be there.

                                                                        Always,

                                                                                    Kurama

            P.S. – Eat slowly.'


	23. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 23

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Twenty-three

8/22/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls.

~*~*~*~

            For richer, or poorer…

~*~*~*~

            Hiei shivered again, but unlike before, it was uncontrollable. Out of instinct, he clutched onto his sides with both arms. He couldn't stop himself from shaking like this- it was too strenuous. His body had been acting up as such for two days, and with today being the third, the shivering was worse than ever. Kurama had already given him an extra blanket, but the temperature of the household still felt like an icebox. Peering at his skin, he noted there were no goose bumps whatsoever. An eyebrow went up in ponder.

            Another chill attacked him; so bad it was he had to take hold on the door pane of his bathroom to keep from collapsing onto the ground. Ruby eyes traveling to the mirror, his skin foretold of infirmity with its pale and ailing color.

            A third chill, and he held himself once more- this time falling to his knees as they had finally given way on him. "Uhn…"

The demon moaned quietly- is head throbbing in torture. Then there was chittering- his teeth, they were clamping on and off and his lip began to turn violet on the spot. 

            "Uhn…" Hiei cried, hands moving to his stomach. "…It's cold… It's so cold…"

*****

            The hurdles grew higher and higher as they jumped over them. Every few meters they would appear, intimidating the runners with their size and often succeeding by making them trample, fall, and miss. But Kurama kept going, he was still in lead and had not yet become dim-witted enough to think he wouldn't be able to clear the obstacles. 'Simply don't look at them,' he reasoned. 'The hurdle is only there to distract you, and that's what really makes you fall. The goal is not jumping over it, but rather, reaching the other side and further… The end is your goal- the final means… Don't squander your time thinking you can conquer the hurdles, because they are only minor hindrances to the true victory- that is finishing…' 

            Sprinting around the rubber track, Kurama came to the final one. With grace he leapt of over it- legs extended fully, enough to be considered the splits. He didn't touch the impediment; he didn't even graze it with the tip of his shoe. The people behind him stumbled- the few who made the attempt to get over the hurdle knocking it down and hurting themselves along the knees and shins. In frustration they pounded on the track with their fists, causing puffs of dust to smoke into the thick air.

            The redhead ran for the finish line, slowing down as he should. Putting his hands on his hips, he smiled smugly while looking back on the others. They were inept when it came to mind and body philosophy. He caught a glimpse of the coach staring at him from the stands with revulsion. To irritate him more, Kurama faced him from a distance fully, smiled from ear to ear, and waved. Yatori grumbled something incoherent.

            "You're only asking for trouble…" he sneered.

*****

            Oddly enough, they were given a free period to do whatever they pleased. Half of the students made most of this time by doing work, whereas others goofed around. Either way, Honoka didn't mind- as long as they were enjoying themselves. Free periods were normal at school, but with Honoka, she never made use of the power to give it. Today, however, she surprised everyone with her change in lesson plan, and naturally they made no remarks of complaint. In fact, Honoka would walk about the classroom, giving tips to card players in their game of Thirteen, she went to one girl who had just been dumped by her boyfriend and made her feel better by braiding her hair, and she sat with Shuiichi to talk about the books they're read and their inferences. Soon, there was only ten minutes left, and so she stood before them all in front of the whiteboard- calling for attentiveness. 

            "Class, this will be my last lesson… Starting tomorrow, you will have a new sensei to lead you the rest for the year. As for me, I shall be returning home to my family in England. I want all of you to know, that I did have a wonderful time teaching and being acquainted with you- so I hope you treat the next teacher with the same consideration as you have me…"

            Few of the good students actually whined in detest, the rest could give less of a damn. Kurama sat at his desk utterly stunned by the news. His eyes became almost vacant, his lips parted in shock. 

            "Why? Why are you going?" A girl asked. "I love your class! You can't just leave!"

            "You've been a great sensei, Kairu-san… But what are you going to do in England?"

            Questions started small in number, but in no less than a minute or so, the whole class grew inquisitive- including the slackers and clowns. Yes, they somehow loved her too. Honoka was the only teacher in the entire district who permitted eating in class, cracking jokes, speaking opinions, and cursing- of all things. Not all her lectures were interesting, but she was young and full of fresh thoughts that were mingled with overwhelming wisdom. And she was beautiful. Long wavy mahogany hair and violet eyes. Polite and patient. Beautiful inside and out. The students clamored, and all Honoka could really do was smile sadly. She peered at Shuiichi, losing her false grin then at seeing his dejected face. 

            The bell rang, and miraculously, the room was emptied at a snail's pace instead of with rush. In the end, Kurama was the last to be there- immobile from the very beginning. "What happened?" He whispered desperately. "Why are you leaving?"

            Striding up to him with her high heels tapping the floor, she sat in front of him, faced backwards in the desk as usual, and spoke: "I lost my job…"

            "What?!" The student was at the rim of hysterics. "How could you be fired? You're so good at what you do! No one teaches literature with as much devotion- no one!"

            Maternally, Honoka placed a palm on his shoulder. "…Shuiichi… Teacher and student are not meant to fraternize…"

            It hit him. "…It's because of ME…?"

            "I wouldn't say YOU…" she appeased "It was mostly me… for helping you…"

            "Of course…" Kurama said angrily- voice cracking. "You had to help an outcast…"

            "The deed was worth it…" his teacher continued.

            "Why? You lost your career over me… it will go on your record… How are you ever going to teach again?"

            "It doesn't matter… I will work with my mother at her silk shop…"

            "SILK shop?" His face became a caricature of disapproval. Honoka laughed.

            "You'd be surprised with what you can do with silk, Shuiichi…" She crossed her long legs and tugged at the edge of her black blazer. "Do you want to know the truth? As to why I bothered being your friend?"

            Kurama's head lowered until his cheek was settled on the cold tabletop. "It may give me peace of mind…"

            Honoka nodded curtly. "I thought it would… Shuiichi, I had a sister who was a lesbian…"

            He glanced up with his irises- pools of green welling with emotions.

            "…She was killed- died in America. She was two years younger than me, my sister, Evelyn, but I called her Eve…" Subconsciously, her fingers started stroking Shuiichi's glossy and lengthy hair. "Anyway, we were very close. Father died in Japan on business when we were little, so we did our best to watch one another." Suddenly, her voice trailed- heaving pain in its tone. "Mother knew there was something about her, and when she found out, well… She would always fight with Eve- slap her in the face, speak of sin and disgust… I hated it. Here she was, preaching a pure and devout life, when she hurts her daughter with words of spite… Not only words, but hitting and throwing… Eve had a scar on her forehead from being burned with an iron… After years of all this, Eve gave up and decided to study in America- free of mother's repugnance." Honoka paused in order to formulate the language she wanted. "In nineteen ninety-nine, a boy from the University of Wyoming, Matthew Shepard, died five days after being brutally attack in some hate crime… He was gay, and lost his life at the prime age of twenty-one… My sister died in the exact same state just months after him… I have no doubt she was murdered by the same people…"

            "…What did your mother say?…When she found out…?"

            "…She cried... Mum couldn't say a word for weeks- she was too devastated. I did what I could to comfort her, but she could never find the will to forgive herself. One day she cried to me saying: 'The last thing Evelyn remembered about me… was me calling her a perverse whore! Evelyn was NEVER a whore! Oh God! She's gone! She's gone and is never coming back! I destroyed ten years of happiness… for this!! I've lost my child, and I didn't get the chance to tell her how much I loved her!'" Honoka closed her eyes, quenching the tears threatening to burst out. "…The way she said that, it was filed with so much anguish that it rings in my ears from time to time… I could never forget it… I refuse to forget it…It's the only thing that proves that mum cherished Eve…"

            Searing tears dripped- it could not be prevented. "If that kind of hate can obliterate the life of my only sister, then I will make it a point to ease that hate however is possible… But I'm only one person, Shuiichi… I can only accomplish so much… And you, you're a treasure among your peers… You're intelligent, kind, patient, and strong… I won't let the world destroy your future! Your life is too important to be cut short by narrow-mindedness! By stupidity!"

            "Kairu-san…" Kurama raised a sleeve to wipe off her face. For him, she developed strength to smile. 

            "You're my student…" she sniffed. "It's my duty to help you…"

*****

            It was a struggle to leave his teacher's room, but he had to go just as everyone else. Kurama walked down the hall, completely oblivious to all the mockery, paper planes, spitballs, and whatnot that hit him every single day.  Someone found the nerve to get in front of him and shout: 'Oh, you're so SEXY…' then he'd blush, giggle, run and laugh with his friends. 'Nice joke…' the redhead judged. 'I almost laughed myself…' 

            Kurama went to his locker, opened it, but stepped to the side first to see what would pour out. 'SHAAA…' Clever. Today it was sand. Better than last time. Last time it was loads of dirty boxers, briefs, and the famous thong. Apparently, they were running out of ideas. Sighing, he kicked some of the sand, stood over the mess, and replaced a number of his textbooks. The redhead glared at his calculus and biology books; there were pebbles in between the pages, and so he had to flip them to empty them. While doing this, something caught the concentration of his ear:

            "Hey, I think I know why Kairu-san lost her job…"

            It was a girl who said this- one of the typical ones who indulged in gossip.

            "Honto ni?"

            Certainly, she made public whatever she gathered with an equally tittle-tattling friend. 

            "Hai! Rumor has it she had a relationship with one of her students…"

            Irritated, he slammed the door to his locker vehemently. The people in the middle of the corridors halted briefly to stare at him. How remarkable it was that the two girls, who were basically right next to him, didn't even detect the racket. 

"Eeh?! Where did you hear that?"

            "Places- Lots of places. But you know, you can't make a lie without some sort of truth…"

            "That's revolting! Her and a STUDENT?!

            They enjoyed filthy news- whether they were true or not didn't make a difference as long as word was juicy.

"Mm! I guess you just don't know who a person is any more…I never thought Kairu-san could be a slut…"

            "She is NOT a slut!!"

            Jumping in their shoes, they seized on to each other's arms from fear. "Shu… Shuiichi…" 

            His aura darkened, thin eyebrows coming together in a terrifying growl. "You have no RIGHT to assume anything about her!" Kurama scolded. "All you know are lies, twists, and gossip! How BORED with your lives are you people?! You have nothing else to do, but make travesty in another person's grief!" 

*****

            'Honoka Ann Kyle… c/o Elisa Kyle… 407 Maple St… London, England 70845…E-mail at: H.A.Kairu@hotmail.com 

Kurama re-read the address for the fifth time. This was it; she wouldn't be there anymore. She wouldn't be there to listen… to talk… 

the most she had to offer was her address for after her departure in Japan. It was a small thing to give, but its value was priceless to the redhead, and its thought, significant. Kurama sighed and pocketed the small sheet of paper- the words written on it done with expensive black ink. With memory like his, he was not afraid about forgetting to remove this article from his garments before washing- he would not blunder such a token of friendship up.

            Lying on his bed, with arms pulled behind his neck- he checked the clock on his nightstand. Ten- thirty. Time to sneak out. As he sat up, Kurama slid off the bed and opened the window in his room. Prior to leaving, he made sure to turn off all the lights and lock the door. Returning to the window, he set his foot on the pane and used leverage to launch him into a limb of the tree outside. The branch made a thrash, but not violent enough to arouse any attention. From there, he bounded down to the pavement and ran for the city block. Not wishing to take the bus to Genkai's he whistled for a cab- paying the driver for the fare upon arriving at the front steps. So far, things were going without a hitch, and he hoped that his mother would not decide to check on him at night. Shiori wasn't the type to safeguard her son every minute, but when suspicion flared…

            He shook his head. Nothing would go wrong. Everything would be fine. His mother was drained from working on spreadsheets all day; there was no way she would assume anything… For crying out loud… Why was he worrying? Kurama climbed up to the temple, breathing out deeply before opening the sliding door. Entering, he found Yusuke leaning against one of the walls with his arms closely folded, Kuwabara sitting cross-legged- looking pensive, Botan standing by Koenma's side, and Genkai on the floor with Yukina- drinking tea. 

            "Where's Hiei?" Koenma asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he was in his adult form.

            "He'll be here- I'm sure of it."

            "Hn- baka." Stepping out of one of the shadows at a corner of the room, Hiei looked at everyone with solemn. Eyes falling on Kurama, he replaced that appearance with a familiar smirk. "It's not like you to arrive after me… Did you have difficulty?" 

            The redhead smiled. It was amazing; they were in the same room- only a few feet in separation. Kurama walked toward him. "Not really…" He said casually. " But I did have to wait a while… I didn't want mother to awaken…"

            "So the two of you have been constrained…" Koenma impeded.

            Hiei trembled, and then gave the prince a scowl. "I take it you know then…"

            Kurama blinked.

            "Yes, and I've informed the others."

            The two were held speechless for an instant, but they sank from the surprise in due time. The small demon contemplated the course by which this was going. " I see…" he pronounced. "What have you tell us then? Evidently, this conference is not about another mission, but about the failure of the last one…"

            "Wait…"

            They turned to the redhead. Yusuke closed his eyes, air escaping his breath in preparation for the proposal. Kuwabara looked away, ready to vomit from the cold truth. As for the women in the group, they took what Koenma was about to say coolly. 

            "Do you mean to say, " Kurama went on. "That we will have to be PUNISHED, for what happened? 

            "Not PUNISHED…" the prince verified. "…Simply… Limitations on your relationship…"

            "Limitations?" His eyes widened- altering from green to amber. "Limitations… as in, prohibitions… In other words, division between me and Hiei…"

            "In a matter of speaking."

            He strided toward Koenma, slowly and in a marauding fashion. "You plan to do what everyone else has done… Don't you?"

            Feeling ill at ease, the prince backed to the wall behind him. Kuwabara immediately stood from the floor and got out of the way, as did Yukina and Genkai. As for Botan, she abandoned her employer's side. 

            "I ought to KILL you…" Kurama snarled, grabbing the other by the garments and slamming him to the wall. "You have NO idea what I've been through… I'm more than willing to get blood on my hands right now… I'm tired of suppressing this hunger I have… Hunger to take reprisal… I hate humiliation… I hate desertion… You may know the secrets, but you don't know the details…" He knocked the pacifier out of his mouth. "…I'm not afraid to hurt you…" Fingers diving into his red strands, Kurama pulled out a seed.  "Perhaps I should make you swallow this… You're not human, and therefore, I have no guilt in showing you no mercy … But what to do with the plant, I wonder… Make it grow inside of you? Make it eat you inside-out?"

"Kurama…" Hiei approached from behind. "…Calm down…"

            "Don't tell me to calm down!" He hissed. "I've thought living a human life was better, that real people had richer lives… I once believed in friendship… In loyalty and love… But now all I yearn for is to kill the people around me… Make them suffer…"

            He bore his teeth, revealing canines that were much sharper than usual- they were demonic. With one hand, he squeezed Koenma's cheeks with his fingertips- forcing him to pucker his mouth open. In Kurama's other hand, was the seed, ready to be planted. "Who cares? Let me commit this crime… I've done worse… Adultery… Thievery… Murder… Who cares about who I am? I shall live for the moment and KILL you now…"

            "You BETTER not…" To his right, Yusuke had one finger ready to fire. His hand was quaking visibly, as if frightened to release the trigger of his Rei gun. Kurama regarded him for a moment, but then laughed.

            "Oh, have you turned on me too?" He shifted his view to Kuwabara, who was, as expected, guarding Yukina and Botan while having his Rei ken at hand. "And you?" More laughter- sly giggling, and then a sigh. "Foolish, humans…" His eyes flickered. They were still golden. "They've stimulated a part of me that has long been dormant… I can't say I'm not having fun…" Tongue dragging from corner to corner - his lips were saturated with saliva. "It has been good, Hiei… far better than my past lovers…"

            Making a fist, the demon strained to keep it to his side. "Kurama… Stop talking this way- you're not yourself… You're not the person I know to be you…"

            "Then who am I, Hiei? Tell me now…" Pushing Koenma's cheeks closer together, his nails dug into his flesh and drew some blood. Koenma squirmed from his hold. Hiei loomed closer- his mind racing to figure out who on earth this person he made love with was now… What had he turned into?

            "Kurama…" he whispered. "You're human…"

            "LIAR!" His nails clawed into the prince's face, tearing his skin into shreds.

            "No… I'm not… You would NEVER hurt people this way unless it were your last resort… But even then, you don't take pleasure in the blood that is lost…"

            "That's not true… I LOVE the thrill of seeing fear in others… I LOVE torture… Sadistic actions…" Pausing, he licked the blood off of his victim's face- everyone gasped in horror. Yukina bravened and was ready to step forward and aid in whatever way she could. "…It's an adrenaline rush…" Kurama mused. "…It's almost as good as a sex drive… To have people cry in front of you because they are helpless… Because they have no power or control… It makes my tremble with excitement…"

            Vines bursted through the windows- crawling and creeping about the walls. Botan screamed as parts of the plants ensnared her by the ankles and wrists. Genkai tried to make a barrier, but the ivy was too strong- it absorbed her power and grew still yet longer. Brown eyes broadening, Yusuke was alarmed to find that leaves completely wrapped around his hands and fingers- preventing him from using any form of Reiki. The fire youkai cut through the vines with his katana, lashing aggressively at the resistance. 

"You are NOT the person I care about!" Hiei shouted. "Kurama had values! He was intelligent, and none could compare to him! Don't you DARE take his place! You're a fucking bastard!"

            "A bastard?" Additional laughter. "Now, you're speaking with facts…" Kurama placed the seed inside Koenma's mouth… And kissed him there lustfully. 

            "STOP IT!" The demon charged at him, grabbing him from the back with both arms and pulling him away. In that second, Kurama raised an arm and struck Hiei brutally across the face- sending him skidding against the polished wooden floor, which was now plagued with leaves. When the momentum was lost, he picked himself up with his arms, one of his hands wiping at his lower lip. His hand smeared in thick dark red, telling him his lip had split a part. It wasn't long until it began to throb and sting. 

            The redhead froze, lifting his hands to examine them. Blood inside the nails. Blood on the palms. Dripping all over. Sticking to his skin. "Hiei…" He dropped on all fours.  "Hiei… I hurt you…"

            Hiei crawled to his lover, who had unexpectedly huddled into a ball. Reaching his side, he then put his arms around him, holding Kurama safe. In his embrace, Kurama began to cry- shaking and rocking like a child. Tenderly, the demon raised the other's face with his fingers- relieved to find his friend's eyes were back to their lovely shade of pine green. 

            "Gomen nasai… I don't know what happened to me… I don't know why I acted that way…"

            "…You didn't mean it… It was an accident…"

            "How do you know?" His lover sobbed. "How do you know it was an accident…if I don't even understand what I've become…?"

            "Because… My feelings haven't changed. If they had, then indeed you've become a monster… And that is something you will NEVER be…"


	24. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 24

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter: Twenty-Four

8/22/01

E-mail: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: Music theme to chapter: "Romantic Soldier" by Ogatta Megumi as Kurama. 

~*~*~*~

            In sickness, and in health…

~*~*~*~

            "What a mess…" Yusuke grumbled, sweeping the dead ivy vines and leaves into a dustpan. The brush was dry and brown- lost of all vivacity the instant Kurama had come to his senses. It was bloodcurdling. They had seen the way Kurama had done away with Karasu… the way he tortured Toguro's brother with the hallucination plant...  Yes, they witnessed his Youko form at the tournament, and again with Sensui… It was a transformation- no; awakening that could never be anticipated. Now they understood fully, what Hiei had meant by not wanting to provoke him- it would only lead to some sort of demise. There was no concern as to who was involved if he was in irrepressible wrath… How fortunate, then, that Kurama's humanly consciousness would internally soothe his demonic self… Then again, Youko and Shuiichi were one in the same… Because of this sole fact- he was irrefutably human, for all humans have anger inside, and once that anger reaches the peaks of intolerance, then Kurama's second counterpart would permit his more powerful half to release hell… Hiei was right: Kurama was no monster…

            "The windows will have to be replaced…" Genkai avowed, cautiously picking up the shards of glass. "How are you doing, Yukina?"

            "Fine… Koenma-sama's wounds have healed entirely… No scars…" She turned to the fairy. "Arigatou, Botan-san, for helping me…"

            Botan held up a peace sign. "No problem! It would have been bad to look at Koenma-sama's molested face everyday…"

            "What is THAT supposed to mean?!" the prince yelled, pacifier in mouth having a Band-Aid of its own. The group laughed good-heartedly. There was no point in keeping a grudge; their friend had been pushed to the limit. He had endured such useless crap without much complaint, and he had been imprisoning the wish for comeback for the sake of pure morality. Ironic, then, that morality was whipping Kurama on the back with bigotry… 

            Peering to a corner of the room, Yusuke spied Hiei and Kurama leaning against a wall. The redhead had fallen asleep on the fire demon's chest- skin under his eyes still wet from tears. Hiei did nothing, but sat patiently while Yukina healed the slit on his lip. The manner by which she touched him was assuaging. Her cool fingers acted as ice to stop the swell and blood. No more than a minute had gone by when the abrasion had disappeared from existence- erased. Smiling sympathetically, Yusuke strolled to the two on the floor. 

            "How is he?" He asked. The fire demon quaked in his place, when he stopped, he closed his eyes.

            "… Tired…" Hiei whispered. "…I suppose I will have to carry him home…"

            "You sure you can do that by yourself?" Evidently, the other observed the youkai's wellbeing. 

            Hiei sighed. "It will be difficult… But I won't allow him to be at ends with his mother if I simply leave him here…"

            He blinked. "And to get him to his room?"

            "Hn. Climb the tree…" That reply came out too simply. His friend put one arm across his torso, other hand touching the tip of his chin in deliberation. 

            "Hiei, I'd hate to say this… but you're not exactly in 'tip-top' shape to do something like that- let alone bring Kurama with you… I mean look at you- you look like you're ready to puke…"

            "I'm fine." He said stubbornly. Too bad his argument was weakened, for he shuddered for the fourth time that day- Yusuke shook his head at that.

            "Don't you think you need some help?"

            "No. I already have told you: I'm FINE."

            His comrade shrugged. "It's ALL up to you…"

*****

            Perhaps he should have acquiesced to Yusuke's offer for help.  Kurama may be slim, but slim or not- he was cumbersome to the little demon's back. 'He's going to make me shrink!' Hiei screamed to himself, lugging the sleeping redhead all the way home. Damn pride. Always that damned pride of his. The hardest part of his journey was taking Kurama down the stone steps. Kuwabara and Yusuke saw his efforts, and decided to help him regardless of his swearing. Well, he allowed them to help that much, the rest of the way he had to deal with on his own. 

            So now he was here, after walking for three long hours, he was here- standing in front of the tree that lead to his lover's bedroom.  Lovely. Just lovely… Judging from his surroundings, it must have been close to dawn. By now, the skies had lost their gloomy shade, and were now being dyed hues of light violet swirled with baby blue. The stars had disappeared, and the moons beams were being overpowered by the rays that were leaking from over the horizon. Things- everyday things were becoming perceptible. It would not be long before horns would be honking, dogs would be barking, and birds would be chirping. 

            Hiei raised one hand to rub his eyes… So very tired he was, and his headache made it more difficult to unwind. Adjusting the passenger on his back, he leapt for the lowest limb of the tree- then onto a higher one, and then eventually to the branch that made a bridge to Kurama's window. As always… it was open.

            Getting inside was something he had to think about, however. True, it may be open, but that did not necessarily mean he would make it safely inside. As far as he could tell, there was only one method to cross the threshold his room, and that was merely walking along the length of the tree branch. It was dangerous, given the combined weight of both of them, but Hiei had to risk it. Timidly, he stepped forward- frowning and perspiring as the limb creaked and bowed. Carefully, he set forward his other foot- the branch lowered further. Slowly, the left foot again- sinking went the branch. Too hazardous. The demon would have to jump the rest of the way- lest the limb gave way from under him. Bending his knees, the youkai prepared himself. 

            'THAA-SHAA!' foliage broke free of their stems- the leaves showering down in the masses. 

            Hiei opened his eyes. He made it. He sighed. 

Now for the bed. Get the boy off his back– total relief for he fire youkai's sanity, take off the shoes from his feet, straighten him out, and pull the blanket up to his chin. Done and done. Hiei could feel his spine elongate into a more proper posture, but that didn't stop him from twisting around to crack some joints. Crossing his arms, he peered into Kurama's sleeping face. For a moment he mulled over kissing his lover on the forehead, but decided not to. Rather, he best be on his way to his own room. The demon was exhausted- it felt as though his eyeballs were sagging. Quietly, Hiei tiptoed out of the room, cautious to open the doorknob and push it open. With equal caution, he shut the door behind him- startled when he turned and came into counter with Shiori. Shuiichi's mother was dressed in a dark green blazer with corresponding pants- the office must have called her in for an early shift.

 She stood firm in her place, eyes stern and prying. "What were you doing?"

"…Tucking him in…" It wasn't a lie at least.

"Did I give you permission to do so?"

Without fear, he answered. "No, you did not."

"Did I not TELL you to ask for permission?"

No flinching. "Yes, that you did."

Coldly, she pulled back her hand and slapped him hard on the face. Her strike made the demon see a fleeting flash of white- his head then swung to his left shoulder from the force. The pang against his cheek was so strong that a burning imprint of her palm had begun forming on his complexion, and his ears were later filled with sharp ringing. Ignoring all of this, Hiei raised his head- still having his dignity.  

"I don't want you to be touching my son- NOT at this hour…"

"I did not touch him." Hiei defended evenly. Shiori's hand trembled, and the demon could see this, as her fingers were moving about on their own and fitfully at that. 

"That is something you cannot prove to me…" In addition to her fingers, her voice lost confidence. This young man before her was… wholeheartedly adamant. 

"I suppose not." No anger in his tone either. "That subject is a matter of trust." 

He walked passed her and down the stairs. At this point, he could care less if she decided to cut off his hands, sew together his lips, or do whatever form of medieval torture she could think of, which, he knew, Shiori would not execute anyway. Hiei's arms were pulsating, as were his legs, neck, and back. It was aching to move, and coming to his room- Hiei's bed welcomed him with open arms…

The little demon tumbled down on it- his frame shivering on top of the blankets.

*****

            Verdant eyes opened steadily as warm light settled upon his cool face.  Kurama rose, and when the blankets slipped off of him, he was astonished to find that he was dressed in jeans and a regular shirt. Groggy, the redhead yawned unyieldingly- lashes batting once through. Glancing at the clock, he realized he was just in time to get ready for school. Thus, he started for his bathroom- brushing his teeth, washing his face, and brushing his gorgeous hair. Out of the ordinary, Kurama had virtually no thoughts circulating in his perpetually active head. It was only when he discovers some bloodstains inside his nails and a few drops on his clothing that Kurama evoked what had occurred merely hours ago.  He sighed and went to his walk-in closet.

After retrieving the garments and buttoning his uniform, a breeze hit him from behind- causing him to revolve on his heel and view the unbolted window. 'He carried me home…'  

Morning track went by without any sort of calamity. All they gave him was disregard to his existence. He said nothing to this act, just as before. There was no point in fighting, and Kurama fell upon this deduction by analyzing his actions the previous night. If the redhead wanted to, he could win so straightforwardly that it would be laughable to use such overwhelming power over people like THEM. Secondly, doing as so would go against his personal principals. Those around him were human. They weren't perfect, and they had not seen the lapse of years as he had when he was the Youko. Therefore, he refused to take any form of life-threatening violence unless absolutely necessary. Of course, as with last night, he may lose his temper and check. From that incident, the redhead swore to himself to not let something like that to ever happen again, no matter what the situation- at least not when lower powers were involved. Thirdly, and finally, Kurama was sick of waiting for hope. No use in waiting for some wonderful ray of light to shine on him, no use in waiting for that bottle with the message of 'help' to be found, no use in expecting for the better because there WAS no better, there WAS no light or bottle- they had been destroyed by the roaring waves or swallowed up by the obscurity. 

First period: Biology. Someone killed his plant by adding too much of the experimented chemical into the soil- Kurama threw the plant away and started again. Second period: English and Language Arts. The new teacher was a turn off. He didn't care about literature- he just wanted his paycheck. Third period: World History. He was accused of cheating on his test, and was given an F- Kurama shrugged and worked on extra credit to compensate for it instead.  Break. A student stole his money, but the redhead knew about it beforehand. Truth be told, he humored the thief in letting him believe he was successful of the 'Pick-Pocketry'- he wasn't very hungry anyway. Forth period: Computer Science. Another student leaked a virus into his stationary computer- Kurama redid the system and improved it. Fifth period: Photography. His film was purposely overexposed by some unseen culprit- he retook those 

photos, actually helping someone who had lost his project as well. Sixth period: Calculus. His peers bantered him for getting an extra ten points on the exam. The redhead offered to tutor them. They declined his suggestion, saying they didn't want to become his new boyfriend- Kurama took this indifferently. Lunch. He didn't have lunch- his money was gone. Kurama stayed at the school greenhouse and took care of the plants to kill time. Seventh period: Politics. No one wanted him on either side of the debate team. 'That's fine.' The redhead said. 'I will debate against all of you.' Kurama won the debate. Eighth period: Home Economics. Someone turned up the heat of his oven- causing his food to burn. Kurama tossed the food and its burnt pan, cleaned the oven and stove, and made stuffed and buttered lobster in what time he had left- everyone wondered where in blazes he got that lobster.

            Then he went home. Today was moderately decent. 

            "Kaasan?" No answer, she must still be held-up at work. He proceeded inside. Having been eight hours without food, Kurama went to the kitchen to prepare a simple dish. That was when something made his head spin- the scent of vomit. Looking around, he found nothing on the tiles. Depending on his nose, he followed the stink to the trashcan where he found paper towels entirely saturated with puke. Repulsive- the towels were dyed shades of yellow-green. Since there were no stains to be found anywhere in the kitchen, however, he assumed on thing: Hiei cleaned the mess himself. Question: Where was Hiei? Answer: In his room.

            Knocking on the door, there was no reply. Worried, he allowed himself in- paying no heed to his mother's orders. The room was empty, but he took to account that the bathroom was locked-up. Walking further, he tapped at it lightly.

            "Hiei?"

            Still no response. He knocked again. "Hiei…?"

            This time, there was an answer, but it was not in words, but in sound- the sound of regurgitating. Kurama winced. "Hiei… Let me in… It's Kurama…"

            More regurgitating- only stronger. Deciding not to wait for him, the redhead reached into his pockets in search for that piece of wire he used to break into everything. Finding it, he bent the wire and inserted it into the bathroom's keyhole. Being skilled in the arts of thievery, the lock released more or less without delay. That's when he saw him- the little demon huddled into the corner of the small quarters- between the tub and the wall, seated in front of the toilet bowl. Hiei looked up to him shakily- lips blue and eyes yellow. How ferociously he was shivering- as though he were in the remote northern latitudes with nothing on, but his skin. Contradictory to this, his body perspired profusely. 

            "Oh, no…" Crouching on the floor next to him, Kurama touched his face. That was the wrong thing to do- his hands were instantly scalded by the demon's heat. Biting back, the redhead stood and washed his palms at the basin with cold water. Eyes angling back on Hiei, he plugged the tub and turned the water taps. "Hiei, do you think you can stand?"

            He tried, but the most he could do was collapse over Kurama's lap- face meeting with the top of his shoulder. "Daijoubu… Hiei… Just wait- you'll be fine…"

            Compassionately, he removed Hiei's shirt- dispensing the fact he was being burned from all directions of contact with his loved one. "Poor you…" The redhead whispered, sensing Hiei's chattering teeth and deep breaths for air. 

            "…Everything hurts…" the smaller rasped. "Everything is cold…"

            With one arm supporting Hiei by the shoulders, the other went to undo the belts to remove his pants. Kurama had to bear in mind to do this quickly; or else water might overflow from the tub…

            "SHUIICHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" 

            He would have been frightened from the yelling, but what was important here and now was to make sure Hiei's temperature would no kill him. Keeping a level head, he brought his vision to his mother. "He's burning with fever… Please, could you get me an ice bag?"

            Shiori was hesitant, and was more so shocked when her son proceeded to take of Hiei's clothes. Lovingly, he carried his lover to the tub and gradually lowered him into the cool water. He lashed at the temperature, feeling colder than he was before. From his fierce movements, water spilled from the tub and waterfalled onto the tiles. Kurama turned away from him briefly, angered to find his mother still standing at the door.

            "Kaasan! Please help me! Don't just stand there! He's sick!"

            Unable to enunciate anything, she obeyed. Comforted that she listened, the redhead whipped around in time to shut off the taps. Grabbing a glass from the basin, he filled it with water and poured it over the demons face by tilting his chin up and asking him to close his eyes. He was shocked when the water immediately transformed into steam upon contact with Hiei's skin. Returning for the basin, Kurama opened the medicine cabinet and found a thermometer. Sticking it under the little one's tongue, the digital numbers soared from ninety-nine degrees to one hundred thirteen point five. Because he was a fire demon, Hiei could tolerate the rise in body heat, but nonetheless it was not, by any means, healthy to be within that range of fever. '

'I need to get him to at the MININUM, One hundred four… If his temperature continues like this… I'll- I'll lose him…' Kurama's eyes widened. 'How could this have happened?!'

"Shuiichi…" She addressed him now, with a much gentler tone. Kurama took the ice bag from hand and smiled forlornly. Kneeling at the tub, he placed the pack on Hiei's forehead.

"Shouldn't you remove that band?" Shiori asked. Hiei jerked, irises moving to Kurama for obvious reasons. 

"…I can't… There's a wound there that cannot be exposed…" His attention darted to the demon's Kokuryhua. "…The same for his arm…"

A hand snuck to feel the water in the bath… It was no longer cool, but warm. It was a good thing he inspected this before the water would begin to boil- that would be something he could NEVER explain to his mother… "Kaasan, can you please hold this over his head? I need to change the water…"

Her head nodded in understanding, while Kurama unplugged the drain by pulling on a silver chain that held the cork. When the water level lowered enough, he turned on the cool taps. Comprehending that the osmosis between Hiei's fever and the water was taking place quickly, Kurama decided to leave the tap on and the tub unplugged in order to speed up the process. After half an hour of waiting, tending to Hiei with ice, and watching- the demon's shuddering had died to down to a small chill every one in a while and his temperature reduced to a stable one hundred-two. During that time, Hiei slipped into slumber. 

Rolling up his sleeves, Kurama drew his bare body out of the bath by hoisting him up on either arm. Standing, he snatched a towel from its rack to dry him off softly from head to toe. Shiori watched silently, arm folded, but eyes feeling.  

"…Kaasan…?"

"…Mm…?"

"Do you think… you can get him some clothes for me…?"

"Of course…"

The redhead sighed, wrapping Hiei fully with the towel about the shoulders. The woman came back shortly, thin and cottony clothes ready at hand. Together, mother and son, they dressed him. When they were through, Kurama laid him on the bed- arranging a bowl and face cloth on a nearby dresser to wipe away the infrequent sweats the demon would stir with. Kurama sat at a corner of the mattress- close to Hiei's side- and kept alert. 

"Will you be staying with him all night?"

"…Yes… I don't want to leave him- the fever might relapse…"

"I'll bring you a quilt and some tea then… What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything is good…"

Shiori turned and was about to leave when her son stopped her.

"Thank you…" Kurama said to inform her of his sincere gratitude.  "Thank you for helping… it would have been harder otherwise…"

For once, she let herself smile at him. "You're welcome."

*****

            Hiei's fever troubled Shiori. She remembered reading somewhere that nightly sweats, fevers, and shivering were symptoms to the HIV virus- in the window period, typically. Her thoughts were scathed as soon as her nose caught whiff of the mess inside the trashcan, and so threw away the bag and washed her hands before cooking. Knowing full well that when sick, the stomach could not take solids and not get jarred, she prepared the renowned chicken soup. For her son, she made tempura and soba noodles covered with her special sauce. As the aromas radiated into the kitchen from their pots and pans, the phone rang- interrupting Shiori in her taste testing. 

            "Moshi Moshi?"

            "Minnamino-san, this is Doctor Yuka, Musashi…"

            Her heart skipped a beat. Had it already been a full week? She glanced at the calendar posted on the wall beneath the kitchen clock. Yes it had, it was Wednesday today…

            "You have the results?" Shiori jumped, grabbing onto her wrists to make sure hr own pulse would not burst from beneath her skin.

            "Yes, I do- and you will be happy to know that both of them have tested negative. Both are in perfect health…"

            Given the circumstances, that was sardonic. 

            "You mean… No infection? No disease of any sort whatsoever?" Her heart slowed.

            "Not at all." The doctor assured. "…They are both clean…"


	25. Llet's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 2...

 "Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Twenty-five

8/29/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: Special thanks to Benishouga-san for her lovely drawing on chapter 14! 

Music theme to chapter: "Frightening Face-off", "Messiah", "Sanctus", and "Katan's Theme" from Angel Sanctuary. Yes, I love the series' music with a passion.

~*~*~*~

The damned are the damned, but self-damnation is a destruction set by the heart. How sad it is when your heart turns against you…

~*~*~*~

            "Shuiichi… Shuiichi… It's time to wake up and get ready for school…"

            "Mm…" Kurama's eyelids fluttered, head emerging from its leaned position against the headboard of Hiei's bed. He had been sitting upright for hours… Ameliorating Hiei's sweating fits with a damp cloth sporadically. The redhead wasn't sure at what time he had dozed off, all he could recount on was his dinner and seeing the numbers twelve-thirty and four-thirty… following that he drew a blank. "…What about Hiei…?"  

            "I'll take care of him… Don't worry… Besides, it seems his fever has subsided significantly thanks to you…" Shiori commended. "…Perhaps you shall become a medic…"

            Poignantly, he smiled. "Minnamino, Shuiichi… M.D…"

            "It has a ring to it…" his mother remarked. "Hurry now, and get dressed… I promise to call the school if Hiei needs you…"

            Kurama blinked, speechless. "…You mean it…?"

            "Yes…"

*****

            'Click- click- click'. Yatori recorded everyone's sprinting time using his stopwatch and ever-faithful clipboard. His team had been improving in speed and endurance ever since day one after tryouts, and this included Shuiichi. Hating to admit it to anyone, the coach knew that the boy would be the key player. Over and over again he had regressed to his world of denial, and yet over and over again, the cold reality smacked him in the face like a blizzard. The team needed Shuiichi, and Shuiichi needed the team. If you Yatori wanted to be a prominent athletics leader, he had to win games and tournaments. To do this, Shuiichi must be placed at more respectable ranks… He didn't like it. Not at all. He might as well recruit girl runners while he was at it.

            "That's enough boys!" He yelled, blowing his silver whistle. "Great job! Everyone increased by two minutes, that's excellent…" For a second he looked up to see everyone's mug. They all appeared proud of themselves, while the redhead seemed quite preoccupied in the mind. Maybe the coach could make use of this and instigate something to get the boy off his team for good and perhaps he may win without the fag… "Minnamino…"

            "Yes?"

            "So far the charts are telling me that you're number one… You finished the dash in under twenty seconds- that's phenomenal!"

            The atmosphere dimmed. The pride they once had mutated into jealousy. Kurama sensed this air, and took caution in his appearance. Don't look smug. Don't look surprised. Don't look happy. Don't look shoddy. Be vigilant and expressionless.    

            "Anyway," the coached continued. "You all better hit the showers- you don't want to scare away the misses now!"

            Some of them snorted; for Shuiichi that would not a problem to contend with.

*****

            The water drizzled on him from the shower- making his thick hair clump together and stick onto his smooth back. Since the rubber track was undergoing maintenance, they all had to run on the grass for the normal drills. Early in the morning, the soil would not only be slippery, but soggy with mud. The result of trampling on the ground led to sludge that glomped onto the shins, calves, and knees. Taking a shower was necessary. 

            Kurama hummed to himself, raising his head so that the water could river down his lengthy neck and trace his bare chest. The water from there created a sheet over his torso, which sheathed his legs as the gravity pulled the streams downward. The mud on his powerful legs fell onto the tiles and went down the drain in brown rivers. He spun the valves when he thought himself to be fully clean. As the shower stopped running, the haze of moisture in the air departed in opposite ways- much like the drawing of curtains to reveal the stage of a play. Turning away from the showerhead, he discerned into the miasma. There appeared to be shadows surrounding him- ethereal presences, swaying from side to side in sinister movements. 

            'CRACK!!'

            He hit the floor- his head pounding in agony. His fingers trembled with helplessness as they reached to touch his temples. Sticky and wet… Evergreen eyes widened at discovering thick blood pouring from his forehead. The red dripped from the tip of his chin and fingers- falling densely onto the soaked tiles… The crimson diluted into pink when it mingled with the water.

            "That was for my ribs!"

            Bewildered, he flipped from his prostrate position on the floor- his grip sliding and failing. His vision cleared after Kurama squinted hard, and he was then held vulnerable. They were towering over him- his team, Kao, and his brother Tetsuji. Kao had bandages banded all around the trunk of his body- clearly he had just been released from the hospital. At his hand was a steel bat- the round of its end painted with Kurama's blood. Kurama tried to stand, but Kao hit him ruthlessly with the bat again- cracking the redhead's jaw and causing his cheek to swell.  

            "That was for my brother!"

            He was seeing stars- millions of them. Kurama shook his head- drops spraying in all directions.  

            'CRACK!!'

            His chest met with the ground solidly- pain electrifying his body in front and in back. He had been beaten on the spine- a marvel nothing was broken.  Using his arms, Kurama pushed himself up. Biceps shaking- his legs tucked under his frame as he set himself to crouch.  Back arching, blood exploded from his mouth. He coughed and coughed, choking on his own loss. It made tears rise to his eyes- the stinging, the hurting. When he breathed, blood went up his nostrils. Kurama would cough more, and the red would exit through his nose. 

            "And this is for the team!"

'CRACK!!'

            They struck him on the chest, forcing him to stumble backwards and hit the wall. Blood escaped from the back of his skull- coating the blue tiles with a shade purple. Tetsuji strided towards him disdainfully, though he WAS grinning to himself at seeing this boy before him in such a mangled shape. Cruelly, he turned the valve for hot water- rotating it until the water was searing enough to make Kurama's skin blister. 

            "AHH!!"

He screamed and screamed. Chunks of his own flesh were peeling from his body. Kurama's face had gone pale- his state in complete shock. The redhead couldn't move. He was fully aware of everything that was happening, but his body wouldn't obey his mental commands to defend himself. Literally, Kurama was paralyzed. The whole groups crept towards him, laughing quietly when they turned off the boiling water and saw his body tremble with damaged nerves. There was crimson everywhere. On his arms, his face, legs, shoulders- he was drenched in blood. 

            Heart beat. Kurama could hear his hear beating; along with it he heard his pants for air. All his senses were amplified- even his vision. The surroundings had somehow enlarged. The people, the walls, everything was enormous… and he was insignificant. 

            "Eww… You got some blood on your dick…"

            "Hard to believe he ACTTUALLY has one, ne?"

            They crowed.

            "Uhn…" Kurama tried to talk, but his tongue felt detached of all words. "Uhn… uh… Mou…"

            "What's that?" Kao mocked, cupping a hand around one ear and bending down. "What ya say?"

            "Mou… Ma…"

            "Hey, I think he's calling for his mama!"

            More laughing.

            "Ma… may… guh… gah…"

            Tetsuji kicked his crotch. The other winced, but refused to give any more than that.  Kurama would not flatter them with his misery to any further extent of what he could withhold. 

"Speak louder! I can't hear you! Here maybe this will help…" He kicked him in the stomach, and two of those in his team spat at him. "Again!" Tetsuji yelled, his voice echoing within in the moderate confines. "Tell us again!"

"May… May God…"

Their jeering grew silent. The group was compelled to listen to his words of pleading, of remorse...

            "May God…" It was tiring to talk. Doing so made him extremely dizzy. "… May God… ha-have mer-mercy… on your dirt- dirty souls..."

            Jaws dropped.

Infuriated beyond control, Kao knelt next to Kurama's nude and broken form, hit him across the face with his rigid knuckles, and spat on him.  The spit had phlegm in it, and it washed itself upon the redhead's brow- dripping into Kurama's eyes like sap. Kurama blinked vigorously, not only out of stun but also as a means to keep from going blind. The perceptions through his right eye were suddenly becoming clouded. His pulse pounced. Was he dying? No… not dying… the left eye was fine… Brain damage? He could think properly… however…

Someone split his legs open, this expose his most private part in the most immodest way. Kurama tried to move his limbs, yet the most he could achieve was bending his knees. Tears dripped from his face. He couldn't move… he just couldn't move…

Another person forced his mouth open, inserting a raw hot dog into his mouth- sending a more than subliminal message to everyone. 

"Suck it! You know you want to!"

He lost all sight through the eye; Kurama only had his left to depend on. With it, he glanced at his attacker by merely moving his iris. His stare was firm- a tacit answer that he declined to do anything they decreed. In reply, they forced the cold meat deeper into his mouth- enough to make him gag on it.

"Mm!" 

They pushed it in further. His eyes broadened, more salty tears erupting. 

"MM!" 

Kurama's senses insisted him on screaming, kicking, any sort of movement or action that would level the torment. In spite of such simple desires, he could not do as such.

"Hey! Let's take a picture! Get the camera!"

Leaving the meat in his mouth, it hanged from his lips in a vulgar mess. When they brought out the camera, Kurama turned away from the shutter- this motion taxing all his reserved strength. It was in vain. Another teammate turned his head back the other way and held it there until the pictures were taken. Pictures of him, a human being, naked, doused in his own blood, cheek swollen, skull fractured, flesh blistered, sexual organ exposed, and decorum destroyed. To top it off, they positioned his limbs in various provocative positions. His hand to his groin. Legs split a part. Tongue pulled out of his mouth. The cold meat placed in crude places- from his mouth to his inner thighs. All of this they took pictures of. In between they kicked and spat on him more. If they didn't do that, then they were forcing him to masturbate. Kurama made that difficult for them, however, and this angered them obstinately. To appease themselves, they would turn on and off the hot water- scalding him severely. As they grew bored of doing this, they replaced the raw meat into his mouth and abandoned him in the showers- taking his only clothes with them.   

            Kurama shivered with cold and stinging- eyes dead in appearance, but very much alive.

            'Hiei…' he cried to himself. '…Hiei… help me… Where are you?… Please…'

            He began to sob, still paralyzed. 

            'Hiei…'

            He bawled.

*****

            "KURAMA!" Hiei shot out of bed like a bullet, and he was captured by a pair of long comforting arms. At first he thought it to be a dream- that was until he saw it was Shiori holding him in place- NOT his lover.

            "Kurama! Where is he?!" His eyebrows had furrowed intensely, eyes almost shaking. 

            "At school…" She answered quietly.  "Hiei, calm down… You had a nightmare…"

            Sweat enveloped his body, and his breathing was abnormal. The demon shook his head. "No… Something is wrong… I feel it…"

            "Hiei, what are you talking about…?" She was still hugging him maternally, and his face had pressed closely to her bosom. Hiei blinked rapidly, eyes wide in fright.

            "…He needs me…"

            "What…?"

            Escaping from her embrace, he jumped off the bed and grabbed his old coat. Shiori was astounded, one hand touching her collar in surprise. "But… where…? Hiei, matte, your fever… You're still recovering…"

            The demon didn't hear her; instead he ducked down to retrieve his katana from beneath the bed. Upon pulling it out, Shiori released a loud gasp. Before Shuiichi's mother could supply more questions to his ear, Hiei had already bounded to the top of his bed, onto the windowpane, and out of the house. The window was left open with its blinds flapping soundly as Hiei had created an amazing gust of air upon departure. Shiori crawled on top of his disheveled sheets, hands settling on the pane and eyes searching woefully for the little youkai. Beyond belief, he was nowhere to be found.

*****

            "…So stupid…"

            Shidou held onto the volleyball, rolling his eyes at his team for intentionally hitting it from the court and into a puddle. He sighed. Sometimes he wished he could resign his position as captain, but he knew his squad meant well. A joke here and there was harmless. Daily drills did get quite repetitious, a bit of rough housing or pranks were inevitable. The boy smiled slightly, remembering the time it was his birthday and his players threw a party at 'Fun Town'.  So vividly he recalled the taste of cherry pie as it met with his face in a humongous clobber. After that there was silly string everywhere. To top it of, a cake in the form of a volleyball court- designed by Shuiichi and Arisu themselves.

            He frowned. For a while now he had been contemplating his attitude towards his old friend. He reacted too harshly when unraveling the truth. Shidou was dumbfounded, that was all. The reputation of having a homosexual for a friend wasn't exactly the type of thing he wanted either. He didn't want anyone to think HE was gay… but… what had he to worry in if everyone knew he was going steady with Arisu…?

            Shaking his head, he opened the metal door to the locker room in order to hose off the mucked up ball. It had been so soiled, that it looked like a giant candied malt. 'Malt balls…' he mused. 'Sweet on the outside… bio hazard in the inside…'

            Making a turn for the showers, his complexion lost color. Immediately he threw the ball to the side and ran, kneeling down next to his old friend and pulling out the gag in his mouth. 

            "Oh shit… What have they DONE to you?" 

            Kurama peeked up from his drooping eyelids, smiling when he saw help finally came.

            "…Shidou…" the redhead flinched. "Agh…"

            The other patted him on the shoulder gently. "This is screwed… Here, I'll get you some wet paper towels to clean you off…"

            Standing, he left for the stalls and sinks situated at the corner of the vicinities. Pumping one of the knobs to the towel dispenser, he soaked a long sheet with cool water and carried it back to Kurama. "Can you move at all?" he inquired.

            "A… a little… but it hurts…."

            Using the towels, he got rid of as much of the red and dried smears as possible. Darting his head around, he scowled. The bench that normally held Shuiichi's clothes was totally bare of garments. "They took your clothes too… didn't they?"

            His irises lowered. "Mm…"

            The doors bursted open, making Shidou jump in his place. The footsteps against the tiled floor were hasty and indomitable. Being the only two people there, Shidou rose cautiously, fully aware that he was now in the same predicament as Shuiichi- whether he liked it or not. Fortunately for them, who appeared was not an enemy, but a friend. Shidou's eyebrows rose upon recognition. The small frame, the fair and attractive skin, keen red eyes, and the scruffy black hair; it was HIM.

            "…You…" the boy whispered. Hiei glared and went straight for Kurama's other side- disgust and resentment filling up his disposition. One look at the redhead told him everything he wanted to know.  

            "I will get him clothes… You stay by him, and don't you dare to leave."

            Shidou swallowed. This young man may have been small, but he radiated an aura that foretold of the kind of danger one does not want to play with. "Where will you find clothes?"

            Hiei merely walked to the aisle of lockers, unseen Jagan peering through the metal in inspection. "Here." He stated blandly.

            Scoffing at that, Shidou shook his head- long green bangs swinging. "From the lockers? But you don't even know the com-"

            One of the demon's hands reached for a steel handle and wrenched at it so forcefully that the door ripped off the cabinet. Bolts and screws hit the floor with sharp clings. 

            "-binations…" He finished.  

            Flinging the torn out door to the side recklessly, the metal scrap clanged loudly and scratched its bent edges along the floor. Hiei reached into the now open cabinet, taking out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Drawing the clothes to his nose, he smelt them- not wanting Kurama to wear anything filthy. "They haven't been used. Hn, good to know…"

            A corner of Shidou's eye twitched, as he didn't know whether to be awed by Hiei's strength or to be scared shitless. The other looked at him coldly while returning to his lover. "Here." He pitched the shirt at the boy brusquely. Shidou caught it, almost getting the article caught on his head. "Put it on him." The demon ordered. "I will do the pants…"

            In the process of doing so, Shidou's eye kept an intense vigil on Hiei's hands. The initial motive for this was to ensure that THOSE hands would never find their way to his own throat, however, his attention was no longer focused on self-defense, but in the special care Hiei took. The shorter made sure to not graze any of Kurama's sores with the rough jeans- spending what seemed to be five minutes just to get each pant leg around the ankles. Warily, then, he hoisted the hem until it met with the waist- zipping up slowly from there. 

            "We need to get him to the hospital…" Shidou whispered. "He suffered from concussion…"

            "That I know." He snapped bitterly. "The blood on the wall told me…" The demon raised his clear crimson eyes- they somewhat flickering with fire. Hiei knew he couldn't do what he did last time- that being carrying Kurama from one place to another. The other night taught him that lesson, he would need assistance regardless of liking it or not. It priced the pride in his heart in order to accomplish what was needed next. For Kurama, a friend, pride needn't be afraid of the blow of humility. "I… need your help." Hiei began. "You've been kind enough a person to not abandon Shuiichi here… But I cannot take him to the hospital myself…" The demon paused, thinking of what to say in following. "I take it you still mind about your friend… Do you think you have enough of that consideration to also take care in his lover as well?"

            "…Lover…?"

            "I understand how you think of it…" Hiei pursued. "It doesn't please me, but I cannot find it in myself to blame you…" His eyelids dropped- shielding half of his irises. "We are, indeed, guilty of a lecherous crime… Even then, do you believe that someone as charitable as Shuiichi should undertake this kind of penalty?"

            Shidou's throat went dry. He tried to swallow for the second time, yet there was nothing in his mouth to quench his peculiar thirst. "…No, he DOESN'T deserve this… No one does…"

            "Then will you help me?"

            Bowing his head, he replied: "Yes."

*****

            Each of them had one of Kurama's arms over their shoulders. The redhead did what he could to move, but the feeling in his legs was still numb with deadened nerves. The double doors slammed behind them as they advanced outside- facilities seemingly vacant of all persons. This was opportune; slipping off campus should be easy.

             …Or so they thought…

            "Haha! Look at this one! He looks like a whore!" 

            Hiei's ears twitched.

            "Oh man, give me that Polaroid! Bitch! We oughta get paid for this…"

            "Maybe we can put it up on a gay website and fix it as porn!"

            They stopped in their tracks, Hiei shifting Kurama's weight to Shidou's side. "What are you doing?" The boy asked. The smaller said nothing, only taking slow condescending steps on those huddled in a loose circle by the gym wall. One of the group took another picture from his deck- flaunting it by waving it about like a flag in the air. Hiei's vision snatched what was on the laminated sheet, and his teeth gritted audibly with hatred. 

            "Saa…" Hiei hissed, just above a murmur. It was enough to draw attention from the students. "Saa…" he said again. "…If you were not only human, Shuiichi would have destroyed all of you…"

            They recognized who this stranger was, and welcomed him with boorish faces as well as spit to the concrete. Kao lifted a leg to rest it on a trashcan lid, arm draping lazily over his knee- arrogance dripping out of ever cell of his body. Hiei held himself unmoved. 

            "You think so, pimp?" Kao teased.

            "He broke your ribs, did he not?"

            Losing his poise, the boy straightened. "Lucky hit…"

            "Not so lucky for you… And now you have me to contend with…" He withdrew his sword, unsheathing it gracefully to display he had unmatched skill in such arts. From behind, Tetsuji was tiptoeing with a steel bat at grasp in preparation to strike. Not blinking, not moving, Hiei placed his weapon to his side, quickly revolving it around to level the hilt. Tetsuji ran now, bat caked with Kurama's blood plummeting downward… The bat never made contact with a single hair on Hiei's head.

            Tetsuji clutched his stomach, crimson matching the demon's deepening eyes flushing out of his mouth. The hilt of Hiei's katana had jabbed into his abdomen, so overwhelmingly that his internal organs were ruptured. All it took was a slight reversal move of the wrist and forearm- the rest of the smaller's frame made no motion.

            "How does it feel?" The youkai questioned, not turning around. "How does it feel to be lost of all air? Drowning in your own vitality?"

            The remainder of the group was frozen, all but Kao who was boiling. "Kisama!" He yelled, snatching a glass bottle and breaking it against the wall. "No way I'm going to be on knees to a fag like you!!"

            Hiei smirked. "Hn. Interesting. Do you believe you have the ability to defeat me? Let's see…"

            Kao lunged forward, holding onto the neck of the bottle while using the shattered end to rip a part the little demon's face. He missed, as the shorter simply stepped to the side. "Too slow… Try again."

            Another lunged. Another step. Hiei found no point in blurring- he merely needed straightforward repositioning. 

            "What's wrong?" Kao tormented. "Afraid of being stabbed?"

            "You asked the wrong question, at the wrong time…" Hiei jumped high into the air, drawing his adversary's attention in the same direction as he had intended. Upon landing, he grabbed Kao by either shoulder and slammed him onto the concrete. The boy tried to get at him by assaulting with his broken bottle, but the demon halted the stir with a tight hold onto his wrist. Kao tried slugging him across the face, but with his right forearm, Hiei blocked it. "You are pathetic… You wish for a battle when you have no sense of it…"

            Adjusting his legs, Kao kicked. To this, Hiei evaded most of his violent protests. He was hit, however, where his wound lay, and weakened for just enough time to allow Kao to get out of his pin. Not at all disturbed by this, he stood quickly. The fool this human boy was, he ran at the demon with full force, aiming to give a drop kick in the same area he had struck before. 'Foolish, foolish move…' Hiei thought, snatching Kao by his flying ankle and then swinging him against the gymnasium wall. Kao's body stiffened when his frame racked against it, sliding down and laying flaccid on the ground. The others made haste to save themselves from Hiei's cold rage- deserting Kao on the spot. 

            Perilously, Hiei strided toward him- sword tempting the demon to be put to use. "Never attack the same place twice… If you choose to do so, make sure to not make a pattern of it…" He held him with one hand around his collar, threatening to throttle. "Secondly… never hit the same area in such a short gap of time- that will only prepare you for the worst…"

            Kao's feet were leaving the surface now, as Hiei was raising him high above himself. With the other hand, he pressed the blade against Kao's neck. The boy shivered from the rapiers chilling cold. The demon pressed slowly… very slowly- taking pleasure in the little drops of blood that spurted from his minor cut. More blood oozed as he applied more pressure. Kao muffled a cry for help.

            "STOP! HIEI PLEASE DON'T!"

            Easing off, Hiei settled his eyes on Kurama, who was practically trying to break free of Shidou's support to endeavor for concord. '…Kurama…'

            "YOU CAN'T! IF YOU DO THIS NOW, YOU WILL BE JUST LIKE THEM! DON'T BECOME A MONSTER, HIEI!" His friend cried, tears becoming pink from shedding over wounds. "DON'T DO WHAT I DID! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU…"

              Hand quaking, Hiei dropped his katana- gradually lowering the person in tow. Looking down on him, the demon sneered. "…I'm already a monster… I'm already like you- a human."

Kao's eyes shook in their sockets- tears terrorizing to breach, but not quite making it. 

            "…That's what I hate the most… Knowing that I am like you…" The demon softened. "But if I chose to kill you, it would be too easy for all of us… Shuiichi knows this better than anyone…" Glancing back, Kurama had limped completely. "I suspect for such strength and wisdom, you envy for such things and have fallen to no more an emotion than hate from jealousy… How odd then, that I am just as jealous as the rest of you, and yet I treat this person as I would a treasure…"

            The smaller seated him gently on the ground. "Hn. I still hate you as I hate myself… You had better remember that it was Shuiichi who saved you- not me…"

            Leaving him, Hiei re-found his place under one of his lover's arms. He gave one final, meaningful stare, and they departed.

*****

            After resting Kurama in the backseat of Shidou's car, they drove straight for the hotel- paying no heed to the blaring of horns that warned them of their reckless driving. Entering the tall building, a nurse brought out a wheelchair for the redhead, and they wheeled him away to be x-rayed. Hiei sat in the waiting room patiently, while Shidou called for Shuiichi's mother. Without delay, she arrived promptly and in wild hysterics. Shidou gave effort to calm her, and Hiei went lost within his own darkened thoughts. The demon sat in his chair- body curled forward with his elbows against his knees. Forearms raised, he had his mouth hidden behind his cupped fists. 

            Squeezing his eyes shut, he whispered: "…What shall I do now…?"


	26. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... LOVE

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter of Love

8/31/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: Contains adult content. Don't read if you know you will be offended, although I DO encourage you try. I will accept no flames for this chapter.

'Love' replaces chapter 26. 

Music themes to chapter**:** "The Encounter" From Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon &  "Memories of the Times" From the anime, Please Save My Earth & "Woman Warrior" from Vampire Princess Miyu.

*****

            "Well, YOU look worried…"

            "Hn. Kudaran."

            Yusuke grinned. That was typical of Hiei, when he was concerned denial was at its best. Kuwabara was growing tired of waiting for their companion, thus allowing himself to sit on the forest floor cross-legged and busying his hands with dead twigs and fallen leaves. Their leader blinked at his friend, strapping his arms behind his head and yawning with no shame. The fire demon stood as a statue, eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. Kurama had been gone for more than three minutes past, and Hiei was becoming uneasy with such timing. His partner was not one to take sweet time in thievery, nor was he stupid enough to rush through his task and get in trouble. Originally, Hiei had wanted to go down with him, in that chasm where supposedly an underground ruin lay. Instead he found himself here, standing among imbeciles who, the demon knew, were a lot more useful than they made themselves out to be. If only Kurama hadn't ordered him to stay behind. It had been a long time since Hiei had stolen anything of worth, and there was a burning desire within him to experience the thrill of thievery again. Alas, the redhead knew Hiei would be needed on the surface- should the prospect something wrong would occur and he would need Hiei to think quickly in order to fish him out of the ground.

            His boot kicked some of the debris on the terrain, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to look up from their daydreaming state. Not only was he uneasy, but he was also bored as hell. Koenma had told them that what they were after was so precious that should it fall to Reikai hands, then for certain the fate of mankind would be preserved for the better. The prince was quite vague with the details as to what this object actually was, but from old legends and common folklore in the Makai, Hiei was able to piece together the mystery.

            An elixir- cased in blue crystal and hidden in the underground tombs of the destroyed city called: "Ambrosia."  It was named so because the city flourished with what theoretically was 'food for the Gods.' Hiei scoffed at such romanticism. Surely, all great empires meet their downfall once making themselves that kind of flamboyant name. Given the title's meaning, it was obvious ambrosia existed in the Greek Era of Ningenkai. It made the demon wonder, for a time, just how related man and demon were. At any rate, the city was lost in, what could have been, an earthquake. It sank into Makai's thick earth just as Atlantis sank into the deep ocean.

            Locating the city was a conundrum in itself. Of course, being one with the Jagan, it would only be natural that HE would lead the team to where they needed to be. 'Easier said than done.' Hiei had said, rolling his eyes at Koenma's simple proposal. The prince had declared the fire youkai in charge of navigation- thinking that the third eye would be enough to uncover an entire lost civilization. As you would expect, he and Kurama knew otherwise. His accomplice was kind enough to offer him aid in the research of Ambrosia. Weeks before the assignment, they were in the Reikai archives- flipping through indexes and whatnot to get the information they needed. It went to the extents of recovering old maps translating ancient writings, and so on and so forth. The two hard nearly sacked out amongst the pile of dusty books and manuscripts, when Kurama found an aged document containing the entire blueprint to the city's architecture. From there, Hiei matched the buildings to their noted location thousands of years ago. With exhausted eyes and wasted energy, they fell asleep together at one of the wooden tables- books and scrolls creating a fortress for them to hide behind. It seemed as though their problem was solved, when it dawned on them the city was STILL submerged, and therefore, could not be found by appearance or location. At this, they were stumped, until Kurama suggested the idea that perhaps Hiei could sill locate Ambrosia by memorizing the architecture. Once they followed the directions to the city's location, he may use his third eye to detect the ruins from above ground.

            Problem solved. 

            The fruits of their labor waited beneath. The elixir- able to cure whatever ailment or disease that existed. Perhaps it was the medicine that deserved the esteemed name, NOT the city.

            Hiei started fidgeting.

            "I still say you're worried…" Yusuke monotoned.

            He rewarded his comrade with deafening silence. Worry? Why should he worry? Kurama knew how to take care of himself… It wasn't as though he would get lost, fall into some God forsaken trap, be eaten by subterranean carnivores, slip and break something, run out of light, get caught in between boulders, or be attacked by some unknown force. No- nothing like THAT was going to happen…. Everything would be fine.

            Hiei started pacing.

            "I hate being forced to do NOTHING…" the demon claimed. "It's not like him to this long…"

              "Maybe he lost his touch…" Kuwabara offered, still sitting on the ground. "It must have been a while sine he last did something like this…"

            That was a possibility. Kurama hadn't stolen in sixteen years. Then again, the number was out-ratioed by Kurama five HUNDRED years of thievery as the Youko. Hiei shook his head, being logical. "No, you fool…. Kurama's craft at such things is quite untainted…"

                  Recently it was getting easier and easier to compliment his friend. In fact he had been doing so from the start. On their first, and surprisingly, successful mission, Kurama defeated one of the four beasts in style and grace. Hiei chided himself now, realizing how much he actually displayed admiration in the redhead. 'The thorns on his whip act as individual knives…' he said without a second thought. 'How skilled he is! Watch as he manipulated his plants – there is no question that he cannot be underestimated…'

                  Admiration. Him having admiration. That wasn't the first time either. The demon publicly admitted that he wanted to be as strong as his friend, when he had transformed into the Youko in the battle against Ukaurashima. Hiei kicked himself. All those times he slipped with his tongue…

            A pebble rolled. Hiei looked down.

            "…Kurama…?"

            A hand exploded from the soil, probing for something to pull the rest the body up with… it grabbed the little youkai by the ankle.

            "Nani?!"  The fire demon fell on his rear as he was abruptly being dragged to the crevice Kurama slipped through. Yusuke and Kazuma were actually helpful, as they seized Hiei by the arms and pulled in the opposite direction. Poor Hiei, he felt like a rubber band…

            At last a patch of familiar red appeared- slightly covered with dust, but nonetheless striking/ When Kurama had come out all-together, they released Hiei, who was launched forward by the force- causing him to collide with the other on the chest. His friend caught him inside his arms, smiling mischievously. 

            "Why Hiei… Did you miss me?"

            The smaller pushed him away aggressively. "Hn! Baka! If you're going to grab onto something, use a rock, NOT me…"

            "I don't know, Hiei…" Yusuke dared. "…Your body is pretty elasticky… Kinda like Gumby… You know?"

            "Kisa-"

            "Now, now…" Kurama soothed, being the usual intermediary. He reached into his clothes and pulled something out of his pocket- the crystal bottle. They hushed. "I found it inside one of the tombs… It took a while to figure out how the stone wall opened, but…"

            "You succeeded no less…" Kuwabara finished. The redhead grinned.

            "Not to brag…" For a moment, he looked up to the skies. "It seems night is approaching…"

             Yusuke sighed. "I guess we're gonna have to camp out then…"

            "I sense a brook close by…" Hiei perked up his ears. "I suppose I can bring fish…"

            Half of the team was taken aback by the shorter's generous offer. Kurama only nodded. 

            "Mm… I can prepare the fire and cooking…"

            The other two looked back at Hiei, who peered at them in his normal way.

            "How much do you eat?" He asked. "I'm sure to catch more than needed…"

            "Uh… whatever you can carry is fine…" said carrot top.

            "Hn."

            Eyes back on Kurama.

            "There are plants here I may use as seasoning… We may clean some lean branches to use as the skewers…"

            To Hiei.

            "Yes… If, by chance, the catch is poor, then I may resolve to the forest…"

            On Kurama.

            "Sounds like a plan…"

            "You guys do this a lot, don't you?" Yusuke had one finger up in the air, thick eyebrows spasming curiously.

            "Well… if you want to know how we grew up in the Makai…" the redhead reminisced. "…This is it…"

*****

            They made camp a distance from the brook. Since it grew amazingly nippy a night, they decided to not settle too close to the water source, and yet not too far to make it a nuisance for Hiei to bring back food. In the water, Hiei had removed his black boots, cloak, and scarf- sword ready at hand to pierce an unsuspecting victim. Holding onto the hilt steadily, he aimed at some fish doddling around the shallow end among the river stones.

            'BA-SHAA!'

            Water went flying up in thin transparent sheets, when it hit the ground- Hiei was revealed with four fat fish struck straight through their midsections. He smiled conceitedly, and leaned his sword against his bare shoulder on his path back to the others.

            Kurama tended to the fire, while Yusuke searched for more wood to burn, and Kuwabara… went to take a leak behind some bush.

            "That was fast…" He spoke. Moving around the sticks to keep the fire from going out.

            "No, that was EASY." Hiei handed over his sword. Kurama accepted it carefully- pulling out the fish and fastening them onto a quickly made skewer. The demon sat on a nearby rock. "...Will it be enough for them?"

            To this question, his friend smirked all-knowingly. "Concerned?"

            Damn him. "No." He retorted shortly. "I despise their whining."

            Justification for kindness was his forte, and Kurama knew it. "Oh…"

            For a while they were quiet- nothing making noise, save for the crackling of the warm fire and the hoots from owls and singing crickets. All these usual things of a tranquil Makai. The natural light was gone, now they had a blanket of stars and darkness to cover them. Hiei's white face was illuminated by the fires glow. Kurama glanced at his solemn visage. Fine skin… smooth… The fire was trapped in his ruby irises… The type of rubies they were… Pigeon's Blood- most precious of its kind. His lips were soft and small- hair weightless to the wind… the demon was beautiful…

            "Is something troubling you?"

            "Hardly… I'm just wandering as to how your venture went…" 

            "Quite dull…" Kurama replied with what could have been an ejection of a sigh. "…You would have been disappointed if you came with me…"

            Rotating the fish on the skewer, he added seasoning. "Why don't you sit closer to me, Hiei? Tell me how crispy you want your fish…"

            Seeming to hesitate, the smaller complied against his first judgment. He sat next to his friend, watching him cook with skill. "Not burnt…" the demon said finally. "…I don't like the taste of char…"

            Laughing lightly, Kurama handed him a fish.

            "Not that raw either…" Hiei voiced flatly.

            'More spices then?"

            "If you will…"

             The demon's attention was lost on the cooking. Somehow his eyes crawled their way up to his friends dazzling profile. How gentle he appeared… Deep green eyes- so elusive… Slender nose, petite lips. Such a breathtaking face to look at- sly, foxy, but handsome as well as pretty. Kurama was quite the looker.

            "It's not nice to stare…" His friend said out of the blue. Hiei tore his eyes away, smiling funnily. 

            "…Hn…"

"This better be enough firewood!"

            At the hollering, they looked up to find Yusuke bumbling about the clearing with his arms full of dry branches and sticks. Lazily, he tossed the unkempt bundle onto the ground. "Hey! That smells good!" The boy closed his eyes to take pleasure in the aroma. "Oh, man… When Keiko cooks fish, it smells like rotten squid!"

            Kurama sweat dropped. "Make sure not to say that if she's ever around… Anyway, don't give me all the credit- it was Hiei who caught them… after all…"

            It was at this instance the shorter wished he hadn't seated so close to him. Hiei felt awkward being seen shoulder to shoulder with Kurama in front of Yusuke. He lowered his face. "Don't glorify anything simple…"

            There was some rustling in the brush, and Kuwabara tumbled out, leaves stuck in all places- from his hair to his socks. His face and hands were bright red. The redhead's jaw slipped down.

  
            "Eh… Kuwabara-kun, what bush did you use?"

             Not stopping from scratching, he pointed to one with glossy leaves that had arrowhead figures. Hiei rolled his eyes. "You idiot…"

            "What?!" He scratched more, causing his skin to inflame. Kurama stood, raising his hands in caution.

            "You really shouldn't be scratching yourself like that… The plant you were in… was Poison Sumac…"

            "WHAT?!" additional scratching, the poor young man went so far as to gnawing on his arms. "AHH! My teeth itch too!"

            Yusuke sat on a tumbled log and took his meal. "Idiot is RIGHT…" Almost as a toast, he bit his fish, glanced at Hiei, and winked.

            The demon ate his own bit of food, acknowledged the wink, and beamed evilly as Kurama tried to simmer Kuwabara down and apply ointment on his skin. 

            'You care too much…' Hiei thought. 'Your food will be spoiled…'

*****

            The fire died. They left it to burn out while they lay to sleep. Kuwabara laid himself on the log, often rubbing his back against the bark amidst his monstrous snoring to fight the itching. Yusuke was snoozing with his arms tucked, evidently combating the cold by keeping his circulation close and tight. The last pair leaned against their own boulders, waiting for the sun to emerge.

            "Thank you for brining me and Kuwabara another fish…" Kurama whispered.

            "I was anticipating the need for it…" Hiei retorted quietly. 

            "…Sou…" A shadow rose, and walked soundlessly to he fire youkai. Hiei moved to the side, making room for the other to settle. 

            "Lean on my shoulder?" His friend asked.

            No answer, he did so. The other leaned his own head against the little demon's.

            "I'm not tired…"

            "Me too…" Kurama put an arm around Hiei's waist, he jerked, but later relaxed into it. "You don't like being touched…?"

            "It's entirely new to me…" He disclosed. 

            "But I've held you before…"

            "…Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm accustomed to it…"

            From his waist, the redhead's hand searched for his friend's- fingers independently enlacing together with his.

            "You seem to take holding hands well…"

            Shutting his eyelids, Hiei automatically squeezed Kurama's entwined fingers. "It… feels good to me…"

            Towards the arrival of dawn, they arose from each other's arms before the other two would awaken themselves. If they wanted to get home, in Ningenkai by at least the evening, then there would be no time for breakfast. They must depart now. The journey to get to Ambrosia took six hours, and it would take another six hours to reach the temporal gates in order to pass through Reikai and the Gate of Judgment. The process of going through these worlds would acquire another two hours. Kurama groaned. He abhorred having make excuses to skip school and leave his mother all by her lonesome at the house. There must be a quicker way to get back…

            "Kurama, look!"

            Hiei was huddled behind a bush, peering through the foliage by means of a hole he created with both hands. Gesturing for his friend to come next to him, Hiei increased he hole by moving his arms either direction. 

            His partner crouched beside him, eyes rather camouflaged by the lush leaves. There was a breeder of horses passing through a trail in the thicket. The animals were plentiful, and strong by appearance. All of them looked to be stallions meant for battle and chase. Some were dark blue in coat, other black. A few were brown, and even fewer were white. The rarer ones- gold and silver- were kept in the middle of the herd to prevent them from theft or fleeing.

            "He must be a seller to the bounty hunters…" Hiei explained. "When I was young, I used to be chased by them, and the hunters rode on such horses…"

            Pausing bitterly, he forced himself to continue. "These creatures are fast. I know because I was captured once, but I managed to escape… There are about twenty or twenty-five stallions here. It would not hurt to steal four of them…"

            "And it would cut our traveling time in half…" Kurama added. "But do Yusuke and Kuwabara know how to ride?"

            Hiei considered it. "Yusuke is a fast learner… He will not be a problem… I don't know what to say about the fool, however…"

            "He will have to go with the flow then… From the pace this breeder is going, we should have no difficulty in taking a few of his horses…"

            "Hn… We will take the animals from the rear of the herd…"

            Kurama approved. "And quickly… More likely than not, the horses will stir…"

            "Since I have a sword, I will be the first to go- to cut the ropes tied to the reins… The rest is up to you three…"

            Agreeing upon this, they returned to camp to find Yusuke and he taller stretching groggily. Before they could say anything, Kurama and Hiei were already pushing them in the direction of the path from the thicket. Forcing the two boys to hide behind the brush, Hiei readied himself to attack from he back end of the herd. When the trotting of hooves milded, he leapt from the brush and landed on he back of the closest steed. Funny as it was, by luck he wound up on a black one with a white diamond on its forehead. The horse neighed and whined loudly, making the breeder stop from the front. Hurriedly, Hiei withdrew his katana and snapped the ropes of the three horses closest to him. 

            "Let's go!" Kurama jumped out from the bush, towing the oblivious with both hands by their wrists. They blinked vigorously, and were swiftly swung onto the spines of two animals. Because his brown steed reared, Yusuke reacted with instinct and immediately gained control by holding onto the reins and squeezing with his legs. Carrot top, on the other hand, came to rest on his blue horse backwards. Hiei had predicted correctly.

            The redhead cantered on his white stallion, heading for the depths of the forest where Hiei was waiting visibly. He looked back and found Yusuke trailing behind him with Kuwabara's reins tied onto Yusuke's harness.

            "Hurry! The breeder is bound to follow!"

            To his call, Yusuke kicked his horse a tad by the heel, racing to meet with Kurama. Kuwabara held on securely with one hand- the other palm blindfolding his eyes.

            Once reaching Hiei, the fire demon started his horse and led the way out of the woods as fast as his ride could take him. He was glad that there was no saddle; extra weight would affect the horse's speed. The scenery blurred as he and his animal dashed forth- Hiei ducking whenever needed to avoid being whipped in the face by looming branches. Not far ahead, he observed there was a deep ravine just ready to trap an imprudent passer byre. The demon kicked his horse to accelerate ten fold his speed. Holding tightly onto the reins and putting trust into the animal- they leapt over the deep rift. The horse's legs were outstretched completely- its tail propped high in the air- wind blowing the silky black strands as a thick ribbon. As they were in the air, the gloss of the stallion's coat shone in the shattered light of the forest- lines of muscle carved all over. Reaching the other side safely and with hard pound, he turned in time to see Kurama leap over the inverted obstacle in a similar fashion… only HIS steed was white… Kurama's long dashing red hair flew lightly behind him along with his horse's shiny platinum mane- tail on horses rear propped up as well, elegant and proud.       

Going further into the wood, the demon slowed when he thought it safe. Kurama rode next to him, face bright with exhilaration. Hiei smiled at him, and nearly liberated a laugh upon seeing Yusuke exhausted, and Kuwabara thrashed with branches and twig. There was even a bird s nest on the top of his head.

            Trotting to the redhead, Yusuke took him by the collar. "Don't EVER make us do that again!! It may be normal for YOU TWO, but we're human and drive CARS!! That have PEDALS and STEERING WHEELS!! NOT a mind of their own!! When we went over that DAMN RAVINE my horse put on it's BRAKES and Kuwabara's HORSE slammed from behind me! DON'T EVER MAKE US DO THAT AGAIN!!"

            Pleasantly, Kurama chuckled. "You'll thank us later…"

            Which was true. With the horses it was a lot easier to climb and descend the mountains they went through. Rather than going around the river, they went straight through it. The obstacles such as boulders, logs, and rock were no longer a dilemma- they leapt right over them. It was not long when they proceeded through the desert. Yusuke sighed to himself. The horses were a God snd, and he had to pay gratitude towards the ingenious thieves who came up with the idea. 

             The travel through the desert was the longest. Even though the deserts expanse wasn't large, the sun was merciless and it only helped to amplify the slowness of time.

            In addition, the scenery itself was disheartening. Tumbleweeds were everywhere. The soil parched and cracked.

            "Only a little further…" Kurama said. "I estimate five or ten more minutes… we should reach the valley to the Temporal Gates by then…"

            RATTLING. Sharp intimidating rattling. A three- headed snake with a tail resembling to a rattler was at feet of Kurama's horse.  In fright, the animal neighed and reared far back. It jumped and kicked powerfully, sending Kurama flying off its back and landing him on the hard earth.  Shaking his head in disorientation, his face later filled with terror when the horse's hooves came crashing down on him. 'Watch out!' Yusuke cried, his voice sounding long in distance.  

            He moved, slid, but not under his own will. He was SHOVED.

            Time was even slower now. Hiei seemed to be levitating over where Kurama used to be, then it happened. The stallion's hoof dug into Hiei's side, the kick hurling him meters away. Blood showered like rain, the marks of which leaving tracks to where the smaller's body hit.

            "HIEI!!"

            Scrambling up, Kurama ran and rolled his friend over to his back. His eyes widened at the horror of blood completely saturating his clothing, making his black cloak blacker. The demon's mouth trembled, one hand touching the cut on his side- under the fold of his right arm and directly on top of his ribs, where nerves were most sensitive. Yusuke and Kazuma dismounted their horses, sprinting towards them in panic.

            "He's bleeding PROFUSELY!" Kurama cried, applying pressure to Hiei's side. "We need help!"

            Yusuke knelt down. "Hiei, can you hear me?"

            "Argh…" He winced and clutched his ribs where Kurama's hand was. "It's … hard… to breathe…"

            Taking Hiei's sword, his friend sliced where the source of bleeding was. There, he inserted two fingers. Quietly, he gasped. The hoof stabbed roughly an inch into the demon's flesh and it tore to around four inches in length. He felt around. Good, at least nothing was broken. 

            "We need to get him to a hospital!" Kazuma affirmed, upset as well.

            "We can't! They'll find his Jagan!"

            "Reikai, then!"

            "The hospital in Reikai will take forever to reach! I doubt even Botan could heal his wound!"

            "He's coming with me."

            They turned to the determined answer.

            "It's because of me he's injured, and it's my duty as his friend and partner to make up for this…" Ripping the legs of his pants, Kurama made a bandage around Hiei's small torso. It wasn't much, but it would have to hold until he would take him to his home. 

            "You sure of it?" Yusuke inquired. Kurama gave a single bow of the head, taking Hiei into his arms.

            "Trust me… I will not allow Hiei to bleed to death from such stupid accident…"

            "SHIT!"

            Their heads flew to Kuwabara, who was standing by an array of shattered blue crystal. Absently, Kurama felt around his pocket… and swore. 

            "The elixir!" Yusuke shouted. "FUCK!"

            Looking away, Kurama focused on Hiei who was cuddled up in his hold- one arm behind the shoulders, another beneath the bent knees.

            "…It's all my fault…"

*****

            A thin needle went in and out of Hiei's flesh, pulling surgical thread along with it. The demon's eyes twitched open from that peculiar sensation- vision blurred at first, but then clearing to see…

            "Kurama…"

            Discovering he was awake, Kurama smiled sadly and quickly finished his handy work by cutting the thread and spreading peroxide with some cotton to disinfect. Through with that, he pulled down Hiei's tattered shirt.

            "Good as new…" He joked dimly.  It was a bad cover up; the redhead almost shed tears at the saying of it. Tranquility dropped on them. Kurama remained kneeling on the carpet by the bed, fingers and hands drained from tedious nursing. Hiei watched him intently, eyelids batting so slowly it seemed like he had no energy to even blink. "I will… sleep on the floor, Hiei… For as long as you're wounded, my bed is yours…"

            It took a while for Hiei to absorb this. "You speak like a diplomat." He half-snapped. "I hate it when you do that…"

            "You hate a LOT of things, Hiei…"

            "But I DON'T hate YOU."

            His heart leapt to his throat. It was like Hiei read his mind.

            "If you think I would hate you for this, then you still have to learn more about me…" the smaller went on. "I've had much worse than this, and you KNOW it… Therefore, I won't allow you to punish yourself merely because I got you out of harm's way…"

            "Don't put it so blandly… You saved my life…"

            "And wasn't it you who said it is the duty of a friend to do as such?"

            Pause.

            "Kurama, I've seen you bleed like a carcass hung in a butchers mill… And I've never found the valor to help you out of that blood… I was too blind- too perplexed with whatever friendship is to know what to do. Now that I do this, you repay me by punishing yourself? What kind of partnership is that, Kurama?"

            "But you…"

            "Could have died?" He lifted a fine eyebrow. "Yes, I know… But I also know you could live through many things… Experience is a cruel teacher…"

            Gentle sound. Light Sobbing.

            "Kurama…" The youkai softened, reaching to touch his friend's face. "Kurama… get off he damn floor…"

            The redhead stood.

            "Good, now get next to me… just as before- like always…"

            Order obeyed. Hiei twisted to look toward him, wincing again, but giving effort to ignore the stinging. Some blood smeared on the bed sheets as he moved. 

            "Hiei, I'm still sorry about it…"

            "Hn. You're sorry about meaningless things…"

            "But it ISN'T meaningless… Hiei, what you did for me… You hurt yourself!"

            "Sshh…" He placed a finger on Kurama's lips. "I always hurt myself… If it's for someone, at least it has value…"

            "You believe in that?"

            An all-knowing smirk. "You TAUGHT me that… Don't be hypocritical by not practicing what you preach…"

            Chuckling now, as the despondency had vanished, the redhead countered the argument playfully. "I'm not a priest, Hiei… But if I were- I would have you baptized…"

            The demon snorted, crossing his arms melodramatically. "And blind my third eye? Huh!"

            The chuckling turned to light laughing. "You deserve to be… You're very selfless…"  

            Without force, Hiei punched him on the shoulder. "You don't know what you're talking about…"

            "Yes, I do…" Kurama said earnestly- glowing smile played upon his lips. "I know because I can see a bit of myself in you…"

            His eyebrows went up. "How do you mean…?"

            "Well… When I first looked at you, I saw… Pain. I don't know why, but I knew it was there… The way your eyes would darken at thought of the past- I saw it when it seemed that no one else could… And, I believe it was the same connection that went from you to me…Wasn't it, Hiei…?"

            Musing over it, he closed his eyes and bowed his head only slightly. "…Pain… Yes, I saw it too… As much as you cherished your mother- you knew you could never have her the way other children do… You were left so lonely because of this… just as…"

            "Just as you could never have the kind of relationship you desired with your sister… You could not have her as a normal brother would… You may only watch from a distance because…"

            "We live in different worlds… You and your mother… me and my sister…"

            "It was hard… No one knew anything about us. No one knew how it felt to be so isolated while being mocked with the fact we were surrounded by people everyday… No one could have bothered to care, because no one knew- no one could ever comprehend-"

            "-The kind of life we have led… Fighting for the sake of living without a sole purpose to live, save for caring for those who cannot return the gesture the way we wish it…"

            "It hurts… It hurts so much to not be able to touch anyone- not even our own flesh and blood…"

            "…And yet we found one another…"

            Words ceased there.

            Friends. They were friends. It was out in the open now. Close, trusting, and dependable friends. When one was hurt, the other healed. One spoke, the other listened. One needed counseling, the other advised. One in heed, the other was there. One in pain, the other comforted… Close, loving friends… 

            Was here any hope to be closer?

            Hiei touched his face gently, pulling away the curtains of red hair to see those big green eyes. Kurama smiled weakly, allowing his eyelids to shut as the demon proceeded to stroke him along the cheek with the back of his hand- lightly with his fingers and knuckles. Leaning toward him in the bed, Hiei gave him a soft kiss. Thick lashes fluttering open, the redhead's smile strengthened when the smaller kissed him twice. And again… And again…

            "…Hiei…" 

            Kurama suddenly reclined to lie on his back, while the other went over him. The redhead shuddered feeling Hiei's hands slowly undo the buttons of his shirt- it sliding from his perfect chest smoothly. Bending over, Hiei kissed his now exposed skin and continued doing so until his wet lips crept up Kurama's neck and reunited with his mouth. The next kiss, however, was different. It was yearning, searching, desiring… Their lips slid open gradually, allowing each other to taste. Breaking away, Hiei sat up with his legs straddled around Kurama's torso. His breathing had escalated dramatically…

            "I don't… understand what I'm doing… I can't help touching you…""

            Equally jagged in breathing, Kurama responded dazedly. "…You're kissing me…"

            Worry- concern drenched the demons irises in dark colored blood. "Why…" he asked. "… are you letting me do that…?"

            For this, Kurama could only give one answer: "Because… I feel the same way…"

            Sitting up wit Hiei on his lap, Kurama wrapped his arms around him- holding him more tightly than ever before. Hiei closed his eyes, sensing the other's cool hand slide under his torn shirt and raise it up over his head. In short, but savory time, the black shirt found its place on the carpeted floor. Hiei's chin was rested upon his friend's bare shoulder, and he sighed deeply at Kurama's subtle stroking along his back. The demon shifted his head to kiss the other on the cheek… Kurama gave him another in return.

            Their lips wandered about, never failing to serve affection on any part of skin. Someone, they descended onto the bed- still entangled in each other's amorous embrace. While having their lips locked together, Hiei's hands fingered at the knot of drawstring of Kurama's pants. He tugged and jerked with a hint of excitement, but did so carefully and at leisure. When the knot had come undone, his hand groped all the way down Kurama's torso until finding the hem of the garments. He stopped, however, in the process of pulling it down when they gasped for air in the middle of their necking. No matter, they had all of tonight, and they would use every bit of it.

            His pants made it off his legs, and it fell to the right of he mattress delicately. Hiei drew his fingers to outline every curve and detail of his friend's body- almost memorizing him entirely by the sense of touch. The redhead squirmed faintly, but with obvious delight that made the demon grin peacefully. As the top part of Kurama's body had already been given much praise, Hiei sought to it that the bottom half would be treated equally. 

            Hence, he started dragging his lips down Kurama's abdomen… and lower. As he did this, his tongue would be a little naughty and it stole the chance to take kitten licks every now and then. When Kurama quivered in surprise, he ceased doing this- subconsciously afraid to disappoint him. Therefore, he went on with tickling kisses- light and sweet, never selfish. Lower and lower he sank, until he met him there lovingly.       

            Kurama moaned.

            Head immediately jerking up, his eyes found his friend holding onto the sheets avidly, as if to restrain himself from reacting with excessive passion. In regards to his face, he appeared thirsty, but at the same time, quite contented. His cheeks… they had blushed. 

            "I've… never done this before…" Hiei confessed. "Do you… want me to stop?"

            The manner by which he spoke and asked touched Kurama profoundly. His eyes began to well with hot water, but his head shook faintly.

            "No…" he replied airily. "…Everything feels so light- so wonderful…" 

            To this, he caressed him there once more, being braver and more daring with every stroke of lip and tongue. Artful hands, belonging to Kurama, delved into the demon's raven black hair- fingers trapping themselves within the damp strands…

            "…Hiei… Hiei please… let me feel for you too…"

            Obeying his words, he ceased and hoisted himself over the other's face. Kurama tapped at his cheek, thumbs roaming all around and stopping at the ward covering Hiei's jagan. 

            "You don't need… to hide your scars from me…"

            With his fingertips, Kurama gingerly removed it from Hiei's forehead- revealing the third eye. Rising slightly, he kissed it. Hiei gaped from the other's action, a tear forming at the corner of his eye and splashing on his friend's cheek as it was released. Kurama blinked.

            "What's wrong?"

            The demon's jaw quaked. "No one has ever dared to touch me like that…" His face abruptly twisted in anguish. "This new feeling I have… I don't know what to think of it… I've seen this sensation in the faces of other people… and they're always bright and filled with… with something I'm not sure of…" Clutching onto Kurama's shoulders, he seeked shelter in nestling within the crook of his friend's neck. "I feel cheated!" He cried, innumerable tears flooding out- some of them transforming into pure and sparkling diamons, and others absorbing into the blankets of Kurama's flesh. "I feel cheated! Why is this only the first time I've ever felt this way? …It's not fair… I've lacked this emotion for all my life, and now that I have it… I don't know what to do with it…"

            Kurama pressed him close to his body, arms encircling the smaller and moving up and down in comforting massaging motions. "…Daijoubu…" he whispered. "…You needn't be afraid… I'm right here, WITH you…"

            He persisted in his consoling, and the moment Hiei had calmed, he kissed him fervently by raising the other's chin with his fingers. One hand deftly commenced unbuckling the demon's belts. When they were unlatched, they were later pulled from their pants. Each belt made a short 'clink' upon hitting the floor… and the pants… they came off by themselves, landing on top of all four belts. 

            Their skin, bare and truthful now, made contact no matter where they caressed one another. One of Kurama's arms draped around Hiei's neck as they shared very close lips. They rolled in bed, jolting from never being naked and so close together before. Now Kurama found himself on top, thin sheets swathing about his long legs- completely entwined. He was more than glad to please the other- for a change. With his irises focused only on Hiei, his hands took the liberty of fondling. He too, wanted to learn his friend for everything he was… and this meant physically as well…

            "Kurama…"

            "Hm…?"

            Hiei's entire body was shaking, it didn't understand the pleasure it was experiencing. "I…" He was breathless. "I want us…"

            "Yes?" His hands went lower- stroking all the way which resulted in the other rubbing against his palm. Not vacillating, Kurama lowered himself and his mouth, stroking Hiei with his movements and finally sucking. He parted briefly to examine the stitches on Hiei's right side… and went up to it to kiss it… "If only I could make this wound go away… Every time I look at it- this ugly scar, I see your body flying through the air- blood coming out of you in waves…" Kurama choked on his tears, suddenly hugging Hiei tightly from he waist. "…I've never been so scared for anyone in my life- not even for my mother…" Those tears he released rolled from his face and onto Hiei's smooth stomach… Hiei felt it- felt that small bit of hot water striking gently against his skin like the raindrops of spring onto summer… 

            "Kurama… I need to see you- your eyes, your face…"

            He rose, and the other instantly welcomed him in a hug. Kurama hugged back, smile on his visage widening to never-before-seen lengths. Then, Hiei spoke: "Make me a promise…"

            "…What's that…?"

            "…Never let me go… I've never been held before… Not like this. The way you touched me everywhere, and kissed me as I cried… How you stroked my lips with your fingers, and then embraced me as we possessed each other. I've never felt this attached to anyone in my life…  If you dare to throw me away, I will never forgive you... Do you promise?"

            Kurama framed Hiei's features with his hands. "… A promise such as that does not need words… It has tonight…"

            All at once they began to move. It was peculiar… having their most private and sacred parts touch... But the feelings it sent them were indescribable. When they pushed or rubbed they would gasp at the stinging- he heat building between them. Their legs had already wrapped around one another- efforts to becoming as close to each other as possible growing and growing. For some reason, they both started to shed tears quietly- no sobs. The tears would burn down their cheeks, splash, and mingle with each other- ultimately becoming one. But for them… they couldn't get that close… It was impossible… 

            "I-I want to be with you…" Kurama panicked. They pushed still harder- to no avail.

            "It's cruel…" Hiei spilled. "…This is the most we can offer one another…"

            His friend tried to maintain the bliss that was still there. "Hiei… If this is the most we will ever have… let it be ours…"

            They beated with each other rhythmatically. Their skin had completely washed in perspiration, likewise their hair – drenched all throughout.  Their rhythm was slow… gentle… However it rose in intensity, in intimacy… After a while it became doubtlessly painful- yet they kept going. Rubbing, moving… hands exploring… touching the face… touching the back… the far lower back… they blushed with shyness…exchanged small smiles… Panths escaped their breaths- as did moans, cries, and each other's name. Hiei soaked up Kurama's evocative breath as he kissed him deeply- it scented of fine vanilla, cool and sweet. Kurama buried his nose in the demons hair... inhaling the natural scent of cinnamon… 

            "Hi-Hiei…" Kurama tightened their embrace.

His friend did the same- eyelids piercing each other agonizingly. "Kura- uh!"

            Suddenly it became a lot hotter than could have ever imagined… It was not only hot, but wet…

            The redhead blinked rapidly, trying to make the stars he was seeing disappear. The smaller, in contrast, was becoming limp in his arms. Loosening his grip, Kurama turned anxious. "Hiei… daijoubu…?"

            Feebly, he raised his head, eyelids lifting in sync. The little demon smiled- some pink powdering his face. "I'm… fine… I'm… happy…"

Kurama sighed in the relief of both kinds. His eyes then broadened at the most stunning sight he's ever witnessed… "Hiei… your smile…"

He blinked. "What about it…?"

"…It's soft…no hurting beneath… it's real…"

            "Hn…" The shorter sat up momentarily, to get the blanket. Once having it, Hiei tidied it as best he could and rejoined Kurama's lay- tugging the comforter over them both, but to be more personal, he made sure to have one arm around Kurama's hip.

            "Thank you…"

            He smirked. "No need for that…"

            After this gap, they enjoyed gazing. Red eyes met with green. Green with red. Although Hiei had his lover by the waist, he- in turn- had Hiei by the shoulders. 

            "There's something about your face that I love…" Kurama whispered.

            "Oh…?"

            "Yes, I believe its familiarity… And being so close to you like now makes me feel as though I can still delve deeper into your breath…"

            "Would you like that then…? For us to breathe together?"

            "Yes…"

            Nodding, they sealed this with a final kiss they fell asleep to- fingers and hands intertwined, never letting go. 


	27. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 27

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Twenty-Seven

11/11/01

By: Hikari

E-mail to: elvina99@hotmail.com

Notes: Excuse this chapter's crudeness. 

Music theme to chapter: "Sara's Death" and track 17 from the Angel Sanctuary Original Soundtrack.

~*~*~*~

                Till death do us part…

~*~*~*~

                Grabbing the flower from the crystal vase, he threw the rose onto the tiled floor. Before the bud could hit the ground, a bullet shot through the air- bursting the bloom into innumerable fragments like shards of glass. The instant happened so quickly, that the only proof that it ever happened at all was the steam erupting from the hollow of the pistol that shot it. Kurama gaped at the blue petals. They were strewn everywhere, and left bleeding… A blue rose that bled true blood. 

                "There are no blue roses in this world…" Haruhiko scoffed. "…Blue roses are a foolish fantasy that exists only within the mirror of the garden… And everyone knows…fantasies bring sorrow for they are unattainable… You may merely look at it, but never touch it…"

                "You destroyed it…" Kurama whispered, his eyes welling with hot tears made of anger. "The last dream in this endless void of shadows… How dare you!"

                "I dare to do as I please," He replied, a sordid smirk dressed upon his contemptuous features. "For I know my own fantasies shall never be realized." Haru's fingers groped about the butt of his pistol, one finger readying on the trigger. The gun was held at ease and to his side. Kurama watched it warily, as he was knelt on the tiles with his palms gathering what left there was of the precious flower. Squeezing his eyes, Kurama opened them later and was shocked to find what lay within his arms.

                "Hiei?"

                His friend smiled sadly, a drop of bright blood resting upon the tip of his lip. Hiei's body was bedecked with bullet holes. On the arms. On the legs. On the chest and abdomen. 

                "Nothing lasts forever, Kurama…" Hiei choked as he took one of the other's hands and held onto it tightly- that hand he had gotten to know so well. For a moment the demon mused over it. He liked it's size- slender and delicate. He liked it's scent- like a garden on the eve of new spring. But most of all, he liked how his hand looked possessing it. "It's funny, isn't it?" Hiei said, his voice in between whispering and agony. "Normally, my senses do not betray me, however I know it's true I may never really have you like this… It's- it's funny, isn't it? No one may ever hold a blue rose- whether it exists or not- it makes no difference…"

                "Don't talk like that!" Kurama cried. "It does exist! YOU exist! And no one has the right to take you away from me!"

                The demon closed his eyes softly, and relaxed his head within his friend's lap. "But by the wing of a pure white bird, I shall depart from the sill of your window…" Hiei detached his hand to stroke his lover's face- erasing the coursing tears with his palm. "…Who would have known that you are the one with pure white wings…?"

~~~~~

                "Mm…" Kurama squinted as he opened his eyes. The room he was in was washed with light that reflected off of the surrounding walls. Painfully, he turned to his left and was surprised to discover his mother sitting on a chair by his bed, fast asleep. Raising a hand to touch his pounding head, he batted his long lashes at seeing all sorts of wires and tags hooked onto his wrist. Following the wires, his green irises traced them to their origins. One came from an IV, one from the transfusion, and the rest from the pulse tracker. The tags on his wrist read his name and birth date. Kurama groaned at realizing where he was, and what had happened in preceding. "Kaasan…?"

His mother twitched in her uncomfortable chair- having only a thin blanket to keep her warm. Shiori's eyelids lifted lazily- her face somewhat bewildered since so many hours had past. "Shuiichi…" She spoke, rising from her chair and sitting at a corner of her son's bed. "How do you feel?"

                The redhead would have laughed at that question, only it wasn't such a moment to do so. Instead he grinned slightly- allowing his mother to fiddle with the few bangs that sprouted out of the tightly done bandage over his head. "I'm fine…" he replied at last. "Things could be worse… Where's Hiei? And Shidou?"

                "Shidou went back to your school to report what happened. But it's nine at night right now, so he must be home… As for Hiei, I saw him last in the waiting room."

                "I want to talk to him." Her son stated firmly, emerging in bed.

                "What?" His mother asked quietly, having not recovered from grogginess. "No, Shuiichi, you can't… You need to rest… Talk to him tomorrow…"

                "No!" He shouted, his long tresses whipping through the air. "I want to talk to him NOW."

                With that he began ripping all the cords that were plugged into his body. Kurama didn't care about the needles, or how they left fresh blood on his sheets as he pulled them out violently. He didn't care about the fact that the transfusion was spilling over a quart onto the floor either. Such a mess he made- gruesome and vulgar. But what did it matter? He was stained to eyes everyone including himself. What little difference it would make to leave a puddle of cold blood- in HIS favor- on the floor.

                "Shuiichi-kun! Stop it!"

                Shiori tried to pin him in bed, but to her amazement, he pushed her brutally to the side. The woman laid twisted on the mattress- her face paling when Kurama looked back on her without a hint of pity on his face. There was a characteristic about his features that had abruptly changed before he staggered out of the room. It wasn't exactly rage, it was more of… resentment.

                Sitting up, Shiori stared blankly out the open door. "In that moment…" she whispered. "He sincerely hated me…"

With his hands, Kurama used the wall for support as well as locating the elevator. Nurses and doctors who noticed him begged for his obedience, but the redhead repaid them with a flashing glare so dangerous it silenced them all. It was exhausting getting to the ground level of the hospital, and his chest was already heaving unevenly from lack of strength. He kept a vigil on the glowing numbers on top of the doors. It seemed to take forever to change from one number to the next. After a minute of two, the numbers even began to blur in and out of focus. Kurama shook his head jadedly, and squinted. Seventh level. Sixth. Fifth. It was unbelievably slow, but he knew it was better than having to go through the kind of stairs he dealt with a few days back. 

 As the elevator door opened for him, Kurama limped passed the reception stand. Everyone was looking at him queerly, and he could hear those eminent whispers… Those wretched whispers… 

'What is he doing?'

'There's blood all over his gown!' 

'Mommy…why are there ugly burns all over his legs and face?'

'Sweetheart! Hush!'

'Is he crazy?! There's frayed wire wrapped around his arm!'

'That's the boy from the picture…'

'Was he raped?'

'It's hard trying not to listen to them…' Kurama thought tiredly. 'My ears are always swimming in whispers… Such horrible noise… and yet it's so quiet…' Eyes probing the facilities, all his vision came into counter with were patients waiting to be diagnosed, worried parents or relatives, and scared children clutching onto the sleeves of their mothers. The redhead moaned, feeling a surge of throbbing go straight through his temples. When it went away, he tapped on strangers' shoulders, inquiring:

'Ma'm, have you seen a young man about this tall? No? … I'm sorry, but thank you anyway…'

'Excuse me, sir, have you seen a very good friend of mine… he has black hair and- oh, I'm sorry… I guess not.'

'Little girl… do you know where my friend is? He's- no! No ma'm… I was simply asking her a question; I meant her no harm. No, ma'm- I… Yes… I'm sorry…'

All they gave were unwelcoming gestures, save for the innocent girl who appeared as though she might have had an answer. Her protective mother intervened in the conversation. She actually accused the redhead of various things- a child molester, a pervert, and so forth. The woman went raving on and on about what letters she had received in her office e-mail, doubtless that Kurama was indeed the young man in the infamous photograph. Kurama could do nothing, but nod and accept. He was in no mood to argue, and he did not intend in wasting his time on nonsense.

Circling the entire area, his hand quaked as he gripped onto a protruding corner between two walls. He had already searched most of the room. All that was left was a moderate nook by the lounge. He literally had to pull himself past the corner in order to see the other side, but once getting there, he was faced with the disappointment of seven vacant chairs. He sighed heavily.

Without warning, he felt something tender rest on the top of his right shoulder. The gesture was so kind and gentle that he reacted with hostility towards it. Turning around, the redhead eased when confronting his mother.  It was evident that she had rushed to ground level right after Kurama had bursted out of his room. Her hair became disheveled from their small clash, and now her shoulders rose and fell from her own breathing. Her son felt guilty at the sight of her. He shouldn't have shoved her so hard on the bed- by grabbing her by the elbows and pushing her off of him. Shiori's eyes looked dreadfully sad, as if wondering if her concern had earned her his aggression. She didn't know what to think. To castigate him, or to understand him? What COULD she do? Shiori feared him now.

"Is he here?" She spoke timidly.

Kurama shook his head. "No… I looked everywhere on this floor- nothing…"

"Maybe he's home…" The woman suggested for her child's assurance. "Do you…" She paused from certain hesitance, but shortly shrugged it off. "Do you want to see if Hiei's there? I'll ask for clearance from the doctor- if you like…"

Lips trembling, the redhead stepped up and gingerly wrapped his weak arms about her shoulders. 'Gomen nasai…' he wanted to say. However those words did not measure up to what he wanted to get out of his mouth. It was obvious there was a sense of forgiveness on Shiori's part, but was it forgiveness out of fright? Fright of having seen what kind of person Shuichi may be? 

From his chest, she hugged back. Gradually she raised her chin, forcing a smile upon her countenance. "Well, I can't let you walk through downtown like THIS, right?"

Having the fragile woman inside his embrace, he hugged faintly. No matter what, there will always be one person to depend on- someone who is willing to help in spite of everything. Without fail, she will put her own interests away if things were this cruel.

 "I love you, mom…"

*****

                The ride home was a somber one. It had been like that for weeks. Wordless. Only this time, there was no fury heating within the car. There was no feeling, but numbness. All the roads were gloomy and quiet, and Kurama's ears picked up the sound of thunder rolling not far away. 'Even God uses the same omens over and over… It is better than mockery, I suppose. Then again, maybe the weather tonight is a mixture of both- an omen AND a mockery. After all, spring showers are meant to be beautiful, aren't they?' 

                "I used to like the rain…" Shiori murmured, her face attempting to be straight and poised. After looking at her for a while, Kurama reverted back to staring out the passenger window.

                "Me too…"

"It used to be the most beautiful thing- raindrops in spring. I remember how there would be sun when it sprinkled- it made the greatest rainbows…"

                "I know. I haven't seen anything as close to lovely recently."

                "Mm."

                Parking in the garage, Shiori helped Kurama from the other side of the car. Entering the household, the redhead went directly to his lover's bedroom. Opening the door, he did not flinch when observing the open windowsill and the bare quarters. He sighed, then, devoted the last of his hope into looking beneath the bed. No such fortune when Kurama did so. There was no familiar sword. 

                The redhead crawled on top of the mattress- clutching onto the blankets beneath him. Kurama stared at his hands. They were taut and quaking. He frowned at that sight. "Why aren't you here to hold my hand?" He sobbed, some warm water dripping and splashing in between his fists. "Why aren't you here, as you always are?"


	28. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 28

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Twenty-Eight

11/17/01 re-picked up on 8/1/02 (you will notice the horrible change in quality- I'm SO SORRY!! ; _ ;)

By: Hikari

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

Notes: All the pictures described are actual shots of Hiei and Kurama; you can find them in most net galleries. This chapter has been tightly condensed, by the way, as some occurrences here were intended to be in another chapter, while others were entirely omitted. Oh, and the poem is mine, please don't steal it; it took a lot of thought ^_^()

Music theme to chapter: 'In the End' by Linkin Park and "Wish You Were Here" by Incubus. 

~*~*~*~

            Never before had I dreamt of being pinned and ravaged by your supple lips

            Over and over again…

            Such dark thoughts of you and I

            Have wracked me day after pitiless day-

            Thoughts of loving lust that were suppressed until that fateful night

            Only then did I comprehend,

The deeper agony possessed for your open heart.

            Lust for your body, was not born alone

            For what had given rise to this Immaculate Sin,

            Was none other than that mounting passion…

            This being my love for you…

            Frighten me did the thought,

            And the fear realized was masked by my ever-faceless countenance,

            My ill-driven grin.

            Yet that grin was never truly so ill,

            Since it was only in your name did I smile.

            For you, only, will destruction be self-inflicted.

            Care do I not for my mad sacrifices.

            So must it be needed,

            I shall rob myself of my own vision,

            Accept the cruelest subordinance-   

            Submission.

            And, above all else,

            Sever my manhood by the blade of my own sword.

            This is the form of my love.

            Yet my forfeits would be in vain,

            For our amorously mingled tears,

            Shall be evaporated by your searing pain.

            … So is the bargain of adoring one of taboo…

            Forbidden, I am,

            As the last Blue Rose of the Turtledove's garden.

                        Never to be touched.

                        Never to be cherished.

                        Never to be had.

                                    But always forsaken.

            Eternal suffering follows my soul's path,

            Like the fleeting light of the lonely shooting star,

            Or the empty shadow from nothing remembered.

                        This is who I am.

            All in spite, still you came.

            Welcoming my chaste, but hardened frame

            Outer shell turned to shards, pieces of me forever gone

            Hot tears did spill forth, showering upon your naked chest

            A waterfall of diamonds, from my eyes did run.

God's caress upon my face-

For what use is there in saving fallen grace?

Not knowing the feel of touch did sting,

Having already lost everything…

Time did pass, and we grew an opulent flower-

Ready to be sexed and give birth to something new…

Obliterated was to be our seed,

By the foot of man,

                        Spat upon,

                                     Desecrated.

Tired were we of such a loss,

Our bounded vines had endured much.

Yet, alas, we came undone,

Withered and raped before deceitful lots-

By the shivering wind and moving brush…

My bud, ceased you had of growing,

And as the sepal to the rose,

What more could I do, but let you burst from my arms…

And grow?

If I should become hideous without you,

Let it be-

I would much rather see you blossoming and free.

Now I understand the one thing I may give,

Because there is no other.

What will be done, I will do quietly-

Without your cries of tender protest.

So that loved you will be by those who see you,

Rather than be scorned as the weed with me.

Quietly, then, I shall let you go.

And in this fashion lies my affection-

The manner that is my love,

No more do I seek in being ensnared by you,

Nor contrary otherwise…

All that contents me now is being lost and forgotten,

Just to see your smile instead of mine.

*****

            It was almost inconceivable that he would at last see the day when he'd lock himself within the tight boundaries of his own bedroom. That is to say, for a three weeks' period and no less. How _could_ he return to school? Surely, the photographs that were taken in the locker room had already found their way to every bulletin board, post, and bathroom mirror inside the school's vicinities. What's more, how could Kurama attend school like THIS? Blemishes and scars were left upon almost every part of his body. His right eye was still black, and he had to sleep on his side because of the fairly fresh stitches done behind his skull. Even now his body still ached from the beating. His mother often had to help him dress into his clothing, and even wash-up in the shower. It was humiliating. 

            After the first four days of his absence from school, Arisu gave him a call to ask if he'd ever return. Naturally, Kurama assured that he would, but his friend's intuition told her it wouldn't be too soon. Arisu could not blame him on this; if anything she somewhat wanted Shuiichi to lay low for a while, especially since Kao and Tetsuji had recently been arrested for assault. Unbelievable- almost like a wild dream. One minute the two brothers were asked to leave their classrooms, the next they were escorted into a police car with rigid handcuffs on their wrists. Nearly everyone at school was shocked to learn of their crime, and the windows by the parking lot were literally filled with curious faces as the two were taken away. Kurama inquired how on earth the authorities found out about the incident, and this question was then to be answered by none other than Shidou. 'Lots of evidence.' He replied over the receiver. 'The blood on the wall, the floors, and the bat… Fingerprints too. Also the pictures; when those idiots found the nerve to hang-up copies everywhere, that was the end of it- they screwed themselves over…'

            On and off friends, even acquaintances, would call in on his household to see if he was okay. Physically speaking, he had been worse off. However-

            The redhead flipped through his stack of photos. He hated pictures now; they were evil. They were misleading, embarrassing, but most of all they told implausible volumes of truth. Then again, they also froze time when needed or desired. Kurama smiled a bit at that realization, having flipped to a picture of him and Hiei in the park. What a tranquil day it was. The skies were cloudless, and the grass couldn't have been greener. What's amazing was this was the first time Kurama had managed to get Hiei to wear a blue shirt, white pants, and- most impressively- sunglasses. 

            Kurama had been shy of asking strangers to take some pictures of them together- ALONE- yet his lover was completely blasé when making this small request. 'Listen,' the youkai hissed. 'You're going to regret not asking; and I honestly have no intentions looking at your disappointed face all day. Give me the damn camera! I'll ask- YOU stay on the bench.' 

            The picture found its way to Kurama's chest as he subconsciously brought it closer to him, as if to embrace his old friend. Sighing, he pulled it away shortly and flipped to the next snapshot. Oh… the port city. For some reason, Hiei was compelled to sit on the breakwater, while he stood from behind the wall. One way or another Kurama managed to cajole Yusuke into climbing just below the fire demon's position to take another shot before the waves came crashing in. Yusuke's timing couldn't have been poorer. Right after the flash, the tide came and swooped him off the breakwater he was standing on. Luckily, the camera was still in tact. As for Urameshi, Hiei was kind enough to lend him a loose hand. 'Happy?!' Yusuke cried, peeling seaweed off his head. 'What do you want the picture for anyway?' 'Oh… some assignment from class.' Kurama answered, and that was that.  

            "I miss you…" He whispered, eying the next photo taken from during the Black Martial Arts tournament.  Then a chuckle escaped. "I still can't believe you let me do that in front of everyone. I took you by the ear like a child, but you never complained about it. Although… you DO look quite indignant here."

            His eyes saddened going through the collection. Old memories, covered with dust, were recovered though this. A photo from Hiei's first New Year's celebration- him being front, center, and next to Yusuke, somewhat pushing the other away while reaching for the sparkler. Another was from the mountains. It was on that day that Kurama gave Hiei the golden bracelet he was wearing. It was made in the Makai, of course, and by the finest artisan. Essentially, it was three small bracelets connected to make one. 'There's meaning to this gift…' The redhead explained. 'A bracelet is a ring- an endless circle... eternity. On this one there are three. One for fidelity. One for revere. And one for love…'

            Ever since then, virtually half of all the mementos Kurama had had Hiei with that bracelet. If it wasn't seen, then most likely it was hidden by the youkai's coat sleeve. Out of all the group shots- his lover was either beside him or punching his way out of Yusuke's teasing. 

            On the bed, Kurama shuffled his feet and leaned his head against the backboard. 'I wonder if he always knew…' he mused. 'But then, Yusuke is also the type to act and think without a head…'

            Suddenly there was light tapping on the door, causing Kurama to hastily put the pictures into a messy pile and stuff it beneath his pillow. Soundlessly, his mother pushed the door open by only a single inch- one of her eyes appearing through the small crack and probing the room. To her gentle eye, the redhead feigned a smile- bits of pain cracking through his efforts. The woman blinked, and then pushed the door open entirely. For a while she was frozen in place- quite unsure whether or not she should proceed or stay under the entryway. Perceptive of her faltering, Kurama gestured her to come in by nodding and whispering:

            "It's alright; I don't want to be by myself anymore." He stooped his head while his hand fastened and unfastened on the blankets he sat on. Frowning, it dawned on him that he hadn't done anything productive. All he did do was sulk about the household in pajamas or easy clothing. "I'm sorry…" he spoke. "I've been making things harder for you; haven't I?"

            Shiori sighed and leaned against Kurama's study desk. The desk had collected some dust, as it hadn't been used; additionally the cherished books on top of it or inside the shelves were left unopened. There were neither dog-ears nor book markings either. Having noted this, Shiori's concern furthered. "I can't say otherwise, but I don't blame you. Just take it easy for a while. I know it won't be difficult for you to catch up on your studies you're- you're a very good student."

            Her delicate fingernails began to tap on the polished wood. Immediately her son recognized this as her nervous habit.

            "In fact, Shuiichi, I'm considering home schooling."

            He blinked. "What? Why?"

            The woman's back abruptly limped from its perfect posture. She shrugged plainly, and looked to him. "Well isn't it obvious? I can't have your life put in danger again! Oh, Shuiichi-kun, why couldn't you be normal?"

            That last word hit him where it hurt most. Upset, Kurama bit his lip and responded through his clenched teeth. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying I'm AB-normal?"

            "No; it's just, I don't know HOW or-or WHY you would ever 'love' another…" She stopped herself from continuing- apprehending that her speech was driving down the same direction it did when she first confronted her son. Simmering her mixed emotions down, she chose her words as carefully as she could. "If you hadn't slept with him," Shiori began evenly. "None of this-this NONESENSE would have taken place." The woman paused. "Shuiichi-kun… for my own peace of mind, all I want to know is how…"

            "Oh…" The redhead gazed into his knees, unable to look at anything else especially his mother's stare. His mind ruminated for a moment- recalling how happy he was. He remembered real happiness... or perhaps it wasn't. Maybe it was all a vain illusion. The clock on his night table ticked away- sending grains of sand down the mortal hourglass. How DID he come to feel this way? No answer. His ever-faithful mentality drew a horrid blank. There simply was no explanation.  When he came to- what could be-  a discouraging conclusion, Kurama grinned at the idiosyncrasy of fate. "I forgot…"

            His mother raised an eyebrow. "Forgot?"

            He snorted. "His gender. I forgot Hiei was a man…"

            Her hand smacked the surface of the counter. "HOW? That's impossible!"

            Taking Shiori's response coolly, he closed his eyes. "Apparently not, because I HAD… I don't know what to tell you to make you happy, mom. Actually, I'm fed up with trying to find the right words to say… I guess this means I'm going to Hell, ne?"

            Arm shaking, the hand connected to it balled into a tight fist. Even so, Shiori did not budge from her place as Kurama ensued.

            "I know. I'm damned, aren't I? Oh well… I won't deny my emotions, so whatever will happen- will happen."

            "Is that… all you have to say to me?"

            From outside, the sun began to set. Another twilight. A day has past, another waking out of paradise. It's amusing, actually. You care about the sun, but the sun doesn't care about you. In any case, you can still depend on it to be there. At least the sun doesn't change. 

The redhead then smiled in spite of himself- suddenly having found quaint contentment. Yes, the sweet spring sun… silent and warm- always at your side whether it cared or not. "I can't say that I don't feel a LITTLE apologetic about this." Kurama divulged. "However, I'm drained of feeling at fault for something that means a lot to me. I just want things to be the way used to. " His eyelids lowered. "…But if things stayed the same… then not even my love for Hiei would grow…"

            "You're speaking just as idealistically as you are pessimistically. Shuiichi, nothing lasts forever. Maybe God and time are telling you it's over- it's finished. Hiei's been missing for days now. I don't think he's ever coming back." She crossed her arms. "And that proves to me that you can't depend on him. Have you ever considered that you're wasting your emotions?"

            Exhaling deeply, Kurama reached beneath his pillow. A small gesture signaled to Shiori that he wanted her to draw closer. His mother complied silently as he gently set the photos in her hands. "There is a saying: a picture is worth a thousand words… For me they're worth more than the countable…"

*****

            It is believed as common sense that nothing could defeat the majesty and magnitude of the Great Wall of China. Of course, this is human common sense, and had humans been able to see the current state of Reikai, they would- without hesitation- revise their beliefs. Papers towered like leaning towers of Pisas, and filed their way around Koenma's office like a hedge maze. Be that as it may, the Prince of the Underworld didn't seem to notice. It was, however, getting rather claustrophobic within his already tight vicinities. He knew, and quite angrily, that he had Hiei to thank for that. 

            He had summoned the fire youkai several times, and every time his spirit messengers would shake their heads and give him the same thing: 'I can't seem to find him anywhere.' To this, he would scoff and send them out again, only to receive the same outcomes an hour or two later. At first the prince thought that this minor vanishing would pose of no immediate dilemma to the daily runs of Reikai. Nearly a month had passed, and the child soon found himself to have mistaken terribly. Without Hiei, side crime rates that didn't require the Reikai Tantei had risen considerably, papers and documents were either lost or on lag transfer, and things were even more disorganized than before. He even forgot how to find his way to the bathroom, which proved to be quite a problem.

              "Koenma-sama!" Glancing up, he sighed as the only thing he could see was a substantial wall of papers. 

            Standing up from his chair for a moment, he squinted and strained his ears to detect his assistant's voice. "Botan?"

            "Ugh…" The blue haired fairy squinted with one eye as she sidled around another tower- very careful with handling her oar for fear of causing a domino effect. "Koenma-sama," she huffed, finally finding his desk and nearly collapsing over it. "I couldn't find him anywhere! It's like he disappeared!" Botan's eyes became watery with tears, giving her irises such a glow that even the recalcitrant Prince was moved.

            Grumbling to himself, he shoved his sentiments aside as he would his papers. Koenma chewed on his pacifier briskly, and folded his hands over his desk. "That's absurd!" The baby growled. "Even if he tried to return to Makai, he won't be able to without my consent and key pass. You have to find him. I have another errand, and- "

            "Is that ALL you think about?!" The fairy cried, gripping the handle of her oar zealously. "Hiei is MISSING. Gone! Don't you care about him?! He's not your servant, Koenma-sama!"

            "Now you're being melodramatic." He retorted, leaning back on his chair- head leaning against one chubby fist.

            "Koenma-sama…" She began again, trying her best to be gentler. This effort demonstrated to be most difficult as her first instincts told her to clobber her employer with the flat of her oar. True, Botan compromised, Hiei was too complicated to get along with, and half the time his stare made her feel dreadfully insignificant. Nonetheless, her witness of Hiei's loyalty to kinship- particularly in Yukina- gave her a kind of view that was so hard to see if you weren't looking from the right angle. And, being one for peace and compassion, something akin to sympathy permeated her defenses against the fire demon. "Koenma-sama…" Botan repeated earnestly. "Even though the last mission failed, the destruction of the elixir would at least prevent the wrong hands from obtaining it, right?"

            Her comment gained his interest. In acknowledgement of her logic, Koenma sat up and raised an interested eyebrow.

            "And," The fairy went on. "If it wasn't destroyed, what do you think would happen? Everyone who's greedy enough would find out about it and invade Reikai. It's a very powerful element, Koenma-sama, powerful enough to grant longevity if needed. Do you really think it's practical to keep that thing around? More importantly, do you really think losing that mission is worse than losing a very vital ally, not to mention, friend?"

            He thought for a moment. Hiei? A friend? Most definitely not. If anything, Hiei would plot to assassinate him as soon as he got off probation. It struck him as a shock, however, that Hiei nearly died for Kurama at the cost of the elixir. Hiei knew very well that the bottle was inside one of Kurama's pockets, and he also knew very well that pushing his lover away from the horse like that would inevitably shatter the bottle. The action in itself was a surprise, but what was more startling was the detail that Hiei was entirely aware of the sentence he would face for ruining the mission. Koenma hadn't told the others, but he remembered telling the fire demon specifically the consequences if he decided to change his priorities. 

            'If you choose to abandon an assignment, or twist it to serve your own desires, then I guarantee that you will face so many complications in your judgment before death, that you may very well lose your soul.'

            But he did it in spite of that warning. There couldn't possibly be a more stupid move. 

At long last, he removed his blue pacifier from his mouth and stood. Turning his back on Botan, he folded his arms. Suddenly, his body began to glow softly as his height and proportions elongated into a more respectable appearance. In his teen form, he revolved on his heels, and gave a downy smile. Botan's lashes fluttered in confusion.

            "Come. We'll go to Ningenkai together." The prince proceeded out the door of his office, and added. "And gather Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Keiko, and Yukina. We need all the help we can get, but let Kurama rest."

            His assistant's face lit up instantly- her light rosy lips nearly extending from ear to ear, accompanied with a whirl and bounce of her sky blue hair. "Oh, Koenma!"

            A sort of reluctant shrug escaped him as Botan scampered to his side. She giggled wildly, and all the Prince could do was roll his eyes. 'Women…' He mused. 'They're so mushy…'

*****

            He slipped his arms through either sleeve, and zipped the front. Later, he dusted his shoulders, and brushed his hair. A look into the mirror. A slight frown. A meditative inhale, followed by a meditative exhale. Three weeks. Now he had to go back. 

            Go back… Shiori had made him sit through a three-hour lecture on home schooling, but truth be told, Kurama didn't listen to a word of it. Instead, his mind drifted to more important things, such as his recovery, Arisu and Shidou, future gossip, and of course, Hiei. He had left the window to his room consistently unlatched- hoping that perhaps Hiei would eventually return. No such luck. One time, he got his hopes up when he heard a faint tapping at the pane in the middle of the night. Without the delay, he bolted from his bed- notwithstanding his sores- and opened the window. His face then fell, as he found a crow perching there instead. Disappointed, he slammed the glass pane shut- scaring the creature away.

            A majorities of his afternoons were spent sitting at his desk, watching the sun and rolling clouds as he tried to read or study to keep from falling too far behind. Yet every time he looked out his window, he would see him- sitting on the wooden pane, one leg drawn up, the other dangling. He'd see his sarcastic smile, and then he'd see it melt away into a warm one. Kurama would shake his head, and the image would depart as slowly as a ghost. The redhead would then try to continue where he left off, but then he swore he could feel someone peeling away the chopped strands of hair from the nape of his neck. After that, he felt something pleasantly warm and moist beat against his skin… almost like a kiss, but more along the lines of gentle breathing. Kurama would swing around, and discover nothing. 

The night before this morning, he contemplated the condition of his body. Due to the help of Makai herbs and a touch of visitations by Yukina, most bruises and scars had entirely disappeared- including the black eye.

            Kurama ran his hand through the back of his head. Unfortunately, the surgery and stitches required the shaving of his hair. Weeks ago, his strands stuck up from little stubs. Now his hair was growing at an astonishing rate again, making him look the way he did in middle school. The doctors actually commented on 'Shuiichi's' phenomenonal survival. Anyone else would have died from such bleeding. Recognizing the incident with Shuiichi's mother, in addition, granted for a slightly affectionate nick name in the hospital: the Miracle Minnaminos.

            He rubbed his cranium again. It felt awfully drafty back there, but he admitted it felt somewhat nice to have less weight on his scalp. It would make hiding seeds more tricky, but…

            For some reason, he found no need to tuck away such weapons- at least not for now.

            The sound of delicate footfalls invaded his bedroom, and he knew at once it was Shiori. From behind him, she admired her son's striking features. Wonderfully lovely, and yet handsome, just as his personality. And now he would dare to go into that world that mercilessly through him out- no hands to hold, no words of support, no one, but himself. Shiori smiled.

            She was… proud.

            "Are you sure about this, Shuiichi-kun?"

            "Mm…" He grabbed his book bag and headed for the stairs. For a moment he stopped midway with Shiori a few steps behind him. The redhead turned, walked up to meet her, and embraced. "Stop worrying." He assured in a brave whisper. "I'm a Miracle Minnamino, remember?"

            The woman chewed on her lip visibly, as her arms rubbed against his back with fervency- causing Kurama's once perfectly ironed down uniform to fold and scrunch together in innumerable wrinkles. "That may be, but miracles are hard to come by… We can't count on them every time."

            "I know." He replied. Drawing away at arms length, he put on a playful grin and winked. "If you hear an ambulance, that's probably me." He mockingly glanced at an imaginary watch. "What time is good for you in the emergency room?"

            At his dry joke, Shiori didn't know whether to laugh or to scold. Deciding that anger and speeches wouldn't make it through Kurama's resolve, she let herself giggle. 

            "You have to have faith and not give up." Her son explained. "You didn't with me, and I know you didn't with Hiei."

            She blinked. 'Didn't give up with Hiei…?'

            Having been lost in her own thinking as to what her son meant, Shiori didn't notice that her son wordlessly slipped away from her grasp and sneaked out the door. By the time it dawned on her that a certain presence was missing from her chest, it was too late and she didn't even have time to say farewell. Flustered, she put her fists on her hips and shook her head.

            "You sneaky little fox, what ever am I going to do with you?"

*****

            It was almost déjà vu. Weeks ago, on a very hot day such as this one, his hand came to rest on this very same door handle. One step in, and the world flipped over like a nightmare. He put his hand on the handle. It scalded him, just like before. However, he gripped it harder in defiance, and slowly pulled.

            The chattering halls, the babbling, the slamming of lockers all ceased at once, and all eyes were on him. Almost poetically, a paper plane landed smoothly at his feet. Kurama shrugged his shoulders, and proceeded to his cabinet. Doing the combinations on the lock, he kept half of his awareness about him- his guard as high as he was willing to use over humans. The lock clicked, and he pulled it. The redhead stepped to the side, waiting for something to fall out. Something did, but it wasn't sand, underwear, or even grotesque notes. It was his textbook, and it landed face down on the tiled floor with a loud, echoing plop. Kneeling down to reach for it, he stopped in his process when someone stepped up to him.

            He glanced at the stranger, not knowing his name at all, but clearly recognized his face from past hallway 'episodes'. Kurama awaited the inevitable kick of the book routine, when the student looked at him straight in the eye. 

            "Here." He handed Kurama the book. 

            This had never occurred before, which made the redhead exceptionally perplexed. Deep viridian eyes settled on the book, then at the one person holding it, then at the book. The other moved his arm slightly, almost like a tacit indication to go ahead and accept it with no strings attached. He did, and together they stood. After that, the hallway returned to its regular hustle and bustle. There wasn't much laughter or whispering going on, merely the casual schedule of running to class on time and exchanging remarks of the last volley ball game. Peering around, Kurama noticed a few girls smile at him and wave flirtatiously. He grinned awkwardly in response, while the girls' beams settled down into something apologetic. 

            "By the way…"

            The redhead turned back to the student.

            "… My name is Ido…" He lent out his hand for a shake.

            Kurama eyed the hand warily, but accepted it as he did the book.

            "And…" Ido said on a rising note. "Welcome back…"


	29. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 29

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Twenty-Nine

8/1/02

By: Hikari

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

Notes: My poem again ^.^() This chapter sucks. Gomen ne…

Music theme to chapter: Track 8 and 9 of the Rurouni Kenshin Instrumental Soundtrack.

~*~*~*~

A glowing star in the night

A seemingly untouchable beauty,

As untouchable as its own light…

Lighting a path for me to follow…

Lighting a path for me to find my way…

Through the thicket and through the wood…

Leading me to you, my ray…

A glowing star in the night

A seemingly untouchable beauty,

As untouchable as its own light…

And yet you are standing right next to me,

How funny fate is…

Star crossed lovers…

~*~*~*~

                The three-bell chorus sang, and everyone sprinted in chaotic directions. Kurama walked down the hallway toward the exit where the gymnasium was, when he found Arisu and Shidou waiting for him from the other end expectantly. Arisu smiled and waved her arm in the air cheerily- her smooth white-gold hair swinging to her lively movements. Shidou, on the other hand, wore a smug smirk with a pose of one hand on a jutted out hip. From beneath his dark emerald strands of hair, Shidou winked. Curious, Kurama picked up the pace until they met together by a foot's distance.

                "Hey, won't you be late for class?"

                Shidou smacked him on the shoulder. Tenderly, as you would expect, since he didn't want to agitate any one of Kurama's bruises… if any. "Shuiichi, come on. It won't hurt if we're a little late…" He toned himself down- falling serious. "…So how've you been?"

                Kurama grimaced. At the moment he wasn't very appreciative of the school body's present nonchalant nature towards him, and with Arisu and Shidou acting as though nothing came between them, his mentality simply did not know what to think. The redhead furrowed his brows together, and narrowed his eyes. Sensing his old friends' anticipation for his reply, he thrust his troubles to back of his mind.  "Well," Kurama began airily. "I _was_ on my way to track practice-"

                "Oh!" Arisu piped up, breaking the mood. " I forgot to call you! I'm sorry…"

                The other two turned to her and blinked in sync. Noticing their unison, all three of them laughed lightly- though Kurama felt somehow peculiar doing it. The girl calmed herself, clearing her throat, and pulled some loose strands behind her ear. "As I was saying, Yatori-san was fired about a week and a half ago…"

                For a second, Shidou glanced up to the ceiling thoughtfully, when his short-term memory managed to switch on a rusty light bulb. "Oh, yeah! It was after the investigation when Tetsuji and Kao were taken into custody. The whole team is in question, and several other guys are in Juvy too."

                "Wha- what? Why?"

                "Well, apparently, Yatori-san was more involved in the gang-up than we thought. He's also the one who ruined Kairu-san's reputation and made her lose her career." The expression on Arisu's face went from vibrant to solemn. "Lots of people pretty much knew that he had… eh… certain goals with her, and since she technically rejected him and chose to help you instead, I guess he held the grudge all the way."

                Shidou put an arm around Arisu's waist and gave her a short squeeze. The blond patted him affectionately on the arm, letting go of a well held-in sigh. The redhead stood before them both, relatively dumbfounded at the facts.

                "I knew he was a jerk." Kurama started. "But I didn't know he was a bastard…"

                "Yeah, that's what we thought too. Gomen, Shuiichi, Miss Kairu shouldn't have put in such a situation… And yet…" Her eyelids lowered, as Shidou hung his chin over the top of her head. She clutched onto her boyfriend's hand, her fingers tracing his. Kurama, waiting for her to continue, discovered himself to be filling up slowly with jealousy. He tried to forget about it. Hiei would come back. He always did.

                "And yet…" Arisu pursued. "She was willing to risk it because she cared." She broke from Shidou's embrace and placed herself in the redhead's arms. Her friend gasped, first unsure as to how to react, but was soon able to tentatively place his delicate hands on her curled up shoulders. " What's wrong with us?" She cried. "WE should have been the ones who were there for you, Shuiichi-kun! Now someone else had to suffer because of dumb gossip… You will never look at us the same way again…"

                The redhead noticed Shidou stand by and swallow. He motioned to Kurama to follow him to the staircase so they could at least sit down and talk this through all the way. It seemed they would be ditching first period. 

                Arisu stiffly came out of Kurama's arms and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She tried to smile given her sudden change in temperament. Shidou settled on the bottom step of the tiled stairs, whereas Kurama sat on the third and Arisu on the fourth. The redhead leaned against the wall and pierced his lips. Arisu draped her arms about her knees and stared at Shidou- her eyes begging him to say something.

                Hesitation lurked about Shidou's expression. What to say? He opened his mouth slightly a few times, but he couldn't find a place to start. Kurama and Arisu waited patiently. The third frowned, took a breath of air, and his jaw clamped shut again.

                "We're just idiots, Shuiichi. We're all idiots." Okono Shidou raised both his arms and gripped onto the black rail he seated beneath. His elbows dangled lazily, as did his hair as he bowed his head in deep construction for words. "We're selfish idiots." He continued. "In a world like ours, it's dog eat dog, and I guess we were animalistic enough to abandon you for the sake of our own names…"

                "When you think about it Shidou," Arisu put in. "Even animals have a better sense of loyalty than people do… Animals don't stab you on the back, remember? And furthermore…" She gazed into Kurama's forest-like irises. "Animals are vicious when they need to be. But people- people are vicious when they _choose_ to be." 

                "And it's sad to think, Shuiichi, that we sank to that level from one stupid chain letter." Shidou looked up, honey colored eyes glowing. "We jumped from one conclusion to the next, and not only that, we completely threw away all the good times we had… We disregarded all the times we stuck together- like the three musketeers."

                "Because of what? This?" The girl pulled out an old crumpled sheet of the scandalous picture from her skirt pocket.  She opened it up carefully, and observed it from a distance. "You know, the more I look at this photo… the more I realize it's not disgusting at all. No, I think it's really beautiful- especially since it's so much harder to admit these kinds of emotions when it's not the norm…"

                "That's our stupidity… All of us- in this whole damn school. We… crushed the most important thing to you, and that in turn almost killed you."

                Kurama sighed, raising his head against the wall- making some of his hair stick upright. 'The dove… and the ice blue rose…'

                 Arisu scooted closer to him, and took the redhead's hand into hers. "You've brought a lot of the people in this school happiness when _you_ were happy, Shuiichi… You even brought Shidou and me together."

                "Plus you've tutored practically half the student body…"

                "And the track team needs you too- eh heh… though track is kind of nonexistent at this point." She took Shuiichi by the tip of his chin to make him face her. Her eyes darkened, and her face became startlingly intense. "Could you believe that we disregarded the best kind of friend? What a loss on our part."

                 The other young man let go of the railing and moved toward Kurama and Arisu's loose huddle. Sheepishly, he placed both his palms on top of his friend's knee. "It's always when things go too far that people finally react. Most of the time, that's the only way some people actually change. I guess, what I mean to say is… Well, you taught us something that no professor or adult could ever explain."

                "Revere. Fidelity. And love."

                "The three most important things to learn from the world in the first place."

                It was then that Kurama felt his lips tremble, and soon hot tears peaked from the corners of his eyes and spilled down heavily from either cheek. Arisu wiped one tear away, while Shidou another. Their friend shook in his place, trying in valor to keep himself in check. The girl rubbed him gently on the back, as he covered his face with an open palm. Lengthy fingers had tangled with thin silky strands of crimson, and Shidou tried to peel that hand away in order to see the condition of Kurama's face. His face was warm- almost hot. He jittered giving effort to speak. "I've- I've lost all three of those things…"

                Shidou squeezed him on the knee. "What?" he asked softly.

                "He's gone, Shidou… Hiei left, and I haven't seen him since the hospital."

                "You mean he ran away?" Arisu ran her fingers through Kurama's scalp comfortingly. From beneath her touch, he nodded and looked up at her with such a visage that she winced. "Well, he's bound to come back, right?"

                "But I've waited for so long already! I must have- must have put him through so much stress he doesn't WANT to come back…"

                "Don't say that!" The other scolded. "Something else is up." Losing his awkwardness all at once, Shidou rubbed Kurama's knee and stared at him directly. "Listen, after school, all three of us are going to go out there, and look for him- even if it means going missing ourselves…"

                "Shidou, don't…"

                "Oh, to hell with it!" He shouted ardently. "And yes, we CAN do that, because we're stupid and stubborn."

                They laughed, and even Kurama was beginning to feel better again. It felt incredibly uplifting to have his friends back. Arisu was right, however, things wouldn't be the same among them. Conversely, Kurama also knew that the best friendships survive the worst traumas and strains. Kuwabara and Yusuke reflected this, as did he and Hiei; and if Hiei could forgive his clan for throwing him down a chasm, as well as Kurama's own betrayal _to_ him- then there should be no reason that Kurama could not forgive his own companions too. 

                The bell rang.

                "Well, that's a fine way to start your first day back…" Arisu quipped, standing from the staircase as a stampede of students ensued from upstairs. Shidou and Kurama followed her example- helping each other up. "So… forgive and store everything in the furthest, darkest, unfound depths of our memory?"

                "That won't be a problem for SHIDOU." Kurama cracked.

                "Oi! It's too soon to be making fun of me! We still have to re-develop our relationship!"

                Arisu slapped him on the back. "Baka! Are you cheating on me now?!"

                Her boyfriend crossed his arms, and rubbed the tip of his chin with his fingers in mock-deliberation. "Well, I have to say that he DOES cook better than you…"

                "Oi!" She squeaked.

                In reaction, Kurama bit his thumb and closed his eyes to suppress more giggling. 

                "After school then, Shuiichi?"

                He looked up, his demeanor refreshed and bright. "Hai…" The redhead nodded. " Thank you."

*****

                By fifth period, Kurama settled into school relatively comfortably. Teachers would touch him lightly on the shoulder, ask if everything was okay, and give an assuring nod. Those from his track team, most of them at least, gave a formal and sincere apology- which he acknowledged with no question. It still felt a little bizarre, however, because he knew it was like speaking to the undead when people approached him. His keen observations clearly told him who was being genuine with their regrets, and who was putting up a lousy- not to mention resentful- front. Being prudent, of course, he made no complaint and smiled back when the same was offered to him. But the communication… it was so stiff, and if it wasn't then he'd have to have nod his head over and over in order to assure things were fine- even when it started to get irritating. The efforts, nevertheless, were meaningful to him. In due time, Kurama knew that they would forget, and life would ease down to it's natural flow. 

                A spit wad hit him from behind the neck. He turned around.

                The guy with the straw grinned from ear to ear, and winked with one eye. The guy standing by him swiped the straw from his hand, snapped it, and gave him a noogie for the good of it. When the two settled down from their short roughhousing, the boy standing strolled up to Kurama casually, and said:

                "Don't mind him, he's just being himself… Sorry about that."

                The redhead beamed gently, and glanced back at the other. Now he was throwing pencils up at the ceiling.  

                "It's all right, I don't think he meant anything by it, Mirogi."

                Mirogi blinked as a spit wad hit his left eye. "Ah… Damn it." He rubbed his face. "Anyway, I organized your make-up work for you."

                Kurama shook his head slightly. "You did?"

                He nodded. "Yup, it's all in my folder. I'll give it to you after class, 'kay?"  Friendlily he sat on top of Shuiichi's desk and gazed off into Haru's empty seat. "Hm… He's been missing for a while now too."

                Following his stare, Kurama saw what he was looking at. "Haruhiko? He hasn't been coming? How come?"

                "Oh, well…" He shrugged. "It's a confidential story that only a few people know."

                Resting his head against one fist, Kurama lowered his eyelids smugly. "And I take it you're a part of that few?"

"Yup."

                "Mind telling me?"

                "Nah…" Mirogi waved his hand.  "It's no lie either, just to let you know. I found out from Tetsuji when I visited him at juvenile hall. Those three, really, BAD news… You know the Kyoto train station?"

                How could he NOT know? That city and its hotel nearly made him snap his feet off. "Yes, what about it?"

                Mirogi began tapping on the wooden desk with his fingers. "Well, they have connections all the way in Kyoto for some sort of underground econ. Needless to say, I'm talking about Ecstasy."

                Bottle green eyes widened. "They were dealing E?"

                Another nonchalant bob of the head. "Yeah. They kept their transactions super hush-hush by using one of the convenience lockers at the station. Their package was supposed to come the day of your track registrations for the regionals- pretty weird, huh? At any rate, they ran into some trouble with a competing dealer, and one thing led to another."

                "Then… what exactly happened to Haru?"

                "Oh, poor guy- he got jumped. There's a reason why he was willing to go underground for money, actually, and I was really surprised to find out what that was." He looked down on Kurama from his sitting, and cocked his head to the side. "Haru's got a little ten year-old sister… and she… got molested a few years ago by some sicko. Haruhiko has a pretty jacked-up family, by the way, so I guess he decided to take matters into his own hands and track down who did that to her."

                "But… what does that have to do with the drugs?"

                "A LOT. I don't know the details, but Haru was able to find out that the molester was a junkie- a transvestite junkie. He was expecting to find a guy, but in the end, he wound up with a girl- er- technically."

                "So for payback, he started dealing E in order to find him directly?"

                "Bingo. Plus some extra cash for his own pocket."

                Squinting, Kurama tried to make sense of the boy's logic. "But why didn't he notify the authorities?"

                "Like I said: jacked-up family. They don't want to waste money on an investigation- they live on welfare, Shuiichi. And… Haru is just plain confused. Imagine this living situation: his parents are divorced, but they live in the same household for cash purposes. It's a crazy, inconceivable situation, but you already know how strange the world is- uh… don't take that the wrong way."

                Kurama fell extremely silent, as he tried to absorb the conciseness and implausibility of this information.  At first it seemed as though Haruhiko merely had an attitude problem, but then, how can you have an attitude problem if you didn't have a bigger issue behind it in the first place? The redhead frowned, and pinched his nose bridge. Mirogi inspected him briefly- cocking his head to the side.

                "No wonder he hates me so much…" Kurama muttered.

                "Hm? Oh…"

                "Yeah… Thanks for telling me."

                "No problem." He hopped off the desk, while Kurama shifted his vision to the window.

                'I hope he's alright…'

*****

                Meeting Arisu and Shidou at the quad area, the three of them walked off campus and toward the city block. Before going into random searching, Shidou understood that they needed to organize some sort of plan. Much to their surprise, a silver Acura pulled up to their sidewalk. Kurama batted his lashes in disbelief. 

                "Kaasan?"

                Her right tinted window rolled down to reveal her in a stylish pale blue suit. "Hey, where are you three off to this afternoon?"

                Arisu peaked from the left most side and smiled brightly. "Hiei-hunting, mam!  
  


                "Arisu!" Kurama hit her on the arm and she flinched visibly.

                "Oww…" She whined, rubbing her side briskly. "What were you thinking, Shuiichi? I'm not made of firm muscle like your boyfriend, you know… Oww! Don't hit me again! You're mean!"

                Shidou and Shiori looked at each other and snickered. An adorable pout had crept upon Arisu's childish face, whereas an indignant glower took over Kurama's. Shidou tactfully stepped between them, resting both hands on either of their shoulders. The redhead blushed slightly as he crossed his arms and huffed. The blond, however, took everything in good nature and grinned pleasantly. It wasn't very often that Shuiichi's buttons would be pushed, and now that she discovered what and where those buttons were she simply couldn't help herself. After all, everything was out in the open now- why not make a joke of it?

                "Hiei-hunting?" His mother asked.  "Well, it certainly won't be easy playing the game on foot…"

                The boy raised an eyebrow, while the other two blinked. "Game?"

                Shiori pressed the button to unlock all the doors of her car. Leaning over the passenger's side, she unbolted that one and pushed it open. "Hop in, I'll give you a ride around town."

                The trio immediately took the offer. It was hot out today, and from all the sweat build-up involved in walking for what may be hours, terrible body odor would be embarrassing. Kurama seated himself in front, while the others took the back. Strapping on their seatbelts, Shiori pulled out of the curb and re-entered the main street. The redhead glanced at his mother, who happened to also glance at him in the same moment. They both smiled. Turning away from her, Kurama could feel a familiar tender, snug feeling spread from the core of his chest and further. 

                "I thought you had work…" He whispered.

                "Well, Shuiichi-kun," The woman began, clicking on her tongue. "There are some things more important than living in my office." She paused for a moment, and then continued adding: "And as you've said, I haven't given up on either of you yet…"

                Approaching a stoplight, Shiori opened her glove compartment. Resting there, among driving gloves for winter, shades, and- oddly enough- pepper spray, was a folded up map. She took it out, and handed it to her son, who promptly opened it.

                "Here!" 

                Kurama turned to the back to find Arisu with her arm outstretched with a neon green highlighter. "Mark-up all the spots you think we might find him." 

                He thanked her, and proceeded to do just that. Kurama found, with little to his surprise, that all of Hiei's rest spots and perches were located in either dense forests- including parks- or the tallest sites in Japan- including the Tokyo Tower. His lips curved slightly when he took surveillance of the fact that all these landmarks started exactly within a one-mile radius of the Minnamino household. From that radius, more landmarks were located at a distance of exponential intervals- forming a sort of firework pattern on the city map. Kurama stifled a chuckle. It was all so carefully intended. During the drive, Shidou asked for them to stop at a café to facilitate where to start, how to spread-out, and where to meet. Shiori nodded in approval of the boy's idea. It would be useless to jump around and waste energy.

                Finding a suitable restaurant, Shuiichi's mother parked in the lot, and they stepped out the vehicle without delay. They walked into the café with highlighters, pencils, and notebooks in tow. As they were about to be ushered into a table, Kurama spotted an all-too recognizable group gathered around one of the booths. A tall carrot-top, a bubbly blue-haired girl, a brunette, a Koorime, an old sensei, the prince of delinquents, and the prince of the dead- without his pacifier and in human attire. One of Yukina's ruby irises suddenly sparked from the corner, and instantly she stood to wave at Kurama and his company. The redhead was taken aback, but sighed at the apprehension that this was Hiei's sister. If her eyes were just as red as his, then it would be natural that they would be as equally sharp. 

                The redhead waved back, causing those with him to look at whom he was returning the signal to. Then and there, the others at the booth turned their heads at jolted with stun. 

                "Kurama!" Yusuke hollered.

                Kurama gasped at that, and his teammates had the same reaction. Botan took the liberty to step on Yusuke's foot, while Keiko shook her head dully.  Arisu and Shidou were about to ask 'Shuiichi' about the weird name, when Shiori suddenly filled in for him.

                "It's his nickname." She answered affectionately. "Don't ask me the story behind it though… Hiei-kun told me it was a well-guarded secret. I suppose… I'll have to respect that."

                Easing, Kurama led his friends and mother toward the gang. Politely he gestured to each of his friends and performed the introductions. As his mother already recognized some of them, she only then came to know Botan, Koenma- who named himself merely K, and Yukina. Upon hearing Yukina's name, and seeing her angelic face, Shiori recalled a short and rather terse conversation she had with Hiei while setting the table for dinner. The woman was about to say something as she pulled up a free chair to the table, but instincts told her not to get involved. Instead, she lent out a hand to the young girl, and shook it congenially. How cool her little hands were, just like Hiei's. 

                At the disclosure of Yusuke and the gang's similar hunting plans, Kurama could not resist grabbing Koenma by the wrist and bringing him up for a pretty violent embrace. Koenma gave a lopsided smile and patted the redhead on the back inelegantly. "Uh… It's nothing." He said, continuing his monotonous patting. "Uh… yeah."

                Letting him go as he sensed the prince flush, he, Arisu, and Shidou pulled up three more chairs. Kurama drew out the map and set it before them all to see. 

                "Looks like a sparkler." Keiko noted, eying the distinct splotches of luminous green ink. 

                "Dang," Yusuke remarked, scratching the back of his head. "Does Hiei actually measure how far one post will be to the next? It's so precise, it's kinda scary."

                "He's good at estimating." Kurama replied.  "But I'm afraid I haven't seen him any where near my house, so that cancels out about half of the landmarks."

                "Yeah, you're right." Shidou leaned in closer. "It seems that a majority of his spots are highly concentrated where you live." He lifted the end of his lip mischievously and nudged his friend at the side with his elbow. Kurama grimaced, sensing his mother's- as well as Kuwabara's- astonishment.

                 "But look here…" Botan piped up, bending over as well to point on the large spread of paper. Her finger dragged from the most concentrated points to where the landmarks suddenly grew further and further apart in addition to fewer and fewer in number. "These less concentrated areas are spread all throughout the city. The furthest point is in the metropolitan area."

                "Hmm…" One of Genkai's calloused fingers traced about. "That's if you're looking east. To the west, the furthest point is somewhere near my temple." She turned to the young Koorime. "Have you seen him anywhere there recently, Yukina?"

                Her minty tresses swung as she shook her head sadly. "No… I even checked by the creek where we normally talk, but he wasn't there either. I've been going there once a night and once an afternoon in hopes to see him, but…"

                The corner of Kuwabara's eye twitched with what could have been jealousy or concern, but he controlled it later by squeezing Yukina on her petite shoulder. "Don't worry, Yukina-san. We'll find the lil' squirt."

                "So what's the plan?" Koenma asked, folding his arms over his chest. "It will be a lot harder to find him if evening falls. We should start as soon as possible."

                Shiori pulled the map closer to her, and scrutinized as best as she could. Her brow furrowed a tad in concentration, when she lifted her sight up to the others. They were all looking at her expectantly, and to their stare, she bowed and took out one of the notebooks they brought. 

                "We know he isn't near our house." She explained, writing neatly on some lined paper. " So that cancels out these areas. We also know he hasn't been to Genkai-san's temple… so that cancels these two marks. Do we have any more clues?"

                "More likely than not, Kaasan, he won't be near the city area. He… doesn't take too kindly to noise."

                "I dunno. Is it smart to cancel out all the eastern areas?" Inquired Yusuke, who was leaning lazily against his elbow.

                "Probably not." Agreed Arisu. "If he were to be in the city, where would he be?"

                "The highest points. When I say this, I mean the tops of buildings and such."

                Honey eyes widened upon hearing this. "What the heck?" He glanced at the map to confirm this, and sure enough, all the highest buildings were highlighted. "Why would he be there?"

                A shrug escaped Kurama's breath. "He is who he is. I suppose that besides enjoying silence, it's safe to say he takes pleasure in interesting views."

                "Strange guy…"

                "Not really…" The redhead spoke quietly, lowering his countenance. "If you visit any one of his posts, I'm sure you'll be captivated with what you see. If it's not the glowing lights of the city, then it's the pink and purple sunset or the glimmering stars. He can be very-"

                "I think we've heard enough, Shuiichi-kun." The blond interrupted, facing her boyfriend quite furiously. "Shidou, that's it, take notes on some of these spots. The only place you ever take me to is the movie house!"  

                "But, Arisu-chan…" The boy pleaded as she turned her back on him. "The only beautiful view we need to see is each others' faces!"

                "But in a movie house?! I can't even kiss you straight in- "

                Clearing her throat, Shiori stood. "I think we've figured out what to do. We'll look at all the high points in this area and meet back at the café at…" She glanced at her watch. "Six-thirty. Better yet, we'll meet at Genkai-san's temple instead. That way we can continue looking around the western portion of his sites for a few more hours."

                "Who's got a cell?" Shidou pulled out his from his pocket, whereas Shiori, Arisu, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko took out theirs. Technically, Botan had one too, but it was the compact communicator. She figured it was wiser not to say anything about it lest three more people must be introduced to the wonderful world called Reikai. "Okay, we'll split-up into…" He did a quick head-count. "Groups of two or three. I'll go with Arisu, since she wants to see these sites so badly…"

                The girl bopped him on the head playfully, then kissed him on the cheek.

                "I'm with Yukina!" Carrot top announced in that screechy tone that could only be his. Kurama contemplated over what his lover would say had he been with them. Kurama cringed, and later giggled. He had amazing friends indeed.

                "I guess I can go with K." Botan said, and then whispered into Koenma's ear, saying: 'I've got my Youkai Whistle, did you bring yours?' He simply nodded. In his own mind, though, he knew he would be enjoying this. For all the turmoil Reikai's offices have been going through, he was going to make-up for it by blowing-up the fire-demon's eardrums. 

                "Yusuke?" Keiko turned to the other quite sweetly, and asked in such a delicate and quiet way that all Yusuke could do was look at Kurama and Kuwabara in remorse, and heave out a heavy sigh before accepting.

                "And that leaves the three of us." Voiced Genkai, who eyed the redhead as well as his human mother. "Perhaps it would be practical if I started around my area to save time. I believe it would also be of good medicine if the two of you talked some more, yes?"

                Shiori, at once, concurred. "I've written down all the best possible sites to check." She put down the notepad. "Each pair can take up to three."

                "Then it's settled." Yusuke stood. "Whoever finds Hiei first gets a prize! A giant, stuffed Badtz Badtz Maru!" He placed one foot on the table as he rose in his chair and pointed to the doorway. "Let's go!"

                They rolled their eyes.

*****

                A strong blast of air hit Keiko and Yusuke's faces as they entered the Toshiba Corporation building. The brunette seized herself with her palms, rubbing herself vigorously. Walking into the building was like walking into a meat locker. Taking a peek over Yusuke's mug, she could tell that his sentiments foretold of the same thing. Their shoes clicked and echoed throughout the edifice, and Keiko looked up to the building's seemingly untouchable ceiling. Stunning steel rafters crossed and bridged like Gothic buttresses, but with a contemporary appeal that was more welcoming. 

                Yusuke glanced about, until his chestnut eyes found an elevator. Taking Keiko by the hand, he led the way and they boarded the lift. A few employees dressed in stiff black or dark blue suits made Yusuke vaguely recall an old American flick he saw a few years back. With the addition of sunglasses, the whole get-up would have been complete. 

                His friend started humming to herself as executives and janitors boarded on and off the elevator, all the while they waited patiently to hit the roof. In due time, the pair became aware of their shared solitude, and when that happened, Keiko stopped humming.

                "Something tells me he's not gonna be here." Yusuke sighed.

                The girl raised an eyebrow as one of her irises drifted to its corner. "If you think so, Yusuke, then why did we come here in the first place?"

                He grunted. "You never know. And, besides… I'm actually kinda curious about what's so great about the top of this building. I mean, all you'd probably see is a bunch of people-ants walking on the street, right?"

                "Hmm…"

                Ding. They bounced slightly when the elevator stopped. The primary steel doors opened, followed by the folding of steel black gates. They stepped out, and came upon a small flight of stairs. Unhesitating, they climbed them up and opened the door at the very top of the flight.

                Pushing the door open, with considerable effort because of wind resistance, they shielded their eyes with their hands as the suns rays poured over them in generous quantities. Taking his eyes away from the glare, Yusuke strode to the edge and looked down. He was right. All he saw were a bunch of black dots walking around, with the occasional bird flying here and there. The tops of cars, too, weren't very interesting.

                "Yusuke! Look!" 

                He turned around, and his eyes widened. The ocean. They could see the ocean from here! At this hour, the strings of light the sun offered dove into the bluey depths of water- making it look like sapphire and crystal. It was so… serene to look at. The sunny orb in the sky, made a perfect reflection on the water's surface. The slight waves and ripples made the reflection bounce and swirl. Absolutely gorgeous…

                The boy whistled, and came to Keiko's side. The wind made the material of her blue sailor skirt blare like a flag, and along with her skirt, her coffee hair and yellow scarf drifted- drifted, Yusuke mused, like waves themselves. 

                "It's so different…" Keiko whispered. "Looking from afar instead of up close. Up close, you miss the big picture- the main idea as well as all the little details that really count…"

                Crossing his arms, Urameshi shook his head and closed his eyes before smiling.  "You sound like a teacher… But… Yeah, it's better than being at the beach…"

*****

                "Yukina-san!!!" Kuwabara sang from below the tree trunk. "Need help?"

                "I'm fine!" She sang back, although more gracefully, and carefully reached over for another close branch. From there she cautiously settled her foot in an eye of the tree, and used it to push herself upward. She and the love-stricken human had been scouting the park for a while now, and at last they stumbled upon a tree high enough to suit her brother's escapist needs. As soon as Yukina disappeared entirely from sight, Kazuma grew very wary and decided it was best to follow right after her. After all, what if she fell or slipped? Who would catch her? Wait… if he were in the tree with her, how COULD he catch her? He sighed in defeat. Fine. He thought being alone in a luscious tree was somewhat romantic- even if it belonged to his mortal enemy. 

                He was shocked to see how fast Yukina was, and he felt dually impressed, as he was embarrassed for being so slow to catch-up with her. His size, not to mention weight, definitely weren't helping. A gulp or two declared Kazuma's nervousness as the branches bent beneath him. The branches were practically screaming for Kuwabara's relinquish. 

                Staring upward, his eyes adored Yukina's delicacy and poise as she moved deftly from one part of the arbor to the next. When he heard her gasp, carrot top picked up the pace- at the cost of destroying a few branches, but that didn't bother him. Reaching the top, he settled his stand where Yukina was and pushed the brush away to view the scenery. 

                "Oh… How pretty!"

                Kuwabara was slightly distracted as some twigs and leaves got snagged in his curly hair, but when he pulled them out…

                He whistled. "Like a painting." He gazed at Yukina. "But it's even prettier with you in it."

                The Koorime giggled and smiled, bobbing her head. "Arigatou, ne…"

*****

                "Koenma-sama! Stop blowing that whistle! You're ruining my ears!" 

                Naturally, from all the blowing, Koenma didn't hear Botan himself. In the course of two straight hours, he had frightened every dog, cat, and bird within the vicinities. It was quite funny, as he strut down the street, with the youkai whistle in place of his usual pacifier, blowing ever breath he took. His assistant started out by following closely behind, but gradually she started lingering further and further away from him. It was a good thing that humans couldn't hear the high-pitched sound.

                He blew and blew, like a kid with his first New Year's noisemaker. Several times Botan tried to jump and grab it away from him, but all those times Koenma subtly evaded by ducking or turning to the left or right. All Botan could really do was put her hands to her ears as they continued down an alley. In spite of all the whistling, the poor girl could still hear the screaming and barking of cats and dogs in agony. Going further down the alley, she heard a cat fall out of its windowsill and land violently in the trash bins. 

                'And, of course,' Botan groaned to herself. 'Koenma just HAD to take the only pair of ear plugs we had!'

                On the bright side, several demons emerged from their hiding places and begged for bloody mercy. More than half of them turned themselves in as illegal aliens in Ningenkai as well as fugitives. The fairy had to call Reikai assistants to ship these guys out of there. She was a little tempted to be thrown into prison herself.

*****

                "Oi! What are you doing?!"

                "Huh?" Shidou spun around with both hands holding on tightly to the telescope he had. Arisu crossed her arms, and tapped her foot- eying her boyfriend up and down. The other stiffened, and later stood upright, laughing nervously and brushing the nape of his neck. "Eheheheheh… I figured I could make use of the telescopes in Tokyo Tower. You can see a lot of things with these babies, you know?"

                Click.

                "Ahh! No, my time ran out!" Shidou's shadowy green hair swung about as he frantically searched his pockets for more change. The blond sighed, and inserted another coin. It clanged inside the heavy machine, and Shidou's ears could hear the shade-lens slide down. As fast as lightening he put his eyes through the viewfinder again, swinging around the contraption lightheartedly. "Neato!!"

                Arisu shook her head and took out her cell phone. She pressed on speed-dial and contacted Kurama and Shiori. "We've haven't had any luck." She said with a heavy sigh, watching her companion swish around with his new plaything. "And I'm afraid we- or rather_ I _have a problem… Yes… He got hooked onto a telescope again. Yes, I know you warned me. Well, how was I supposed to know? I didn't think he'd react to the thing like a two-year old! Sou… Sou…I'm sorry, but he was so happy, I wanted to pay for just a little more time. Mm… Ja'."

                Deciding it would be a while before Shidou's time ran out again, Arisu took the viewfinder next to his and slipped another coin. Gazing out, she carefully surveyed the tops of all the buildings around them. Shidou was right, this WAS very helpful. To her dismay, however, she couldn't find a familiar petite figure clad in ominous black. When she faced her telescope to the south, she nearly jumped out of her shoes as she viewed a magnified pair of light auburn irises.  She gasped, and then drew away from the lenses.

                 "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

                "Not really, more like frustrated. We've checked more than five buildings, and every time there's nothing…" Her tone drifted. "Nothing, but a good view…"

                Shidou folded his arms over the telescopes end- forcing it to go down due to gravity. He pulled his smile from ear to ear, and batted his lashes lovingly.  "I'm actually not worried." He spoke, telescope bobbling beneath him.  "There's only one person who can win this hunt, and I know that _you_ know who it is…"

                "And what if HE doesn't find, Hiei? What then?"

                "Then we'll keep on looking until we get lost, like I promised. Obviously, though, that's not gonna happen."

                "Are you certain, Shidou?"

                The boy winked. "If Shuiichi was able to survive that gang-up three weeks ago, then that should tell us a little something about fate…"

                Arisu let go of the handles on her viewfinder and ruffled Shidou's hair. "Je tem vous… Mi Shidou…"

*****

                "Well, at least Shidou's having a fun time." Kurama blanched, putting away his phone in his pocket. 

                "I'd hate to admit it, but I am too…"

                "Hm?"

                Shiori crossed her arms over her blazer and gazed out the glass window of their elevator. The elevator was definitely an architectural feat as it was located at the edifice's side and was shaped like a cylinder. Moreover, it was comparatively fast and very smooth- unlike the ones at regular apartment complexes or hotels. As their lift soared up towards the roof of the building, his mother exhaled deeply, watching the distance between them and the ground grow to immense proportions. "I never took the time to slow down and think about things so sensitively before, Shuiichi-kun. This- this is incredible. It has never actually crossed my mind as to how great something as simple as watching everything from above is.  This must be what the birds see…"

                Kurama touched the glass pane and looked down, his head swimming because of their altitude. It was a bit scary, even though he knew that their transport was perfectly safe, however the added detail of the floor being a thick layer of glass made things more surreal. He remembered the first time he took Hiei here, and the fire demon was adorably shaken to see his feet abruptly rise off the ground. 

                Stepping away from the pane, he moved toward the 'stop' button of the elevator. Their lift slowed and jerked slightly, and as soon as it ceased moving all together, Kurama hit the button for the ground floor. Shiori blinked at his actions.

                "Shuiichi…?"

                "Mother," He began detachedly. "When Hiei helped me, that day, how did he know I was in trouble?"

                "I don't know- he was dreaming, but I suppose he…"

                "He sensed me, mother. He felt my tears, he knew I was in pain- he knew I was praying for him to be at my side." The redhead bit on the tip of his lip severely as the elevator began to descend. "I don't feel anything in this city. I can't sense his presence at all. We're- we're not looking for him correctly. That's why we haven't found him up to now…"

                The woman listened keenly to his words, and slowly took his hand. His hand was dry and heavy, nowhere near its normal feel of suppleness and warmth. "What do you want to do?"

                Her son stared at their joined hands- idly admiring their entwined fingers of mother and child. "I want to stop."

                "Stop?"

                He nodded. "Let's call everyone and go straight to Genkai's… There's no point in draining our time here."

                "And then what's the plan?"

                "I- I really don't know. There are some things in life that you honestly can't prepare for…"

                "Like love?"  Her velvety voice spoke.

                He turned to her, a sad grin arising. "Like love…"

*****

                Shiori and Kurama drove out of the city and up the hill where Genkai's temple was situated. Genkai frowned slightly, one out of surprise of their sudden appearance, and two out of the failure of her own searching. The sensei had been doing a trek of nearly the entire area- including the hot springs.  The only things she encountered were fawns and does, squirrels, and a lot of sleeping owls. It was by sheer chance that she returned to the temple when the two arrived, and this was a good thing when she considered the idea that they might have went through the forest to look for her. 

                Courteously, she escorted them inside. Leading them to the floor table, she left them momentarily to prepare some fresh tea in the kitchen. When she returned, Shiori did the honors of pouring the tea, and it wasn't long before the screen door was opened to reveal Botan and Koenma, who were later followed by Yukina and Kuwabara, Arisu and Shidou, and lastly Keiko and Yusuke. All of them shook their heads dismally, and shrugged their shoulders. 

                They sat around the table, serving one another tea and looking at the redhead warily. The redhead said nothing, but accepted his tea- sipping inaudibly. None of them could tell what Kurama was thinking, in spite of all their gallant efforts to crack through his mysterious face. Every now and then, he would pierce his lips- the shimmer in his eyes fading along with the sunset. What _was_ he thinking? Each of them wanted to say something reassuring, counting Koenma, however it dawned on them that their friend didn't want any bullshitting if it could be helped. So they let him think- or meditate- whatever he was doing. It was the most they could do, truthfully. There's only so much that your friends can help you with in the world, and Kurama was acutely aware of that. What they were offering him now, and everything they offered within the past six hours, was unreservedly generous. 

                Kurama sighed heavily and looked out through the open screen door. The others watched him forlornly as his eyes seemed to glaze over with disappointed tears. He didn't shed them, however, they just welled in his eyes and stayed there. As he rested against the pane of the door, Kurama ran his fingers down the smooth, dark wood of the temple. It was pretty out tonight. The air of spring was marvelously cool as it carried dewdrops in its wind. The atmosphere was scented of fresh flowers and honey- so sweet it was almost intoxicating. Everything was bathed in silvery blue, making the moist grass and leaves more enchanting. The redhead looked up to the stars, watching all the whitest ones that seemed to be winking at him from the heavens.

                He tore his gaze away from the sky, and gripped onto his slacks angrily. His mother stood from her haunches and he could hear her pad her way up to him. Shiori kneeled at his side and hugged him from behind- encircling his hard shoulders. Kurama looked up again and saw something streak across the darkness. It's amazing glow pulled across the pitch-black sky and disappeared among the pine trees deep within the wood behind Genkai's temple. 

                "Hiei…" The redhead whispered, abruptly breaking away from Shiori's embrace and standing. "Hiei…"

                "Shuiichi-kun…?" The woman looked upon him from her kneeling position, when out of the blue her son dashed out of the temple- long ribbons of scarlet red flying behind him as he jumped off the temple's deck and sprinted.

                "But I've already looked in that area…" Yukina cried softly.

                Shidou stood, and helped Arisu to her feet. "Let's follow him."

                "Wait…" They averted their attention to the sensei's raspy voice. In her hands were two high-powered flashlights. "You'll need these."

*****

                Faster and faster he sprinted through the thicket- jumping over fallen lumber and splashing into small brooks. Leaves and twig crunched violently beneath his steps as he went past the small clearing where Yukina and Hiei had their heart-to-hearts, and further. The growing number of trees accompanied with the utter obscurity made it difficult for him to see, even with his fox senses. To make things more strenuous, the ground was slowly getting steeper as he continued, as best he could, in a straight line. It came to the point where Kurama could no longer run as the surface was rising to such an angle that it pained him to do so. Several times, he nearly tripped over embedded stones and got whipped in the face by low overhanging branches. Finally, nothing. Kurama's vision was lost on him. He stopped, and raised his arms- using his hands to prevent him from running into the trunks of trees. If only his hair wasn't so short that it prevented him from hiding even just a few glow-flower seeds… Not even the penlight on his key chain was strong enough when he tried it. All it did was shoot a thin line through the forest. As for the moon and all it's stars, they were completely shielded away by leaves and brush. 

                Kurama found himself breathing deeply. From stress, fear, or exhaustion, he didn't know. He stood, still as a statue, and thought things through. He couldn't turn back; he didn't WANT to turn back. Kurama had to keep going, but how?

                He closed his eyes. 

                They were useless anyway.

                One step. Two steps. 

                'Watch out, there's a crevice.'

                Three steps. Four steps. Five. 'Duck down, Kurama, there's a large branch right before you.'

                'I… have no doubts in you, Hiei.' The redhead thought to himself. 'I'll pretend… WE'LL pretend, that we're in that funhouse again. You'll lead the way…'

                'Raise your legs; there's a sudden dip in the creek.'

                'Step aside to the left, another branch.'

                'Keep going… Wait, careful. There's another rock you can't see.'

                He continued his journey this way. Depending on nothing, but the deep voice of his lover that he could only hear from the depths of his heart. 

                A bit of soft light was breaking through the tall standing trunks. He carried on slowly, following that light, and steadily the environment began to re-discover its material forms. Leaves and fallen pinecones established their shapes, as did the moss and grass. At last, the earth began to level. Kurama had reached the top of the mountain, and stepped through the two trees before him like a gate.

                Lifting one hand to shield his eyes, Kurama's evergreen irises and pupils adjusted to the sheen of moonbeams. His eyes found the moon, and from his point in standing, it appeared so large compared to how it looked in the city… and… beneath that moon, draped in the silky sheets of its light, sat his lover- on a large boulder with his pale, alabaster skin soaked in the milkiness of space's holy glow. 

                "Hiei…"

                The fire demon turned to him from his seating- his eyes sparkling in wine-red. Silver touched and caressed every curve and line of his features. Glitter kissed him on his small lips, his sharp lashes, and delicate nose. A gust of wind came and brushed his weightless obsidian hair- settling moisture on his bare neck and lean, but carved arms. 

                "Kurama…"


	30. Let's Fly as the Birds Do... Chapter 30

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Chapter Thirty

8/6/02

By: Hikari

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes:** One more to go after this chapter! I'm holding a **contest **for a YYH water coloring. For more information, read Paradise 6 Chapter 4 ^_~ Please enter- onegai! 

**Music themes to chapter**:  "Blue" [piano solo] and "Vanilla" by Gackt (if you don't download Blue, you will regret it forever); "Au Revoir" by Malice Mizer; "Fuyu Tokyo" by Lareine; "Lily for You" by Due'le Quartz  (Special thanks to my dear friend: Pamela Minamino for giving me these gorgeous, kick ass, bitching MP3s!)

I had to listen to a 'certain' remix over and over to write and 'choreograph' this fic. Granted, it was very difficult, and I had to dance in front of a mirror to match the beat, which is pretty damn fast. I truly hope you enjoy this because I am _pooped_. If you want the remix or any of the J-rock/pop songs above (trust me, you'll want them), IM me on instant messenger. I'll be more than happy to give them to you.

~*~*~*~

            You + Me = Eternity2

~*~*~*~

            "Damn it!" Shidou cursed.  "We just, HAD to run after the fastest person on the track team!"

            "Ahh!"

            Arisu stumbled as the tip of her foot stubbed into a root of a tree. Reacting quickly, Shidou caught her by the elbows before the blond could slam her face into rotting foliage. The girl blushed, though under such poor light it could not be seen, and nuzzled her face into Shidou's chest. Shidou helped her up, and looked past them. After a while, the beams of three other flashlights headed their way. 

            "Oh, for crying out loud!" Grumbled Yusuke, as he kicked the fallen leaves beneath him. "It's too late to have a trek up 'Mount I'm –So- High- You're- Gonna-Cry!'"

            Botan sighed heavily, letting her flashlight hang by its handle and off her fingertips. "It's a good thing…" She panted. "That we… found two more… flashlights… at the temple." The fairy leaned heavily against a nearby tree for support. 

            "I'm too old for this." Declared Shiori. "Thank goodness I wore my flats today." 

            "Shiori-san…" Keiko walked up to her, peering at the woman with her own light. "Are you all right? I'll walk you back if you want…"

            Tenaciously, she shook her head. "I'm sure I can hold out a little longer. When I was your age I used to go spelunking with my father all the time." She laughed. "Of course, that's literally decades ago!"

            "Ne, Shuiichi-kun's Kaasan can be athletic if she wants to be- and with her office outfit on and backpack, Sugoi na!" Shiori laughed at Botan and patted her on the head. A purr and mew escaped the fairy, causing the others to chuckle as well.

            "I think we should continue straight up." Yukina proceeded a few feet ahead of them, making Kuwabara stampede after her. The young girl, stopped shortly, coming face to face with carrot top as he grabbed her hands feverishly and raised them in the air.

            "Yukina-san! Are you tired? I'll carry you all the way up this hill if you want!"

            "Hill?" Shidou asked incredulously, glancing at Yusuke. He shrugged.

            The Koorime giggled quietly, settling Kuwabara's enormous hands down. "I'm quite fine, Kazuma-san." She squeezed his fingers, and his whole face glew like a furnace- steam puffed out of the collar of school uniform too. "Honto ni… I can take care of myself. But thank you very much for the thought…"

            "We better hurry up. It's almost ten, and it may take another two hours to climb DOWN."

            "Aie…"

            They followed Koenma, having not thought of the down part.

*****

            "Hiei…" Kurama walked forward. Each step was a loud one as masses of leaves and brush crackled beneath his cautious movements. Hiei kept his wary eyes on him- his entire face expressionless. As the redhead drew closer, bit-by-bit, he noticed a slight tremor in one of his lover's refined eyebrows. Having never seen such a feat on Hiei's face before, he slowly settled his hands about the round of Hiei's shoulders. Hiei blinked, shook his head, and mildly pulled out of his lover's touch.

            "Don't come near me." He hissed.

            Astonished, he backed a bit. "Why?"

            "Because every time you do, something happens to you. You always get hurt when I'm around." He paused bitterly- turning away from him and moving his severe stare to the stars. "I forbid that."

            His mind went through a whirlwind trying to comprehend what the fire demon was saying. At first sound of his words, it seemed almost as though his ears were deceiving him. Replaying Hiei's statement mentally, he listened more carefully. It was after doing this that he noted the demon's flawless conciseness. What caught his attention, more than anything, was one word: forbid. Kurama batted his lashes a little- feeling that horrible sting that came when least expected. Hiei was willing to be the forbidden child again… for _him_.

            Moving closer once more, he knelt in front of his friend and gently took his icy hands. He rubbed them for a moment with his warm palms, and then came to an inch away from Hiei's face. "Hiei… If being with you means being in pain… Then I don't want to live a single second without suffering- I'd sooner die."

            Blood red irises widened at that, and soon Hiei's once twitching brow turned into an exceptionally firm scowl. His small lips were in between what could have been a pout and an expression of anger, but the true meaning behind his appearance was as complex as a labyrinth.  When one solitary tear left Kurama's face and traced itself along the corner of his composed smile, Hiei- not thinking- instinctually wiped it. From the realization that he caressed Kurama again, his fingers recoiled and he balled his bandaged hand into a tight fist. He brought that fist down, and rested it on the boulder.

            "Don't talk like that." His lover whispered distantly. "It's nonsense."

            Much to his alarm, Kurama let out a small, shy chuckle. Unable to resist knowing what the hell was so funny, he swung his head around swiftly, and glowered down at his lover. The redhead's face was so light and attractive under the moonlight. Seeing his lover- as odd as it was- very happy, the fire youkai discovered the stoniness in his face melt into a rather awkward, but sad grin.

            "That's why it's love, Hiei." Kurama explained, calming his laughter. "It's always nonsense. It _never_ makes sense, no matter how well you know the person you care about." Growing quite relaxed, he ceased his speech to continue fondling Hiei's hands. He played with the small, but trim fingers- loving how they were at so much ease with his touch. When their fingers enlaced entirely, he spoke again. " We've never said it directly to one another before because we've never had to. But, I want to tell you now- even if the words are inadequate- because it's true. I love you, Hiei- I don't need to be accepted by the world. The world doesn't even know whom I really am inside… But, Hiei, you know everything about me. You feel my pain, and my happiness… How could the world possibly measure up to you?"

            "You idealist…" The fire demon snorted, though lacking harshness. "From everything you've gone through, do you honestly believe that we can accomplish such a miracle? Making our _senseless _fantasy real?"

            "Why not?" Kurama smirked. "Are you scared?"

            Hiei reddened. "No!"

            His lover laughed again. "Then as long as the both of us are around… We can walk through all the worlds- even hell- and not be afraid of anything." Kurama gripped their hands together securely- giving a comforting squeeze. "We'll be outcasts- forbidden children together…"

            One of the youkai's fingertips tapped at the end of Kurama's chin. The other glanced up at him, his spring colored eyes washed in joyful, welling tears. "Happy tears burn like no other…" Hiei spoke softly. "They sting as they course down your dry cheeks… And yet you smile… How ironic it is… To be in pain and bliss at the same time…"

            "If I could be this content…" His lover replied jokingly. "I would always be crying …"

            Snickering, he leisurely pulled Kurama over his lap. "But for my sanity…" Hiei taunted. "You'll try and control yourself, right?"

            Kurama nodded. "Right."

            "Hn…" Settling his faint touch over the sides of Kurama's face, his fingers entangled themselves within the redhead's sidelocks. Pulling his right hand out, he slid it to the back. He blinked- hand shifting around in confusion. Drawing out of their close embrace, Hiei peered over Kurama's shoulder. "What happened to your hair?!"

            "Oh… Yeah I know, I look like a freshman." He sighed. "They had to shave it off for the surgery, Hiei." He grimaced. "Does it look bad?"

            "That's not what I'm worried about." Hiei squinted, and then brought Kurama close to his nose. "How the hell will you hide your weapons if you're endanger?"

            "As usual, you're killing the mood."

            "As usual, you're not taking care of yourself… and besides, killing is my specialty."

            "Hiei…"

"Baka…" 

            They smiled as the tips of their lips rubbed against one another just barely. Feeling their breathing beat off one another, their smiled broadened. Kurama wrapped his arms about Hiei's defined shoulders, cuddling aggressively. Hiei stroked the redhead's back- inhaling that godly scent of roses mixed with vanilla. He moved to meet with his face, and their lips quivered to open…

            "Ahem…"

            Damn it. 

            Flushing, Kurama pulled out so quickly that Hiei nearly fell off the rock he was on. Fortunately, Hiei's highly honed-in reflexes prevented him from such a tumble. Spinning on his heels, Kurama leaned against the stone in front of the other- crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the side. He was a tad embarrassed, but he was more so irritated. Hiei was just irritated, and it showed.

            "Ya know…" Shidou continued. "We should really set up some cameras and catch this on film- it's almost like Casablanca…"

            "You saw that movie, Shidou?" Keiko asked.

            "Oh, yeah… really romantic…"

            The group laughed. Hiei snarled, ready to pull out his katana. Kurama held him down with one hand to the arm.

            Amongst the laughter, was his own mother's vague giggling. From his band of 'merry friends', she stepped out unhurriedly and strode towards the two. Kurama peered at Hiei- noticing that his eyebrow started twitching dubiously again. Hiei's countenance did not escape the hawk-like observations of Shiori. Comprehending his discomfiture, she glanced at her son, smiled, and then turned to Hiei. Hiei sharpened his senses tenfold- the muscles beneath his smooth skin going taut on the spot. He glared, waiting defiantly for another slap.

            She kissed him on the forehead. He blinked. Frowned. Then blinked again.

            "Hiei-kun… Shuiichi climbed a mountain for you, and I climbed a mountain for my son AND you." She took down her small pack and pulled something wrapped in paper out. "Do you think, you can accept this now?"

            Settling the taped-up parcel on his lap, she waited. Hiei glanced at Kurama, who was just as puzzled as he was. Coming to the conclusion that they weren't going anywhere until he_ did _accept, Hiei began undoing the tape on either end of the wrapping. To his dismay, there was more wrapping beneath. He peered at Shiori, and acknowledged her impish mug. Shrugging, he decided to be messy and shred the whole thing apart. With strips of paper fluttering in the air, low and behold, there it was… the black trench coat.

            "I believe you _earned_ it."  The woman clarified. "That's how you behave, yes? You like working for things, even if you have to make sacrifices… I… truly admire that."

            The others came around them and rolled their eyes over the garment. Kuwabara stifled doubling- up, as he wasn't at all surprised of Hiei's fashion sense. Arisu nodded in approval of the fine material, whereas Yusuke and Botan chose to sit cross-legged on the ground. Keiko, Koenma, and Shidou chortled- amused with the way the fairy and the leader of the Reikai Tantei tried to bend their sore joints. They moved to sit like geezers. 

            "Not funny…" Urameshi growled. "My toes feel like they're trapped in a vice!" He pointed to Kurama. "And you… How the hell did you scale this thing? Huh?! Gods, now we have to go back down…"

            "Idiots." All of them focused their attention on the little fire demon, who was reclining himself quite comfortably into Kurama's loose arms. At first they felt somewhat bruised at Hiei's initial remark, however seeing him act like _this_ quieted their otherwise short tempers. "You could have come here through that way." He pointed to the left, causing Botan and Arisu to raise their flashlights and aim them in his gesture. "Look, there's a trail."

Smiles, giggles, and grins disappeared. It took no time at all for them to be replaced with daggering stares which all fell upon Kurama. Kurama sweat dropped, and chuckled nervously. "Eheh… Gomen-nasai, minna-san… How was I supposed to know? A simple mistake anyone can make, ne?"

            "I think they want to kill you, Kurama…"

            He turned to Hiei. "You think so?"

            "GET HIM!!!!!"

            Hiei slipped on his new coat, shot a glance of gratitude at Shiori, and jumped off the rock. Kurama did the same, and the duo headed for the path- without a flashlight, mind you- in a mad dash. Shiori stood and watched the kids run off, thankful that 'K' and Yukina were gracious enough to wait behind to accompany her.

            "They're a wild bunch, aren't they?"

            "Too wild even for me, Yukina." Koenma shook his head. "TOO wild."

******

            Naturally, gravity makes it easier to go down a mountain rather than go up. With anger and frustration fueling the stampede behind the graceful redhead and sharp fire demon, it took only half the time to reach the bottom. Even though they were being chased at about maximum speed, Hiei and Kurama would grin at one another wickedly as they increased their pace. It was a delightful sound. The sound of their beating feet going together in perfect harmonization. They created whirlwinds of dust and brush as they sprinted down the path- the fresh air blowing back their perspiration. It was just like in the Makai… a dark and ominous night with only each other's company to light their way. Together they leaped over a tumbled log, criss-crossed directions in a fairly flirtatious manner, and tumbled the remaining few meters down in one another's arms.  They came to rest tenderly on the rich green grasses of the temple's backyard- some of the dew dripping onto their skin and giving them the perfume of breathtaking spring showers. Kurama drank some of the moisture that had collected in the dip of Hiei's neck, while the youkai pressed his forehead against the other's- letting their hair, red and black, spool together like contrasting thread. 

            "I love you, Kurama." He framed the redhead's face with his hands, and sighed gently. 

            "Jeez, we keep coming in on just the right moment- don't we?"

            "I know, Arisu! It's no wonder they got caught in the closet in the first place!"

            "Oi, guys… Hiei doesn't take teasing too well." Yusuke warned.

            Hiei sneered as he and his lover sat up on their haunches. "I aught to kill all of you. Quick? Or slow? Since we know one another, I'll be generous and let you choose!"

            Botan clicked her tongue, flipping her fluffy blue hair from its ponytail. "Hiei, as scary as you are, with Kurama around- we know your state of mind is in check." 

"No one wonder you only go near Hiei in such occasions then…" Koenma piped up, coming down the trail's end. 

"Argh…" The poor fire demon gritted his teeth. The redhead winced, seeing the abrupt change in his friend's disposition. 

"Please… Don't push your luck." Kurama soothed. "I might just sick him on you!"

"I'm not a dog…" Hiei murmured.

"Oh, sorry for the analogy." He ruffled his spikes, and the gang was thrilled to see Hiei not complain.

"Hn."

"Well, I suspect we're do in for a little celebrating." Keiko declared, winking at Kuwabara.

"Yup." Kazuma agreed. "I called Shizuru to drop off the jeep at the temple."

"And I called for the reservations!" Added Shidou.

Now Kurama's red eyebrow began to convulse. He glanced at his mother, who stood by Yukina with a pleasant beam set on her sweet face. He took note that that beam was meant for her brother. Hiei looked away, impassive, but pinked. "While we were looking for you two," Yukina chirped. "We started talking about what to do afterwards. Shiori-san thought it would be nice if you had a little bit of enjoyment tonight, so we made plans."

"Plans?" The redhead inquired. 

"Just leave it to us." Yusuke offered both of his thumbs up. "I don't feel like going home after this ordeal anyway."

"Mom?"

"Oh…" She grinned. "I'm going to go home… and SLEEP. The rest of you go ahead." Shiori put her hand on Koenma's shoulder. "K?"

"Hm?"

"Make sure they behave."

"Right."

"Oh, great…" Yusuke snorted. "Even at parties we have this guy to boss us around."

"Enough talk, Urameshi." K cut. "Do you want to go or not? The mall won't stay open forever- even if it is in downtown Tokyo."

"Mall?" Hiei shifted towards Kurama. "No."

"Hiei," His lover lowered his eyelids delicately. "They're doing it for us."

"No."

*****

            The fire demon sighed. He simply wasn't getting his way tonight and it was beginning to piss him off. Kurama was in high spirits, at least. He supposed that was worth it. However, he didn't appreciate being forced to sit on top of him. It was a cruel strategy against him- he was sure of it. With Kuwabara at the wheel, and Yukina sitting in front between him and Botan- space was getting extremely limited. Hiei confirmed his suspicions, as the group of friends would load into the vehicle- intentionally letting Kurama and him board LAST. As it turned out, the jeep being very cramped, Yusuke begrudgingly let Keiko perch herself in front of him. When he commented on her heaviness, there was a slap, and then silence from both sides. Shidou gladly let Arisu take a seat on him, while Koenma took the fold-out seat in the trunk. It was just damn luck that they weren't pulled over by a police officer. No, that's impossible. Police cars were crawling all over the freeway. Hiei glanced at K from behind and noticed he had his arms crossed, eyes shut, and was radiating a peculiar ki. Wonderful. In addition to the already tinted windows, Koenma was making sure policemen wouldn't grow suspicious of a fast-moving, bouncing vehicle. Wonderful…

            "Ah… Tokyo Mega Mall," Shidou announced, resting his chin over the feminine curve of Arisu's shoulder. "The mall that sucks-up more energy than Las Vegas."

            Koenma glanced from his seat and examined the enormous building just off the exit of the freeway. The building was not one, but four different buildings, each one connected to the next with long bridges made of arches of steel and glass. The lights that came out of the building were as powerful as daylight, and the parking garage was just as huge. 'It might as well be a baseball stadium.' The prince thought lightheartedly. 'No wonder Hiei dreaded coming here- all that walking among common humans.' Koenma paused in his thoughts, and then suddenly bit his lip. 'Oh, great, and we have a handful of girls here just ready for some good shopping.' He glanced at his shoes. 'Sneakers- I wonder how long they'll last…'

             Coming to a jerky turn into a parking space- so jerky that Kurama and Hiei were pressed hard against their window- Kuwabara shifted his gears on park, and checked on everyone in back. Somehow, Yusuke wound up on top of Keiko, and Arisu was currently crammed into a small space on the floor. Shidou was leaning in disarray against Kurama, Hiei frankly could not breathe, and the pull-out seat Koenma was sitting on folded in on him like one of those seats at a movie theater. 

Kuwabara grinned, unlocked the doors, and allowed his passengers to spill out of the vehicle like dead fish. This was a very bad thing for Hiei, as he was the closest to the door and was immediately made the base of a human pyramid. He nearly bursted from beneath them, but found he didn't have the heart to kick Kurama so hard after their recent reunion…

He'd have to kick the redhead a little later.

Getting off the black asphalt after kissing it rather passionately, they convened in the elevator and landed in the East building. Yusuke flipped around his watch- 11:45PM. "Okay, guys. The mall closes at three in the morning. Who's ditching school tomorrow?"

Kuwabara raised his hand with no shame. His sister wasn't around, so he had no fear of having his brains bashed. Yukina, Botan, Hiei and Koenma were already disqualified from the question, Keiko would never ditch school, Kurama's mom would probably let him sleep-in tomorrow, and Shidou and Arisu would have to tough it out. Yusuke's face contorted inwardly, feeling somewhat jipped that their outing had to take place on a Monday. 

"Fine. I guess that means we'll have to be out of here at around one, right?"

The brunette stepped up and gave him an easygoing noogie on the top of his head. "We'll stay out as long as we can tolerate it. After all, I think I'd like to buy myself a new spring dress… girls, how about you?"

"Hai!" They chirped in unison, raising their hands in the air and spreading rich smiles over their faces like butter of bread. 

The boys rolled their eyes. 

"I guess we have no choice, but to tag along." Shidou admitted. "Our table won't be ready until twelve: twenty-three."

And so four pretty damsels frolicked through the fantastic forest made of plastic hangars and credit cards. The shopping bag was their basket, and their purchases their bundles of flowers picked from a blooming field. Ha. Fun. The boys plodded after them, often getting sidetracked into going into a neighboring store. How strategic shop-owners were. A woman's boutique here, and an electronics store right next to it. A clearance there, and a video game sale right across. Shopping wasn't so bad after all. The whole time, Kurama would drag Hiei wherever he wanted to be. Hiei didn't argue with this, and was very delighted when the redhead finally decided to humor the poor demon by taking him into a sword collector's shop. The youkai's deep red eyes devoured the blades greedily. The steel, so shiny… so sharp… Ooooo…

Hiei's sadistic bubble was popped when Keiko and Botan abruptly appeared to yank Kurama with them to another shop. The redhead batted his eyelids in bewilderment, and the others could do nothing, but follow after him. The group soon found themselves in yet another vintage store, amidst a jungle of towering clothes racks. The four boys were plainly forced to sit on whatever footstool or folding chair they could find while the girls pulled Kurama behind a dressing curtain. The fire demon wasn't too comfortable when he heard his friend give pleas of: 'hey!' 'What do you think you're doing?!' 'Wait! Stop!' These playful cries were accompanied by a salvo of feminine giggles and snickering. Yusuke peered at Hiei, who peered back at Yusuke, who glanced at Shidou, who shook his head at Kuwabara and K. 

SHICK. The curtain opened.

First to step out was Yukina, in a lovely light blue dress that twirled airily about her knees as she spun around. The cute little daisies printed over the glossy blue material highlighted her youth. If smiles could kill you, Kuwabara's grin would have split his face a part. Next to come out was Keiko. She wore a fun white straw hat that had a pastel orange ribbon on it. The hat matched her fresh white blouse, and cream and peach banded skirt that fell just about her ankles. Yusuke wasn't at all impressed, until Keiko spun around to reveal that the back part of her blouse was quite similar to a French corset- tight string and everything. Arisu and Botan came out together, the former in an Italian off-shoulder dress that was adorable in its peasant like style. The later was in a long, flowing sunflower dress that was backed with bright green. Koenma raised an eyebrow. Shidou wrenched his lips. 'What have they _done_ to him?' Hiei pondered restlessly. 

It was at that moment did Botan step to the right, and Arisu to the left. Behind them, Kurama was unveiled wearing remarkably tight black pants that only flared slightly at his ankles. He tugged at his clothes uneasily and pulled his arms together. He wore a top that had short belts on either side of his waist. Three sections, on the left, middle, and right side of his chest were lined with black fishnet material whereas the rest of the garment was made of an elegant cloth that shifted in between black and green as he moved.

Hiei squinted, while the girls gathered about Kurama's sides in cheery earnest. The redhead sighed in defeat, and heaved his shoulders innocently. Hiei squinted once more, comprehending that that these pants were even tighter than the ones his lover wore with his lavender Chinese top and black slippers. He had clearly remembered warning Kurama that such attire was not meant for battle especially during the Black Martial Artist Tournament. 

"Well" Botan exclaimed. "What do you think?"

The boys all shifted in their seats to witness Hiei's usual poker face. "You expect me to judge something like this?" He asked in disbelief.  "What exactly is the discrepancy between ugly and…" An eyebrow lifted. "…acceptable?"

Arisu winked. "Compare what he's wearing to what _we're_ wearing."

The demon adjusted his vision to the cute, frilly dresses. They made him nauseated. His irises then returned stridently to Kurama. The colors were dark- that was a plus. Nothing flowery- another plus. Nothing girly at all about it. Hiei nodded curtly. "I suppose it's tolerable."

"Tolerable?!" Keiko and Botan exasperated. Kurama bit the tip of his thumb to suppress his chuckles. 

"Coming from him," Kurama explained. "That says a lot."

Yukina waved her hand delicately to draw the attention of the clerk. With the money Genkai had loaned her, she and the girls paid for their outfits. They each chipped in for Kurama's… interesting ensemble, and wore their new garments out of the store.

The redhead took to Hiei's side as they proceeded to wherever Shidou was leading them for their extremely late dinner. So late it was, it might as well pass as breakfast. After crossing two bridges clockwise they finally made it to the west building. Halting before the restaurant, Hiei's face hardened. There, in bright blue an orange neon lights was _FUN_town.

"There's that word again." Hiei muttered.

"It's been a while since we've seen it- in my opinion."

They entered the restaurant to be escorted to their table. On their way, they passed over a ramp that overhung the arcade and entertainment center below. Koenma looked down at all the humans that were up at this hour, wasting over a thousand dollars in loose change just to play games. What was amusing was that the prizes were hardly worth what they were won for. Giant teddy bears, squirt guns, and t-shirts. 'Why can't they just _buy _them at a retailer?' the prince argued with himself. 'It's a lot cheaper that way…'

Making a turn at one of the in-door fountains, there were seated at a large, circular booth. Above them was a dark ceiling that had sparkling lights, which gave the impression of a dazzling night sky. Every now and then, a light would streak across the ceiling in falling stars. Their booth was surrounded with lush plants, and looking over the end of the booth and past the railing, they could see tons of people having an enjoyable time- even on a school night. 

The menu was a piece of cake: one large supreme pizza, a basket of sizzling chili cheese fries, and eleven bottles of vanilla crème root beer- fresh from the freezer. Yukina sipped from the nozzle of her bronze bottle bashfully, whereas Yusuke and Kuwabara had a free-for-all guzzle down. Beige foam spilled over the crust-covered plates and pans- mixing with the food in a soggy mess. Thoroughly disgusted, Hiei and Koenma stuck with what was left in the basket of chili fries.

Kurama smiled sweetly at Hiei, splitting half of his extraordinarily dry pizza with him.  The smaller accepted it silently, the faint glimmer in his eye signaling his appreciation. Before he ate, however, he briskly picked all the black olives off his slice. Why humans would put something so gross on anything- especially pizza- was beyond him.

As they chatted and stuffed their faces with tomato sauce and cheese that stretched like elastic, the redhead suddenly became very aware of the detail that someone slipped out of his seat. It was Shidou. Whipping his head around, he caught no sight of the green-haired boy, but decided that his friend would return anyway. When seven minutes went by with still no sign of Shidou, Kurama discovered his senses becoming reasonably tense. The silence and stares radiating from the other side of the table communicated to Kurama that something was definitely up. His acute vision caught Arisu's controlled smirk and sparkling gaze aimed right behind…

_Hiei._

Emerald eyes widened in horrifying realization. He turned in his seat, but it was too late.

"Shidou! Chotto mat-"

SPLECH.

Cherry and red syrupy goo dripped in globs down Hiei's once stainless complexion. Chucks of breaded crust fell onto the table and all over the booth as well as Hiei's pants. The demon heatedly raised both hands to scoop the warm desert from his eyes. The glops of pie he gathered in his fingers were sprayed violently to his sides as he flicked his tight wrists and stood in his chair.

"Kisama!" He hissed, spinning around and more than prepared to hold a mass murder that- ironically enough- only one person would be suffering from. 

"Eek!!!"  Botan squeaked, diving across over the tabletop and grabbing the redhead's forearms. "Kurama DO something!!!"

"Uh… uh…"

"Hurry!" Kuwabara yelled. After all, if Shidou died, he'd behold just how violent, grotesque, and bloody his own demise under Hiei's hands might be. He shuddered at the thought.

Unsure of the best possible solution, Kurama did the first thing that came to mind. Just as Hiei was about to pounce on his human friend, Kurama grabbed his lover by the hips and pulled him back down to his chair. Hiei bristled on the spot, the pie on his face literally cooking as his temper flared.

"Kurama! What do you think you're-"

He licked him on the nose mischievously. Protests ended there. Hiei instantly became as red as the pie that clobbered him. Gazing upon him apologetically, Kurama grabbed a thick wad of napkins from the metal dispenser and began cleaning his friend up. Some fragments of crust still cluing onto Hiei's little face as magnets would and the redhead carefully peeled them off and ate them before swiping the smooth skin beneath.

"Amazing save." Yusuke murmured.

"I agree." Concurred Koenma. 

Cooling down, Hiei eyed the last of the three unopened bottles of frosted root beer. Without a doubt, Kurama perceived Hiei's stare, and mentally approved to his plot. As Shidou leaned against the backrest of their booth- face as smug as the mafia- Hiei and Kurama seized two of the three bottles, shook them hard, and popped the caps. Obviously, the situation was quite similar to a Western quick-draw. 

"You should've seen your faces, you two were so- _blarch_.!!!"

Soda shot at Okono, Shidou like a hose, and it was Arisu who took the last bottle, shook it, and doused her poor boyfriend in sticky, carbonated sweetness. The boy's school uniform was soaked through and through- his hair lengthened due to wetness. 

"Bastard…" The fire demon blanched.

            In spite of that, Kurama's friend continued grinning naughtily as he wrung as much of the soda as he could from his clothes. Sugary liquid dripped on the black tiled floors, and the material of his attire was dreadfully wrinkled. "Whoo!" He beamed, putting his fists to his hips and cocking his head to the side. "That was one hell of a bath!"

            "And it will be a blood bath if you don't watch yourself." Hiei threatened quietly.

            "Aww…" Yusuke punched the demon friendly on the arm. This action earned a meek glower. "It's too late for that, Hiei. Besides, we've still got a lot of stuff to do."

            "DDR!" Kuwabara rejoiced excitedly- jumping from his chair so fast that the table nearly toppled over. "I have yet to beat you, Urameshi! And I have a feeling it'll be tonight!"

            "Feh, You couldn't put your foot on the left arrow even if the platform was filled with left arrows!"

            "Nani?! And just who beat Butterfly on Maniac, ne?"

            "Boys, will be boys…" Keiko sighed. "And actually, Kazuma-kun, it was me- and on doubles too. You beat that song three weeks later."

            Yukina blinked timidly, not at all sure as to what on earth they were talking about. Looking at Hiei, Kurama could tell that his friend wasn't having sentiments all too different. Botan and Koenma were equally inept at comprehending human sport. 'DDR?' Hiei mused, trying to make sense of the initials. 'Death Death Revolution? Sounds interesting…'

            "It's a kind of video game." The redhead filled-in, feeling as though it were the first time he explained rock-paper-scissors to the shorter. "There are two platforms. On the platform are four arrows. One for going back, one for forward, left, and then right. It's your controller- so to speak. The object of the game is to match the rhythm of the song as well as the choreography on screen. It basically tests your feet-eye coordination as well as speed and stamina."

            "Well, I'm up for it." Arisu said, clapping her hands together as she rose. "Who'll play me?"

            "Me. I think I'll make a fool of you after getting me THIS wet."

            "I wish you luck then, Shidou. I hope you don't slip and break a leg."

            "Ha."

            Peaking over the booth railing, Hiei searched for what could possibly be the game they were raving about. He immediately disregarded all the usual stands with joysticks. There was some sort of jukebox and remix game, that couldn't be it. There was a simulator similar to the one from the amusement park. No- not it. A platform to the far end of the arcade fixed his attention. There we no arrows on it, but the people playing threw fake punches and kicks. They're 'cyber' counterparts were viewed on a giant screen. 'Street Fighter'. Nope, the title doesn't match. It didn't look too appealing either. What fun was it to fight if you weren't actually hitting the person? Hiei flinched.

            "Hiei, don't even _think_ about trying out that one." Kurama whispered behind his ear. "If you decide to pull out your dragon, I don't think I'll ever be able to explain the damages to mom."

            "Huh' as if they could even pose as a challenge to me. Give me some credit."

            "Sou…" The other leaned his head against Hiei's back- faintly hugging him. The fire youkai squirmed. "What's wrong?"

            "They keep looking at us…" He mumbled. 

            "And?"

            "Hey, lovebirds! You coming to play or not?"

            "THAT." 

*****

The two followed the others down the stairs. Stepping onto the ground floor, Hiei felt his temples bursting from all the racket. It really wasn't helping that his sense of hearing was just as clear-cut as his sense of sight. Speaking of sight, the flashing lights, the swinging sirens of first-prize winners, and blinking strobes were intimidating the fire demon with a seizure that would last for weeks. Reaching up a hand, Hiei made sure that his Jagan's ward wouldn't loosen in the least. If that happened, Gods know how much his five- technically seven- senses would amplify in this place. If he collapsed here from system overload, that would be traumatic for his reputation.

Now and again, he and Kurama would secretly brush their hands against one another as they walked. Their familiar faces from the e-mail gathered a few stares here and there, but with Yusuke not _too_ far behind the two, and Shidou guarding up ahead with Kuwabara, no one thought it very wise to try anything stupid. 

Arriving at the DDR platform, Hiei observed the headlights: Dance Dance Revoltion. The speakers on either side of the machine were up full blast, bellowing a speaker who sounded rather comparable the narrators of anime series and whatnot. Quite annoying indeed. The shorter crossed his arms over his coat, staring at Kuwabara and Yusuke as each of them took their respective stages. 

Close by, Yukina watched and held onto the rail of the machine. She appeared adorably intrigued as Yusuke punched the buttons for the settings. "What mix do ya want? Dub I Dub?"

"Don't insult me." Kuwabara grunted. "Not even K would be that slow…"

Koenma jolted in his place. "O-oi! How did I get involved?"

The others nonchalantly stood back and watched, following Hiei's choice in physical positioning. Yusuke clicked the buttons, scrolling down the enormous list of tracks. He thought maybe they should start easy, but not overly easy- just so Hiei could figure it out by watching. He was about to select Boyz, but Kuwabara cleared his throat indignantly. Oh, right, he wanted to impress Yukina with his 'polished' and 'well-timed' moves. Urameshi thought for a moment, and it dawned on him that Hiei didn't even need to see what they were going to do slowly. If the little fire youkai could count how many punches Chu got in during Yusuke's first serious match, well then watching footwork would be a cinch. Still… maybe Botan and K would like to play. To be fair, he clicked on the Gundam Wing remix. 

The lights momentarily went down, but then started up again. Sure enough, true to Kurama's word, arrows started flying up the screen. As each one glew reaching the top, Hiei noted the foot-steping. Apparently, the arrows with different colors had different pause times, and ones that stretched for a period were freezes. The clapping in the background and the song itself seemed to facilitate the moves. Hiei scowled. 'Far too simple…'

Left. Left. Left. Left. Forward. Forward. Forward-back, right, forward, left. Forward-left. Forward-back. Left-right. Freeze. 

Clapping happily, at the out of the ordinary moves, Yukina brought both hands to her mouth to cover her giggles. Kuwabara was dually aware of his sweetheart's appraisal, but unfortunately, his recognition caused him to miss five straight steps, plus a combo. He screeched at his mistake- instantly trying to pick-up the pace where he left-off. Botan cheered the two on as Yusuke decided to spice the possibilities up by demonstrating some slide moves he learned from- as odd as it might sound- Genkai. Keiko, Arisu, and Koenma were exceptionally amused when Yusuke began fusing some mock-disco into his tricks. Kuwabara countered this by adding some exaggerated drama into his arms and hands. Kurama laughed casually at the two, his attention drawn-in as the pace really began to speed-up.

Right. Right. Back. Back. Forward-back. Back. Forward. Left-back. Right-forward. Back. Back. Back. Left-forward. Left-forward. Left-forward. Left-forward. Left-forward. Back-forward. Right-forward. Right-forward. Right-forward. Right-forward. Right-forward. Right, forward, left, back. Left-right. FREEZE.

"Oh, my!" The koorime cried out. "I don't think I could ever do that!"

Arisu put a kind hand on her shoulder, and Yukina lifted her jewely eyes up toward the lovely blond. "It's easy once you get some practice. We all started on baby-steps. It's just like learning to walk, ne?" 

The song ended- Yusuke and carrot-top earning a few applauses from strangers watching from a distance. Arisu and Shidou were next to go on deck- selecting Japanese Boy II. Arisu was one for femme fetal moves, whereas Shidou stuck with his parody of macho-macho man. Paired with the music, it was hilarious. Keiko went with Yukina, who started on the basics. She learned quickly, however, as she managed to clear all the stages. Not bad for a first-timer. Then there was K and Botan. Wasn't that a sight? Hiei was having a terrible time trying to keep his strict composure as Koenma tried to hit the right arrow, but instead slipped along the instep of his shoe and landed hard on his side on the flashing platform. This, of course, affected Botan in the worst. As he tried to reclaim balance, the prince wound up grabbing Botan by the ankle and the two of them crashed together in a tangled heap. Poor Botan, she was beating the bejeebus out of her employer too.

"You're up!" Shidou exclaimed to Kurama and Hiei as he pointed behind him with his thumb- one amber eye winking. 

"Are you up to it, Hiei?" His friend asked.

"…Hn…"

"I bet he's gonna suck at this just like cards." Kuwabara joked.

"HN!" Hiei stomped towards the machine and took a platform- the redhead running after him and taking the left side. "Shut-up and put the damn money in, idiot."

Carrot-top gave him a sarcastic salute. He only dared to do so knowing so many people were around. "Yes, sir! General Shrimp- sir!"

Kurama chuckled a little, but when his lover turned to him angrily, he bit his tongue. 

"Well, pick something. I don't care what."

"All right, then." The taller leaned forward and clicked a few times- already having planned what he wanted to dance to from the very beginning. Hiei merely stood by, indifferent. He had no intention of moving like a lunatic as the village idiot, and he knew that we was incapable of screwing over as badly as Koenma and Botan did. He wasn't the type to have a large sense of humor either- so that straight away canceled out the prospect of mimicking both Arisu and Shidou. As for Keiko and Yusuke, they were good, but they had no class. This absolutely bored him.

Furthermore, Kuwabara made reference to the card game back at the hotel. That was, what? A little more than seven months ago? Damn him. It wasn't the fire demon's fault that he didn't fare well with games. But this one was different. It had NOTHING to do with luck, and showing off his speed was utterly tempting tonight.

Kurama selected 'Shooting Star'. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shidou gaped. 

"Are you SURE about that, Shuiichi?" His friend asked. 

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed. "Hiei's never played before, right?"

Glancing over his shoulder, inspecting the other, Hiei acknowledged the subliminal challenge and consented it without a word, but a harsh stare. Kurama nodded wryly- moving back to the other three. "He's practiced." He replied simply. "…In his mind, I mean…"

Shidou laughed nervously, brushing the back-strands of hair on his neck. "It really doesn't work that way… Start on standard."

Again, he glanced at Hiei, who bluntly puckered a brow.

"No." Kurama retorted, smiling at ease.

The leader of the group said nothing, and knew it was smarter not to. He didn't know what to expect, but he was sure that they would be proven wrong. Well, Kuwabara and Shidou would be, but as for him, he didn't choose sides.

The lights momentarily went down, but then started up again. And then…

Right. Left. Simple enough.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky

Wherever you are you're gonna see me fly

Left. Right. Fine, fine.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky

Wherever you are you're gonna see me…

Fly- ai-ai-ai-ai-ai

Right. Right. Right. Right. Right. Kurama peered at Hiei.

So high –ai-ai-ai~ai…

Left. Left. Left. Left. Left. Hiei peered back.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky

Wherever you are you're gonna see me fly

            Left-right-left. Two evil grins.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky

Wherever you are you're gonna see me…

Fly~ai

            Right-left-right. FREEZE

Across the midnight sky-ai-ee-ai!

            Left-forward- right. Right. Right. Right. Back

Where were you to hold my hand?

Do the things that we had planned

            Hey," Shidou whispered to K. "What kind of players do you think Shuiichi and Hiei'll be? Players for points, or freestyle stunts?"

            Both of them watched as Kurama suddenly spun at the center of the stage and hit both the left and right arrows just as they were approaching the top of the screen. At the same time, Hiei went down on both his knees instead, jumping up later to pull his left foot behind his right- making a simple three-step look more complicated than it should have been.

            "Stunts." They concluded dryly.

            Back. Back. Forward. Left. Left. Left.

Guess I need you by my side

When things go crazy…

            Right-forward- back. Back-forward-right. Left-left. Right-right. 

I just need to know you care

Guaranteed that you'll be there

            Left-back-forward. Forward-back- left. Right-right. Left- left.

When I wake up in the night

Will you be my guiding light?

            Botan mewed curiously as a bunch of visitors abruptly began to surround them. Her hair went on end at first, however she soon realized that their eyes were filled with mystification as the two demons demonstrated to them what true rhythm really meant. It was stunning. They were moving as though they weren't following directions or rules at all. They purely chose how they wanted to perform, and nothing stopped them from going all out. Yukina was at a total loss for words. Her small lips trembled as her jaw fell. 

            "Are they fighting? Or dancing?" The young girl whispered.

            Her small comment didn't elude Yusuke's ears. Looking on, he established what Yukina meant. He remembered these moves… He saw them a long time ago when they sparred one another before the departure for the tournament island. Yes… yes! He remembered losing to the both of them, and also seeing Kurama and Hiei come to a draw after four solid hours of straight fighting. They were perfectly synchronized.

            A few college students would shake their heads in skepticism, while others sipped at their alcoholic beverages ruefully.

            "Shit, they're good."

            "They're gay."

            "Yeah, but hell, they're GOOD."

            Right. Back. Right. Back. Right-back. Back-right.

I don't care how far I take a plane-

Toni~ight…

Just tell me where you are and everything's gonna be all right

            Forward. Forward. Forward Back. Back. Back. Forward-back. Left-right.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky

Gonna fly…

            "What were you saying, Shidou?" Keiko teased. "Something about not being able practice through thought?"

            Left-forward- right-back. Full circle turn from right, clockwise.

Just to be with you tonight!

            Back- right-forward. Left. Full circle turn from left, counterclockwise.

            Shidou blushed. "Damn…"

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky

Gonna fly!

Just to be with you toni-ai-ai-ai-ight!

Forward. Forward. Forward. Forward. FREEZE. Crimson rose strands and satiny black thread descended from their float in the air- the scent of cinnamon dipped in vanilla and jasmine radiating all throughout the vicinities. 

            Right-left. 

            Forward-Back.

            Right-forward.

            Left-back.

            Turn- turn-turn. Counterclockwise.

            Turn-turn-turn. Clockwise.

Suddenly, as the music got even faster, Kurama and Hiei faced one-another. Grabbing each other wrists, they jumped, and twisted in midair- landing on each-others platform, directly on top of the approaching three step-combo. 

"Oh, FUCK!! Did you see that?!" Someone yelled far off.

"They switched stages!"

            Right. Right. Right. Right- left- back- forward- right-right-left.

            Left. Left. Left. Left-right-forward-left-left-right.

            The fire demon's face cracked. He smiled to the point one of his fangs shone in the spotlight.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky 

Wherever you are you're gonna see me fly

            Right-back-forward-left. FREEZE. Left-right. FREEZE. Right. Left. Left. Left.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky 

Wherever you are you're gonna see me…

            Half-turn, Counterclockwise. Kurama's hair whipped around in brief ribbons.

            Left. Forward. Back.

            Half-turn, clockwise. Hiei knelt down on one knee as he spun- his coat bellowing behind him like a cape.

            Right. Back. Forward.

Fly- ai!

So high-ai-ee-ai-ai!

            Half-turn, Counterclockwise.

            Left. Forward. Back.

            Half-turn, clockwise.

            Right. Back. Forward.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky 

Wherever you are you're gonna see me fly

            Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Back. Back. Forward.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky 

Wherever you are you're gonna see me…

            Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Forward. Forward. Back.

Fly- ai!

Across the midnight sky-ai-ee-ai-ai

            Forward-back. Freeze. Left. Back. Right. FREEZE.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky 

Wherever you are you're gonna see me fly

            Forward. Back. Back. Forward. Turn, clockwise. Turn counter clockwise.

Like a shooting star across the midnight sky 

Wherever you are you're gonna see me…

Fly- ai!

So high-ai-ee-ai-ai!

Right. Right. Right. Left. Right Right. Left. Left. Left. Back. Back. Right. Left. Forward.

Forward-left.

Forward-right.

Back-right.

Back-left.

Left-right. FREEZE. Lights down. Game: CLEARED.

"WHOOO!!" Some drunk screamed, clapping his hands and spilling beer all over the place. "Kickin' ass!!"

This fairly gruff exaltation caused nearly- no- everyone in the arcade to stop what they were doing and look-up. One person started to applaud. Then another followed by another. Kurama adjusted to face Hiei, a funny expression played across his fine features. His lover closed his eyes, 'hn'-ed, and stepped off the stage. "Don't glorify anything simple."

"Now that was immodest." Arisu remarked, pulling a can of silly string from behind her back. "Ready, people?!"

"You wouldn't dare!" The youkai growled.

Keiko, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, Shidou, several by standers, plus Yukina pulled cans from behind their backs. Another awful trick. They were so distracted playing against the game that they didn't notice them momentarily leave to buy the string… and using his love for Yukina against him- damn it all! Stupid humans. Why can't they leave them alone? He had his fun showing off, now he wanted to leave. Stupid noise. Cursed lights. Dumb games. What came over him?

Arisu raised his arm into the air. "FIRE!!"

Now he'd pay the price. All for the redhead. Hiei looked at his friend, and decided that things were getting out of hand. He did have limitations, you know. As soon as they squirted their high-pressure bottles, Hiei pulled Kurama in front of him and used him as a human shield. 

"Ahh! No! Hiei! HIEI!!!"

As with the pie incident: too late. In two seconds flat Kurama looked like a plate of multicolored spaghetti. Blue, yellow, green, pink- if you named it, he was wearing it. There was even a good dose of red silly string that, well, disappeared within the equally bright red locks of his own hair. Opening his squinted eyes, he mulled over just how long it would take to wash all this gluey gunk out.

When it was over, Hiei peaked out from behind his lover's back- carefully at first knowing quite well that someone would be saving just enough for him. Thankfully, none of them had planned that Hiei would manage to evade their firing squad. Un-thankfully, of course, was the fact that Kurama wasn't at all pleased. His eyes suddenly went cold as he reached-up to pull innumerable threads out of his locks. Flashing pine irises darted for the shorter, who swallowed. Uh-oh… he made Kurama _mad_.

"You do understand, Hiei, that I _did_ try to save you from Shidou…"

In false insolence, the youkai narrowed his almond-shaped eyes. On the other end of this, Kurama snapped his fingers. On cue, Kuwabara- a prancing Kuwabara and no less- merrily bestowed to the redhead a fresh lemon-crème pie. Hiei looked at the pie- looked at Kuwabara, who held up a peace sign and wretched ear-to-ear grin, - looked at Kurama, and reluctantly lowered his eyelids.

SPLECH.

Keiko shook her head. "Tsk… Silly string isn't as bad as that, you know… You should have accepted our fire."

As glops of cream clumped down his face, Hiei grinned maliciously. "Hn… I don't believe I've lost entirely."

The gang stared at him in shock. What the hell was he talking about? This was the second time he was pied tonight, and in front of over a hundred people. Moreover, humiliation was number one on Hiei's detestation list- next to Kazuma. What could he have conceivably profited from letting himself get creamed?     

Kurama dipped a finger from Hiei's lemony face and began licking the dollop of cream and sugar. Carrot-top greened- it seems that his small role in this clobber boomeranged on him. He felt his head spin. Homosexual relationships, though he respected them, weren't something he wanted to watch first hand. 

The redhead simmered, really enjoying his fire demon meringue. The other stood, and waited- not smiling. He didn't like being sticky, and in spite of the affectionate attention he was getting, he didn't want it coming from other people too. There were yet others who didn't even know them who would gawk meters away. Humans- che'. Privacy was just so hard to come by these days. Suddenly, Shidou took Arisu by the shoulders, gazed deeply into her eyes and said:

"If you love me, you'll pie me so hard that you'd have to lick me for months!"

"Shidou!"

"Weeks! My final offer!"

Dipping another finger into Hiei's face, the small youkai suddenly pulled away.  "You're taking too long. It's beginning to melt, and go down my neck."

"Bathrooms?" His friend suggested.

"Hn."

Koenma shot a look at the others, and they nodded in response. "We'll have to accompany you." K pronounced. "After all, we promised Shiori to make sure you behave yourselves."

A snort escaped Hiei's breath. "I'm beginning to think she was referring to the rest of you rather than us."

"Hey!" Botan placed both fists on her hips in a motherly fashion. "Just when are you two gonna give each other a kiss hm?!?! We've been waiting all night- don't be shy! It's out now!"

"Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo- BOTAN!" Carrot-top slapped his forehead. 

Yukina blushed. "Botan-san…"

Keiko and Yusuke chuckled. "Rather blunt, aren't we?"

"Well!"

"Hn. Later…" Spinning on his heel, Hiei turned away from them and slowly headed for the restrooms.

"Yes, maybe later." Kurama did the same, and followed the other.

"They're so mean to us!" The blue-haired fairy grimaced. "Always walking away and keeping secrets!"

*****

            Bowling his palms together, Hiei gathered water from the faucet and splashed his face vigorously. His friend was close by, plucking silly string from his hair… the task would definitely take a while. Finishing off, Hiei flicked his wrists- splashing some drops onto Kurama's side.

            "Hiei, you're getting me wet."

            He made no answer as he turned up ki. It was pretty helpful to be a fire demon. He was his own dryer. Immediately the droplets evaporated off his skin, and the heat he radiated did the same for the redhead.

            "What's wrong, Hiei? I can tell something is bothering you…"

            "They won't stop following us." He snarled. 

            Crossing his left leg against his right, Kurama raised his right forearm and leaned against the tiled wall. "I see…" He said softly. "How do you propose we escape them, then? They're waiting right outside."

            "Huh! As we are two clever thieves, that shouldn't be a problem."

            Vmmm…

            They looked up as a draft of air started filling the bathroom. Peering up, they both saw an air vent situated directly above them. 

            "And clever, that we are." Kurama put two of his fingertips into his sidelocks- pulling out a seed. That seed rapidly sprouted into a rose, which transformed into the rosewhip as the redhead thrust it. "I have enough space in my hair for- at least- my favorite weapon. I'm not as careless as you think I am…"

            Hiei smiled. "In circumstances such as these, I'm actually glad I'm wrong."

            His lover winked, and threw the whip into the air. The tip of it latched around one of the metal bars of the vent. In one, but strong tug, the vent fell from the ceiling. Not wanting to make any suspicious noises, Hiei swiftly caught the metal with both hands and set it against the wall. The youkai then removed his ward to reveal his Jagan, which glew a vibrant shade of blue. "I'll lead the way."

            "Naturally."

            Leaping up, he landed lithely within the tight proximities. Shifting inside the ducts, he lowered his right arm for his friend. Kurama grinned, and waved it off. "It's all right. I got it- move ahead so I have space."

            Nodding, he obeyed by withdrawing his arm and began crawling forward. Now THIS, was fun.

*****

            "They're taking a while." 

            "I think you're right, Yukina." Yusuke spoke, leaning against the door to put his ear against it. "I don't hear anything… er… 'closety' going on…"

            "Hentai!!!"

            Slap.

            "Oww!!" He rubbed his cheek. "Keiko!"

            "Something's cooking." K added. "And it smells fishy."

            "Girls…" Shidou rolled up his sleeves. "Stand back, this is a man's terrain!"

            His girlfriend rolled her aquamarine eyes. "It's nothing great. Just urinals."

            Exaggeratedly, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shidou, and Koenma busted through the door. They searched around, kicking down stalls and peaking around corners. They found absolutely nothing.

            "Houston, we have a problem." Urameshi sighed, combing his callused hands through his jet-black hair. 

            "What is it?" K asked.

            "Look at what I found." Pointing to the ground, the other three congregated around him. "Those two… I swear."

            "An air vent?" Honey eyes sparked. "Wait-wait-wait. You mean to tell me they escaped through the ducts? No way. That's too much like a cat burglar or something. Shuiichi would never do something like that."

            Carrot-top, Koenma, and Yusuke glanced at one another with ironic gazes. 'Cat burglar'. What a perfect adjective for the duo. Kazuma laid a large palm on Okono's shoulder and sighed. "And that, my friend, is why we should have kept a better eye on them. You never know what they're gonna do."

            "They must be insulting us." K supplemented. "They left the vent as an obvious clue. Normally, they do a good job cleaning after themselves."

"You guys act like their criminals!" Shidou laughed. Again, the scent of irony lingered and the Reikai Tantei were powerless against the aroma of it. 

"Let's roll…" Urameshi headed out the door, the rest of them filing after him. Koenma caught up to him by the shoulder, and not looking at one another, Yusuke whispered. "By any chance, did Botan bring her Reikai Tantei kit with her?"

"She always does."

"Great. We'll need the Youkai Meter."

"Happen to have a strand of hair or nail clipping?"

On the sleeve of Yusuke's green uniform was a single strand of red hair. Had it been black, he would have missed it. Peeling it off cautiously, he held it in the air. The prince of the dead sighed miserably. "If only you handled your other cases like this instead of giving me a heart attack with your haphazard plans."

The leader of the team made a funny, irritated face, and gave the finger before him.

*****

            The outside vent was brutally kicked out of its place. Slipping out was a somewhat dusty demon, accompanied by his equally filthy accomplice. Padding the grime and spider webs from their clothing, they discovered that they had landed in the outside parking lot. As it turned out, after a few minutes of twists, turns, and jumps along a maze of dreary ducts, Hiei found a bit of light winking at them through the diminutive slits of the vent. Upon getting outdoors, Kurama instantly started stretching. While crawling around in compact spaces was all well and good for Hiei, it wasn't as comfortable for the taller in the least. Be that as it may, it created a more fascinating challenge versus video games. Since their lives were at _some _risk- what with fan blades everywhere- the slight adventure was spiced and tanged. These two elements were highly essential to the two demon's lifestyle.

            On the pavement, they silently strolled onto the sidewalk and proceeded down the street. They exchanged no words between them, but instead indulged in the peace of the night. This night, however, was slowly becoming overcome by the first hours of morning. This was evident as every road lacked the usual speeding motorcycle or honking car. In fact, they didn't even make use of any of the pedestrian lights. They merely walked and walked in mutual silence- pleasuring in the Easter breeze and each other's presence. Their walk was doubtlessly long. They kept going and going, further and further away from the city lights. It appalled Hiei to see so many vending machines on the road. Kurama thought likewise, saying that they should plant maple trees instead. At that remark, Hiei retorted: 'to remind you of how all this started in the first place?' His friend slapped him gently upside his head for the good of it.

            Eventually they were growing tired of trying to find anything close to the wildness and freedom of the Makai. Instead, they had to compromise with settling at the city park. There was a large lake there, and it captured the moon, its stars, and the thick evergreen trees about it. The sky was sheathed in white and silver. The silver was two-toned with hues of faint gold. From the urban lights or from the eminent sun, they weren't sure why the sky was like that… but… it didn't matter. It was lovely, why question it?

            There was a small wooden dock at a part of the lake. The old planks were a little rotten from the water, and they creaked soundly as they walked over it in subtle footfalls. Settling down, Hiei leaned his back against one of the posts. Kurama sat opposite of him, lifting one leg to rest his forearm on. He grinned at Hiei for their successful getaway, and his lover returned the grin with an honest smile of his own. One of Kurama's hands reached to pinch the tip of the fire demon's coat. "You're smile…"

            His lover looked up.

            "No hurting beneath…"

*****

            Botan made use of her Reikai Tantei binoculars, whereas Koenma held on tightly to the youkai meter. It was a good thing the meter was small, so as to not be noticed by the two oblivious humans with them, but as for the binoculars, Botan's only explanation was that she bought them at one of the stores they had visited. Arisu didn't recall going to a hobby store or anything of the sort, so all Botan could do was giggle anxiously and wave it off. Kuwabara drove around town, Yukina coming close to dozing off against his shoulder. He flustered, but then melted at the feel of her head touching his side. Keiko and Arisu had their heads out the right windows, Yusuke stuck his out the back-left, and Shidou was having fun standing through the sunroof. 

            "Hey! Over there!" The fairy shouted, pulling down her high-capacity binoculars. "At the park!"

            "Finally!" Shidou exclaimed, plopping from the sunroof and landing in his seat. "What are they doing?"

            She raised her binoculars again. "Eh… talking, I guess…"

            Their jeep stopped smoothly along the curb, and the sound of opening and closing doors ensued. Although they were at some distance away from the demonic pair- neither of their sensitive pair of ears missed the vague noises. "They found us again." Hiei whispered, not adjusting to look behind him. "What now? I don't feel like leaving this place… It's tranquil- I like that."

            "Let them come, then. If my assumptions are right, they will stay away."

            Kurama bent over the dock to take hold of a few flat stones at the shallow end of the lake. Seizing one, he pulled his wrist back and flung the object. It skipped the water's surface- the slight splashing sounds it made highlighting the chorus of crickets and creaking wood. 

"Did you have a good time tonight, Hiei?" He asked quietly, taking another stone and skipping it as well. When it lost momentum, it made a loud clunk before hitting the water's bottom. 

The fire demon wanted to try that out, and Kurama knew he did. As he turned to take one, he found his lovers hand already in the air- holding the flattest rock from the collection. "Hn." He received the rock, and flicked it as his friend had. It skipped, but more speedily than any of the redhead's throws. "It depends upon your definition of 'good.'" 

"Ah… So you did have a good time?"  The taller handed him another smooth stone.

He threw it. "No."

"Yes."  Another stone.

Another throw. "No." 

"Yes." Last one.

Hiei smiled, setting the rock down and taking Kurama's hand by the fingertips. "…Yes…"

*****

            "They sure flirt a lot." Keiko noted, sitting by a tree on the grass. Yusuke went seiza-style and took the space next to her. The others began lying all over the place- removing jackets or sweaters to keep the dampness of the ground off them. Arisu snuggled into Shidou's arms- burying her head beneath his sharp chin. Kuwabara was inspired by his example, and offered to do the same with Yukina. The koorime, being endearingly innocent, politely rejected the suggestion and kneeled over her haunches. Botan laid on her stomach, adjusting the magnification to her lenses. Overall, she was the furthest from the group.

            Koenma shook his head. "Don't meddle, Botan."

            "You of all people shouldn't tell others that!" She countered.

            Yukina gazed on, her expression dazzled. "I wonder what they're talking about…"

*****

A few giggles passed through Kurama's lips. 

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing- really. It's just ironic that a fire demon has such cold hands…"

"Hn. A fox in a human body? That's ironic too, you know…"

            His lover sighed. "You're right about that. Every now and then I keep on thinking what would happen if I told mother the truth…" Hiei gripped Kurama's fingertips as they came to a brief pause. "Hiei…" He began. "Do you ever think about doing the same with your sister?'

            "I have."

            "Then, what keeps you from telling her?"

            The fire demon watched the gang's reflection through the redhead's big, swallowing eyes. He found Yukina's miniscule manifestation- observing her interactions with the others. "The same reasons why you don't tell Shiori, I'm sure."

            Kurama shrugged, massaging Hiei's hand. "I forget why I bother at times…"

            "Shall I remind you?"

            "Please."

            Lifting his arm, Hiei pulled down the sleeve to uncover the three-ringed bracelet. 

            "Ah… I understand now. Thank you."

            "Hn."

*****

            "Not only do they enjoy insulting us, they enjoy teasing us and making us wait too." Arisu yawned. "Can't they just make their moves already? I'm getting really sleepy and I want to go home."

            "Wow." Shidou looked down, his nose embedding in strings of white-gold hair. "I've never heard you whine before, especially about romance. Remind me never to ruin your beauty sleep…"

            She yawned again, and Shidou gathered her up in his warm, tight jacket. "Mm…"

            "I have to admit." Said Keiko. "I'm getting a bit impatient myself… But I suppose they have a sense of timing- if that's the right word to use."

            "Yeah, timing…" Yusuke joked. "I gotta work on that, ne Keiko?"

            One of her slim hands patted him on the round of his knee. "Silly…"

            The fairy inched closed with her elbows and knees. She might as well have worn a camouflaged uniform with a helmet and everything while she was at it. "Aww… They are totally holding hands now. How sweet! It started with a bit of finger-tipping, but… awww…"

            Carrot-top squirmed awkwardly. "What's the magnification power on that thing again?"

            "Don't know, but I can see the weaves of Hiei's coat from here!"

            "Damn, that's some pair of binoculars…"

            Botan shifted to Shidou to display her wide smile chalk-full of white teeth. "Heeheee…"

*****

            "Is something wrong?" Kurama asked. 

            "No. Although it feels strange- talking to you now, I mean. We've haven't been able to for a while. I think I almost forgot how."

            "It's all right. Since you helped me remember my motives, I'll return the favor by helping you recollect your conversational skills. Besides… I honestly wouldn't mind starting over again. Of course, it will have to be a crash coarse, Hiei."

            "Crash coarse?"

            "Teaching you how to talk to me."

            "Hn. Baka."

            They raised they shared palms- holding it up to the brightening atmosphere. Hiei drew closer, reaching with his other hand to unhurriedly yank out some leftover silly string from Kurama's scalp. By his thumb and index finger, he held it before his face, and the gummy thing dangled. His friend chuckled, suddenly running his fingers through his hair. "There's more?"

            Hiei tossed the silly string thoughtlessly away, and it came to rest on the water- floating away and then melting into foam. Holding Kurama's chin, he turned his head to the right and left, drawing out more missed string.  "Careful not to make me bald, Hiei." His lover cracked.

            "Hn. I should just throw you into the lake. That would solve things efficiently."

            "If you do that." Kurama whispered. "I'll have to pull you in with me."

            The fire demon stopped in his business, pulled slightly back, and raised an eyebrow. 

            They laughed.

*****

            "Do you hear that?!" Botan yelped. "Oh my gosh! They're _laughing_!" 

            "It's so wonderful…" The koorime sighed. 

            "Yeah-yeah-yeah. It's great, but you know, it's already around three-thirty and my eyeballs are ready to explode."

            "What does it matter?" Keiko reprimanded. "You're ditching school tomorrow anyway…"

            He scratched his head. "Oh yeah…"

*****

            "Damn… your clothes, Kurama."

            "Mm?" Glancing down, he jerked at his garments curiously. "What about them?"

            "They're…" His expression contorted in concentration. Seeing Hiei focus a good sum of energy into trying to put the right words together almost made Kurama fall off the dock in a fit of laughs. " I don't know." Hiei continued finally.  "They make me feel weird."

            Blink and blink. "Are they THAT seductive?"

            A scowl made its characteristic entrance. "You always twist my words around." Regardless of his present aggravation, the shorter claimed a position in between his friend's legs. The entire time, they kept their hands clasped. Little by little, the two of them leisurely closed the space between them. For a while, the youkai closed his eyes- feeling that familiar, outstanding feeling of having his best friend encircle his lengthy arms about his narrow shoulders. 

"You would _never_ seduce me…"

*****

            "Holy cow, you don't need binoculars to see that one!" Shidou laughed. Cocking his head to his left, he blinked in sentimentality. There was nothing wrong in this picture, he realized. Nothing wrong at all. Catching the smaller raise his arms around Kurama's neck, Shidou paralleled the gesture once becoming aware of Arisu's own embrace. The green-haired boy grinned, honey eyes becoming more amber in warmth and delight. "Ah…" He sighed. "Love is like good steak."

"STEAK?!"

"Shouldn't it be wine?" Keiko asked.

"No, it's steak. _People_ are like wine; they change with age. But with love- you gotta bash it, beat it, and marinate it with warm, loving care before it tastes REALLY good."

"And lords know that THOSE two had enough of that." Urameshi put-in.

"Shuiichi especially- he got tenderized with a steel bat and steamed."

"Don't forget Hiei with the flying horse shoe- still attached to the animal, and no less…" Koenma- er… _K_ noted.

"Horse shoe?" Arisu murmured- drifting in and out of light sleep.

Kuwabara sighed. "It's a long story. Believe me, REALLY long."

"Hey guys," The fairy pleaded in sympathy. "It's not nice to make fun of their miseries."

"Botan, in retrospect, all you can really do is sit back and laugh." Yusuke lowered his voice. "It's the best way to deal with things…"

"Okay," The brunette piped up. "So if people are the wine, and love is the steak, what's the desert?"

"Going through this whole meal- even if it will give you a slight tummy ache- and having enough space for, well, THAT."

"What?" Yukina asked, a little puzzled. Kuwabara looked upon her sweetly, relishing in her rapidly fluttering lashes.

Shidou pointed offhandedly. "THAT."

Hiei and Kurama had drawn much closer together than from when they last checked on them. The little fire demon was gently straddled on the redhead's lap, his face dipping down with a mischievous grin. The other's eyes went half-lidded, but he too grinned- kissing his lover quickly on the lips. Hiei closed his eyes momentarily, and then opened them again. He drew yet closer, until they were literally nose-tip to nose-tip. The youkai kissed him on the forehead, while the other countered by kissing him on the curve of his delicate neck. Kurama challenged another modest kiss on his left cheek with a peck on Hiei's right. From there, they dragged their supple lips from each side, until they came together softly at the center. 

"Ahh!!" The fairy screamed, grabbing the binoculars. "We almost missed it!"

"What?!" Yusuke lunged forward, and landed on his stomach at Botan's side. Tugging at her binoculars, he viewed the spectacle with his left eye through the right lens, whereas Botan took the opposite. "How… Damn, they're sneaky! I didn't even notice!"

Fortunately, they only missed the primary move. Given the position of… things… they assumed Hiei took the initiative. However, there was a very good chance that Kurama pulled his lover closer by the hand, and settled him on top. Their kiss seemed to be acquiring more pressure, as Hiei was the first to slip his mouth open. This, of course, blew everyone away. The redhead responded quite happily- or to be blunt- extremely happily.  His long, slight hands glid up Hiei's small, lean back. The fire demon scrunched his fingers within the threads of his lover's sidelocks- supposing he better make do with this until Shuiichi's hair grew all the way back. They parted slowly, and briefly- going nose to nose again. They allotted for two breaths of air, two big smiles- enormous by the smaller's standards- and returned for seconds.

            "Oh man," Carrot top went into an unmistakenable shade of olive. "I think I'm getting indigestion just looking at them."

"Hence the feast of life." Keiko giggled- coughing later when she noticed that the 'feast' was turning into an all out binge.  "You're quite poetic, Shidou."

"Not really," His stomach grumbled, and his hand clutched onto his midsection immediately. "I'm just hungry, actually."

*****

            Foreplay hastening, they made an abrupt cease of artillery. Kurama looked a tad light-headed, dimples on cheeks giving him an angelic aura. Hiei was warm and soft, but made it a point to keep his composure in line. "You look sleepy…"

            "I am," His partner replied- covering his mouth to release a yawn. 

            "Then lie down and close your eyes."

            "Mm…?" 

            The fire demon unbuttoned his coat and unlatched his belt. The coat's weight made it slip off his bare shoulders, and with a few minor movements, they slipped off entirely. He reclined on his back, grabbing Kurama brusquely by the wrist and dragging him down with him. Drawing the redhead as close to him as possible- every millimeter of space between them was non-existent. With his other arm, he retrieved his coat and swiftly spread it over them.

            "Hiei… If we fall asleep…"

            "Don't worry about it. They'll carry us home."

            "Hiei!"

            "It's so easy to understand how the human mind works."  He kissed him hastily. "They'll have pity on us, carry us to the car, and tuck us in."

            Kurama's eyelids were drooping to the max. His eyes reverted to nothing more than sheer slits. "What… what makes you so sure that they will do that?" Wriggling in Hiei's protective hold over his waist, he found a highly comfortable position and slacked. 

            The youkai shut his eyes, the burn in his limbs fading as their legs and arms intertwined. "…Hn…"

*****

            "EVIL!!!" Protested Botan. "They're so heavy!"

            "Argh…" Their leader grunted. "Especially when they're fastened onto one another like screws and bolts!"

            "Oi! Watch it Urameshi! Kurama's foot almost went into my face!"

            "Not like that would do anything…" The other grumbled.

            "OI!!"

            "Ssh… Keep it down. We don't want to wake them." Yukina appeased, carrying her brother's folded cloak.

            "I'd help you guys…" Shidou teased. "But my arms are full with my OWN sweetheart."

            Koenma, being the only person with his hands empty, gladly opened all the doors to their vehicle. As the doors of the jeep were small, it took a lot of effort on everyone's part to adjust the clamped demons without bumping parts of their body onto anything. Kuwabara and Yusuke, bearing most of the weight, were tempted into deliberately dropping Kurama and Hiei on the ground. But Keiko was there, and Yusuke didn't want to get smacked for the nth time that day. In addition, Yukina was also there, and carrot-top didn't want to come across as a meanie. Yukina didn't like meanies- save for, by some strange fate, the shrimp in his grasp right now.

            When all was accomplished and settled, they boarded themselves and drove off- the sun of dawn peaking over the over -ramps and bridges of the Tokyo freeway. Kuwabara yawned groggily, his eyes not missing the blue-green digital numbers reading five: o- three. His passengers were sacking out, even with his swerving driving. Luckily for the sakes of all their lives, no one was out at this god-forsaken hour. Arriving at the Minamino household, he honked his horn- causing everyone on board, save for the evil duo, to jolt from their slumbers. Yusuke swore as his head hit the steel frame of the jeep. It was just as bad as one of Keiko's smacks. Actually, it felt more like one of Keiko's smacks plus Atsuko's combined. He rubbed his scalp roughly.

            Koenma found himself folded inside the fold-out chair again, and with the kind assistance of Yukina and Botan, he fell out of the trunk and landed on all fours. Sighing, as he rubbed his thoroughly bruised knees- the prince made sure to remember to never go riding around in Kuwabara's jeep. It was a helluva lot safer hitching on Botan's seatbeltless oar.

            Arisu lazily dug around Kurama's pant pockets until she found a ring of keys. Her hair utterly disheveled and her eyes forming bags beneath them, the blond found it difficult trying to insert the key into its hole. It was almost as f she were trying to insert thread through the stupid eye of a needle.

            "Stupid rust…" She muttered. The girl turned and turned, and finally lost it. "ARGH!!!"

            BANG. BANG. BANG. POUND. POUND. POUND.

            Wincing at her racket, everyone backed away from her. Shidou was right. Never ever interrupt Arisu's beauty sleep. All her sweetness and kind understanding was just not there if decided to do so. Out of the blue, the door opened from the other side- displaying a robed-covered Shiori. The raven-haired woman blinked in minor bafflement, but as her soft eyes settled upon her children, she instantly made way for their friends to carry them inside.

            "Where should we dump- er… set them down?" 

            "In the guestroom- or more accurately- Hiei's room. I don't want you straining yourselves just to get them upstairs."

            They only nodded at her jadedly, carrying the two to through the living room, down the hall, and into the room as ordered. K, Yukina, and Keiko watched as the demons were hefted like a pair of stiff wooden planks. Hiei's sister delicately set the cloak at hand within Shiori's palms and followed the group to the quarters. Shiori trailed behind, surprised at seeing Shuiichi's seemingly gothic/punk outfit instead of his usual magenta uniform. Adjusting her attention from the young boys to the rest of the gang, her eyes chuckled for an explanation.

            "We chose it for him." Keiko informed. "We have his regular clothes here." She gestured to the plastic bag Botan was carrying.

            "Oh, thank you so much for taking care of them tonight." Shiori giggled. "It looks like you had a handful."

            "No kidding." Shidou snipped, undoing Hiei's boots and Kurama's slippers. Kuwabara grabbed the blanket and kept a vigil on the redhead and little fire demon. As they were lain on the twin mattress, the sleeping pair snuggled closer together. Hiei rubbed his cheek against Kurama's broad chest- his usually taut hands totally limp. Kurama nuzzled his face into a mass of spiky black hair, sighing as their friends draped their still locked bodies with a thin white sheet. 

            A sheet with no stains.


	31. Let's Fly as the Birds Do ETERNITY

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" Eternity

8/22/02

**By:** Hikari Nanase

**E-mail to:** hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes:** Although this chapter is called Eternity, it is not a memory like the chapters: Touch, Embrace, Kiss, and Love. I just wanted to mention that since a few people were a little confused. I'm very sorry for the complication there. Paradise 6 is the sequel to 'Let's Fly…'

**Special thanks to: **Morgan Kitsune, Irene, and Benishouga for their wonderful 'Let's Fly as the Birds Do…' fanarts, Kuro Hoshi for her deep letter and marvelous poetry, Lynn for her 'Let's Fly…' cosplay photos, Akiko Yuy for an extremely cute win amp skin, and Cyekitty (Imouto-chan!!) for her Fidelity, Revere, and Love wallpaper!!! *Huggles to all* Your thoughtful presents will be posted on my website. If anyone wants to see them before then, contact the artists for permission first ^_^. All of you are very sweet. However, I also want to give a huge hug to everyone who read this fic! It has been a fun and meaningful project because of your support!****

**Warning:** Mature content.

                                                                For My Loving Family and Uncle Doi 

~*~*~*~

                The beginning and the end are an everlasting circle… A silver and gold ring bound by the splendor of the rose… and the stings of the thorn…

~*~*~*~

                The sun was pouring in from the window- along with it a fresh breeze, which took the silk drapes with it in waves. Black hair bristled, almost dancing in pair to the gentle gusts. His eyelids twitch a little, slowly opening to morning's greeting of birds chirping not far away. Rising, the sheets that had entangled around his body slipped quietly to the mattress- revealing his slim form and smooth skin.  The one next to him was still sleeping. Quietly… Softly… he smiled down on him and pulled the blanket to cover the other's shoulder.

                That bit of movement caused him to rise- a couple of deep green eyes peaking through thin red strands of hair that were curtaining his fine features. The redhead curled in, and rubbed himself against the feathery pillows and bedding. He smiled up to him, lazily, and yet affectionately.

                "Do you know what makes me happy?" Kurama asked, the corners of his eyes glinting along with his gentle smile.

                "…What…?" Hiei replied, lying back down next to him.

                "Waking up and having the first thing I see… be your face…"

                The fire demon smiled back, flipping onto his abdomen to kiss his friend on the forehead.  "Hn… Do you have to go to school today?"

                "Hiei…" His lover scolded as much as he did tease. "You ask me that _every_ morning... Of _course_, I do."

                "Hn." The response, being only a minor sound, was a mixture of displeasure and consideration. The fire demon grinned a bit, bringing his arm around his friend's waist and offering a modest squeeze. "You and your books…" Hiei whispered into his ear, causing the short hairs there to blow. Lips fondling, they kissed at the corner of Kurama's jaw. The redhead sighed, and lowered his eyelids. "Well…" Hiei continued softly, blowing his red strands again. "… How long before you need to go?"

                Turning over slightly to glance at the clock, Kurama chuckled. "…One hour…"

                Eyebrows rising in surprise, Hiei drew away from his lover's ear and curled against his side. "That's enough time, I suppose."

                Giggling, as he flipped towards the demon, Kurama caught Hiei's hand resting at his hip and kissed it. "We have plenty of time, Hiei… So before I leave…" He lifted his head to lay another kiss over the Jagan, to which the smaller delicately closed his eyes. "… What do you want to talk about?"

                Uncurtaining his shimmering ruby irises, Hiei squinted. "… How should I know? You're the one who does all the talking."

                With that, the other grabbed the pillow from beneath Hiei's head and smashed it against his face.  "Silly, must you always be sarcastic?"

                Hiei laughed lightheartedly as the pillow was moved away from view and he saw Kurama hovering over him- lovely crimson sidelocks pouring from the sides of his striking face. Pulling his jagged bangs back with his right hand, the fire youkai used his left to pull Kurama down by the collar of his pajamas.

                "Sarcasm is the language shared amongst intimates." Said Hiei heatedly, while the redhead took the liberty of nuzzling him on the nose.

                "Hiei," he smiled. " You use sarcasm with _every_one."

                A scowl. "And you say _I _always kill the mood?"

                "Well, it wouldn't be fun if it always _was_ you." Rising, with his lover laying straddled between his legs, Kurama cocked his head to one side while both his hands intermingled with his lover's. "Besides… I'd like to think we're competitive regarding all aspects of our lives."

                Tracing his thumb over some of his friend's smooth nail beds, Hiei thought for a moment before taking his turn to speak again. "It's hard… to compete with someone who's already more skilled and intelligent than you."

                "Oh?" Kurama taunted with the rise in his voice. "And who, pray tell, is the better?'

                 Hiei's consistently stoic face was, at present, as soft as the morning light that permeated through their white drapes. The glow of pre-dawn gave the fire demon an evocative golden aura that so very well suited his creamy complexion. "…You…" he said simply, before closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep. 

                 "Me?!" Was the redhead's exclamation, accompanied with a bright smile. "What makes you say that? _You're_ the one I always talk to for advice…"

                "It doesn't matter…" Blanched Hiei, eyes now tightly shut. " There's a difference between being the listener and being the doer. You, Kurama, are the doer, and- without neglecting the fact that I sound like a cliché ningen philosopher- actions _do_ speak louder than words…"

                "Well, that doesn't make me better than you."

                "Hn." Frowning, the fire demon went on his stomach and gathered a cuddly pillow from beneath him. "You merely keep asking me for justification so you may flatter yourself..."

                "Now _that_ is a lie."

                "Tell it to Enma." Was Hiei's muffled retort. There was nothing like burying your face in cold fluffiness during the first hours of daylight. 

                Kurama, on the other hand, shook his head. "Hiei, you're impossible."

                "And you're so simple-minded that you're _also_ impossible." 

                Leaning over Hiei's back, the redhead hugged him securely about the shoulders. "Simply impossible?"  He chuckled faintly. "That's an oxymoron."

                "And no other word describes you better than that!" The other announced triumphantly. 

                "Fine." He huffed, while reclaiming his half of the bed. "Be that way."

                "Naturally."

                His lover socked Hiei on the side with his narrow elbow, eliciting an indignant groan. Hiei gave one lustrous eye to Kurama, whereas the other seized the opportunity of Hiei's attention by grasping the little demon by the chin and planting the juiciest kiss ever… for this particular date- for _now_. Without delay, the youkai found that he was momentarily shoved into a warm haze of delight before his friend slowly pulled away. Vision blurred for a minute, it wasn't long before Hiei focused on Kurama's playful grin. This kind of grin was a part of a language his lover had produced about a year ago. Finally, after much practice, the smaller understood the lingo gesture for gesture.

                He sighed heavily. "What do you want?"

                Becoming serious, Kurama stared at him with his chilling green eyes. His voice went firm, as he said: "I need you to get someone for me… on behalf of an acquaintance."

                "Oh?" asked Hiei, growing to be very interested. He cracked all of his knuckles before pulling both slim arms behind his head. "Who's the poor victim?"

                "No- no…" His lover eased. "I only need you to find him, and bring him to the authorities. The person I'm after is a human. Therefore, no killing."

                At the last sentence, Hiei clearly winced. "No homicide?"

                Rubbing the other's sinewy, but finely carved belly, Kurama delved his sharp nose into Hiei's bristly hair. "No homicide."

                A shrug. "What's the occasion?"

                "Well, I have something of a favor to return to… my acquaintance, and I think this is the best way to do it."

                As his lover whispered, Hiei starred on with one hand fiddling with the redhead's sidelocks. Faking to consider his friend's situation- which would be responded to with a positive outcome on his part anyway- the fire demon somewhat lost himself as his sense of touch entangled itself within the threads of hair… hair that almost literally melted against his fingers. Kurama's explanations, though sweet and polite, went in Hiei's right ear and out his left. Out of instinct, his awareness drifted back to earth upon hearing: 

                "So, will you do it?"

                He quietly lifted his touch out of his friend's strands, and crossed his arms. "Hn. Why not?"

                 "Good." A kiss to an adorably squishy, pale cheek. "After you turn him in, would you mind meeting me after school?"

                Wrinkling his face, Hiei stubbornly snapped. "What is this? A two-for-one deal?"

                "If it were a deal," Kurama corrected. "You would be getting something out of this undertaking in the first place."

                "That's another thing, what _am_ I getting out of this? Now that you've mentioned it?"

                "That's simple." The other replied, raising a finger to point. "_Me_."

            Snorting, and then laughing, the fire demon punched his lover's shoulder. "That's cheap."

            "No, it's not!"

                "Yes," Hiei laughed. "It _is_! You don't receive a person as pay for running dumb errands. Take that back before I change my mind!"

                "All right."  Kurama said confidently. "Half a gallon of Strawberry-Vanilla Swirl." 

                   The deadly weapon: frozen milk and sugar. Buy the sweet-tooth fire demon a truckload, and he'll love you forever even if you were ranting Kuwabara Kazuma or super-wired Botan. If Hiei had been a fox demon like his neighboring friend, his kitsune ears would have perked up with a twitch and a 'toing' at once. "Half?"

            "One." His lover decided with a deep nod. 

                "No." Hiei protested civilly. "I want two flavors, two gallons."

                "One gallon." Kurama pressed. "We don't have enough space in the freezer for all that ice cream."

                 From beneath the blankets, Hiei crossed his legs while arrogantly raising his nose to the air. "No deal."

                The other thought quickly. "Then half a gallon of one flavor, and half a gallon of another."

                He opened one eye, sliding his pupil to its corner. "What flavor for the second?"

                "You pick."

                "No, you."

                Hiei was letting him decide? How very interesting indeed. Perhaps it was some sort of experiment. For this reason, Kurama selected his flavor prudently. "Black Cherry with Chocolate Chunks."

                "Done."

                As if they were signing a contract, they kissed each other tenderly at once. It was a quick peck, if anything, but the embrace after it was certainly quite nice. The redhead lowered his eyes as he sensed Hiei's palms move up and down his backside in massaging motions. It was practically therapeutic. For the fire youkai, he enjoyed the way the encirclement of his friend's arms felt as though they were growing tighter and more possessive with each passing second. They were about to fall asleep this way, clamped onto one another like screws and bolts, when there was a faint tapping at the door. The door creaked slightly as it was pushed open by half a foot. Peering into the minor opening was Shiori's face, beaming softly at seeing the two still snuggling in bed. 

                "I won't be needed at the office for another two hours." She explained in a willowy voice. "I can make breakfast; what would you like this morning?"

                "Pancakes, please!" Enthused Kurama. Hiei rolled his eyes.

                Shiori nodded, already having known what her son wanted from the beginning, and later turned to the smaller. "And for you, Hiei?"

                "Anything is fine." He answered coolly. 

                "French toast?" The woman suggested.

                "If you like." 

                The door was pulled shut again- Kurama's human mother grinning to herself all-knowingly.

                " 'If you _like_.' " The redhead mocked with an affectionate snort.

                To counter this unexpected attack on his ego, which was as sensitive as a minefield, Hiei increased the pitch of his voice and repeated: 'Pancakes, please!' He had originally intended to say this in a particularly girly way, however his joke came out sounding like a teenaged boy going through the worst parts of puberty. Kurama guffawed hearing the manner by which Hiei's tone unmistakably cracked around the word 'please'. 

                "Ah-hahahahaha! You sounded like a pimply fourteen year-old!"

                "Shut up!"

                "Hahahahahaha!!!" Kurama was virtually vibrating in the youkai's arms from unreserved laughter. It came to a point where Kurama could no longer hold onto Hiei without risking crushing his petite body. Thus, he rolled in the opposite direction, hugging himself as he felt his sides rip, his spleen give way, and his cheeks burn. Sitting up on the shaking bed, dreadfully humiliated and vaguely concerned that the bed would cave in on itself, Hiei did not hesitate in shoving Kurama off the mattress in one hearty push.

                "Hahahahaha- uh? Ah!"  

                Tumbling onto the floor, nearly knocking himself unconscious because of the nightstand, Kurama rubbed his sore side and looked up to Hiei with a superficial pout. Totally not buying this charade, the fire demon shook his head and glanced at the ceiling before veiling the redhead with a thin sheet and dropping down one of the pillows next to him. 

                "Hn. Go back to sleep, stupid."

                Seizing the graciously bequeathed pillow, his friend spread out comfortably on the floor and then rolled up into a luxurious cocoon.

                Snicker. "Sure thing." Snicker.

                "Baka."    

                But the little demon smiled.

***** 

                He exhaled deeply from beneath the thick canopy of leaves hanging over his head. Last night there had been a small, gentle shower and the scent of it lingered about the air today. As Kurama walked, he grinned happily to himself recalling how he and Hiei sat by the misty window of his room to watch the drops of icy water collect on the glass and run down its rim. In these moments, they only shared a word or two about the blossoming flora or the resplendent radiance of the sun peaking through the crystal of Shiori's glass wind chimes. That their way. The best tête-à-tête held no words, but rather, subtle expressions upon the face.  Kurama gazed upon his lover adoringly as the fire demon leaned his forehead against the frigid windowpane.  Hiei shut his eyes then, fogging up the glass with his hot breath. He'd later lift his haunting irises to the other, the pools of red sucking him in and- could it be?- praying to him. 

                More than once did Hiei give him that look, which- of course- resulted in Kurama quietly locking the door. Flirtation was always the appetizer for the deeper forms of, as Hiei would put it, 'fraternization'. Keeping in mind the honors of loving making, however, they held each other at bay with mere teasing and three or four caresses. Their intimacy had ended with the both of them beautifully nude and sweating moderately- both of their eyes still watching the crystal clear water tapping on the glass, the plants, and the roof of their home. 

                  Catching their breaths, the fire demon had been astonishingly charming by preparing a steam bath for- surprisingly- _one._ He then left Kurama to his thoughts and privacy, leaving the bathroom to pick up their clothes from the floor.

                 Hiei reminisced the last time he had done this. It was a little over a year ago. Kurama was ending his junior year now- the stress of entrance exams having worn him to the limit. The fire demon, likewise, was overly occupied with Mukuro and the revolution of the Makai government. Jumping between the two worlds, Ningenkai and Makai, was becoming an awful hassle; and in the back of his mind, the youkai dimly feared for an extended partition between them. Mukuro had been extraordinarily lenient, but with his inauguration as Tactics General and ruler of one-sixth of Mukuro's territory- he had a feeling her leniency wouldn't last.

                  Kurama's grin faded, comprehending this reality. He had discussed the issue with Hiei before. How sad Hiei was, actually bowing his head down with a downhearted expression set upon his otherwise blank face. The redhead shuddered to see it, and therefore looked straight on into the sunset- saying nothing about it except: ' All things… will fall into their proper places.'

                Recalling those words of calm hope he had uttered that day, the young man smiled with the taste of bittersweetness overcoming his senses. It was like coffee- or perhaps dark chocolate: subtle, but potent. He continued to stroll down the street- loving and cherishing every moment he lived his days step by step with Hiei as his flying shadow.

                "SUPER BUDDY ATTACK!"

                Kurama braced himself for the inevitable. His ears picked-up the sound of Shidou running up from behind, launching himself into the air, and landing himself into a piggy-back position on top of his friend. Laughing airily, Kurama adjusted the person on his spine with a slight jump. After this, he bent his arms to hold onto Shidou's legs coming from either side.

                "You're getting _heavy_!" He groaned as he tried to head down the rest of the block toward their school.

                "Really?" The other asked carelessly from above. "That's funny, I've been on a strict diet for the past seven weeks!"

                "A diet on what?! Donuts and pork rinds?! Argh…"

                Shidou was really enjoying himself. Bob. Bob. Bob. As Kurama walked, on and off he'd see over the ivy-covered fence lined along the sidewalk. A looming branch had nearly thrashed him in the face like a whip if his enduring friend hadn't hollered: 'Heads up!' How he loved Shuiichi! Always a good friend in spite of, well, _abuse_.

                "I'd hate to say it, Shidou." Kurama huffed. "But if I have to carry you one more yard I'm going to collapse."

                "Aww… You can take it!" In mock declaration, he pretended to put on an invisible Yankee-doodle hat, raised an arm, and pointed onwards for their campus. Just when they were rounding the gateway, Arisu was at their feet with her arms tucked over her chest- cute countenance in a tight frown. Shidou jumped off Kurama's back immediately.

                "How can you be so cruel to him?!"  The blond chided with a threatening finger in the air. "I thought I told you to meet me here fifteen minutes before bell! I waited longer than that, Shidou! You promised you'd read my speech before the assembly today!"

                "Assembly?" Kurama asked, cracking some recently haggard joints.

                "For the Associative School Body." Arisu answered sweetly. "Elections for next year's senior office is today, Shuiichi, where on earth have you been?"

                "In the clouds, thinking of Hi-_ei_…" Shidou taunted, sticking his tongue out. Kurama walloped him in the stomach, making him lose the air in his gut and crumple to the ground. The redhead stood, smiled as if he didn't do anything, and ensued conversing with the pretty girl before him. It was a good thing he warmed up on his punches with Hiei this morning!

                "You are guaranteed to have my vote, Arisu." He winked. "I don't appreciate posers on staff."

                "Oh, thank you, Shuiichi-kun. As always, you eloquently slide your way out of petty excuses for not helping me with my campaign!" Although her comment was right on target and ironic, the blond meant no sourness by it. 

                "I'm sorry." The redhead said sheepishly. "If you want, I'll rig the ballot." He joked.

                "Right, and get all of us suspended? I sincerely doubt it. It's not your style." Peering at the panting Shidou on all fours, she giggled and knelt down. "I told you not to torment him." Arisu tilted her head to her right, allowing a sheath of light yellow hair to slip onto the white concrete.  "Now look where it's landed you, in the _dirt_."

                "Oww… Shuiichi's damn strong… Felt worse than getting hit in the balls…"

                She abruptly went up again. "Too much information, thanks."

                "Well, at least you _have_ balls. Unlike pretty little red riding hood standing here." 

                Kurama grimaced as Haruhiko passed them by with only his rude comment to leave behind. Well, this comment, and the ceremonial: "Later, fag-head. I'll save ya' a hot dog with extra mayo for lunch- heheh."

                "Oh, grow-_up_!" Arisu hissed, watching Mr. Hotshot stride for the doors with complete nonchalance.

                "Asshole." Kurama's friend muttered, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform as he finally brought himself to his feet. "We'll see who doesn't have any balls! Right after I tear em' off his front side, and wrap em' up all nice and fresh in a sandwich bag!"

                Shidou commenced stomping in Haru's direction when Kurama grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Now, be realistic." The redhead said calmly. "It's not a big deal, unless you decide to make it one. Let him be. I'd rather _not _see his privates smothered between two slices of toasted whole wheat, thank you."

                "Too much information." Arisu said once more with a sick look on her mug. "Why do boys always relate their… _things _to food? Blech…"When she recovered from her vivid and grotesque imagination, the blond faced Kurama. "Are you sure it's okay? We can talk to a teacher or something."

                "It happens." He promised with a smug smirk. "It doesn't bother me at all- simple talk with no meaning."  Then he batted an eyelash. "Reinforcement for my pride, if anything."

*****

                Honidu had lost her way going home from school. Her mother had called her teacher, who relayed to the little girl that she wouldn't be able to pick her up today and that she needed to walk home on her own. As with any daring child, Honidu was without a doubt excited beyond words. To think! A five year-old girl walking home, all by herself! Actually, her mother had instructed her to walk home with a friend, but Honidu thought it better to learn to get around the globe on her own.

                   The joy of her newfound independence and heavy trust bestowed unto her from her mother soon faded after two hours of meandering about Tokyo's metropolitan. She was a mouse amidst a maze of moving people four or five times her size, and this frightened her terribly. Biting her thumb and sweating nervously, her big blue eyes welled with unreleased tears. She was so sure she knew how to get her way home just by looking at the streets, but Honidu found that watching the streets fly by from the passenger's seat of the car was so very different from actually being out in the real world. Such a mistake she made to think she didn't need a friend to walk with.

                There was a delicate tap on her shoulder, saccharine and comforting. She jumped in surprise, and turned slowly turned around. In front of her, dressed in a pretty Chinese dress decorated with mauve peonies, was a tall and lovely woman. Her hair was spicy ginger, curling from beginning of the strands to the end. The woman smiled warmly, piercing her luscious red lips before speaking:

                "Hello, little one, are you lost?"

                Desiring to speak, Honidu was too scared to do anything, but nod.

                "Oh, poor thing."  The woman said, offering maternal gestures by adjusting one of the straps of the small child's denim jumper. "Do you know your address?"

                "Mm… mm-hmm." She squeaked, twirling a chubby finger about her pink braids. "I have an aunt I can stay with until my mommy gets- gets done with work- since home is so far away." Honidu said suddenly. "Auntie lives on top of Miho's Café- the pretty restaurant."

                "I know where Miho's is! Does a sweet, young lady with papaya colored hair live there too?"

                "That's it!" The little girl chirped with a cheerful bob. "That's the one! That's my cousin, and yeah- haha- her name _is_ Papaya!"

                "Well, isn't that great?" Said the stranger, rubbing Honidu's elfin-sized shoulder. "I know exactly how to get there from here!"

                "Really?!" Sprung the child.

                "Definitely. Follow me."  Lending out her hand, which Honidu took instantly, the woman led the girl out of the heart of the city. As they walked, hand-in-hand as though mother and daughter, the child asked:

                "What's your name?"

                Smiling as she gazed down upon her with cavernous russet eyes, the beauty replied: "Call me Lillith, my dear." 

                It took seventeen minutes- no more, no less- for Honidu to understand that something was wrong. She felt the pit of her stomach fill with nasty butterflies, especially when the woman had brought her completely out of the sight of other people. Furthermore, the grip this woman had on her wrist had been growing increasingly tighter- harsher. Every now and then, Honidu would try to loosen her hold, but trying to do so would earn a vicious jerk from the woman that sent her forward with the pull. Worse, the stranger brought her down the subway- one of the more unfamiliar of ones in Japan. Honidu had half-expected Lillith to buy a pair of tickets for the next stop to her auntie's district, but discovered instead that Lillith brought her to the convenience lockers to pick-up a strange looking package stashed within one of the cabinets. When this was through, Lillith pulled at her wrist again- as if her arm were nothing more than a dog leash- and hauled Honidu to the bathrooms. 

                Shivers riveted all along the child's body. "I want to go home now!" She protested, but no sooner did she say this did Lillith lock the bathroom door. Letting go of the Honidu, she then pushed her against a yellow and sticky tiled wall while she busied herself with the mirror and her package. After re-applying some make-up, Lillith tore open the package- revealing ten bottles of white pills. Unscrewing one of the bottles, the woman filled her palm with nearly seven tablets- swallowing all of them quickly in one gulp and no water.

                Her eyes dilated, and she began to mindlessly giggle while unexpectedly removing her clothes. Honidu at last began to cry- confused above all else to see that 'she' was in truth a 'he'. 

                "How pretty you are…" He gruffed, running his lengthy fingertips along her smooth and plump cheeks. "And what a pleasant dress to go along with your young body…"

                Breathing against the dip of her collarbone, and working to undo her jumper, Honidu screamed and screamed for the life of her. Lillith, or so his name was, seemed to be indulging in this as his hands quivered and his breath hastened. The drugs were giving him an unbelievable adrenaline rush. He loved it.

                "You're disgusting." A deep voice echoed.

                From the shadows of the tightly confined room, Hiei stepped out of a corner slowly- gradually revealing his pale skin tone wrapped in a sheath of gray and black. 

                "Who the hell are you?" Lillith seethed, liberating the poor five-year old who had fainted. 

                The fire demon said nothing, as he inspected the little girl slumped on the mildew-covered tiles. He scrunched his nose, doubly sickened. "Killing you would be a gift rather than a punishment." He whispered, brandishing his thin, but reliably sharp sword.

                Stepping back and giving a psychotic smile, the other giggled femininely as he swallowed thickly. "Now, now…" He soothed. "I'll let the girl go, if you'd do the same for me. You wouldn't be very smart if you decided to murder me."

                Instantly, Hiei disappeared from sight in a speed so fast that there wasn't even a blur. The next thing Lillith knew, he was in a kneeling position, head pushed down over his knees- executioner style. With the stress of acknowledging the fact that he may lose his life this day, and with the addition ecstasy circulating throughout his putrid blood, he began to puke on the floor before Hiei could threaten to behead him. Lillith coughed the last bits of vomit out of his mouth. After which, he felt the cool of the demon's blade touch the nip of his neck and draw blood there. Shockingly, the sensation of it felt like such a relief that Lillith almost smiled pleasurably at it.

                "It's a gift I have no intention of giving." 

                The youkai's hard grip moved onto Lillith's goddess-like hair, clutching it painfully and pulling until it seemed as though Hiei would just rip it off. Instead, he began sawing at those shining tresses. His eyes widened, seeing the shredded locks descend form his back and drift onto the ground.

                "No!" He screamed. "You can't! Stop! STOP!!"

                Making no reply, Hiei pushed him further onto his knees and amplified the pace of his slashing. With every fall of ginger hair, Lillith's screaming and begging multiplied.

                "You can't do this! You're making me ugly! UGLY!!" Cried he.

                Drawing his head up, the demon slugged him so powerfully in the face that three of his teeth popped out of his jaw- two of which had shattered into most likely a thousand pieces. "You know nothing of yourself _or _beauty!" Hiei slated, hitting him across and leaving a black eye. 

                Lillith buckled and began to wail in pathetic sobs and groans. The smaller tried not to pay attention, until he could no longer tune-out the molester's grating voice. Agitated by every possible means, Hiei unswirled the scarf about his neck and tore a handy strip. Balling the cloth, he forcefully silenced him. Lillith hiccupped, mumbling what sounded to be like: 'you can't', 'stop', and 'I beg of you'. Being merciless, Hiei paid him no heed and shaved him down to the scalp. By this time, or somewhere in between, the girl had awakened and was watching wordlessly. The fire demon eyed her warily, and she appeared to have eyed him back with the same kind of stare that would make any person worry. 

                Finished with justifying Lillith the best way he could think of, Hiei stripped the rest of his scarf to tie his hands and feet securely. He then picked-up the box of ecstasy from the bathroom counter and laid it next to him. With one blow of the katana's sturdy hilt, the man was knocked unconscious. 

                Honidu was shaking nearly as hard has Hiei had when he caught the fever slightly past last year. The demon crouched next to her and touched her face. She instinctively recoiled and tried to bite his hand, but Hiei was too swift. With both palms, he framed Honidu's countenance and stared into her irises intensely. The ward covering his Jagan slipped from his forehead, the third eye emitting a wondrous indigo glow.     

                " When I snap my fingers, you will fall asleep and remember nothing of what has happened. Rather, you will recall going to your relative instead of your home. You had been taken care of very well. You played and laughed, until you were very tired and needed to rest…"

                Her cobalt eyes deepened in color. Eyelashes fluttering, she nodding off the second the sound of Hiei's fingertips clicked. As she lay limp in his arms, he hefted her without giving Lillith one last, disdainful look. Offering the criminal that kind of attention was too generous.

                Tracking the molester down wasn't too difficult. True, Hiei had to go underground to fill in the blanks of what he knew of his target, but being very astute- and having the third eye- his hunt was relatively short-lived. After seeing what this psycho was planning to do to this little girl, Hiei began feeling sorry for Kurama's 'acquaintance'- whoever that may be. It truly must have scarred his heart to have his sister… touched like that and yet not be able to do anything about it. If that happened to _Yukina_-

                Hiei tried to stop thinking about it. It was over now. He took care of it. 

                As he flitted from rooftop to rooftop- searching for the linked ki signature of Honidu to her cousin and aunt, the little bubblegum-haired girl stirred and rubbed softly against his cloak and chest. For a moment, Hiei couldn't resist the temptation to look down upon the child. The fire youkai caught himself growing sentimental for the little tike, and immediately tore his eyes away when he apprehended that absurd, but pleasant melting feeling he got once in a blue moon. It would have been nice to take care of his own sister like this at such an innocent age, but you can't undo or redo what's already done and past. 

                This was very embittering. It was always when he saw children- happy children, human or not- did Hiei feel as if he missed something that should have been appreciated from the start. 'Never mind.' He thought briskly as he stepped lightly onto the wooden pane outside a bedroom window. 'No second chances.'

                Just as the little child had described, there were small accommodations about Miho's café. Two rooms to be precise, and there were a flight of stairs that led down and straight to the family restaurant. The room he happened to have landed at was girly beyond belief. Pictures wallpapered the cramped vicinities, a comforter of strawberries and bananas draped the bed, music boxes, a small vanity mirror complete with European chair and drawers, and- Hiei shuddered- stuffed toys. Knowing human children, and the females of the species of course, the youkai figured there would be no other place so perfect for the young one to wake-up in. 

                Picking the lock with ease, Hiei slid up the window and carefully made his entry. He was about to step on the bed that was directly situated by the pane, when Hiei heard Kurama's nagging in the back of his mind.

                He removed his boots, and _then_ stepped onto the bed.

                The moment he laid Honidu's sleeping form on the mattress, the door swung open and there was dead silence. The fire demon calmly examined the child's sweet face before turning to the trespasser- or to be politically correct- the owner of the room. 

                They stood frozen in their place as they looked at one another. Grassy green eyes focused on his bloody red ones. Contrary to what Hiei would believe to be her primary action, the girl at the door did not scream or shiver. He slowly rose from his stooping position, standing on her bedding quite erect. Hiei's feet sank into the squashy mattress, making the youkai subconsciously wonder if perhaps he could steal something of the same brand one day. 

                She was an attractive young lady, but unlike Arisu, she did not have a tone of softness sheathing over her features. Sharp nose, bright visage- though firm at the moment, and thick, flowing tropical hair that curled just at the tips. He noted quickly her first movement: piercing lips, and her hesitation to move forward. 

                To Hiei's mind, she made the correct decision to refrain from drawing closer. However, he did not expect her to say in a very level voice:

                "Who are you? Why are you here?"

                Equally to his surprise, the demon responded without thinking:

                "I'm a friend helping another."

                 The teenager said no more after that, but her eyes _did_ roll over her sleeping cousin on the bed. Seizing the opportunity of her lost attention, Hiei blurred out the window.

                Irises drifting to the pane, she didn't flinch to discover that no one was there. After a moment of blank thought, she scrunched her eyebrow and grinned.

                "A real cutie." She mused to herself, while padding up to her sleeping cousin. "Wonder why he didn't come to the front door? Hmph, go figure." Sitting at the corner of the bed, she pulled a bit of blanket over Honidu. "Only guardian angels come through windows, ne?"

*****

                Kurama waved goodbye to Arisu and Shidou as they went in the opposite direction of the sidewalk. The redhead smiled cheerfully, and strolled his own way, coming to a stop right beneath a large maple tree. Peering up, his eyes glistened as he found Hiei lying back with his arms drawn beneath his head. Apparently sensing his lover's presence, Hiei opened one eye and looked down. 

"Did you get him?"

                Hiei nodded before he leapt from the tree trunk, his appearance graver than his lover would have expected. 

"I caught him in the act." The youkai confessed, though without much emotion. Kurama's eyes widened, a wave of startle and perplexity washing over his face. 

                "Oh, Hiei…" He moaned- eyebrows gathering together in regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give lack of the details. I thought it would be better not to say anything, seeing as it may be harder for you to _not_ get angry."

                The other glowered, but breathed-out evenly to keep his self-possession straight. "I understand your reasoning, but it makes me wonder why you didn't take part in the ordeal. Knowing you, I would have anticipated for you to will some punishment on this…" Hiei stopped to rid his tongue of a strange, rotten flavor. "This _utterly _stupid human." 

                "Ningenkai has a lot of problems," The redhead agreed. "Sometimes just as bad as the Makai. In all honesty, the ordeal is not over yet. I have my own responsibilities to take care of, and I'm very grateful that you were willing to have dealt with the dirty part." Kurama then blinked, having noticed a certain article of clothing missing from Hiei's usual wear. "Your scarf?"

                Hiei looked down at his cloak, finding a vacant spot at the neckline where the familiar white material should have been. "He wouldn't shut up."

                "Gagged him?"

                A nod from Hiei, which was reciprocated with another by Kurama; following this exchange were two demonic smirks.

                "Well done."

                His lover fastened his eyes dourly. "Hn. What now?"

~*~*~*~

                They walked to the outskirts of Tokyo, where the worst parts of the capital lay. Kurama frowned to himself as they proceeded for one of the buildings at the corner of the block they were on. The building was in total decay. Moss was creeping about its bricks, which were once white but now yellow, cracks were making themselves present, and a foul smell seemed to radiate from the aged cement. Hiei and Kurama climbed up the stairs of the fire escape. Its iron railing and steps screeched unsteadily, and copper-colored rust coated _everywhere_. Finding the window of their destination, the fire demon withdrew his katana and unscrewed the bolts that held the iron cage in place. With the blade, he also began to carefully scratch away the painted-over latch. 

                As soon as there was enough space between the glass and the wooden frame, Hiei used the tip of his sword to pry the window open. This took some considerable effort as it seemed that the window hadn't been opened for what could have been decades before either of them were even born. When there was enough space to slip though, the redhead instructed his friend to remain outside. This order wordlessly obeyed, he ducked his head and pulled his other leg in.

                What a mess. Clothes were left carelessly on the floor, on top of broken lamps, and tables. Empty pizza boxes were stacked like bricks and leaned against one another like dominos. Kurama tiptoed away and around the chaos, nearly ramming into an ironing board as he twisted from a pack of roaches feasting on a forgotten piece of chicken.   

                "I've tried to keep those bastards down, but I think they're immune to Raid."

                Haruhiko was standing in the dark hallway, and was visible through the room's open door. In his arms was a basket filled with little girl's clothes. On top of those clothes was a doll that was coming apart at the seams… and the head, and the arms, and the legs. Adjusting the load to his right and hiding it from view, Haru snorted angrily. "What the hell do you want? It must be important if you're fucking stalking me." He stared at him insolently with cold, steel eyes. "Spiddit out."

                Walking towards the hallway- avoiding the trail of ants and spoiled pasta- the redhead met the other. 

"I wanted to thank you." Kurama said simply.

                "Thank me?!"  This was truly unexpected; his eyes thundered in disbelief, and he nearly dropped his sister's belongings in a heap on the sullied floor. He _did_ jolt faintly, and this caused the rag doll to slide from the mountain of clothing. Before it could be attacked by dust, mold, and pests, however, Kurama swiftly caught it.

                "Yes," he replied. "For everything you have taught me, I want to thank you."

                The boy snatched the doll from his hands. "You're nuts!"

                Kurama grinned in good-humor. "I thought you said I didn't have any?"

                "Ugh. You're fuckin' weird." He laid the doll back on the laundry. "Weird and stupid."

                "Really? Quite funny you should think so." Following Haruhiko out of the hall and to the laundry closet, Kurama proceeded. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't figure out that you were 'Bird Watcher'?" 

                To this, Haru froze in mid-movement. He had just opened the washer and was about to load it when the other's question reached his ears. He did not move to look at him.

"And you say only poetic people are fags. Hypocrite, don't these pictures mean anything to you?"  Hand delving into its pocket, it retrieved a deck full of photographs. Momentarily, Kurama gazed upon them, then later shoved them a few inches away from Haru's face. "I'm not stupid. I figured it out once the projects were turned in. If I hadn't been so caught up with the hell you've given me, I would have realized this sooner."

                Without thinking, he vehemently grabbed the photos and threw them into the trashcan filled with dryer lint. "How is _this_ poetic? It's just bull shit that got me an 'A'."

                Not a word left Kurama's lips as he silently watched the pictures thrash into the bin. "Subconscious language from your mind, Haruhiko.  You wouldn't have gotten that grade if these pictures were as superficial as you claim them to be. Why were you so captivated to take pictures of birds on a cable line? Do you really think it was a momentary muse? When you do things you don't understand, there's always a deep reason behind it. You, Haruhiko, _are_ the bird- an animal often associated with freedom and enslavement."

                "Oh yeah?" He scoffed, dumping everything- save for the toy- into the machine and covering it with cheap detergent. "I think you're just shoving your brains into my face!"

                "You think so? I'm not surprised.," Crossing his arms, Kurama leaned against the shutter door of the closet. "Very well, tell me then: why did you put black crows into negative?"

                The door of the washer was slammed down, and the settings were briskly cranked into place. "Don't know. Don't care. Happened two years ago. Don't care."

                "Is that true?"

                "Psh. Thought it would look cool that way."  Carrying the doll and making a grab for the sewing kit on the laundry shelf, Haru stubbornly marched for another room. 

                "You turned crows into doves by doing that, Haru." Explained the other who was not far behind. "I think in the back of your mind, you knew that too."

                "And this means something to me _how_?"

                They came to Haruhiko's quarters where he plopped carelessly on top of his futon. The futon didn't even have a covering over it, and its stuffing was puking out of unattended tears. The pealing wallpaper, the yellow glue, and the sheer nothingness of the room did not escape Kurama's keen observations. 

                "You know what it means. I don't have to repeat your thoughts out loud. I would be 'rubbing my brains into your face' if I did that, wouldn't I?"

                "Hmph."  The tin box of the sewing kit was hastily opened. Haruhiko plucked a needle from its pincushion and quickly slipped thread through the eye. Obviously, the boy had done this more than once before. The rapid and indelicate way he was mending his sister's doll reminded Kurama of the way Hiei sewed his own clothing after a grueling battle or narrow escape from looming death. 

                "The real reason I'm here, aside from thanking you, is to tell you we caught him."

                "Caught who?"

                "You know." 

                Looking up from his cross-legged position, Haruhiko spat: "Yeah, right. As if a gay lord like you would know anything about it."

                It was best to ignore that comment. It was despicably false, and they both knew it. "You're not the only one with good connections, Haru. Actually, It would be wrong to say that _we_ caught him as Hiei was the one who really took care of it."

                "Your _boyfriend_?" Incredulously he asked. Shaking his head, he started sewing again. " I don't get you."

                "Of course not, which is why I'm weird, right?"

                "Why would you do that for me? And why now?"

                For these questions, Kurama felt benevolent. "I thought it might take away some of the anger in your heart; if some sort of justice in the name of your sister prevailed. I waited this long to do it understanding that you probably would have wanted to do it yourself."

                "Well, you obviously _changed_ your mind." Finished with the toy's head, he started on the leg. "How come?"

                "You gave up. I saw that."

                "So you decide to take pity on me 'cuz I couldn't take care of things?" He went to the disjointed arm. "You've got some ego."

                "I agree with that statement, only with the exemption of your perspective. It wasn't pity. It was something I owed you."

                "Which brings us back to where we started, huh?"

                "Right. If you hadn't sent that chain letter, I wouldn't have realized how much can be lost and gained… and what _truly_ matters in the end."

                "So in thanks you took care of the sicko? Ha! Only you would thank someone who was trying to destroy you. You're nuts "

                "Maybe, but I understand my motives rather clearly… unlike you."

                "I do what I do 'cuz it's fun."

                The doll was mended, and he set it aside. It leaned against the sun-bleached wall, limp body lifeless but there. There was another metal cage that locked over the Haruhiko's window. Its rusty bars shattered the rays of light that tried to phase through the deteriorating building. The doll, because of the light, was both pretty and ugly. The afternoon sun made its dress brighter and its button eyes sparkle. However, the shadows of the shafts made it look old and worthless. The redhead blinked before speaking again.

                "No." Kurama countered. "You do what you do because it makes you feel less lonely."

                "Jack shit."

                Striding up to the window, the redhead dug his fingernails into the pane- chipping the wood and scratching the paint. Flexing his muscles, Kurama forced the immovable panel up with so much force that splinters and skid marks bristled along the edges. He then gripped around the bars, sensing its cold temperature touch the pit of his stomach. A slight breeze struck him in the face, making his hair fly in a peculiar sort of dance. Closing his eyes, his skin felt the heat of the sun gradually disappear.

                "Loneliness is such a dangerous thing… It leads to disparity and it comes from so many sources." Putting one arm through in between two bars, Kurama unbolted three of the screws on one side of the fencing.  

"Ridicule"

'CLING.' A screw fell onto the asphalt below.

"Betrayal" 

'CLING.' 

 "And hate…"

'CLING.'

Pulling his arm back in, he turned back to Haruhiko who was plainly eying him in astonishment. 

" The three things that destroy a person- the three things we must learn to forget." He paused. "I understand this, and Hiei does too. Everyone feels loneliness from time to time, but people must have faith in believing in future bliss… even if it's just an intangible fantasy."  Sighing, he looked down on his feet.  They were striped with early moonbeam and shadow. "That's why man struggles to survive… Very few people have the ability to touch joy." 

"So we steal it from one another instead."

"Exactly."

In spite of himself, the boy smiled. No one had ever given up his or her time for the sake of talking to him before. Time. Someone gave him their _time_. A foreign sensation, similar to relief, kissed his spirits. Haruhiko wanted to remain angry, especially at the idea that Shuiichi- of all people- was the one to give that bizarre kiss… so to speak. Instead, however, he found himself basking in warmth, settled within a psychological embrace, and profoundly touched. Touched, embraced, and kissed by a few honest words... All that were from Shuiichi.

"I'm the bird, huh?"

                Kurama nodded. "And so are we."   With that, he pushed the cage open, allowing blue light to spill into the room entirely. He was about to jump out when he remembered an important detail. "Oh, and by the way… After all this time, Naru still happens to think you're charming. If you're smart, which you are, you'll let yourself be _loved_."

                Not looking back to see the baffled expression on Haru's face, Kurama leapt from the pane and joined Hiei's side. The two of them then flitted from building top to building top…

                Flying in the mantle of night.

*****

                -----------Original Message----------

From: RedFoxtail_7@yahoo.com

Date: Wed, 16 March 00:44:38 –0700

To: H.A.Kairu@hotamail.com

Subject: You were right

                I did what you suggested; I talked to Haru today. I didn't stay at his place for long, but I'm sure he got a feeling of my good intentions. I don't think he'll be too much of an asshole anymore, but if he's having a bad day, I have no problem with letting him take it out on me. 

                Thanks again for the silk roses you sent me. As usual, you're right; you'd be surprised with what you can do with silk! My mom really likes them. She's never seen such an exquisite shade of sapphire! Did you put French perfume on the petals, by the way? They smell lovely. Oh, and you must tell me more about how you are doing in England with your mother and future husband. I'm also so glad you've found a fiancé. I wish the best for you. 

                As for Hiei, yes, he's still here. Right now he's staring at the laptop monitor as I write this.

                Now he's telling me to shut up.

                Now he's telling me to stop typing what he says.

                Now he says I'm stupid.

hgUYhgu945yjr908YtjmioeFJgje00ej0yejooe00ws036TK4-yi5023-kyklh

                734h8hr84q439JY4f04094-3-5ikh095uihk6996k40g5k03JY956JY05YK060UK60U0K6g9595hjhjjjjjjjjhhjj 

                !!!!D&F(*Tyjjgeooee&&0TJ3EHO094KHY0R5JKSigi9y05-3jkgnogtj9r976949496GJOLDFLgi893939333@@

Sorry about that, he tried to get ahold of the keyboard. He's fuming. Apparently I'm better at protecting my belongings than he is.

Ow! He bit me! The little punk BIT me!

Always Your Student,

Shuiichi

P.S. Hiei says hi.

$%$^&GBUIYGU888ijjt9owlwlwnqiou3htowlltI4995IJN3020JT-0496UJ49TJLkg4to49t4osmvmnjspalmz9tj403wmgog%

NO I DONT

                Click. Send.

                "Hiei! That was rude!" Kurama blew on his recently bitten finger. It was glowing cherry red and the tooth mark on it could clearly be matched with the one fang that gleamed out of the corner of Hiei's elfin mouth.

                "Don't write things that aren't true!" He snapped.

                "I was only being polite." His friend admonished, turning off the laptop and pushing it to one side of the hammock they were on. The fire demon glared down on him, 'hn-ed', and laid back down. His movements were rather violent, however, as the hammock swung vigorously to and fro over the blades of grass. Sighing languorously, the redhead put on a smug grin before closing his eyes and drowning himself within the sound of chirring crickets. My, how he loved his mother's garden in the evening…

                "Kurama…"

                "Hm?" His lover replied, still not opening his eyelids.

                "What did you do in the apartment while I was outside?"

                "Is it important?"

                Hiei thought about it. "Realistically, no. For my serenity, yes."

                "Ah… And we wouldn't want an already overwrought mind like yours go on the fritz, now would we?" Grinned Kurama.

                A scowl. "Hn."

                "You could have used your Jagan." His friend suggested.

                "But that would have been _rude_." Argued the other.

                "Quick with your comebacks tonight?"

                "Don't mess with me."

                "Too late."

                "Fine."

                Their brusque conversation rung out a bit of amusement on Kurama's part, much to Hiei's discontent as well as pleasure. Discontent entwined with pleasure… How charming. He didn't understand the logic behind it- if any- and frankly, the fire demon learned to not give a damn about making sense of paradoxes. The reason for this was evident in the laughing redhead who really ought to have been a hyena instead of a fox. 

                "… All right…" His lover began, calming down. "I simply had a quaint conversation with the very person we owe our confidence to."

                Snorting at that response and rolling his eyes, the youkai deciphered what Kurama said straight away. "You waited this long to pin your tormentor down?" Crossing his arms firmly, Hiei shook his head and stared at the sky. "You _never _do a clean job."

                "But you must remember, Hiei, it's my nature to stalk, wait, and fool. _Pinning_, as you put it, is not in my résumé." 

                "Incorrect. Pinning is most _definitely_ one of your most dangerous traits. Regardless, you never use it until you're more than halfway to death. In which case, you've turned the tables and your hunter has just become the hunted."

                "When you talk like that, it makes me wonder if you replay my fight with Karasu over and over in your mind."

                "I do." Hiei affirmed. "It was indeed very interesting. Granted, having lived in the Makai, I wasn't impressed with Karasu's gestures of affection when he bombed you everywhere. "

                One of Kurama's thin red eyebrows went up in curiosity. "Gestures of _affection_?"

                "Karasu may be able to manifest bombs in the atmosphere," He pointed out. " But you have to remember that his entire body was literally a chamber of ammunition." For a second, a chill of wariness went down the fire demon's spine. "Attacking you with his ki transformed into weaponry was his way of _touching_ you. Haven't you ever thought of that, Kurama?"

                The color in his lover's face paled instantly into chalk. He grimaced, swallowed, and furrowed his brow. "I didn't realize how analytical you could be…"

                Softening, Hiei tried to make Kurama forget about Karasu's insinuendos by brushing some of his hair and kissing his warm forehead. "…Karasu chose erotica, you chose kamikaze, and I chose blitzkrieg. Everyone has their preferences, which makes me worry about _yours_."

                Hearing this comment made a pair of green eyes expand in their sockets. "Since when did you research on World War I German tactics?"

                A tired shrug. "Since a minor civil war and a few attacks on Enki's home front. Mukuro is _not_ amused." 

                Kurama's face clearly winced. Hiei smiled wickedly.

                "If it's not opossum, it's decoy. I know you too well, so don't think you can easily avert the direction of this conversation as you would with Yusuke or Kuwabara."

                "Meaning?"

                "No more talk about past battles. I humored you enough by letting you have your way for a minute or two." Cocking his head to the side, the youkai laid it out flatly: " What did you do to your so-called acquaintance?"

                The flat question was rewarded with an equally flat answer: "I thanked him."

                Silence. Even the crickets stopped to scratch their heads in confusion.

                "Hiei?"

                "Not surprised. You _would_ do something like that, wouldn't you?" He rolled over on the hammock. "It's your style."

                "And this _worries_ you?" Teased his lover.

                "Selfish idiot!" Hiei chuckled. "I refuse to flatter you with anything more than my reproaches."

                The corner of Kurama's lips twitched in irritation. "You're complicated, Hiei."

                "Yet you understand my implications?"

                "Argh…_Yes._ That's disturbing, isn't it? To know what you mean, when to everyone else it sounds like you mean absolutely nothing: speaking in riddles..." Suddenly, a low, deep smile stretched over his complexion. "Of course, that's _your_ style."

                "And?"

                He turned to him. "…I admire it." 

                The twist in Kurama's words made Hiei thoroughly surprised as he was half-expecting his friend to flip the conversation and take it under his control again. The redhead, being not only wise, but cunning, gave Hiei the floor of their discussion. He guilelessly handed Hiei the steering wheel of their getaway car, and Hiei was on the accelerator and helpless. 

                'Is this what love is… something that runs with no direction… something that doesn't make sense…'

                His lover took the smaller's face into his hands and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Hiei stubbornly lowered his eyes.

                'Correction… it _never_ makes sense…'

                Kurama kissed him on the other cheek, turning Hiei's head to the side.

                'You give me control…'

                The fire demon tried to kiss back, but the redhead mischievously pulled away- the hammock swaying like a cradle as he swiftly darted.

                '…And by doing that, you control _me._'

                Stretching out as languidly as a cat, the demon's eyes glazed over with cool fire. The rose bushes were collecting speckles of moisture- their leaves sleek green. Flowers shook to the chilling air, shivering on their vines. The crickets were singing once more, and if you listened closely, you could hear the wind whisper of all the things it's seen. A magical garden… right where home is. The trees were lush, but graceful- willows flying in the heavens like strands of princess hair and leaving fairy dust to drift everywhere…

                … the Garden of Eden on Earth…

                Looking down on him, the redhead outlined the Jagan with his fingertips. The mind's eye: something that trapped memories- something that trapped yearning voices… Evil vision? No.

 Sealing the space, until nothing stood between them but their own hearts, Kurama laid on top of him- kissing and kissing Hiei's warm forehead. He loved feeling his friend arch against him, leaning against his soft, wet lips and breathing feverishly along his slender neck. Their hearts were pounding- no- _chirping_… singing…The fire demon's hands dove possessively into his lover's long, luxurious hair- holding Kurama down and against him- kissing him hard, but carefully. 

Drawing away, but still inhaling his lover's spicy breath, Kurama asked: "What happens now?"

                Hiei lazily opened his eyes, waking from an ocean of dreams that treaded lightly on his sensitive skin. His irises roamed about the redhead's features, looking then to the right and spying something intriguing there…

                There was an exceptionally large rose bush in the middle of yard. Was it white? Was it silver? Was it blue? One of the largest blossoms released its petals, dashing the dark grass with soft, large tears. In place of that rose, a fresh bud had just sprung from its protective sepal. The heart of its bloom spun on its axis, a perfect spiral that was as gorgeous as a pinwheel- a pinwheel that seized the colorful beams of day and twirled forever like an everlasting sparkle of light and dark. 

                "We live… and then we die- with nothing left behind, but our stars." Hiei offered a meaningful smirk- mixed with gentleness and assertion. "Scared?"

                "No." Kurama whispered. "Why should I be?"

~*~*~*~

Listen as the wind blows,

From across the great divide.

Voices trapped in yearning,

Memories trapped in time.

The night is my companion,

And solitude my guide.

Would I spend forever here,

And not be satisfied?

And I would be the one-

To hold you down…

Kiss you so hard…

I'll take your breath away.

And after I'd wipe away the tears,

Just close your eyes dear…

Through this world I've stumbled,

So many times betrayed.

Trying to find an honest word,

To find the truth enslaved.

Oh, you speak to me in riddles,

And you speak to me in rhymes.

My body aches to breathe your breath,

Your words keep me alive.

And I would be the one-

To hold you down…

Kiss you so hard…

I'll take your breath away.

And after I'd wipe away the tears,

Just close your eyes…

Into this night I wander,

It's morning that I dread.

Another day of knowing of…

The path I fear to tread…

Oh, into the sea of waking dreams,

I follow without pride.

Nothing stands between us here,

And I won't be denied.

And I would be the one-

To hold you down…

Kiss you so hard…

I'll take your breath away.

And after I'd wipe away the tears…

Just close your eyes dear…

And hold you down…

Kiss you so hard…

Oh, take your breath away…

And after I'd wipe away the tears…

Just close your eyes…

                                _-Sarah McLachlan: Possession___

**~*~Afterword**~*~

_To tear down my walls and crash into the bliss I call truth._

I've read so much beautiful fanfiction regarding the possible relationship Hiei and Kurama may have, and at long last, I decided to write one myself.

"Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" holds a very intimate place in my heart.  It's not just a story of love. It's a story of identity, and loving not just another person, but also yourself for everything you are. There are no mistakes in the way you turn out. The only mistakes there are in life are the ones you learn from and the ones that shape our world. 

From pre-school to second grade, English was my second language. At the time, I was more comfortable speaking Tagalog- the standard dialogue in the Philippines. Thusly, my English was very poor.

As a result, I had been ill treated and ignored when I was four. I never really complained about it because I was totally unaware of the kind of hate that was surrounding me. I was _clueless_.

One day, in pre-school, I made a friend. He was an American and he always offered to play detective and racecars with me. He defended me and contradicted everyone who looked down upon me. My mom saw him one day, and according to her, this boy, Jason, went up to her and said he wanted to marry me. It was such a odd thing to say, given we were all young, but his words startled my mom: "I want to marry her because she has pretty dresses and is really nice. She's not like everyone- she's different." 

At the time, I didn't understand what he meant by that. Now that I'm older, I see how Jason was different from everyone else too. He wasn't like the other kids- or even the teachers. He was good hearted. He didn't care about where I came from, what language I spoke, and all that racist crap. He wanted me to have a friend. There couldn't have possibly been a more pure heart, and I regret never thanking him for the kindness he had given me. He prevented me from being alone and isolated. He showed me not everyone was the same. 

As the years progressed and I moved into elementary school, one of my teachers had to hold a conference with my parents regarding my writing. She accused my simple sentences coming as a result of being bilingual. Since then, my parents ceased teaching me my natural tongue. I still clearly understand and am able to read the language, however I forgot a lot of the crucial grammar and spelling. I can no longer speak Tagalog fluently, but at least I can comprehend it word for word.

What, then, became of my English writing? Well, even though I wasn't good at it, I loved playing with stories since seven. My parents used to tell me Filipino anecdotes until the secret conference with my teacher. Not happy with this unexpected cease of oral tradition (which appeared to me had no warranted reason), I turned to books and my own imagination. My parents additionally sent me to two-hour tutorials for three times a week, and because my uncle was also supportive of my ability to learn, I had three loving people to help me with my difficulty. By fifth grade, my reading and writing level had reached tenth, spring season. That's more than five years ahead of my class. I owe my family for that, but back then I was too naïve to realize what I had accomplished.

I think it's safe to say that my destiny was decided. I now see writing as my strength as well as my passion. It is mine. No one can take it away from me. It's a part of who I am, and in all honesty, I love myself for discovering what I want to do with my life: to tell stories and share my imagination with people willing to see it. 

In the process, however, I lost something very important: my culture, my real language. _Lots_ of my friends are bilingual. I lost that. I could have had that if I kept on practicing and my teacher didn't recommend my family to stop speaking it. I nod and laugh when my relatives chat, but when I try to talk, it comes out wrong. It's as though I never spoke Tagalog. I've wanted to teach myself it again, but there are no formal classes in my city and textbooks are inadequate. My parents are too busy to teach me, and my relatives, miles away. Times have changed and I have to support myself, but I know I can turn to my bloodlines when I stumble. 

                Hence, there is a thin parallel between "Let's Fly as the Birds Do…" and my personal experiences. Funny as it might sound, I wasn't even _thinking_ of my childhood as I wrote this. My mom pointed out the parallels when she snuck a peak on a certain chapter (_traumatizing _me for several hours as I never told her I wrote about sexuality). And _that's_ when I found out about what my elementary teachers _really_ thought of me! Stupid, huh? Touché! 

~What about Love? ~

Romance, any kind of romance must be tested. Realistically speaking, this means that the love must be questioned. There must be arguments, fights, quarrels, and what have you? If these kinds of turmoil did not exist, then the love goes bland. That is the true test of love. "Do you promise to take your beloved wife for richer or poorer, in health and illness…?" Take these vows to the deeper meaning rather than the obvious. 'Richer' may mean happy moments. 'Poorer' for worse. 'Health' for peace. 'Illness' for misunderstanding. This is why marriage is sacred; why sexual contact is sacred- it's a promise, spoken and unspoken, of vowing to be there for the one you love so deeply.

Sad to say, but marriage and sex are losing their meaning in this world. One-night stands are so normal now, as is abortion. Yet man still has the gall to speak of morality? Sounds highly hypocritical to me.

 People (myself **_definitely_** included) may be hypocrites, but they may also change. That's the beauty of humanity. People change because of pain. They change out of seeing the truth. That is not to say that everyone changes for the better, but change- metamorphosis- in itself is a dazzling event. Naturally, then, love has to change. Between Kurama and Hiei, however, the change is more along the lines of mutual understanding and acceptance. The hard part about their relationship is the acceptance because that is something they have no control over. It's up to the people around them. 

Kurama's mother will always be Kurama's mother, no matter how she reacts. This is something I always fail to recognize whenever I have problems with my family. Put yourself in Shiori's position: you're a single mother, your husband past away, you're working to feed two mouths (three if you count Hiei), and you have one child whom you would die for. Yes, like it or not, your parents would die for you. So when such an incident as losing your virginity arises, it is normal for the parent to be angered. It's not that they lost their love in you; it's simply that they're shocked at the dishonesty. The most hurtful thing between people who love each other is the lack of trust, because trust is the basis for any relationship. This is why internal clash occurs between Hiei and Kurama themselves.  Again, if this clash did not exist, their love would be meaningless.

                Love is without a doubt the greatest gift bestowed to mankind. Yet, love cannot be fed to you. You must search for it, work for it, and strive to make it happen. Love is like wine- like people- it's finer when it has experienced the lapse of years. Years, of course, are filled with tribulation. Overcome the tribulations, survive the tribulations, and the love shared- the wine between two lovers- becomes all the more sweeter.

                This is reality. Love needs pain, for pain and love together result in profound ecstasy. To get there, you have to be willing to suffer, just as Christ died for Heaven and Earth. It is no longer a question of religious moral. It is a question of the strength of your being, your heart, and your beliefs. Be pure to your thoughts, and you may have the pleasure of knowing you are not lying to anyone, above all, yourself. That's what God and Paradise are all about. Revere. Fidelity. Love. It starts with _you_. 


End file.
